Presque
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Ils n'ont pas pu l'empêcher de tomber de la falaise. Gibbs y était presque pourtant. Maintenant il faut retrouver son corps, le coupable et prévenir les autres. Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer pour eux. Comme pour Tony ! Car l'agent est vivant et dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Entre un type échappé de l'asile, un ripou et un couple en cavale, l'été risque d'être compliqué !
1. Ta main

**Titre :** Presque

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** NCIS

**Saison :** Entre la 9 et la 10 pour le moment où elle se situe, donc été 2012 (aucun spoiler).

**Résumé :** Ils n'ont pas pu l'empêcher de tomber de la falaise. Gibbs y était presque pourtant. Maintenant, il faut retrouver son corps, le coupable et prévenir les autres. Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer pour eux. Comme pour Tony d'ailleurs ! Car l'agent n'est pas aussi mort qu'on pourrait le croire. Il est même bien vivant et dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Entre un type échappé de l'asile, un ripou et un couple en cavale, l'été risque d'être compliqué !

**Disclaim****er : **L'univers et les personnages de N.C.I.S. ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Sachant que j'approche de la fin de mes fics, j'ai voulu en commencer une nouvelle. Je ne sais pas encore si elle sera courte ou longue. Ça dépendra de vous à mon avis. Ce n'est pas une deathfic !

**AIPM : **À part pour ce chapitre, je ne crois pas que l'épidémie puisse faire des ravages. Quoique...

**A savoir :** Je suis en train d'adapter cette histoire, c'est-à-dire la réécrire pour en supprimer la totalité de l'univers de NCIS et y mettre le mien à la place. Peut-être un jour sera-t-elle publiée, qui sait ?

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Presque<strong>

_Presque tout est, presque toujours, autre que ce que presque tous les hommes s'imaginent._

Ludwig Hohl

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Ta main<strong>

.

« Donne-moi ta main ! ordonna Gibbs. Allez DiNozzo, donne-la-moi ! »

Péniblement l'agent spécial détacha une de ses mains de la paroi abrupte à laquelle il était accroché. Lentement, méthodiquement, il l'éleva de quelques centimètres. Ses doigts crispés et parsemés de coupures se rapprochèrent de ceux usés par le bois de l'ancien marine.

« Tu y es presque ! »

Malgré ses dires, il restait encore une quarantaine de centimètres à combler. Tony ne pouvait pas tendre plus son bras. Ses pieds étaient en appui précaire sur une fine saillie de la roche friable de la falaise. Elle s'effritait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il pouvait tomber à tout moment.

Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Ses forces l'abandonnaient après l'avoir maintenu si longtemps en équilibre au-dessus du vide. Il ne pouvait pas s'étirer plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Et c'était la même chose pour Gibbs.

Il sentit la roche s'effriter sous ses pieds. Il rattrapa aussitôt la fine brèche dans la roche qu'il venait de lâcher.

« Les secours vont bientôt arriver, Tony, certifia Jethro. Accroche-toi. »

Bientôt, cela pouvait dire dans trente secondes comme dans trente minutes. Il penchait plus pour le second choix.

Il colla la tête contre la pierre, yeux clos. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tenu bon jusque là, autant pour lui que pour McGee, à qui il avait évité le grand plongeon. Maintenant que le bleu était hors de danger, il aurait dû espérer voir le bout du tunnel. Il ne voyait que l'abîme sous ses pieds.

Ses iris fixaient le vide, le sol si loin de lui. Ça aurait été si simple...

« Tony ! cria Gibbs. On va venir te chercher ! Tu vas t'en sortir ! ».

L'agent leva doucement la tête vers lui. Croiser son regard lui confirma qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose. Tous deux savaient parfaitement que les secours arriveraient trop tard. Il lâcherait avant.

« Tu peux y arriver ! Tu peux tenir ! »

Il voulait croire ce qu'il disait. Mais il fallait être réaliste, quand bien même les secours arriveraient dans la seconde, il leur faudrait du temps pour le récupérer et le déclarer « sain et sauf ». Il faisait bien sûr abstraction de l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Gibbs le connaissait bien. Il suivit son raisonnement.

« Je t'interdis de renoncer ! »

Lui interdire ou lui ordonner quelque chose n'avait pas le moindre sens. Pas depuis qu'il était à près de cent mètres du sol.

« Donne-moi ta main ! »

Gibbs voulait faire une nouvelle tentative. Il savait que ce serait un échec.

« Donne-la-moi ! »

Mais il espérait tout de même que ça fonctionne. Alors il lâcha de nouveau la paroi de sa main droite et la tendit au maximum vers l'autre salutaire qui pointait vers lui.

Il étendit tout son corps vers la main du patron. C'était sa dernière chance. S'il échouait...

« Tu y es presque ! »

Oui, presque, mais pas assez. Il ne pouvait pas monter plus. Gibbs ne pouvait pas descendre plus. Ils étaient dans l'impasse.

« Allez, DiNozzo ! »

Il capta ses yeux bleus. On pouvait tout dire par un regard. Le message passa d'un agent à l'autre, au-delà même des espérances du plus jeune.

« Non ! Je te l'interdis ! Attrape ma main ! »

Il n'aimait pas voir cette détresse, cette vulnérabilité chez Gibbs. Le patron était le synonyme même de contrôle, de roc. Il était le point d'ancrage de tout un chacun lors des pires tempêtes. Le voir ainsi...

« Je suis désolé. » murmura-t-il.

Jethro lut plus sur ses lèvres qu'il ne l'entendit et ces trois mots lui glacèrent le sang.

« Tony, non ! »

Mais, déjà, l'agent lâchait prise. Ses muscles tendus, crispés par l'effort depuis des heures, renouèrent avec le repos en une fraction de seconde. Il ferma les yeux, tant pour en profiter que pour occulter le visage horrifié de Gibbs. La paroi rocheuse disparut. Le vide l'avala.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	2. Suspendu

**WAOUH ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça faisait une éternité que j'en avais pas eu autant (si c'est déjà arrivé) !**

**A tous ceux qui pensent que Tony va mourir, je tiens à rappeler que je suis adepte du happyend (ceux qui me connaissent doivent savoir de quoi je parle), membre du TBC et qu'il n'y a pas marqué "drama" dans les genres. ****Par contre, je suis aussi atteinte de l'AIPM. Je vous laisse donc faire vos conclusions...  
><strong>

****Pour le "retard" de postage, je tiens à m'expliquer : un, je n'avais pas internet pendant quatre jours ; deux, j'ai six fics en cours, je ne peux pas être partout ^_^****

****Pour la suite, ben... je crois que le mieux est de vous laisser lire. Non ?  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 – Suspendu<strong>

.

Il ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il n'avait pas pu. Il avait échoué.

Jethro n'avait jamais vraiment saisi jusqu'à présent cette idée du temps qui s'arrêtait. Maintenant, il comprenait. Son regard restait fixé sur l'agent entouré du vide. Lui-même était figé, incapable de bouger, de réagir, même de penser.

Le temps avait suspendu son cours.

.

Dans un des films que Tony affectionnait, il y aurait eu un fondu noir et un retour en arrière. On aurait vu à l'écran s'afficher quelques mots comme « Trois jours plus tôt » sur un décor d'intérieur ou un paysage. Un personnage serait apparu et l'histoire aurait débuté.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un de ces films. S'ils souhaitaient faire un retour en arrière, ils ne remonteraient pas dans le temps de trois jours, mais de trois heures. Ils reviendraient au moment où un tout terrain avait sorti le véhicule des agents de la route alors qu'ils revenaient à Washington.

S'ils avaient été dans un de ces films, l'enquête bouclée dans la matinée aurait eu un lien avec le chauffard qui avait tenté de tuer deux flics de la marine. Ils auraient eu un mobile et une flopée de suspects parmi lesquels se serait trouvé le coupable. Seulement ça n'avait rien à voir. Personne ne pouvait vouloir tuer deux hommes à cause du suicide d'un soldat. Pas cette fois en tout cas.

Dans la réalité, ils n'avaient aucune explication aux actions du chauffard.

.

Il y a trois heures, les deux agents roulaient tranquillement. Ils étaient lancés dans une discussion de l'impact du célibat du patron sur eux et des bienfaits qu'il pourrait y avoir s'il rencontrait quelqu'un. La route était sinueuse dans cette partie montagneuse de la région. La plupart du temps, ils étaient entourés de la forêt mais, parfois, elle laissait place à un sol à l'herbe rase. L'inclinaison de la pente n'avait rien à voir avec la végétation pour ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir, mais ils n'étaient pas experts.

Lorsque la terre cédait la place à la roche, la pente pouvait se transformer en falaise abrupte. C'était rare et Tim s'en félicitait. Tony se moquait. Le sujet de conversation avait changé pour le vertige de l'informaticien.

Ils atteignaient une zone comme celle-là quand le 4X4 avait surgi de nulle part. Malgré de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur, Tony ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Au vu de l'absence de carrefour depuis une vingtaine de kilomètres, il n'avait eu aucun mal à en déduire que le conducteur roulait vite, très vite.

Trop vite.

Il l'avait rangé en quelques secondes dans la catégorie chauffard. Lorsqu'il leur avait foncé dessus au lieu de doubler, il avait opté pour tueur.

Les chocs répétés avaient manqué de les envoyer dans le décor à deux reprises. Ils zigzaguaient sur la chaussée, priant pour qu'aucun véhicule n'arrive dans l'autre sens. L'autre ne les lâchait pas, fermement décidé à leur faire quitter la route.

Son engin était bien plus puissant que le leur, bien plus solide aussi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il arrive à ses fins. Ils le savaient. Malgré tous ses efforts, Tony ne parvenait pas à trouver une échappatoire autre que le grand plongeon.

Le prochain virage n'était plus qu'à cent mètres. Hélas pour eux, le vide était à droite, la route tournait vers la gauche et le 4X4 avait forcé le passage pour se mettre sur la voie de ce côté-ci. Il les poussait contre la barrière de sécurité, un bien maigre rempart entre la vie et la mort dans ces circonstances.

Le chauffeur du tout terrain avait prévu son coup. Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour percuter une nouvelle fois la voiture de l'agence contre l'aile avec toute la puissance possible. La barrière avait volé en éclat, le véhicule avait été s'écraser cent mètres plus bas dans une gerbe de flammes. Le tout terrain avait continué sa route.

Ça avait été de justesse pour qu'ils n'accompagnent pas leur véhicule. Ils l'avaient quitté alors qu'il plongeait dans le vide. La rencontre avec le sol ensuite avait été terrible. La pente était raide. Ils l'avaient dévalée sans pouvoir s'arrêter sur une dizaine de mètres. Puis elle s'était arrêtée brutalement pour une paroi rocheuse parfaitement verticale. Les réflexes du plus âgé les avaient alors sauvé tous deux.

Au lieu d'être projeté dans le vide, Tony avait agrippé le bord et stoppé sa course, ainsi que celle de son compagnon. Tim lui était arrivé dessus à toute vitesse. Ses mains avaient lâché sa prise. Il avait chuté de plus d'un mètre avant de mettre la main une saillie et d'y rester suspendu. Il avait ensuite trouvé une prise pour sa seconde main et une minuscule corniche pour loger ses pieds et se rétablir.

Coupé dans son élan, Timothy était resté là où il l'avait percuté. Un bras et une jambe dans le vide, le reste de son corps était sur la pente et l'empêchait de tomber. Le moindre faux mouvement et c'était la chute. Tétanisé tant par ce qu'il venait de se passer que par ce qu'il risquait d'arriver, il était incapable de bouger. Sa peur du vide le clouait sur place plus efficacement que les blessures résultant de ses roulés-boulés.

Il avait fallu du temps pour que son aîné le rassure suffisamment pour qu'il ose partir à la recherche de son portable. L'appareil était presque brisé en deux. La déception ne dura que cinq secondes, le temps de constater les faits et d'en avertir Tony. Ensuite, les gravillons sous son corps et un mouvement trop important de sa part l'amenèrent au plus près du bord, en équilibre entre le sol comme recouvert de billes et le vide. À partir de ce moment là, ils ne bougèrent plus pour se contenter d'attendre.

Bien que Tony soit en plus mauvaise posture que son cadet, c'était lui qui devait rassurer l'autre. Régulièrement, il entamait la conversation pour les empêcher de penser au pire. Les discussions ne duraient jamais plus de deux minutes mais suffisaient à leur rendre l'espoir. Elles leur permettaient de tenir, encore. Gibbs allait venir les chercher. Il leur fallait simplement être patient. Être patient et tenir.

.

Le film était mis en pause.

Il pouvait voir son agent suspendu dans le vide. Les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air détendu. Il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis leur arrivée. Tony était bien comme ça. Certes, il avait renoncé mais, à sa place, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Alors pouvait-il lui reprocher son acte ?

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Il n'avait plus conscience de Ziva et Tim plus hauts derrière lui. Il avait oublié Abby qui les avait avertis quand Tim avait cessé de répondre à ses messages. Son inquiétude lorsqu'il avait tenté de les appeler s'était envolée à présent. Son angoisse en faisant la route en sens inverse avait disparu. Sa peur lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'ils avaient imaginé le pire n'était plus là, le soulagement de les avoir retrouvés vivants non plus. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui lui avait traversé la tête lorsqu'ils avaient récupéré Tim. Il était vide depuis que Tony avait lâché prise.

Le temps avait suspendu sa route.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous savez maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé. <strong>

**Pour ce qu'il va se passer, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Si vous le souhaitez bien sûr.**


	3. Il aurait dû viser

**Beaucoup de reviewers ont disparu (10 au lieu de 17, faîtes le calcul). Est-ce dû à la déprime ambiante du dernier chapitre ? ****Merci à vous pour les coms, ravie que vous ayez aimé la "forme" film !**

**Comme vous vous en doutez je pense, Tony ne va pas s'écraser lamentablement au sol. Cependant, il ne va pas se passer ce que vous imaginez et la façon dont j'ai tourné ce chapitre devrait vous changer des précédents****.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à tous les fans du TBC !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 – Il aurait dû viser<strong>

.

Tomber. Il ne pensait pas que ça faisait cet effet, pas sans parachute du moins.

Depuis qu'il avait lâché la paroi, il se sentait bien, détendu. C'était étrange, mais la certitude de mourir écraser au sol ne lui faisait strictement rien. Il s'en foutait totalement. De là venait peut-être l'absence du film de sa vie défilant devant ses yeux. Sinon, cette idée répandue était une belle arnaque et il porterait plainte où qu'il arrive une fois mort.

Il ne croyait pas vraiment au Paradis. À vrai dire, il ignorait si on pouvait le qualifier de croyant. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la question depuis ses huit ans, depuis la mort de sa mère. Allait-il la retrouver ? Serait-elle... Et puis merde quoi, il était un peu tard pour des réflexions théologiques !

.

Il savait que sa chute ne durerait pas longtemps, à peine une poignée de secondes. Il aurait peut-être dû les consacrer à ses proches, l'équipe, son père... Il ne savait pas trop.

De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. La seule chose qui occupait ses pensées était sa chute. Il tombait.

Il n'allait pas appeler ça autrement pour rendre les choses plus faciles à accepter. Il tombait, un point c'est tout. Il commençait même à trouver la chute longue. Quitte à mourir, ça aurait au moins pu se passer rapidement ! D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il allait souffrir ? Il n'avait pas pensé à ça avant de lâcher.

Quel crétin ! Si ça se trouvait, il allait agoniser avant de claquer. Merveilleuse pensée que le prolongement de son supplice. Note pour la prochaine fois, viser avant de sauter. Bon, il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, mais il pouvait toujours espérer.

C'est vrai qu'il avait une poisse pas possible, la parfaite illustration de la loi de Murphy, mais il s'en sortait toujours ! Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu la peste et d'en avoir réchappé ? Se vanter était peut-être un peu exagéré mais, franchement, qui pouvait marquer sur son C.V. le mot « pestiféré » ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir.

.

La mort se faisait attendre. Le temps lui paraissait interminable. Il ne pouvait pas s'écraser une fois pour toute ! ? C'est qu'il commençait à en avoir plus que marre du sifflement du vent à ses oreilles. Et puis ça lui donnait froid aussi. Ce qui était risible vu qu'il avait cuit pendant trois heures au soleil et manqué de tomber à cause de la moiteur de ses mains.

Non, vraiment, on ne pouvait pas achever son calvaire ? Allez, un beau crash sur la pierre, ce n'était pas trop demander ! Si ?

.

Apparemment si. Parce que c'était bien une surface dure comme du béton qu'il sentait dans son dos, mais elle n'était pas à l'horizontale, elle était à la verticale. Bordel, il avait pivoté dans sa chute ! Il allait se massacrer le dos avant de s'éclater les jambes sur la roche pour finalement trépasser dans d'atroces souffrances.

Hé ! Il n'avait pas signé pour ça !

.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, il ouvrit les yeux. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit trois choses :

Un, il n'aurait jamais dû le faire. Savoir qu'il allait ressembler à une balle de flipper pour les derniers trente mètres de vide ne rendait pas heureux. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire.

Deux, il ne ressemblerait à rien une fois chez Ducky. Il aurait tout d'un écorché vif, au sens littéral du terme, et le doc aurait toutes les peines du monde à le découper sans le comparer à un steak.

Trois, il devait encore attendre pour laisser l'occasion à McGee d'expliquer seul à la compta pourquoi il avait bousillé une voiture de vingt mille dollars.

Génial, il n'allait même pas partir avec classe. C'était déprimant comme fin. Il aurait vraiment préféré se prendre une balle. Au moins, il aurait pu faire ses adieux, la larme à l'œil, à ses amis d'une manière digne de l'oscar du meilleur acteur. Il serait passé pour un héros. Il aurait eu une médaille. Vance aurait eu un mot gentil pour lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Il aurait eu des funérailles militaires splendides à Arlington. Bref, il serait entré dans la légende.

Là, tout ce qu'il allait gagner, c'était des soupirs désabusés et des remarques cyniques pour avoir lâché la paroi. Bref, il passait du héros au suicidaire. Beaucoup moins glorieux.

.

Et voilà, nouveau choc contre la paroi et la moitié de son dos était parti avec. Il jouait les balles rebondissantes en atteignant le fond du merveilleux ravin aperçu il y a un quart de seconde. Chouette ! Au lieu d'être le joueur, il était le ballon de basket et il avait indubitablement raté le panier. Encore mieux, la balle était partie dans le décor, à savoir un florilège des essences de bois de la région. Si le paysage ne passait aussi vite devant ses yeux, il aurait sans doute même pu dire de quels arbres il s'agissait.

Cela voulait dire qu'il devait encore revoir le scénario de sa mort. Avant de finir comme une crêpe d'ici quinze mètres, il allait se briser les os les uns après les autres sur les branches massives desdits arbres. Ce serait encore plus douloureux que ses précédentes prévisions.

Allez, cent points pour cinq os cassés d'un coup ! Cinquante pour trois ! Dix si l'os est fêlé ! Mais zéro si les muscles sont déchirés. Qui voulait commencer à jouer ? Il n'y en aurait pas pour tout le monde. Le corps humain n'a jamais comporté qu'un nombre restreint de nonos.

Premier arbre atteint. Il était au plus près de la paroi avec le feuillage lui labourant bien la peau pour qu'il ne soit plus reconnaissable. C'était pour donner du travail à Abby, au cas où on douterait qu'il s'agisse de lui. Ce qui arriverait forcément, parce qu'il n'aurait plus rien d'humain une fois sa course finie. Commandement du jour : « On ferme les yeux et on attend que ça passe. ».

Et quarante points pour le radius et l'ulna ! Vingt points supplémentaires en cas de fracture de l'humérus et un bonus de dix si la clavicule se disloquait aussi ! Qui voulait tenter sa chance pour les membres inférieurs ?

Courage, Tony, ton calvaire se terminera bientôt.

La tête n'a toujours pas été touchée. Il n'y aura donc qu'un traumatisme crânien. Il sera dans trois secondes quarante-quatre centièmes et il sera fatal. Une dernière chose à dire avant de mourir ?

.

Rectification, quelque chose à dire avant de _toucher_ le sol ? On était passé en cinq secondes de la vitesse de formule 1 à papy dans son antiquité et son vingt à l'heure.

Non, rien ? Dans ce cas, impact dans trois...

deux...

un...

impact !

.

Encore une bonne nouvelle à ajouter à la longue liste établie ces dix dernières secondes, l'agonie était encore loin. La ravine allait à pic après la falaise au lieu de former un plateau bien horizontal. La balle de flipper qu'était l'agent DiNozzo roulait sans s'arrêter vers le bas. Il franchissait tous les obstacles que pouvaient être talus, végétation ou tronc à l'écorce bien abrasive. Si sa chute ne lui avait pas donné le mal de l'air, il avait maintenant mal au cœur et il n'était toujours pas foutu de s'évanouir.

Et puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé, sa roulade s'interrompit brusquement. À la place de la terre et de l'air, c'était l'eau son environnement immédiat.

.

Il aurait vraiment dû viser avant de lâcher. Son beau scénario du début avec une mort rapide ne ressemblait plus à rien. En plus de ça, le NCIS allait déployer des moyens faramineux pour retrouver son cadavre et il n'aurait jamais droit aux lauriers. Les honneurs et les médailles posthumes, il pouvait vraiment les oublier cette fois. C'était encore plus déprimant que prévu.

Pour ne rien arranger, s'il n'avait plus aucune force en lâchant la paroi, ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui irradiait son corps maintenant. Il était épuisé, il avait mal, il était sous l'eau incapable de remonter à la surface et surtout, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il était toujours conscient. Il allait donc retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible avant de craquer et de périr noyé. Il allait assister à sa mort en direct. Génial.

* * *

><p><strong>Le TBC est quand même mieux quand il est tourné de façon humoristique, non ?<strong>

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Des idées sur ce que je vous réserve pour la suite ?**


	4. L'indicible

**Tourner ce chapitre de cette façon vous a plu. C'est une bonne nouvelle parce que je compte réutiliser ce mode TBC humoristique.**

**Je sais que la longueur du chapitre prête à confusion, mais la chute de Tony n'est pas longue ! Il se passe au maximum 15 secondes entre le moment où il lâche la paroi et où il se retrouve dans l'eau, soit 4 ou 5 dans le vide seulement. ****Avouez que c'est mieux que _"Sa chute s'interrompit aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles il heurta à deux reprises la paroi avant de disparaître avalé par les arbres."_ Non ?**

**Merci à vous pour les coms ! J'espère vous retrouver aussi sur ce chapitre même si on change totalement de registre. Adieu l'humour, bonjour la déprime. En espérant ne pas avoir détruit votre moral à l'issue de sa lecture...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 – L'indicible<strong>

_._

Gibbs n'avait pas bougé depuis la disparition de Tony à travers les arbres. Comment aurait-il pu ? Et surtout à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Le jeune homme venait de faire une chute de cent mètres en même pas cinq secondes. Il était impossible qu'il...

* * *

><p>Assis sur le sol contre la voiture avec laquelle les agents les avaient rejoints, Timothy cherchait en vain à reprendre ses esprits. Après l'accident, si tenté qu'il put l'appeler ainsi, et ces heures passées au soleil, il avait du mal à rester alerte. Il se sentait partir. Accroupie à ses côtés, Ziva avait toutes les peines du monde à le garder conscient.<p>

Péniblement, il réussit néanmoins à se concentrer pour commencer à raconter. Entre deux gorgées d'une eau bienvenue, il rapporta ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Puis ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de lui expliquer comment Abby les avait retrouvés.

« Tony ? » demanda-t-il quand elle eut fini.

Il n'était pas près de lui. Cela voulait dire que...

« Gibbs s'occupe de lui. » répondit Ziva à ses interrogations.

Il cligna des yeux pour signifier qu'il avait compris.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder. » ajouta-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ça fait longtemps que je suis là ? »

Il avait le sentiment que Gibbs et Tony auraient déjà dû les rejoindre.

« Non, répliqua Ziva, ça fait juste... »

Elle s'arrêta subitement et tourna la tête vers le vide.

« Ils devraient être là. » murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Il la vit quitter la route pour se placer en haut du talus précédent la falaise. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

><p>La chute de Tony lui avait paru une éternité. Il l'avait vu tomber. Il avait eu le temps d'appréhender ce que cela impliquait, où il allait non pas atterrir mais s'écraser. Il l'avait vu heurter des renflements de la paroi à deux reprises sans aucune réaction, sans émettre un seul bruit. Comme un pantin désarticulé, Tony avait rebondi sur la roche pour disparaître avalé par le feuillage. Il était trop haut pour avoir entendu quoique se soit, mais il imaginait parfaitement les branches casser et ralentir sa course. Il voyait les os craquer, son visage se barrer de coupures avant le fatal écrasement au sol.<p>

Son regard était rivé sur les arbres en contrebas. Il ne bougeait pas, incapable de réagir après ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Gibbs ! » appela Ziva au-dessus de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, reprenant conscience de son environnement. Il sentit le sol et les gravillons de terre et de roche sous son corps. Il était toujours allongé le long du bord.

« Gibbs ! » réitéra la jeune femme faute de réponse.

Lentement, il ramena son bras droit sur le sol. Avec précaution, il se mit à genou. Ses mains en appui sur la pente, il releva la tête et braqua son regard sur l'israélienne. Aussitôt, celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle

Il ne bougea pas.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il ne trouva pas ses mots. Aussi la referma-t-il, emprisonnant par la même quelques goutes d'eau salée. Levant une main à son visage afin d'en déterminer la raison, il découvrit des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

* * *

><p>Tim regarda circonspect la jeune femme. Elle venait de crier. Elle était agitée, mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi.<p>

« Ziva ? » appela-t-il.

Elle fit volte-face. L'horreur se lisait sur son visage. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, la refermant à chaque fois sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, en proie à un sentiment tenace qui lui glaçait le sang, il se leva.

« Tony ? Où est Tony ? » demanda-t-il en s'appuyant sur la voiture.

L'israélienne resta muette. Il vit ses joues briller sous le soleil tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres.

« Tu... » commença-t-il.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Si Ziva pleurait, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une raison. Il fallait qu'il s'assure de lui-même de quoi il s'agissait.

Lâcher la carlingue le fit tanguer sur ses jambes. Ziva alla aussitôt à son encontre, autant pour prévenir une chute que pour l'empêcher de s'avancer. Elle attrapa son bras, il se dégagea.

« Laisse-moi ! »

Il fit un pas. Elle le rattrapa.

« McGee, non ! »

Il détourna la tête. Il croisa son regard, puis baissa les yeux sur les mains accrochant sa veste. D'un mouvement brusque, il se libéra.

« Il faut aller les aider. » assena-t-il avec force.

Aussi vite que le lui permettait son état et son équilibre plus que précaire, il rejoignit le bord. Dès qu'il vit Gibbs, il se figea. À genoux, l'homme avait les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Il le contempla interdit.

« Tony. » murmura-t-il.

Sentant la présence de Ziva à ses côtés, il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Où est-il ? »

Il avait posé la question doucement. Le ton de sa voix résumait à lui seul son incompréhension.

Elle ne répondit pas, fixant le chef d'équipe en contrebas.

« Ziva ! hurla-t-il en saisissant son bras pour la forcer à le regarder. Où est-il ? Où est Tony ? »

Elle ancra son regard douloureux dans le sien.

« Il... » tenta-t-elle.

Elle referma la bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Ziva !

- Il... essaya-t-elle de nouveau. Tim, il est... »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, le jeune homme comprit à son regard ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dire.

« Non ! s'écria-t-il avec un mouvement de recul identique au sien il y a quelques instants.

- Tim... »

Elle ne l'appelait jamais comme ça, ou plutôt dans de rares occasions, généralement pas des meilleures.

« Non ! répéta-t-il en s'avançant.

Elle se mit face à lui et l'arrêta.

« McGee, non !

- Laisse-moi passer, Ziva ! Je dois y aller ! »

Il tenta de forcer le passage. Elle l'empêcha de faire un pas. Il s'énerva.

« Laisse-moi passer ! » cria-t-il en la bousculant.

Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol. Ziva le tenait immobilisé, ses deux mains sur ses épaules, un genou sur sa poitrine. Il tenta de se dégager.

« Tim, non !

- Ziva, il faut que j'y aille. Tony...

- On ne peut plus rien faire, McGee !

- Non !

- C'est fini !

- Non, répéta-t-il encore, non, non, non ! »

Il tenta de se redresser une nouvelle fois, elle le plaqua au sol avec violence. Elle attendit qu'il se calme avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

« C'est fini, Tim, murmura-t-elle.

- Non. »

Sa voix était plus faible.

« C'est fini, reprit Ziva. Tony... il est... »

Elle n'y arrivait pas. Vaincu, l'informaticien cessa de bouger. Elle le libéra et s'assit à ses côtés. Timothy se redressa.

« Patron... » dit-il en voyant Gibbs reprendre pied sur la route.

Malgré ses yeux rougis, il n'y avait plus de trace de larmes sur ses joues. Il s'avança pour venir s'accroupir à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Tous deux se revoyaient sept ans plus tôt, debout entre les bureaux au NCIS après la mort de Kate. La douleur n'était pas la même qu'à l'époque, mais elle y ressemblait beaucoup.

« Je sais, Tim. » dit Jethro.

Un sourire triste et désabusé étira ses lèvres alors que son bras retombait le long de son corps.

« Je sais. »

Le silence prit place entre les trois agents sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cherche à le rompre. Perdus, pour ne pas dire désemparés face à la situation, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de faire quoi que se soit.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone les ramena brutalement à la réalité. Les deux plus jeunes jetèrent un regard à l'ancien marine. Gibbs se leva pour rejoindre la voiture et ses affaires abandonnées sur le capot, sa veste, son arme et son portable. Après une hésitation, il s'empara du cellulaire. Il jeta un œil au correspondant, Abby.

Le plus dur restait à faire.

* * *

><p><strong>Heu... review ?<strong>


	5. Que faire ?

***pleure devant les merveilleux commentaires***

**Vous êtes géniaux ! Merci ! Pour la peine, je vous poste déjà un nouveau chapitre. Et s'il a le même accueil, le suivant ne tardera pas non plus, vous pouvez me croire !**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'avoue avoir longuement hésité sur ce que j'y mettais. J'ai une idée bien précise de ce que je veux, mais est-ce-que ça va vous plaire ? ****Vous me direz ça !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 – Que faire ?<strong>

.

C'était plus fort que lui, il retenait sa respiration. Il savait qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inéluctable. Il avait lâché la paroi en partie à cause de ça, pour en finir plus vite. Ça avait été un échec puisque son supplice se prolongeait. Il n'en tenait qu'à lui maintenant d'en finir. Il suffisait pour cela qu'il prenne une respiration, une seule. L'eau s'engouffrant à la place de l'air, il chercherait l'oxygène par de nouvelles qui s'avéreraient fatales. Ce serait simple, mais tout son être se rebellait à cette idée.

L'eau était glacée, malgré la chaleur caniculaire du dehors. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu droit à l'hydrocution. Sans le vouloir, des bribes de connaissance lui revinrent à l'esprit. La plupart des gens dans son cas ne mourraient pas noyés. Ils retenaient leur respiration le plus longtemps possible et c'est ce qui les condamnait. Il se rappelait aussi que si la température de l'eau était suffisamment basse et qu'elle entrait dans les poumons, il avait une chance de s'en sortir ensuite. L'hypothermie lui serait salutaire et un massage cardiaque suffirait, en théorie, à le ramener d'entre les morts.

Pourtant, alors que le courant l'entraînait au loin, il serra les lèvres. D'ici peu, l'oxygène lui manquerait. Alors peut-être qu'il sombrerait dans l'inconscience et qu'il ne se verrait pas mourir. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

><p>Gibbs avait deux options. Il pouvait choisir de ne pas répondre au coup de fil ou il décidait d'accepter l'appel. Indécis, il jeta un regard à ses deux agents. Ziva essuyait ses larmes alors que Tim restait prostré sur le sol. Le temps que dura son hésitation décida pour lui. Après plusieurs sonneries, le cellulaire se tut. Abby devait être sur la messagerie à présent.<p>

Il enclencha le mode vibreur puis l'attacha à sa ceinture. Il fit de même avec son arme et sa plaque récupérée dans la poche de sa veste. Il épousseta ses vêtements, puis l'enfila comme un automate. Il s'était laissé aller sur le coup. Cela lui permettrait maintenant de tenir. Une fois que tout serait fini, il pourrait craquer, réaliser pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé, pas avant. Pour l'instant, il était en mode agent et il avait des choses à faire.

* * *

><p>Au NCIS, la gothique déambulait dans son labo, son portable à la main.<p>

« Pourquoi il ne répond pas, Ducky ? déblatérait-elle avec véhémence. Il répond toujours au téléphone ! C'est même une de ses règles.

- Il est sans doute occupé, Abby, répondit posément le légiste.

- À quoi ? Et où sont Tony et McGee ?

- Je l'ignore. Laisse-leur du temps. Ziva et lui doivent être en train de les chercher.

- Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Alors Jethro nous préviendra.

- Quand ?

- Quand il le pourra. »

La réponse ne convenait pas à la jeune femme, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Ducky. » soupira-t-elle.

Le légiste la vit prête à refaire les cent pas dans son labo.

« Il nous faut attendre. » dit-il en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Elle le fixa intensément.

« Si Gibbs ne m'appelle pas dans les cinq minutes qui viennent, je réessaye. »

La main du docteur retomba et il acquiesça doucement. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de l'en empêcher quand lui-même sentait qu'un évènement grave se préparait. Ce dont il ne pouvait pas se douter, c'est qu'il était déjà arrivé.

* * *

><p>« Gibbs, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? » interrogea Ziva en le rejoignant.<p>

Elle avait séché ses larmes et, comme lui, était passée en mode agent. La question exacte qu'elle aurait dû poser était « par quoi on commence », mais ça aurait signifié accepter ce qu'il venait de se produire.

« Il faut le retrouver ! »

C'était Tim qui venait de parler. Il se tenait debout à quelques pas d'eux, l'air déterminé.

« On ne peut pas descendre. » fit remarquer Ziva.

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas Tony, celui qui a fait ça. »

Il semblait avoir mis de côté la disparition de son coéquipier pour se focaliser sur le responsable.

« Tu saurais reconnaître la voiture ?

- Oui. Et s'il reste quelque chose de la nôtre, cela nous aiderait. Abby en tirerait quelque chose. Quant à Ducky... »

Un frisson les parcourut à la mention du légiste.

« Ducky pourrait établir le profil psychologique de ce type.

- C'était un homme ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Ziva se tourna vers le chef d'équipe.

« Nous n'avons pas les moyens techniques pour descendre. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne pouvaient ni retrouver Tony, ni analyser la voiture sur place avant leur rapatriement au NCIS. Ils ne pouvaient pas se rendre sur les _scènes de crime._

Gibbs réfléchit un instant.

« Appelez la police locale, décida-t-il enfin. Dîtes-leur qu'on a besoin d'eux pour retrouver la voiture. »

Il marqua un temps, essayant de conserver son calme.

« Et Tony, ajouta-t-il en se retenant de serrer les poings.

- Je m'en charge, décida Ziva.

- Je m'occupe du 4X4 qui nous a foncés dessus, poursuivit Tim.

- Je rentre au NCIS prévenir les autres. » termina Gibbs.

* * *

><p>La douleur et l'épuisement auraient dû avoir raison de lui depuis longtemps. Seulement, il s'était refusé à se laisser mourir comme il avait tenté de le faire en lâchant la roche. Il avait de nouveau refusé en étant sous l'eau. L'espoir de s'en sortir était infime, mais il l'avait saisi. Il avait tenté de respirer.<p>

Sa confiance en ses amis et d'hypothétiques secours n'était pour rien dans sa décision. Il avait fait son choix autrement. Là, il avait certes plus de chance de mourir que de vivre. Il faudrait en effet que quelqu'un le trouve et lui apporte les soins appropriés. Les chances que cela arrive étaient infinitésimales, mais elles existaient. L'autre option à cette noyade lui certifiait la mort à cent pour cent. Entre une petite chance de s'en tirer et aucune, le choix avait été rapide. Le plus dur avait été de se convaincre de prendre une respiration en sachant sa finalité.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, il avait inspiré. La panique avait alors succédé à la volonté de survivre. Se noyer était une chose terrifiante. Tellement qu'il avait espéré qu'elle se solde par un échec, pour ne pas ensuite faire des cauchemars de ce moment.

Échec ou réussite, il n'était de toute manière plus en mesure de le savoir. La rivière l'emportait loin de son point de chute.

* * *

><p><strong>Je prépare mes bagages pour l'Antarctique tout de suite ou pas ?<strong>


	6. Le dire

**Oublier l'Antarctique ? *pose ses valises au sol* ****C'est vraiment parce que c'est vous que je reste, hein !**

**J'avais annoncé un postage rapide si le chap' avait le même accueil que le précédent, c'est le cas, alors voilà la suite avec l'annonce aux autres ! **

**Respecter les caractères des personnages dans cette circonstance n'a pas été facile puisqu'on ne voit pas le cas se présenter dans la série. On ignore comment ils apprennent la mort de Kate et pour Jenny c'est par téléphone. **

****J'ai fait un choix lors de l'écriture pour le comportement de Gibbs, vous plaira-t-il ?****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 – Le dire<strong>

.

McGee avait refusé de l'accompagner. Il restait avec Ziva sur place. Il avait récupéré l'ordinateur portable présent dans le véhicule. Puis, il s'était installé contre la barrière, près de l'endroit où elle avait volé en éclats il y a plusieurs heures. Pendue au téléphone, Ziva s'était postée à ses côtés.

Il était resté seul près de la voiture, les clés à la main. Son téléphone avait vibré une nouvelle fois. Il avait décroché, lâché d'une voix n'admettant pas de contradiction « J'arrive. », avant de couper la communication.

Le retour lui avait paru rapide, trop même. Il s'était retrouvé dans le parking du NCIS plus vite qu'il le pensait, et plus vite encore dans le bâtiment. Maintenant, il poussait la porte de l'étage.

Il redoutait plus que tout de rejoindre le laboratoire d'Abby. Car, si jusqu'à présent il avait réussi sans problème à faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était produit, il prenait conscience que cela allait changer. Il allait devoir leur annoncer. Il allait devoir_ le dire_.

.

Le labo était étonnement silencieux. Il n'y avait aucune musique. Seule la voix d'Abby lui parvenait.

« Il se passe quelque chose, Ducky ! » disait-elle.

Il la devinait agitée, faisant les cent pas tandis que le docteur cherchait à la calmer.

« Nous serons ce qu'il en est bientôt, Abby, tempéra celui-ci.

- Mais ça fait au moins une heure que tu dis ça !

- Laisse le temps à Jethro d'arriver.

- Il a raison, Abby, ajouta Jimmy.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit par téléphone ?

- Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. »

Gibbs hésitait à entrer. Contre le mur, près de la porte, il lorgnait d'un œil sur le couloir. Il avait choisi de venir par les escaliers pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de son arrivée. Il pouvait aussi bien partir de la même manière. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait dénigré l'ascenseur. Fuir serait si simple...

« Je le rappelle ! » décida Abby.

Il ne pouvait plus y échapper. Il devait entrer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Avant de changer d'avis, il pénétra dans la pièce.

« Gibbs ! » s'exclama la gothique en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il sentit son soulagement en la réceptionnant. Il n'était pas obligé de leur dire après tout, pas tout de suite du moins. Il pouvait attendre.

« Gibbs, reprit Abby en se détachant de lui, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont Tony et Tim ? »

Elle ne se doutait de rien, les légistes non plus. Peut-être soupçonnaient-ils un problème, mais certainement pas la vérité. Peut-être aussi qu'il pouvait leur mentir, garder le secret quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'on _le_ retrouve.

Croiser le regard de Ducky lui fit comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien. Il n'arriverait pas à les duper tous les trois, pas en étant avec eux, pas s'il s'agissait de Tony.

« Tim va bien. » dit-il.

Abby fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Il n'appelait presque jamais McGee par son prénom. De plus, il n'avait parlé que de lui.

« Et Tony ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il sut à sa voix et son regard qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas leur dire qu'il envisageait de bâillonner le cinéphile pour le faire taire, insupporté par son bavardage incessant. Il comprit aussi que si les agents étaient restés _là-bas, _c'était pour éviter _ça._

« Gibbs ? » l'appela la laborantine faute de réponse.

Comment devait-il le dire ? En étant direct ou...

« Ils ont eu un accident. Une voiture les a fait sortir de la route. »

Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé par le début, ça il le pouvait. C'était même facile. Peut-être que le dire le serait aussi.

« Ils se sont éjectés à temps, continua-t-il. Leur véhicule s'est écrasé dans le ravin en contrebas.

- Et eux ?

- Ils se sont accrochés à la roche avant de la suivre. Ils n'avaient pas bougé quand nous sommes arrivés. »

Abby avait capté son regard. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher et il voyait tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à travers eux : l'inquiétude, le soulagement, la curiosité aussi, puis l'appréhension et enfin, avec son silence, la peur.

« McGee va bien, reprit-il. Il est avec Ziva en train de chercher qui leur a foncé dessus.

- Et Tony ?

- Il a lâché. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de l'impact de sa phrase. En fait, il ne s'était même pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il l'avait prononcée à voix haute. Elle était sortie toute seule.

« Il a lâché ? répéta Abby d'une voix blanche.

- Il était épuisé, expliqua-t-il, je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. »

Il s'était détaché des évènements pour pouvoir faire son boulot, trop sans aucun doute. Il paraissait maintenant insensible en rapportant les faits.

« Jethro, appela doucement Ducky.

- Duck ?

- Où est Anthony ?

- Il est... tombé. »

Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres mots pour le dire. Au vu des visages lui faisant face, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Il est tombé ? siffla Abby. Comment ça il est _tombé_ ? »

Elle était en colère et elle voulait des réponses. Le mode agent n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée pour les donner.

« Répond-moi, Gibbs ! »

Mais il ne répondait pas.

« Tony est... commença Jimmy en s'attirant tous les regards. Vous voulez dire que Tony est... mort ? »

Cette phrase était stupide. Tony n'était pas mort, il...

_« Je suis désolé. » _C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de lâcher.

Il resta quelques instants à contempler le jeune homme dont la phrase était comme un électrochoc. Il reprenait conscience des choses maintenant que Palmer l'avait dit.

Puis son regard dévia sur Abby dont les yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre eux. Elle cherchait ses mots sans les trouver.

« Abby, dit-il en captant toute son attention, Tony a lâché la paroi. Il...

- Non, il n'a pas lâché !

- Il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps !

- Ça ne veut rien dire !

- Abby, il...

- Je t'interdis de le dire !

- Il a fait une chute de près de cent mètres !

- Tony ne peut pas être... c'est impossible !

- Abby ! s'énerva-t-il. Tony est mort ! »

Le silence s'abattit instantanément sur le labo. Gibbs n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme dont le regard s'embuait de larmes. Il l'attira dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour ne pas l'imiter.

« Il est mort, Abby. Tony est mort. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**C'est anecdotique mais, si vous avez fait attention en lisant, il n'y a que Tony jusque là qui utilisait le mot mourir. On le retrouve au prochain chapitre. Si ça vous dit bien sûr !**


	7. Lui et eux

**Hé ! Me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire. Je sais qu'elle a tardé, mais je n'ai pas eu internet avant aujourd'hui.**

**Jimmy est celui par qui le mot fatidique est prononcé. Je suis plutôt soulagée de voir que ce point vous a plu, de même que la réaction de tous les personnages dans le chapitre.**

**Merci à tous ! Je vous laisse maintenant avec le nouveau chapitre centré sur Tony.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 – Lui et eux<strong>

.

Au début, il n'y eut que le néant. Cela ne dura qu'un instant. Ce fut son impression du moins. Puis, peu à peu, les sensations revinrent. D'abord, ce fut le froid. Il avait le sentiment d'être de glace. Ensuite, il y eut le noir. Il ne voyait rien. Il finit par comprendre que ses paupières étaient closes. Il comprit également qu'il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir. En fait, il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était constater son état.

Il avait froid, très froid. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne sentait rien, qu'il n'arrivait pas à formuler de pensée cohérente.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes. Il commença à retrouver de nouvelles sensations. Il y avait celle d'un tissu sur sa peau nue. Il y avait aussi la douleur.

Le froid l'anesthésiait en grande partie. C'était bien. Il avait la certitude que, sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu être conscient. Il était vrai que le mot conscient était un peu fort étant donné qu'il n'était capable de rien, mais il n'en connaissait pas d'autre pouvant résumer sa situation.

La douleur était lancinante. Comme une vague sur la plage, elle avançait pour se retirer aussi vite avant de revenir avec force. Il n'arrivait pas à la définir. C'était difficile, différent de ce à quoi il avait déjà eu droit.

Le temps passait et les vagues se faisaient plus fortes, la douleur plus intense. Il reprenait possession de son corps sans réussir cependant à le bouger. Il ne pouvait ouvrir ses yeux pour découvrir son environnement. En revanche, il entendait de plus en plus distinctement les sons. D'atténués et flous, ils devinrent forts et clairs. Il distingua deux timbres de voix à la conversation houleuse.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris ? tempêtait un homme. Tu ne pouvais pas le laisser où il était ? »

Elle était grave, colérique.

« Il serait mort, Sam ! » répliqua une femme.

Celle-ci était plus douce, décidée.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'en tirer ? Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Il va mourir ! Ça ne servait à rien de le ramener. »

Il chercha à ouvrir les paupières.

« Si on le soigne, il vivra. »

Il pouvait y arriver.

« On ne peut pas s'occuper de lui, Chlo ! »

Il suffisait qu'il se concentre et...

« Je lui ai bien sauvé la vie, tu crois que je n'en serai pas capable ? »

Il échoua encore.

« Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais trouvé inconscient, pas mort ! »

Ses paupières avaient l'air collées.

« Il ne l'était pas vraiment puisque je l'ai ramené. »

Il n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir.

« Tu as fait quoi ? »

Il lui fallait attendre, encore.

« Un massage cardiaque, la base quand quelqu'un n'a plus de pouls. »

Mais il pouvait peut-être bouger autre chose.

« Mais pourquoi enfin ! ? »

Ses doigts par exemple.

« Tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai sauvé un homme au lieu de le laisser mourir ? »

Oui, il le pouvait.

« Non, je te demande pourquoi tu l'as ressuscité. »

Mais ça lui demanderait beaucoup d'efforts.

« Ses blessures étaient récentes. Il y avait une chance pour que sa noyade aussi et donc que je le ressuscite, comme tu dis. »

Un simple frémissement amenait une vague de douleur plus violente que les autres.

« Récente jusqu'à quel point ? »

Un étrange sentiment lui succéda.

« Quelques heures ou quelques minutes, je n'en sais rien. »

C'était une sensation humide alors qu'il tentait de les remuer.

« Et tu l'as ramené jusqu'ici ? »

C'était mou également.

« Keyba m'a bien aidé. »

Et chaud, très chaud alors qu'il avait si froid.

« Ce clebs trouve un cadavre, tu le ramènes d'entre les morts et vous le tirez jusqu'ici. Tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche dans l'histoire ? »

C'était un chien le truc humide contre ses doigts ?

« Non. »

Eh bien, le fameux Keyba avait l'air de les trouver intriguant.

« Je vais te le dire alors. On est en cavale et c'est un flic ! »

Le dernier mot le fit tressaillir.

« Nous ne sommes pas des criminels ! »

Chlo l'avait sauvé.

« Mais tout le monde le pense ! »

Sam n'en était pas ravi.

« Il ne peut rien nous faire si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Et si les flics étaient à leurs trousses, il pouvait le comprendre.

« Et nous ? Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire de lui ? »

Bonne question.

« On l'emmène avec nous. »

Quoi ?

« Tu plaisantes ? »

Il y avait plutôt intérêt !

« Absolument pas. Je l'ai sauvé, je ne le laisserai pas mourir maintenant. Puisqu'on s'en va, il vient avec nous. »

S'en aller, pour aller où ?

« Il n'est pas transportable ! »

Et il était où d'ailleurs ?

« Il le faudra bien pourtant. »

Comment était-il arrivé ici ?

« Des gens doivent le chercher. »

Il se souvenait d'un visage, de plusieurs même.

« Donc tu veux qu'on le laisse là ? »

Gibbs, McGee, l'accident...

« Mais comprends-moi enfin ! »

La falaise, il avait lâché prise !

« Je comprends surtout que tu n'es qu'un lâche et un égoïste. Alors, pour aller dans ton sens, sauver un flic nous permettra de plaider notre cause. »

Il avait chuté et s'était retrouvé dans l'eau.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tu sais que c'est faux ! »

La rivière, la nécessité de se noyer pour peut-être survivre, la panique lorsque l'eau avait envahi ses poumons...

« Prouve-le-moi. »

Il se sentait mal tout à coup, très mal.

« Je prépare le pickup. On part dès qu'il est à bord. »

Il se sentait oppressé.

« Merci. »

Les souvenirs affluaient sans qu'il en ait le contrôle.

« Tu me remercieras quand les flics auront reconnu leur erreur. »

Ne pas parvenir à ouvrir les yeux lui donnait un sentiment de claustrophobie.

« Tu es un homme bien, Sam. Je savais que j'avais raison de t'épouser. »

Les souvenirs n'arrangeaient rien.

« C'est uniquement pour ça que tu as dit oui ? »

La douleur et le froid s'ajoutèrent au reste.

« Idiot ! »

Il paniqua.

« Va t'occuper de ton protégé. Il commence à s'agiter et je doute que Keyba réussisse à le calmer. »

* * *

><p><strong>Si vous avez eu du mal à garder le fil dans ce chapitre, relisez-le en suivant uniquement le dialogue ou les réflexions de Tony, ça vous paraitra plus clair. Je sais que sa forme peut rendre sa compréhension difficile.<strong>

**Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


	8. Affrontements

**Donc le chapitre précedent vous a plu, cool ! Par contre, vous êtes nombreux à avoir disparu en review. Pourquoi ?**

**Retour dans ce chapitre sur les différents membres de l'équipe et leur manière d'affronter ce qu'il s'est et va se passer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 – Affrontements<strong>

.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Tony ne pouvait pas être mort. Il pouvait tout lui arriver, sauf _ça._ On ne réchappait pas à la peste pour s'écraser au pied d'une falaise. C'était comme survivre à une explosion nucléaire pour ensuite se tirer une balle dans la tête. Du grand n'importe quoi.

La seule explication plausible était un mensonge de Gibbs ou une erreur de sa part. Mais il ne se trompait jamais. Quant au mensonge... non, il n'aurait pas menti à ce propos.

Mais alors quoi ? Peut-être qu'il était sûr de lui alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne savait pas que Tony était vivant. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Abby dédaigna le CafPow à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de boire, elle devait retrouver le 4X4. Il fallait qu'elle mette la main sur celui ou celle qui avait agressé Tim et Tony à grands coups de pare-choc. Il ou elle risquait de recommencer en apprenant que les agents étaient vivants. Elle devait le retrouver avant qu'il recommence.

Ses doigts naviguaient à toute vitesse sur les touches du clavier. Plusieurs recherches étaient en cours. Dès que l'une se terminait, elle était aussitôt remplacée par une autre. L'ordinateur tournait à plein régime. Les autres machines feraient bientôt de même lorsqu'on lui aurait apportée des échantillons et le véhicule des agents pour analyse.

Elle n'avait pas le temps d'étendre son bras pour atteindre le gobelet en bout de table. Cela lui ferait perdre quatre-vingt quatorze centième de seconde, presque une entière. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher ce temps. Elle avait trop de choses à faire.

* * *

><p>La petite icône indiquant l'état de la batterie du pc était alarmante. Un message s'était même affiché pour le signaler. Il fallait brancher l'ordinateur sur le secteur où il allait s'éteindre faute d'énergie.<p>

Penché sur l'écran, Tim n'en avait cure. Il lui fallait retrouver ce type. C'était vital. Il devait l'attraper. L'aide d'Abby pour ses recherches était essentielle. À deux, ils iraient plus vite. Il avait besoin de la machine pour ça. C'était son unique objectif depuis la chute de Tony. Il souhaitait également le retrouver, mais c'était bien moins important à ses yeux que coincer le salopard responsable de sa mort.

L'écran devint subitement noir. La batterie était à plat. De rage, le jeune homme frappa avec violence le capot du véhicule de secours sur lequel il avait installé le portable. La carlingue émit un bruit sonore qui lui rappela celui entendu dans la voiture lorsque l'autre les avait percuté.

Il serra les poings, occultant l'élancement dans l'un d'eux. Cela ne faisait qu'une douleur de plus. Il avait déjà l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau-compresseur, alors une de plus, une de moins...

Il avait attiré l'attention des gens par son geste. Il s'en foutait. Personne ne lui adressa de remarque de toute manière. Il était énervé. Un mot de leur part n'aurait fait qu'accentuer le problème, ils le savaient sans doute. Ils avaient également autre chose à faire, à commencer par faire venir un hélico pour remonter les vestiges d'une berline noire crashée cent mètres plus bas.

* * *

><p>Il avait espéré de toutes ses forces ne pas revivre une telle chose. La mort d'un proche était toujours terrible. Cela devenait un cauchemar lorsqu'on était légiste et qu'on devait autopsier le corps.<p>

Il l'avait fait pour une dizaine d'agents ces dix dernières années, commençant par Patchi pour finir avec Cade. Il avait cru mettre un terme à cette sombre série huit mois auparavant, comme à chaque fois. Il avait eu tort. Il ne savait pas comment il ferait cette fois.

Il se connaissait bien pour dire qu'il ferait son travail. Il le devait bien à Anthony. Mais, il doutait s'en remettre. Ça devenait plus dur à chaque nouvelle autopsie. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de raccrocher sa blouse et profiter d'une retraite bien méritée. Car il doutait être en mesure de pouvoir continuer son travail après ça. Certes, il se faisait toujours cette réflexion dans ces cas là. Cependant, il l'envisageait avec plus de conviction aujourd'hui. Jimmy était prêt à prendre la relève. Il pouvait partir tranquille.

Avec un soupir, il prit place sur le siège face à son bureau. Il attrapa les rapports d'une précédente affaire qu'il devait relire et signer. Cela lui occuperait l'esprit puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Cela lui permettrait d'effacer l'image de l'agent sur une des tables dans son dos. Il en venait à espérer qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Ce serait tellement plus simple pour lui.

* * *

><p>Gibbs leur avait dit d'utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour récupérer la voiture et le retrouver. C'était bien ce qu'elle comptait faire, quitte à mettre à sec la trésorerie du NCIS. Vance pourrait bien leur dire quoi que se soit, ça ne changerait rien.<p>

L'hélicoptère était le meilleur moyen dans le premier cas. Pour cela, il fallait que des hommes descendent harnacher l'engin afin qu'il soit hélitreuillé. Parmi eux, certains se mettraient à la recherche de Tony. Elle leur apporterait son aide une fois la berline prise en photo sous tous les angles possibles.

Cela signifiait qu'elle devait descendre. Pas que la descente en rappel la gênait. Elle n'avait pas le vertige, cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Le souci serait une fois au sol. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils allaient trouver ?

Pour la voiture, elle le savait, elle pouvait le voir de là où elle se trouvait. Mais pour Tony... elle craignait plus que tout de retrouver son corps. Sa vision la hanterait toute sa vie, elle le savait. D'un autre côté, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse des étrangers le trouver les premiers. C'était son rôle. Elle resterait ensuite avec lui jusqu'au retour à l'agence. Personne ne l'y obligerait, mais jamais elle n'aurait permis autre chose, quand bien même l'idée d'un corps déchiqueté près d'elle pendant plusieurs heures la terrifiait.

En fait, elle ignorait ce qu'elle craignait le plus, découvrir le corps sans vie de Tony dans un état lamentable ou réaliser face à lui que c'était vraiment fini. La vision d'horreur comme l'idée de ne plus jamais l'entendre lui parler l'effrayaient autant l'une que l'autre pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Vance était au courant maintenant. L'agence entière le saurait sous peu. Dans peu de temps, il aurait droit aux regards en coin, aux messes basses au sujet de l'agent et de son échec à lui pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé. Cela l'insupportait par avance mais, après tout, ne l'avait-il pas mérité ?<p>

Il n'avait pas sauvé Tony. Il avait échoué, lamentablement. Il l'avait même vu lâcher volontairement ses prises après un « Je suis désolé. » qui lui avait glacé le sang.

Il le savait pourtant que quelque chose allait mal. Il en avait conscience avant l'appel d'Abby pour leur dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les joindre. Il se souvenait bien de cette impression étrange, dérangeante qui ne le quittait pas. Mais il l'avait ignorée, il avait fait comme si tout allait bien. Après tout, comme le disait le proverbe italien, pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles. Pas vrai ?

Peut-être que c'était justement ça qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Pas le fait qu'il soit italien, mais que le proverbe n'avait que rarement tendance à se vérifier auprès des siens. Le meilleur exemple était le silence de Ziva et la Somalie. Il avait assez regretté ensuite de ne pas avoir réagi pour se promettre ne de jamais laisser la chose se reproduire. Cependant, le silence de ses agents n'avait duré que quelques minutes entre l'accident et les tentatives d'Abby de les joindre, pas plusieurs semaines.

Cela l'excusait-il ? Non, certainement pas. C'était son rôle de veiller sur eux, pas à eux de demander son aide. Il devait parer à toute éventualité, à tout problème pouvant survenir. C'était son job. Il avait misérablement échoué. Par sa faute, Tony était mort. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait.

* * *

><p>Il les voyait tous effondrés. Lui-même avait du mal à ne pas les imiter. Tony était un ami à lui aussi. Certes, il n'était pas aussi proche de lui que les autres, mais tout de même ! Et puis ils s'étaient bien rapprochés lors du départ de Gibbs pour le Mexique. Il le considérait comme un très bon ami et savait que c'était réciproque, bien que jamais Tony ne l'aurait admis.<p>

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Enfin, si, dans un sens, il le reverrait, mais sur une table d'autopsie. Ce qui ne comptait pas.

Ne plus l'entendre parler, l'affubler de l'éternel surnom de Gremlin, se moquer de lui sans jamais être méchant, ne plus boire un café en discutant d'une affaire... tout ça était fini. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il y a quelques mois, il se mariait et _il_ était là. Ce n'était plus le cas.

Son boulot pouvait être difficile parfois, mais jamais autant que lorsqu'un proche était entre ses mains. Il pensait sans cesse au moment où on lui dirait que son corps avait été retrouvé, qu'ils allaient pouvoir se mettre au travail. Cette idée était terrible, mais ce n'était pas la pire.

Ce qui était le plus dur, c'était d'admettre sa mort. Lorsqu'il le verrait, il ne pourrait que se rendre à l'évidence. Il se demandait comment il réagirait. Tiendrait-il le choc ? Arriverait-il à faire son travail ? Ou s'effondrerait-il sous le coup de l'émotion ?

Il n'était pas une personne aux nerfs d'acier comme pouvait l'être Gibbs. De plus, il avait vu le patron s'effondrer. Alors comment, lui, pourrait-il tenir ? C'était insensé. Un de ses amis venait de mourir. Ça faisait mal. La douleur n'était pas physique, mais elle n'était pas pour autant plus supportable. Et il ignorait s'il pourrait y faire face lorsque Tony serait allongé sur une des tables d'autopsie.


	9. Des agents et des docs

**Cette fic a dépassé les 100 reviews, merci à vous ! ****Je ne pensais pas les atteindre avec le chapitre précédent. Les coms se font en effet de plus en plus rares et je ne parle pas seulement pour cette histoire mais pour la plupart des fics du site.**

**C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent avait de quoi en déprimer plus d'un, il était pourtant nécessaire. Je ne vais cependant pas m'attarder sur les sentiments de l'équipe, j'ai déjà fait ça dans d'autres fics et il faut que l'histoire avance !**

**Vous attendiez des nouvelles de Tony, les voilà !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 – Des agents et des docs<strong>

.

Chloé jeta un regard inquiet à son mari.

« Il a de la fièvre. » dit-elle.

Sam soupira.

« Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il faut qu'il tombe malade en plus. Ses blessures ne lui suffisaient pas ? Il cherche à battre un record ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a besoin de soins.

- Je croyais que tu t'en chargeais ?

- Je ne sais pas réduire les fractures et nous n'avons rien pour le soigner, aucun médicament.

- Et la trousse de secours ?

- Pas suffisant.

- Dans ce cas, on va lui trouver un médecin.

- Vraiment ?

- Chlo, je n'ai pas décidé de le garder tout à l'heure pour l'abandonner maintenant. »

La jeune femme resta pensive en regardant le flic. Il avait souffert du voyage à l'arrière du pickup malgré leurs efforts pour atténuer les chocs dus à la route.

Ils n'avaient pas pu parcourir le chemin prévu à l'origine. Ça aurait été trop dangereux pour le blessé. L'état du chemin forestier n'était pas des meilleurs, surtout dans son cas.

« Il faut qu'on prenne les grands axes, reprit Chloé.

- Tu sais les risques qu'on va courir ?

- Tu veux ajouter non-assistance à personne en danger à notre CV ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors on prend les grands axes ou au moins les routes secondaires goudronnées. Il faut qu'on roule sur une surface plane.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme avant ?

- Si tu poses la question, c'est que tu connais la réponse. »

Sam se détacha de la voiture.

« Alors en route. »

* * *

><p>« Gibbs, salua Leon Vance en s'approchant de lui.<p>

- Directeur, répondit-il sans quitter des yeux l'écran plasma.

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- Le véhicule est au garage. Abby l'examine.

- Le 4X4 ?

- L'avis de recherche n'a toujours rien donné.

- Et pour l'agent DiNozzo ?

- Rien. »

Vance fronça les sourcils. Que l'agent réponde d'une voix monocorde était en soit étrange, mais il pouvait le comprendre. Se détacher des évènements était sans doute le meilleur moyen d'y faire face. Mais de là à se contenter d'un « rien » à la question la plus importante d'entre toutes comme si il s'en foutait royalement, il y avait un fossé bien trop grand. Son attitude n'était pas normale, surtout pour une chose de cette ampleur.

« Comment ça _rien_ ?

- Il n'a pas été retrouvé.

- Et ? »

Le chef d'équipe tourna la tête vers lui et lui asséna un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce-que je dois dire de plus ? répliqua-t-il agacé.

- Où en sont les recherches et quelles sont vos hypothèses.

- Il a certainement fini dans la rivière et le courant l'aura emporté. Plusieurs équipes sont à sa recherche. »

Le directeur de l'agence observa attentivement les traits de l'homme en face de lui. Le constat était simple, il n'en tirerait rien de plus.

* * *

><p>Sam coupa le moteur du pickup. Ils se trouvaient garés dans une petite rue perpendiculaire au grand axe traversant la ville qu'ils avaient rejoint.<p>

« On y est. » dit-il à l'adresse de Chloé.

La jeune femme se tenait près du blessé, Keyba à ses côtés.

« Tu es sûr qu'il est chez lui ? questionna-t-elle.

- Sa voiture est là.

- Tu crois qu'il acceptera de le soigner ?

- Il a une dette envers moi.

- Il pourrait parler.

- Et risquer qu'on vienne mettre le nez dans ses affaires ? Non, il aurait trop peur que les flics découvrent ses petites combines d'arnaque à l'assurance et de finir en taule. »

Il quitta l'habitacle.

« Reste ici, commanda-t-il, j'y vais.

- Dépêche-toi.

- Je fais au plus vite. Viens, Keyba. »

Le chien sauta dans ses bras.

« Tout va dépendre de toi. » lui dit-il.

Keyba ne broncha pas. Après un dernier regard pour Chloé, Sam s'éloigna et traversa la rue. Il gagna à pas rapides la clinique vétérinaire. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? s'enquit Ziva en voyant un des secouristes revenir vers elle.<p>

- Un de mes hommes a trouvé ça. » déclara-t-il en lui tendant un sachet plastique.

Elle s'en empara vivement. À l'intérieur de la pochette transparente se trouvait une arme rangée dans un holster.

« C'est le sien ? » demanda l'homme.

Elle acquiesça.

« Oui, il appartient à Tony. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Il leva son bras pour désigner une direction.

« Près de la paroi, au pied d'un arbre. Votre agent a dû le perdre dans sa chute.

- Rien d'autre ?

- C'est la seule chose qu'on ait trouvé sur la terre ferme. Je doute cependant qu'on trouve quelque chose dans l'eau. Le courant est fort par ici.

- Il n'a pas pu s'envoler !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, agent David. Je veux simplement que vous compreniez que votre collègue a dû être emporté loin vers l'aval. Il a pu parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres avant d'échouer sur une rive, si tenté que ce soit le cas. »

* * *

><p>« Sam ! salua avec chaleur Roger Emerson.<p>

- Salut, vieux, ça fait un bail.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?

- Devine, dit-il en montrant Keyba.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la pleine forme pour lui, on dirait.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Suis-moi. »

Il le guida de l'accueil vers une salle d'examen. Sitôt la porte refermée derrière lui, Sam posa son chien au sol. L'animal s'assit sagement près de lui.

« Déjà guéri ? s'étonna le vétérinaire.

- Il va très bien. Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Qui alors ? Pas Chloé quand même !

- Non, elle va très bien. C'est pour un ami.

- Un type en cavale lui aussi ?

- Doc...

- Ça va, calme-toi, je ne dirai rien. Je ne suis pas une balance. Et je t'en dois une.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Où est ton ami ?

- Dans la voiture.

- Amène-le ici.

- Impossible. Il faut que ce soit toi qui viennes le voir. »

* * *

><p>« Docteur ? appela Jimmy Palmer après une hésitation.<p>

- Oui, mon garçon ?

- Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

- Non, toujours pas. »

L'assistant légiste baissa la tête. L'attente devenait insupportable.

« Ils nous préviendront dès qu'ils auront des nouvelles, Jimmy, reprit Ducky.

- Quand ?

- Je l'ignore. »

Le jeune homme soupira.

« J'en ai assez de ne rien pouvoir faire pour les aider.

- Notre tour viendra.

- Je devrais peut-être rejoindre Ziva et Tim pour les aider dans leurs recherches.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais tu devrais les appeler pour avoir leur avis.

- Je fais ça tout de suite ! »

* * *

><p>Le docteur Emerson siffla lorsqu'il découvrit « l'ami » de Sam.<p>

« Il ne s'est pas raté !

- Tu peux l'aider ?

- Je pense mais, pour ça, il faut le transporter à mon cabinet.

- Comment faire sans attirer l'attention ?

- Passe par la rue de derrière. Elle dispose d'un accès pour rejoindre la clinique. Il y a une sorte de petit parking. Tu pourras t'y garer. Mais fais attention à ma bagnole, c'est clair ?

- Merci.

- Tu me remercieras quand il sera tiré d'affaire. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, que pensez-vous de ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre ?<strong>


	10. Petits imprévus nocturnes

**Me revoilà ! ****J'ai oublié de vous prévenir de mon absence et je m'en excuse (je n'ai pas du tout le même avis que Gibbs là-dessus). J'ai de nouveau accès à internet après deux semaines sans accès à la toile ! Voici donc la suite de l'histoire.**

**Merci à vous pour toutes ces reviews et mention spéciale à Pline pour avoir commenter chaque chapitre malgré son retard !**

**Deux mots sur la suite avant de vous laisser la lire : vous semblez tous avoir apprécié l'alternance des points de vue entre les différents personnages, je reprends donc ce système. C'est également pratique au vu du déroulement de l'histoire. ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 – Petits imprévus nocturnes<strong>

.

Ce type devait avoir une sacrée bonne étoile. En découvrant l'étendue de ses blessures, Roger Emerson s'était fait un avis plutôt négatif sur ses chances de survie. Qu'il résiste à l'opération qu'il venait d'effectuer tenait du miracle. Qui que soit la personne veillant sur lui, elle avait fait un sacré bon boulot. Il lui donnait le premier prix d'ange gardien.

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

La question de Chloé le fit quitter ses pensées.

« Je ne peux rien promettre, répondit-il, mais je suis plutôt confiant. Votre gars est un solide.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a exactement ?

- Les os de son avant-bras gauche sont brisés. Il a trois côtes cassées et quatre de fêlées.

- C'est de ma faute, avoua Chloé. J'y ai été un peu fort avec le massage cardiaque.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'en veuille. Tu lui as sauvé la vie en faisant ça.

- Sam a raison. Et puis tu n'es pas la seule responsable. Vu les bleus qu'il a, la plupart étaient dans cet état avant que tu le trouves.

- Il a autre chose ?

- Traumatisme crânien et son dos ne ressemble plus à rien. La chair est à vif sur une bonne partie. Quoiqu'il lui soit arrivé, j'espère que le choc n'a pas causé de dommage au niveau de la colonne vertébrale. Et je fais abstraction des hématomes et diverses coupures sur l'ensemble de son corps. »

Il leur laissa le temps d'assimiler ces informations avant de poursuivre.

« Je me suis occupé des dommages internes comme j'ai pu, mais ça tient plus du rafistolage qu'autre chose.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est à dire qu'il me manquait du matériel pour faire les choses correctement. Il lui aurait fallu une broche pour son avant-bras et je n'ai pas ça en stock.

- Il lui en faut une absolument ?

- Tant qu'il ne bouge pas, c'est bon.

- Et s'il bouge ?

- Vous lui scotchez son bras contre sa poitrine pour qu'il ne puisse faire aucun mouvement.

- Et si ça ne suffit pas ?

- Vous l'assommez. »

* * *

><p>La nuit avait ralenti leurs recherches. Tout s'était compliqué avec l'obscurité. La température avait considérablement chuté, la fatigue avait commencé à se faire sentir. Serrant d'une main son manteau contre elle, braquant de l'autre la lampe vers le sol, Ziva avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas claquer des dents. Elle était transie de froid.<p>

« Tu devrais rentrer, répéta Jimmy pour la quatrième fois depuis cinq minutes.

- Je vais bien, Palmer, répliqua-t-elle agacée.

- Je vois bien que tu as froid. Et tu es épuisée. »

Elle stoppa sa marche et fit volte-face.

« Je vais bien, dit-elle de nouveau au légiste. Alors oublie-moi et concentre-toi sur ce que tu vois. On doit retrouver Tony ! »

Il la considéra un instant. Elle était à bout de nerfs.

« Ziva, reprit-il doucement, je suis inquiet moi aussi. Je veux le retrouver, mais tu n'en peux plus. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- Dormir ? Alors que Tony est quelque part, seul ? Non !

- Tu ne pourras pas l'aider si tu ne tiens pas debout ! »

Elle resta silencieuse sous le ton plutôt dur qu'il venait d'employer. Il en devenait méconnaissable à parler comme ça.

« Je ne peux pas partir, Jimmy, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Tu n'es pas obligée. Il faut simplement que tu dormes. Une des voitures peut faire l'affaire.

- Comment veux-tu que je dorme ?

- Tu finiras par t'écrouler si tu ne le fais pas et tu ne seras plus d'aucune utilité pour les recherches.

- Je... tu as raison. »

Il lui sourit, puis désigna l'agent Dorneget de la tête.

« Lui aussi a besoin de repos.

- Je l'emmène avec moi.

- Je reste ici avec les autres.

- Si vous avez du nouveau...

- On te préviendra aussitôt. »

* * *

><p>« Debout ! ordonna le vétérinaire en secouant Sam. Allez, on se réveille, maintenant !<p>

- Doc ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Il faut que vous partiez tout de suite.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Leann, mon assistante...

- Ta beauté fatale ?

- Ouais.

- Elle nous a balancé ?

- Pas exactement. »

Sam se redressa d'un bond.

« Comment ça "_pas exactement"_ ? »

Roger l'abandonna pour faire le tour de la pièce, un sac de sport à la main. Il le remplissait rapidement avec les contenus des diverses armoires et étagères.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, expliqua-t-il, elle est très possessive.

- Ce qui ne t'a pas posé de problème jusque là, répliqua-t-il en se levant. C'était même le contraire.

- Elle n'a pas aimé les cachoteries que je lui ai faites depuis votre arrivée.

- Et ?

- Elle en a touché deux mots à son frangin, celui avec qui je suis en affaire.

- Pour tes petites combines ?

- C'est ça. »

Il revint vers lui, son sac plein à craquer.

« Réveille Chloé, Sam, il faut que vous partiez maintenant.

- Explique-moi d'abord !

- Leann, elle lui a dit que vous étiez là, elle a pensé que je faisais des affaires avec vous.

- Elle l'a dit à son frère et il n'a pas apprécié ?

- Ce sont surtout ses copains et son patron qui n'ont pas apprécié. Leann m'a appelé pour me dire qu'ils arrivaient et qu'ils n'avaient pas de très bonnes intentions.

- Elle t'a appelé ?

- Elle ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque là. Elle croyait que son frère serait seul à la maison, pas avec les autres. Elle a pris peur quand elle les a vus partir avec leurs armes.

- Tu fais chier, Emerson ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on avait assez de problème comme ça ?

- Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui suis accusé de meurtre et qui trimballe un flic dans mon coffre ! »

* * *

><p>« Abby ? appela Gibbs en entrant dans le labo.<p>

- Je suis là, répondit-elle en quittant l'autre pièce pour rejoindre l'agent près des machines.

- Du nouveau ?

- Oui, j'ai localisé le 4X4.

- Tu as une adresse ? »

Elle lui tendit un papier.

« Bon travail, Abby ! »

Il s'en empara et commença aussitôt à s'éloigner.

« Gibbs ! l'interpella la gothique avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

- Un problème ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre, c'est juste que...

- Abby !

- Tim, il est déjà parti là-bas. »

* * *

><p>« Sam, bâilla Chloé, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?<p>

- On s'en va, répondit-il en lui posant d'autorité son manteau sur les épaules.

- Mais...

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Il la guida vers l'extérieur, Keyba sur les talons. Roger les attendait déjà dehors, près de leur véhicule.

« J'ai installé votre gars dans le coffre dès que Leann m'a appelé. Vous trouverez dans le sac tout ce qu'il faut pour le soigner. »

Sam s'installa au volant. Chloé était déjà sur le siège passager, Keyba près d'elle.

« Doc...

- T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien pour moi. Partez maintenant. »

Il alluma le moteur et enclencha une vitesse.

« Merci de ton aide. »

L'armoire à glace qu'était le vétérinaire haussa les épaules.

« C'est fait pour ça les amis. »

* * *

><p>Henry Hasting, c'était son nom. C'était lui le type au 4X4, le cinglé qui leur avait fait quitter la route. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais eu affaire à lui. L'homme était dérangé. Il avait fait plusieurs séjours en hôpital psychiatrique. Ça n'avait apparemment eu aucun effet, pas plus que les médicaments qu'il devait prendre.<p>

Timothy coupa le moteur de la voiture le regard rivé sur le tout-terrain garé à quelques mètres de lui. Il était très tôt. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. D'immenses cernes marquaient ses yeux et lui donnaient un air un peu fou. Pas plus fou que le type qu'il allait bientôt avoir en face de lui cependant.

Il quitta le véhicule en abandonnant son portable sur le siège. Gibbs ne cessait de l'appeler depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était hors de question qu'il lui réponde. Ça se passait entre Hasting et lui.

En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit le 4X4. Le pare-choc était enfoncé et l'aile droite ne ressemblait plus à rien. Des traces de peinture noire étaient visibles sur la carlingue. C'était le bon véhicule.

Il gagna la porte de la petite maison de banlieue où habitait Hasting. L'homme y vivait seul depuis son emménagement, plusieurs mois auparavant. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et actionna la poignée d'une main, son arme dans l'autre.

Elle était fermée, il s'y attendait. Il entreprit de faire le tour de la propriété pour atteindre la porte donnant sur un petit jardin. Elle était verrouillée elle aussi. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, il entrerait quand même. Personne ne le verrait l'enfoncer de ce côté, ce qu'il fit d'un violent coup de pied. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il entra dans la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ce chapitre ?<strong>

**La suite est prête. Vous la voulez ?**

**Actu : la fin de _Gardien_ est en ligne (pas besoin d'avoir lu _Sire_ pour comprendre), la suite de Maya aussi ! Et PBG a également posté le bonus de _MiniBleu_ que j'ai écrit.**


	11. Des criminels au fou

**Puisque vous voulez la suite, la voilà ! ****Dans ce chapitre, on se concentre sur Sam et Chloé d'un côté, McGee de l'autre. Va-t-il faire une bêtise ? Eh bien, lisez pour le savoir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 – Des criminels au fou...<strong>

.

« Tu es sûr que tout ira bien pour lui ? s'enquit Chloé.

- Depuis le temps que je connais le doc, j'ai appris pas mal de chose, la première étant qu'il s'en sortait toujours. »

Pensive, la jeune femme caressa la tête de Keyba, installé à ses pieds.

« J'espère que tu as raison. » dit-elle.

Sam vérifia dans le rétroviseur qu'on ne le suivait pas, puis tourna à droite pour s'engager dans un petit chemin de terre.

« Il y a une ferme à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

- Le genre vieille baraque abandonnée ?

- Pas vraiment non, plutôt du style ranch isolé. Les propriétaires ont pris leur retraite il y a plusieurs années déjà. Ils ne sont pas là l'été, ils rendent visite à leurs enfants dans le Connecticut.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je suis tombé en panne sur cette route un jour, ils m'ont dépanné.

- Arrête-toi.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit, arrête-toi.

- Mais, Chloé...

- Tu as vu l'état du chemin ?

- De la terre, des cailloux, quelques trous.

- Et on a un blessé à l'arrière !

- Il est solide et plutôt bien installé.

- Sam ! »

Avec un soupir, il stoppa le véhicule.

« D'accord, vas-y. »

Chloé quitta le pickup pour passer à l'arrière. Elle se glissa sous la bâche accrochée aux montants du véhicule et rejoignit le blessé à quatre pattes.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que le vétérinaire l'avait posé là, le calant entre leurs sacs. Sa respiration était tranquille. Elle posa une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Elle la retira avec un sourire et frappa contre le métal, signalant à Sam qu'il pouvait repartir. Aussitôt, le véhicule s'ébranla.

* * *

><p>La maison était silencieuse et relativement vide. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun meuble. Tim compta uniquement deux chaises, une table et un canapé en plus d'une armoire en traversant l'habitation. Il avait parcouru toutes les pièces, sauf la chambre. Il s'engagea dans le couloir au bout duquel il savait la trouver.<p>

Son arme pointée devant lui, il guettait le moindre bruit ou mouvement de la porte en face de lui. Il voulait le voir sortir. Il ne s'était pas amusé à jouer la discrétion. Il voulait la confrontation avec Hasting. Il la voulait _maintenant._

* * *

><p>« Alors ?<p>

- Il n'y a personne.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Chlo, puisque je te le dis ! »

Sam détacha les tendeurs maintenant la bâche en place.

« J'ai ouvert la porte de derrière.

- La clé était où ?

- Dans la boite aux lettres.

- Combien de temps pourra-t-on rester ici ?

- Aussi longtemps que les propriétaires seront absents. Je ne vois pas comment les flics pourraient nous trouver là. »

Il jeta la bâche au sol et grimpa à l'arrière du pickup.

« Il y a une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. On va le mettre là. Nous, on s'installera à l'étage.

- Ça va aller, tu arriveras à le porter ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, non ?

- Dans ce cas, vas-y. Je m'occupe des sacs. »

* * *

><p>La porte s'entrebâillait doucement. McGee se figea dans le couloir, bras levés, le canon de son arme braquée sur elle. Enfin, il allait avoir en face de lui le salopard qui avait tué Tony.<p>

Henry Hasting apparut sur le seuil. Vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon, l'homme était à peine réveillé. Il se statufia lorsqu'il découvrit l'arme pointée sur lui.

Timothy prit le temps de le détailler. Des cheveux bruns, mi longs, en bataille entouraient sa tête. Une barbe de plusieurs jours mangeait son visage. De profondes cernes marquaient ses yeux aux iris sombres. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête de l'emploi. L'agent spécial ne l'aurait pas qualifié de fou, drogué à la rigueur, mais pas fou. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

* * *

><p>« Il dort encore ? questionna Chloé.<p>

- Oui, mais il a pu se réveiller quand on roulait.

- J'ai mis nos affaires dans le salon et j'ai donné à manger à Keyba.

- Il serait temps de nous occuper de nous maintenant.

- On vole ces gens, Sam.

- On les remboursera.

- Quand ?

- Lorsqu'on aura été innocenté. »

Sa compagne soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle n'en pouvait plus de leur cavale. Sam abandonna sur la table du salon la plaque de l'agent du NCIS qu'ils avaient sauvé. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« Tout se finira bientôt, Chlo, promit-il.

- J'aimerai que ce soit déjà fini, Sam.

- Moi aussi. » avoua-t-il.

* * *

><p>« Henry Hasting, siffla Tim.<p>

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il surpris.

L'agent ne répondit pas et retira la sécurité de son arme.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes ?

- Vous avez tué un de mes amis.

- Vous êtes là pour le venger ?

- À votre avis ? »

Un sourire mauvais étira ses traits.

« Vous ne tirerez pas, assura-t-il.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Vous êtes comme les autres, un faible.

- C'est pour ça que vous nous avez foncé dessus ?

- Vous étiez dans la berline ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ? Mais parce que je suis fou !

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? Vous voulez des réponses, non ?

- Répondez-moi !

- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- J'étais en colère. J'avais besoin de me défouler. La vitesse était une solution. Vous étiez en travers de mon chemin, je vous ai écarté.

- C'est tout ? Vous nous avez fait quitter la route parce qu'on vous gênait ?

- Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ? Mais ça ne va pas bien dans ma tête, vous savez.

- Ils n'auraient jamais dû vous laisser sortir.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas me garder éternellement.

- Vous avez tué un homme !

- Et vous croyez que j'irai en prison pour ça ?

- Vous retournerez là-bas.

- Je ne remettrais pas les pieds dans un asile ! Plutôt mourir que d'y retourner ! »

Tim ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un sourire. Ça tombait bien, il était là pour ça.

* * *

><p>Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas vraiment la douleur le problème. La morphine ou un truc dans le genre avait en partie réglé ce problème. Ce qui n'allait pas, c'était ce sentiment d'être perdu, sans repères. À chaque fois qu'il reprenait conscience, il était dans un endroit différent.<p>

Il y avait d'abord son premier réveil après sa chute. Il se souvenait avoir paniqué en se rappelant de sa noyade. Y penser maintenant ne lui faisait plus cet effet. C'était arrivé et puis c'était tout, pas la peine de s'attarder sur le sujet.

Son réveil suivant était à l'arrière du pickup dont avaient parlé ceux qui l'avaient trouvé. Il y avait eu ensuite une pièce aux murs vert pomme et à l'odeur désagréable. Du peu qu'il avait compris de la conversation de ses sauveurs et d'un autre homme, il était passé chez quelqu'un qui l'avez soigné. Il n'avait pas entendu le mot vétérinaire, mais c'était ce qu'il avait déduit de part son environnement et les bribes de phrases perçues de là où il se trouvait, une surface dure et relativement froide.

Quelqu'un l'avait ensuite porté jusqu'au pickup. Il était encore dans les vapes à ce moment là, celles suivant une anesthésie générale. Il s'était finalement rendormi avant son dernier réveil ici, une chambre dont il détestait le papier peint à fleurs jauni par le temps.

Se posaient maintenant plusieurs questions. Où était-il et où étaient ses sauveurs ? Pour le chien, Keyba, il le savait puisqu'il était couché au bout du lit. Pour Chlo et Sam, c'était une autre histoire. D'ailleurs, il avait mal compris ou ils étaient en cavale ? Mais pourquoi ? Et l'équipe dans tout ça, le NCIS ? Ça n'annonçait rien de bon tout ça.

* * *

><p>« Vous ne tirerez pas, assura de nouveau Hasting. Si vous aviez voulu me tuer, vous l'auriez fait il y a longtemps.<p>

- Si j'ai attendu, c'est pour avoir des réponses.

- Je vous les ai données.

- Vous n'avez aucun regret ?

- Pourquoi en aurais-je ? »

Timothy visa son cœur.

« Vous ne tirerez pas. » répéta Hasting.

Tim appuya sur la gâchette.

* * *

><p><strong>Heu...<strong>

***prépare de quoi faire face à l'AIPM***

**Review ?**

***attrape ses valises et son billet d'avion***

**On se revoit bientôt pour la suite.**

***part très vite***

**Juré !**

***s'en va loin, trèèès loin***


	12. en passant par les agents

**Tout ça de review ? Waouh ! Dans ce cas... *****revient et range sa valise* je reste et je vous poste la suite !**

**Merci à vous pour toutes ces reviews ! Je suppose que la fin AIPMique est pour beaucoup dans cette mobilisation générale pour avoir la suite. Il faut avouer que c'est la seule qui soit efficace !**

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir la suite et fin de la confrontation Tim/ Hasting (à ce sujet, je suis encore partie différement de ce que j'avais prévu) et le début de celle entre Tony et ses sauveurs. ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 – ...en passant par les agents<strong>

.

Hasting évita le tir d'un mouvement souple de l'épaule. La balle alla se loger dans le bois de la porte derrière lui, faisant voler des éclats au passage. De fines échardes atteignirent son cou. Il y porta une main tout en se dépêchant de rentrer dans la chambre. Un second projectile explosa près de son oreille. Il avait eu tort, le type en face de lui voulait bien le tuer.

Timothy le vit disparaître avec colère. Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille ? Ils en auraient eu fini plus vite.

Il se précipita à sa suite, faisant valser la porte de la chambre sur ses gonds.

* * *

><p>Tony se redressa avec difficulté. Son bras gauche était plâtré et bandé solidement contre sa poitrine. En y jetant un œil, il constata qu'il commençait à ressembler à une momie. Sa tête aussi était entourée d'un bandage. Il sentait sa pression sur son front.<p>

Keyba releva la tête. Le golden retriever analysait perplexe le jeune homme, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Était-ce risqué de l'approcher ?

* * *

><p>Hasting se précipita vers la fenêtre à guillotine. C'était sa seule échappatoire. L'agent le vit s'apprêter à l'ouvrir avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Il fit un bon en arrière et lui fit face.<p>

McGee stoppa sa course et le regarda surpris, baissant son arme.

« Je me rends ! » cria l'homme au 4X4.

Il s'écarta de la fenêtre, avant de se déplacer vers sa gauche et la table de chevet, les mains appuyées sur le mur.

* * *

><p>Avec d'infinis précautions, Tony s'approcha du bord. Ne pouvoir s'aider que de sa main droite restreignait ses mouvements, la douleur dans sa poitrine et sa difficulté à respirer également. Il était pourtant hors de question de rester allonger. Il avait trop mal au dos pour ça.<p>

« Salut toi. » dit-il en voyant Keyba le rejoindre.

Le chien avait sauté au sol et fait le tour du lit. Tony tendit sa main vers sa tête.

* * *

><p>« Montrez vos mains ! ordonna l'informaticien en relevant son arme.<p>

- Vous n'allez pas me tuer quand même ! J'ai dit que je me rendais. »

Tim ne cilla pas.

« Vos mains !

- On se calme, je vais vous les montrer ! »

Avec une lenteur calculée, il leva sa main droite jusque là dissimulée par son corps. L'autre était toujours derrière son dos, près du meuble. Fébrile, Tim analysait le moindre de ses mouvements. Bien que l'envie de l'envoyer ad patres était tentante, il la réfréna. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans la situation, en admettant qu'elle l'ait été jusque là.

* * *

><p>« T'as l'air sympa. » murmura Tony en caressant la tête du chien.<p>

L'animal posa ses pattes sur ses jambes.

« On se calme ! Je te vois venir ! Tu ne me nettoieras pas le visage à coups de langue. C'est clair ? »

Le ton de sa voix le fit retrouver sa position initiale. Péniblement, Tony se mit debout, remerciant intérieurement le mur à sa droite de l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Sans se presser, il commença à marcher.

* * *

><p>« Je ne suis pas armé. » assura Hasting en commençant à tirer sa main de son dos.<p>

Toujours sur le qui-vive, Tim ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il n'attendait qu'une excuse pour appuyer sur la gâchette.

« Vous voyez, je n'ai rien. »

Il avait à présent les mains en l'air.

« Tournez-vous, ordonna Timothy.

- Pour que vous me descendiez ? Non merci.

- Je ne tirerai pas.

- Vous avez tenté de me tuer !

- Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je réessaierai. »

L'homme commença à tourner sur lui-même.

* * *

><p>« Plutôt vintage. » commenta Tony en découvrant un couloir.<p>

Keyba passa près de lui et gagna son extrémité. Il s'assit, attendant patiemment que le jeune homme le rejoigne.

« J'arrive. » assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Il reprit sa progression, sa main suivant le mur au cas où il perdrait son équilibre.

* * *

><p>Il avait eu plusieurs occasion de le tuer, il ne l'avait pas fait. Sa colère commençait à se dissiper. Avoir échoué à le toucher lors du premier tir était ce qu'il lui fallait pour retrouver des pensées claires. Si Tony avait été là, il lui aurait passé le savon du siècle pour avoir osé faire ça. Il ne devait pas le tuer. Il n'en avait pas le droit.<p>

Il baissa son arme et chercha à sa ceinture sa paire de menottes. Un bruit de pas précipités dans la maison suspendit son geste. Il détourna la tête pour le couloir et le nouvel arrivant. Hasting sauta sur l'occasion.

* * *

><p>Il déboucha dans un vaste salon. La lumière entrait à flot par les fenêtres. Le soleil était levé.<p>

Keyba trottina jusqu'à la table trônant au centre de la pièce. Une femme et un homme se trouvaient assis sur des chaises. « Chlo et Sam » comprit-il.

Ils redressèrent la tête à l'approche du chien. Leurs regards migrèrent ensuite sur lui. Silencieusement, chacun détailla l'autre. C'était leur première véritable confrontation.

* * *

><p>Tim se sentit projeté au sol. Le poids d'Hasting sur son corps lui coupa le souffle. L'homme se redressa aussitôt, tentant d'emporter son arme. Absolument pas décidé à la lui céder, l'agent résista. Dans la lutte pour le sig, il finit par appuyer sur la gâchette.<p>

Le bruit du coup de feu sembla figer la scène.

* * *

><p>Chlo était une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés, et aux yeux bleus. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Elle était vêtue d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un jean délavé. La tenue de son compagnon lui ressemblait presque en tout point, s'y ajoutait seulement une chemise à carreaux rouge et grise. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés court. Il était rasé de près. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très clair, presque gris. Keyba à leurs côtés, ils semblaient être un couple fort sympathique. Leurs visages étaient avenants malgré la fatigue et les cernes marquant leurs yeux.<p>

Il se souvenait pourtant bien qu'ils étaient des criminels.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient immobilisés. Cela dura une seconde à peine. Puis Hasting s'effondra sur l'agent de tout son poids. Tim le repoussa, constatant sa blessure par balle à la poitrine. Ce n'était qu'une question de seconde avant que son cœur cesse de battre.<p>

L'homme l'attrapa par le col, approchant son visage du sien.

« Mourir... plutôt... qu'y... retourner. » articula-t-il faiblement.

Sa main retomba sur le sol. Il ne bougea plus. McGee le contempla en silence, puis leva une main et ferma ses yeux.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, commença Sam.<p>

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'enquit Chloé.

- Ça va. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

« C'est chez vous ?

- Non, démentit aussitôt la jeune femme.

- Encore heureux, railla Sam. Vous avez vu la déco ? C'est une horreur !

- Sam ! reprocha-t-elle.

- Je suis assez d'accord. » avoua Tony.

Il fit quelques pas dans leur direction, sur ses gardes tout en sachant qu'il ne risquait rien. S'ils l'avaient sauvé, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui faire du mal maintenant.

* * *

><p>« McGee ! » tonna une voix derrière lui.<p>

Il se redressa.

« Patron ? »

Arme au poing, Gibbs regardait la scène sous ses yeux sourcils froncés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tim jeta un œil à Hasting.

« Ça ne va pas vous plaire, avoua-t-il.

- Ne m'obligez pas à reposer la question !

- On s'est battus. Le coup est parti.

- McGee ! Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile ! Qu'est-ce-que vous foutiez là ? »

L'agent baissa la tête.

« J'étais là pour le tuer. » murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>« Vous avez mal ? demanda Chloé alors qu'il prenait place sur une chaise.<p>

- Non.

- Les antidouleurs font encore effet alors. »

Tony désigna la pièce de la main.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- À l'abri, répondit Sam.

- À l'abri ? »

Le rouquin échangea un regard avec sa compagne. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur lui.

« Je suis Samuel Carlyle. Voici ma femme, Chloé. Vous connaissez déjà Keyba.

- On a fait connaissance effectivement. »

Sam attrapa un objet sur la table. Il s'approcha de lui et le lui tendit.

« C'est votre plaque, agent DiNozzo, expliqua-t-il.

- Je préfère Tony, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit approprié.

- Vous venez de me sauver la vie, non ? Et puis c'est moins formel qu'agent DiNozzo.

- Vous ne savez rien de nous.

- J'en sais suffisamment.

- C'est ce que vous pensez.

- Vous êtes en cavale et vous m'avez sauvé. C'est ça, non ?

- Je... oui, mais comment...

- Je vous ai entendu parler de moi après que votre femme et Keyba m'aient sauvé.

- Ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?

- Je ne sais pas... vous êtes coupable de ce dont on vous accuse ?

- Non. On nous a accusé à tort. Mais rien ne vous oblige à nous croire.

- On vous accuse de quoi ?

- De meurtre.

- Donc, je suis censé vous arrêter.

- Vous allez le faire ?

- Vous m'en empêcheriez ?

- Oui.

- Alors, non. Je ne crois pas être suffisamment en état.

- Vous seriez d'accord pour nous aider ?

- À vous innocenter ?

- Oui.

- Il vaut mieux que je retrouve mon équipe pour ça.

- On finira en taule dans ce cas. Vous le savez très bien.

- Juste le temps de vous innocenter.

- On sera mort avant.

- Effectivement ce serait un problème. Alors... si vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	13. L'essentiel et l'imprévu

**Vous l'aimez ce Keyba, hein ! Et que de questions sur Gibbs et McGee ! Lui passera un savon ou pas ?**

**Je l'ai déjà fait par mp (vous répondre ici semblerait ne pas être vraiment autorisé par le réglement de ffnet et puis ça diminue le blabla pré-chapitre), je recommence : furieuse, WJ, hathor, PBG, lili, Cherisch, Pline, Miryam, pucinette, Ayahne, merci pour vos coms ! ****Et merci bien sûr à tous les autres !**

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez connaître la suite directe aux actes de Tim (le reste sera pour le chapitre suivant) et avoir les explications de Sam et Chloé. Les flashbacks sont en italique. ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 – L'essentiel et l'imprévu<strong>

.

« Vous étiez là pour le tuer ? » répéta Gibbs.

Timothy détourna les yeux et s'écarta du cadavre.

« McGee ! »

Le jeune homme prit le temps de se lever et de ranger son arme avant d'oser affronter son regard.

« Je voulais le tuer, avoua-t-il. Il a tué Tony, je voulais me venger. Je suis passé par derrière, j'ai forcé la porte. Je voulais qu'il m'entende, pour le voir, lui parler, savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça avant de... »

Il désigna de la main le corps.

« Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le pensais. »

Le chef d'équipe ne cilla pas et attendit patiemment qu'il poursuive.

« Il a avoué nous avoir foncé dessus. Il a dit qu'on le gênait !

Il secoua la tête, dépité.

« Il s'en foutait de ce qu'il avait fait. Il a seulement dit qu'il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, à l'hôpital, qu'il préférait mourir. Je venais là pour ça, mais je ne savais pas encore si j'irai jusque là. Seulement il était presque fier de ce qu'il avait fait. Et j'étais si en colère... »

Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de son supérieur. Raconter était déjà difficile. Mais l'affronter...

« J'ai tiré sur lui, poursuivit-il avec difficulté, deux fois. Il a évité mes balles. Je l'ai poursuivi dans la chambre. J'étais hors de moi ! »

Il ferma les yeux, revivant la scène qui venait de se jouer.

« Il allait ouvrir la fenêtre. J'étais prêt à tirer quand il a fait un bon en arrière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu.

- Moi, répondit Gibbs. Je venais d'arriver. J'avais mon arme en main. »

Cela expliquait sa réaction. Tim hocha la tête et continua.

« Je n'ai pas pu, vous savez. Je ne voulais que ça, le tuer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors qu'avant c'était si facile. »

Il soupira.

« Il a dit qu'il se rendait. Je lui ai demandé de me montrer ses mains. Il avait peur que je tire. Je lui ai dit que je le ferai s'il ne le faisait pas. Mais j'en aurai été incapable. Tony... Tony n'aurait pas voulu. Il m'aurait même engueulé pour ça. Et puis, j'ai entendu vos pas. Il s'est jeté sur moi. Il voulait prendre mon arme. Le coup est parti. »

Il fit volte-face, ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Gibbs.

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer à ce moment là, je vous le jure ! Dans la bagarre, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'appuyais sur la gâchette ! »

Il se voulait convainquant. Il voulait que Gibbs comprenne.

« Hasting m'a dit qu'il préférait mourir plutôt qu'y retourner après avoir reçu la balle. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ça ne justifie pas vos actes, coupa Jethro. Hasting est mort !

- Je le sais. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. J'étais tellement en colère que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'ai oublié l'essentiel. »

Il marqua un temps.

« J'ai oublié Tony. »

* * *

><p>Les Carlyle échangèrent un regard. L'agent vit Chloé acquiescer. Sam prit la parole.<p>

« Ça a commencé il y a un mois maintenant, expliqua-t-il. On devait se rendre à la banque. On tient un restaurant dans le centre de New-york. Avec le prix des loyers, il fallait qu'on revoie nos échéances de remboursements ou on aurait été pris à la gorge. Ça n'a pas changé d'ailleurs. Alors on a pris rendez-vous avec notre banquier le lundi matin, huit heures, dès l'ouverture.

- On est arrivé avec un peu d'avance, poursuivit Chloé, c'était fermé. Notre conseiller nous a vus de l'intérieur et il a décidé d'ouvrir pour nous faire entrer. Ça nous faisait presque dix minutes de plus pour discuter de notre situation. On s'est dit que ça nous permettrait de finir plus tôt ou, au moins, de prendre plus de temps pour parler.

- C'était pas plus mal. En plus, y avait personne, alors on s'est dit que ça se passerait bien.

- Mais des braqueurs sont arrivés, termina Tony.

- Si seulement ça avait été ça. » soupira Sam.

* * *

><p><em>La banque ressemblait à toutes les autres. Passé les portes coulissantes, on se retrouvait dans un grand hall. Des sièges étaient installés près des plantes vertes disposées pour remplir l'espace. Les guichets se trouvaient au fond de la salle, des bureaux à droite et à gauche. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'un d'entre eux.<em>

_« C'est aimable à vous de nous recevoir en avance, monsieur Clarckson, déclara Chloé en entrant dans la petite pièce._

_- Je n'allais pas vous laisser patienter dehors en attendant ici qu'il soit huit heures, répondit avec un sourire un trentenaire au costume impeccable. Ça aurait été stupide. »_

_Sam et Chloé sourirent poliment en retour et s'installèrent sur les sièges que le banquier leur désignait._

_« Donc vous êtes là au sujet d'un prêt que vous avez contracté il y a deux ans, dit-il. Vous souhaitez revoir les échéances de remboursement. C'est cela ?_

_- C'est ça. » confirma Sam._

_Clarckson récupéra leur dossier parmi les autres sur son bureau._

_« Votre situation a changé ? s'enquit-il._

_- Non, notre affaire marche bien. Les rentrées d'argent correspondent à ce que nous avions prévu._

_- Mais vous souhaitez revoir les échéances ? Je ne suis pas sûr que les augmenter pour pouvoir rembourser plus vite soit une bonne idée. Surtout dans le contexte actuel._

_- Ce n'est pas ça que nous souhaitons, démentit Sam._

_- Comme vous venez de le dire, enchaîna Chloé, le contexte économique actuel est difficile. Nous aimerions donc revoir l'échelonnement de nos remboursements non à la baisse mais à la hausse pour pouvoir les diminuer._

_- Payer moins mais plus longtemps. » résuma son mari._

_Le banquier resta dubitatif. Il se replongea dans le dossier._

_« Cela me semble difficile au vu de ce qui avait été décidé la dernière fois. Baisser les remboursements mensuels... »_

_Il secoua la tête._

_« Je crains de ne pouvoir prendre cette décision._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ne vous méprenez pas, monsieur Carlyle, je ne rejette pas votre demande. Je tiens simplement à vous faire comprendre que je ne peux pas prendre seul cette décision. Je dois avoir l'aval du directeur._

_- Est-il là ? demanda Chloé._

_- Je pense qu'il doit être arrivé. __Ne bougez pas, je reviens. »_

* * *

><p>« Mais il n'est jamais revenu, soupira tristement Sam.<p>

- Pendant qu'on discutait, quelqu'un est entré dans la banque, expliqua Chloé. On a entendu des éclats de voix, pourtant la porte était fermée.

- Je suis sorti pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Clarckson était près d'un guichet. Un type était entre nous en train de lui parler, quoique hurler serait plus exact. »

* * *

><p><em>« Calmez-vous ! » suppliait le banquier.<em>

_L'homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir face à lui n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Sam se déplaça sur le côté pour apercevoir son visage, faisant signe à Chloé de ne pas bouger du bureau._

_« Vous aviez dit que vous m'aideriez ! cria l'homme._

_Sam découvrit une arme dans sa main gantée, pointée sur Clarckson._

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur, comme tous les autres !_

_- Baissez votre arme, je vous en prie ! Cela ne vous mènera nulle part ! »_

_Le type s'agita. Il avisa la caméra de surveillance en l'air et, d'un tir, la fit exploser. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son vis à vis._

_« Je vais tout perdre à cause de vous, dit-il glacial. Vous devez payer._

_- Nous pouvons trouver une solution, j'en suis sûr._

_- Menteur ! »_

_Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y attende, l'homme tira de nouveau. La balle atteignit le banquier en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra au sol, mort._

* * *

><p>« Il a vu ensuite que j'étais là. Il a voulu tirer sur moi, je lui ai sauté dessus et j'ai récupéré son arme.<p>

- Sam est bien plus grand que lui et avec plus de force, précisa Chloé. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait pas réussi. L'effet de surprise a beaucoup joué également.

- La plupart des employés s'étaient planqués en le voyant arriver une arme à la main. L'un d'eux avait même activé l'alarme. Je me suis déplacée vers la porte d'entrée pour lui barrer la route. Chloé en a profité pour me rejoindre.

- Les employés ont commencé à sortir. Ils ont vu Sam avec l'arme et moi derrière lui. L'autre avait les mains en l'air. On pensait que ça allait se finir rapidement.

- Sauf que ce connard a hurlé « Ils l'ont tué ! » et que ça ne s'est pas terminé. »

* * *

><p><em>« Ils l'ont tué ! cria le tireur en affichant un air effaré aux rares personnes tentant une sortie. Je les ai vu faire, ils l'ont tué !<em>

_- C'est faux ! démentit Sam. C'est lui qui l'a tué. Pas moi !_

_- Faîtes attention, son arme est chargée, il va recommencer. Il n'a plus rien à perdre ! Il veut nous faire payer ! »_

_Avec horreur, Sam constata que les autres semblaient le croire. Il hésita sur la marche à suivre._

_« Nous sommes innocents, finit-il par dire. Les caméras de surveillance le prouveront._

_- Il a détruit la seule qui filmait le hall ! répliqua l'autre. Il y a ses empreintes sur l'arme !_

_- Sam, souffla Chlo dans son dos, on n'a aucune preuve. Il n'y a plus de caméra et il porte des gants. Il n'y aura que tes empreintes sur le pistolet._

_- Je les convaincrais de mon innocence._

_- Comment ? Notre situation financière n'est pas brillante. Personne ne nous croira._

_- Ils ne pourront rien te reprocher._

_- Ils diront que je suis ta complice._

_- Chlo..._

_- Les flics arrivent ! »_

_Une sirène était effectivement audible. Sam jeta un œil aux baies vitrées._

_« On n'est pas des criminels, murmura-t-il._

_- Lui, oui._

_- On dégage. »_

* * *

><p>« On est parti en courant. J'ai mis l'arme à ma ceinture et on a rejoint notre restau.<p>

- On a récupéré Keyba, de l'argent et quelques affaires, puis on est parti.

- On n'a plus eu aucun contact avec nos proches, même des hommes en général, jusqu'à ce qu'on vous trouve.

- C'est un véto que vous êtes allés voir ?

- Oui, un vieil ami que les flics ne connaissent pas.

- Sûr ?

- Il est du genre magouille et compagnie. Alors, il s'est installé dans la région de Washington sous un faux nom. Il n'a pas que des amis.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Vous avez dit que vous finiriez mort avant que je vous innocente. Pourquoi ?

- On ne le savait pas au moment où on a pris la fuite, on l'a su après.

- Quoi ?

- Le type qui a tué Clarckson, c'est un flic. C'est lui qui est chargé de nous retrouver. »

Tony ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Vous devriez vous rallonger, dit Chloé. Il vous faut du repos. Vous n'êtes pas en état de réfléchir.

- Mon dos n'aime plus la position allongée, mon ventre non plus.

- L'ami de Sam nous a donné de quoi atténuer la douleur. »

Elle se leva.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, je reviens. »

Il leva une main pour l'en empêcher, mais elle était déjà partie.

« Venez, dit Sam en lui tendant sa main, je vais vous aider à regagner la chambre.

- Je vais bien.

- Vous êtes à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Donc, je dirai pas ça.

- Il faut que je prévienne mes amis.

- Navré de vous dire ça, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Si vous leur dîtes, ils vont venir, on finira en taule et morts avant la fin de la journée.

- Je dois...

- Dormir. Lorsque vous serez reposé, on reparlera de ce qu'il convient de faire, pas avant. »

L'agent hésita une seconde, puis attrapa le bras de Sam. Lequel lui évita une rencontre brutale avec le sol dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds.

« Vous allez bien, hein ! se moqua-t-il en le soutenant. J'ose pas imaginer ce que c'est quand vous allez mal. »

Tony grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Il espérait seulement que la proposition de Chloé pour des antidouleurs tenait toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Satisfaits des explications ?<strong>

**Un avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce chap ?**


	14. Ce qu'un flic doit faire

**Me revoilà ! Je sais que ce chapitre a tardé, mais je viens de passer une semaine à réécrire une histoire _(Alem,_ fic SGA) de soixante pages pour la passer du mode scénario au récit. Deux ans que je dois m'en occuper, c'est fait ! Donc, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre à l'univers NCIS et après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la saison 9... ce qui l'ont vu comprendront que ça n'ait pas été évident de reprendre l'écriture de _Presque_ !**

**Je suis contente que Chloé et Sam vous plaisent, de même que les explications. ****Aujourd'hui, on termine la "discussion" Gibbs/McGee et... vous verrez bien ! Mais pas de crise d'AIPM en vue, rassurez-vous. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 – Ce qu'un flic doit faire<strong>

.

Son agent était désemparé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Gibbs l'avait rarement vu comme ça, aussi perdu. Il ignorait ce qu'il était censé faire.

Tony était mort, l'homme qui en était responsable également et lui-même se sentait perdu. Alors comment aurait-il pu aider le jeune homme ?

Timothy s'éloigna encore, se détournant de lui. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un œil à l'extérieur.

« Le soleil est levé. » remarqua-t-il.

Jethro baissa les yeux. Il avait encore son arme en main. Il la rangea dans son holster, puis attrapa son téléphone. En quelques secondes, il obtint l'interlocuteur qu'il désirait.

« Ducky ? C'est moi. Il y a un corps pour toi. … Pas le sien, le coupable. Abby a l'adresse. … On t'attend. »

Il coupa la communication et replaça le portable à sa ceinture. Il enjamba ensuite le cadavre pour rejoindre son agent.

« Tim ? appela-t-il doucement.

- Je suppose que je dois vous remettre mon arme et mon insigne, répondit l'agent sans bouger.

- Non. »

La surprise lui permit d'obtenir son attention. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Non ?

- C'était un accident.

- Mais...

- Vance décidera de ce qu'il faut faire une fois qu'il aura eu votre rapport, pas avant.

- Mais... et vous ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider.

- Vous êtes mon supérieur, le chef d'équipe.

- McGee, vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai la tête à prendre ce genre de décision ? »

Il lui jetait un regard entendu. L'informaticien baissa le sien, un peu honteux.

« Non, avoua-t-il.

- Moi non plus.

- Alors... qu'est-ce-qu'il va se passer ?

- Vous allez faire votre travail et relever Ziva. Elle s'occupera de cette scène de crime. Dîtes à Palmer de l'accompagner. »

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« McGee ! le rappela-t-il alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas oublié. Tony, jamais vous ne l'avez oublié. Si ça avait été le cas... »

Il désigna Hasting.

« Sa mort n'aurait pas été un accident. »

Tim acquiesça, puis :

« Patron ?

- Oui ?

- Et si... »

Il hésitait à terminer sa phrase.

« Et si on ne le retrouve pas ?

- On le retrouvera, assura Gibbs.

- Mais si...

- McGee, on le retrouvera. »

* * *

><p>Jimmy vit revenir Ziva plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Sa montre lui apprit que cela ne faisait que quatre heures qu'il avait convaincu la jeune femme de prendre du repos. Elle était seule et affichait un air qui n'augurait rien de bon.<p>

« Ziva ? s'enquit-il une fois qu'elle fut près de lui.

- Du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle en lorgnant d'un œil sur la rivière près d'eux.

- Non, rien. Et toi ?

- L'homme au 4X4, celui qui les a fait quitter la route, il est mort. »

Étonné, il cessa sa progression sur la berge.

« Mort ?

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- Gibbs n'a rien voulu me dire, mais on doit se rendre chez lui. Ducky est déjà en route.

- Mais...

- McGee va nous remplacer. »

* * *

><p>Chloé rejoignit Sam à l'extérieur. Installé sur un banc devant la maison, il ne quittait pas des yeux la route face à lui qui les avait amenés ici.<p>

« Il dort, lui apprit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Tu devrais en faire autant.

- Toi aussi.

- Quelqu'un doit rester surveiller.

- Personne ne nous trouvera ici, c'est toi-même qui l'as dit.

- Je ne suis pas tranquille.

- À cause du doc ?

- Non.

- De quoi alors ?

- De nous, de _lui._

- Tony ?

- On l'embarque dans nos problèmes.

- Il n'avait pas l'air contre.

- Il ne sait pas encore à qui on a à faire. On n'a pas fini l'histoire.

- Il connaît l'essentiel. On lui dira le reste plus tard.

- Pas sûr.

- Comment ça ?

- Il veut prévenir ses amis, Chlo.

- C'est normal. Ils doivent s'inquiéter de son absence.

- S'il les prévient, ça aggravera notre situation.

- Mais ils pourront nous aider.

- Peut-être.

- Arrête de réfléchir et viens dormir. Je crois qu'on en a besoin avant de prendre n'importe quelle décision.

- Juste quelques heures alors. Sinon, on n'aura pas sommeil cette nuit.

- Vu ce qu'on a en retard, ça m'étonnerait. »

* * *

><p>Le lieutenant de police George Cromwell laissa tomber sur la table le courrier du jour. Il attrapa une tasse et la remplit d'un café noir, bien serré, qu'il venait de se faire couler. Il s'adossa ensuite au plan de travail.<p>

Sa nuit avait été courte. Sa recherche des époux Carlyle accaparait tout son temps. Son supérieur l'avait contraint à prendre quelques heures de repos sur les coups de deux heures du matin alors qu'il revenait d'une intervention avec certains de ses collègues. Bon gré, mal gré, il avait accepté de quitter le poste pour gagner son domicile et dormir quelques heures.

Sa chasse à l'homme était devenue une priorité. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Les Carlyle étaient une menace bien trop importante pour lui pour qu'il la néglige. Son chef lui avait cependant fait comprendre qu'il devait aussi avoir une vie en dehors de cette affaire. Voilà près d'un mois que je jeu du chat et de la souris durait. C'était autant de temps coupé du monde, plongé dans sa quête quasi solitaire.

Son divorce n'avait fait que rajouter un poids de plus à cette immense masse pesant sur ses épaules et lui empoisonnant l'existence. Ses penchants pour la bouteille et le jeu avaient fait de lui une loque il y a de nombreuses années. Il tournait alors au Jack Daniel's. Lorsque sa femme l'avait quitté, il en avait détruit ses réserves de rage. Il était devenu sobre jusqu'à faire partie des alcooliques anonymes. Il avait diminué le nombre de parties de poker par semaine. Il avait été suffisamment mieux pour réussir à donner le change au boulot, même s'il s'abstenait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de vie sociale. Ce qui, en soit, n'était guère différent de d'habitude.

Il se terrait dans un bureau, refusait tout équipier. Ses collègues et lui formaient une équipe lorsqu'un homicide était commis, et encore, c'était une appellation toute juste acceptable dans leur cas.

Malgré ses nombreux travers, Cromwell était reconnu dans la profession. Il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas toujours des méthodes recommandables, mais les résultats étaient là, les remarques dithyrambiques également.

Et puis, l'histoire avait recommencé, mais dans l'autre sens. Second mariage, second divorce. Il était rentré de nouveau dans la spirale infernale. Les parties de poker au club tous les mardis et vendredis soir, la tournée des bars les autres jours. Et puis, les dettes s'étaient accumulées.

_Elle_ était revenue, mais il n'était plus l'homme qu'il avait été. Il lui avait pourtant juré de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver, tout recommencer comme avant. Il avait même essayé. Mais Clarckson avait refusé de l'aider. Il avait ressorti le whisky du placard. Elle était repartie. Il avait dérapé.

Depuis, il n'avait de cesse de vouloir corriger ses erreurs de parcours. L'une d'elle passait par les Carlyle. Leur arrestation, les louanges de rigueur et il apprendrait le malheureux décès de l'un d'eux. De douleur, un suicide suivrait. Alors il pourrait retourner _la_ voir. Il lui demanderait pardon, lui prouverait qu'il était l'homme qu'elle voulait. Tout irait bien.

Pour ça, il devait les attraper.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	15. Décisions

**J'ai eu peu de retour sur le dernier chapitre. C'est vrai que ça ne fait que trois jours qu'il est posté, mais tout de même ! J'espère que vous vous rattraperez avec celui-ci, surtout vu sa longueur !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui se sont manifestés en review, grâce à vous, cette fic a passé la barre des deux cents !**

**Lul :** Deviner, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais tu as soulevé un point important. Pour le flic, on va dire que c'est ça en gros, oui.

**cruchot :** Dis-moi, y a-t-il des choses que tu préfères à d'autres dans l'histoire ou aimes-tu tout sans distinction ?

**Eggelos :** Merci pour la mise en alerte, j'attends ton com !

**Je n'aurais pas dû vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, puisque je n'étais pas censé me mettre à son écriture. Vous pouvez donc tous remercier Washington-Jones ! **

**Nous avons conclu un marché, un chapitre long contre un OS Tenior. Ceux qui me connaissent comprendront sans problème que la perspective de lire une histoire avec les DiNozzo père et fils m'ait motivé pour exploser mon record de longueur et de délai !**

**Je ne vous dirai rien sur ce qu'il se passe dans ce chap', je vous laisse découvrir.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 – Décisions<strong>

.

« Ça m'inquiète, murmura Chloé en fixant le couloir.

- Il a seulement du sommeil en retard, la rassura Sam.

- Il dort depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures !

- Il s'est réveillé cette nuit.

- Parce qu'il a des besoins, comme tout le monde. Il s'est recouché aussitôt après et il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis !

- Chloé ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Bien sûr qu'il a besoin de sommeil !

- Mais...

- Il est à bout ! Son corps a dit stop et les médicaments l'ont shooté. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre que parmi les effets secondaires qu'il peut y avoir, le sommeil tient une des premières marches du podium.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'inquiète.

- Si tu as peur à ce point pour quelqu'un qu'on connaît depuis deux jours à peine, je me demande ce que ce sera lorsqu'on aura des enfants !

- Tu seras pire que moi.

- N'importe quoi.

- Tu as déjà été vérifié quatre fois durant la dernière demi-heure s'il respirait toujours !

- Keyba est dans sa chambre, j'avais seulement peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, se justifia-t-il.

- C'est ça ! Moi je dis que tu joues les papa poules.

- Ce type est plus vieux que nous !

- Pas de beaucoup et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Je vais voir, décida Chloé. Il est midi passé. Il faut qu'il se lève.

- Chloé, non ! »

Il tenta de la retenir sans succès. Elle se précipitait vers la chambre. Il se lança à sa suite.

* * *

><p>« Abby ? appela Tim en entrant dans le labo silencieux.<p>

- Je suis là. » répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

Elle quitta la pièce attenante pour le rejoindre devant les machines, évitant son regard pour se concentrer sur les écrans.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- Non, pas encore.

- Ça fait presque deux jours, Tim.

- Je sais, Abby.

- Et pour Hasting ?

- J'ai été rendre mon rapport au directeur. Il ne devrait pas tarder à m'appeler pour me dire ce qu'il a décidé. »

La gothique éteignit l'écran devant elle et se détourna. Elle croisa les bras et s'adossa au plan de travail, les yeux fixés au sol.

« Ducky et Jimmy ont fini l'autopsie, lui apprit-elle. J'ai terminé les analyses, sur lui et sur l'accident. »

L'accident. C'est ainsi qu'elle dénommait leur sortie de route et ce qui avait suivi.

« Où sont les autres ? questionna-t-elle ensuite.

- Ziva termine son rapport et Gibbs... je ne sais pas. Il a quitté le Navy Yard. »

Elle releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« On ne le retrouvera pas, c'est ça ? »

Ce fut son tour de contempler le sol.

« Vance a ordonné qu'on cesse les recherches, avoua-t-il mal à l'aise. Alors... »

Il se redressa et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne sais pas, Abby. Peut-être que quelqu'un le trouvera, mais ce ne sera pas nous.

- Il... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux un instant, refoulant ses larmes. Elle prit le temps de retrouver son calme avant de poser la question qui ne quittait pas ses pensées depuis son réveil.

« Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? Si on ne le retrouve pas, qu'est-ce-qu'il va se passer ? »

Il secoua la tête incapable de répondre.

« Je l'ignore. »

Une larme brilla sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Il me manque, Tim. »

Il l'attira dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire.

« Moi aussi, Abby, il me manque. »

* * *

><p>« Tu vois qu'il dort ! reprocha Sam à voix basse à sa compagne.<p>

- Il faut qu'il se lève, répliqua-t-elle tout haut en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Chlo ! » supplia-t-il.

Elle l'ignora et se pencha vers l'agent endormi.

« Tony ? » appela-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur son bras.

Il ne réagit pas. Couché contre lui, Keyba ne daigna pas non plus ouvrir un œil.

« Tony, répéta-t-elle, c'est Chloé. Il faut vous lever. »

Aucun changement.

« Tu vois bien qu'il a encore besoin de dormir, dit Sam. Allez, viens, on s'en va.

- Non ! »

Cette fois, le chien dressa une oreille.

« Chloé, laisse-le tranquille ! ordonna-t-il en lui saisissant le bras.

- J'ai dit non ! » répliqua-t-elle en se dégageant et en lui jetant un regard noir.

Tony remua, Keyba ouvrit un œil.

« Chloé ! s'énerva Sam en élevant la voix.

- Le repas est prêt et il va venir manger avec nous ! affirma-t-elle. Il est hors de question qu'il continue à dormir !

- Mais enfin c'est encore à lui de décider de ce qu'il veut !

- Pour ça, il doit se réveiller.

- Chloé, non ! »

Ils se toisaient du regard. Avoir élevé la voix avait tiré les deux dormeurs du sommeil. Keyba avait levé la tête et ne quittait pas des yeux ses maîtres. Tony porta une main à son front, yeux mi-clos, absolument pas réveillé.

« Papa et Maman se disputent. » commenta-t-il avant que l'un d'eux reprenne la parole.

Les Carlyle rivèrent aussitôt leurs regards sur lui.

« Tony ! se réjouit Chloé.

- Désolé du réveil, s'excusa Sam, _Maman_ est têtue quand elle veut.

- Papa n'a pas d'autorité ? s'amusa l'agent.

- Que veux-tu, fiston, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans la famille ! »

La jeune femme leur jeta un regard courroucé. Les sourires des deux hommes s'agrandirent.

« Eh bien, _Maman,_ reprit Chloé, elle va déjeuner ! Alors si ces messieurs veulent manger, je leur conseille vivement de venir à table ! »

Elle quitta la chambre, une moue vexée de rigueur sur le visage. Tony et Sam se concertèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Rire qui s'arrêta bien vite pour l'agent avec ses côtes douloureuses.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Sam, inquiet de sa grimace.

- Oui, c'est bon. Après un tel réveil, ça pouvait difficilement aller mal.

- Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

- Pas grave. J'ai faim de toute manière.

- À table ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

- À table ! » répondit Tony en s'en emparant.

* * *

><p>« Directeur, salua Timothy en entrant dans son bureau.<p>

- Asseyez-vous, agent McGee.

- Je préfèrerais autant rester debout.

- Comme vous voulez. » répondit Leon en s'installant sur son fauteuil.

Il attrapa ensuite un dossier sur son bureau.

« J'ai lu attentivement votre rapport. » dit-il.

Tim serra les dents, attendant la suite.

« Votre comportement est inqualifiable, agent McGee. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû se produire !

- J'en ai conscience, directeur.

- Hasting est mort ! » rappela Vance durement.

L'informaticien frémit.

« C'était un accident, monsieur, assura-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai lu dans votre rapport, mais ça ne change rien au résultat. Il y a un corps supplémentaire en salle d'autopsie. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

« Je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua-t-il.

- Vos remords arrivent un peu tard. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous rendre seul chez lui !

- Il a tué Tony ! » éclata Tim.

Le regard du directeur s'assombrit. Tim se figea, regrettant déjà son coup de sang.

« Excusez-moi. » balbutia-t-il.

Leon Vance reposa le dossier sur le bureau.

« La mort de votre collègue vous a bouleversé, reprit-il. Je le comprends, mais votre réaction était inappropriée pour un agent fédéral. »

Il marqua une pause. Timothy s'apprêta à attraper son arme et sa plaque.

« Cependant, poursuivit le directeur, la mort d'Henry Hasting s'est produite en état de légitime défense. »

L'agent entrevit de l'espoir.

« Vous ne serez pas mis à pied.

- Merci !

- Je n'ai pas terminé, agent McGee. » l'avertit alors le directeur.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Timothy imagina tout et n'importe quoi. Leon mit fin à son supplice au bout de cinq longues secondes.

« Votre conduite doit être sanctionnée quand bien même je comprends les motifs qui vous ont poussé à agir de la sorte.

- C'est normal, directeur. » approuva Tim qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à repartir comme si de rien n'était de son bureau.

Vance hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« C'est pour cette raison que je me dois de vous infliger un blâme. »

Tim dut se retenir de ne pas soupirer de soulagement. Il n'était pas viré ni mis à pied. Il n'avait droit qu'à un simple blâme. C'était sans doute la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait reçu depuis deux jours.

* * *

><p>« Pour un repas conserves, déclara Sam en reposant son verre sur la table, c'était pas mal, je trouve.<p>

- Je suis d'accord, enchérit l'agent, merci à vous, Chloé. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. »

Tony sourit.

« Le pas grand chose est mieux que rien du tout.

- Vous dormiez. Vous ne risquiez pas de m'aider.

- Vous aviez pas mal de sommeil en retard, non ? supposa Sam.

- Pas plus que vous, je pense.

- Mouais, enfin aucune importance. Vous voulez un thé ? Parce que niveau café, ça risque de ne pas être possible.

- Non, ça ira, merci.

- Chlo ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- Je m'en occupe. Tu termines de lui raconter ? »

Elle acquiesça. Il débarrassa un peu la table et prit la direction de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous devez me raconter ? questionna Tony.

- Venez vous asseoir sur le canapé. Nous serons plus à l'aise. »

Il la suivit et prit place sur le sofa avec plaisir. Son dos appréciait le moelleux des coussins plus que le bois de la chaise.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous deux installés.

- Nous n'avons pas pu tout vous raconter hier.

- Qu'est-ce-que je dois savoir ?

- Vous vous souvenez que c'est un flic qui a tué le banquier ?

- Oui.

- Il s'appelle George Cromwell. Il est lieutenant de police et s'occupe des homicides de son secteur. Il est même plutôt bon. Ça lui a permis de dissimuler sans problème qu'il était le véritable coupable du meurtre de Clarckson et de nous accuser.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'il avait tiré sur la caméra de surveillance.

- C'est exact.

- Et les bandes ?

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Ou il n'y en a plus. Il a couvert ses arrières.

- Oui, c'est ce dont nous voulions vous faire part. Il n'existe aucune preuve le reliant au meurtre. Elles nous concernent toutes. Fuir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que nous ayons eu, mais c'était la seule chose qui nous a paru bien de faire sur le moment.

- C'est sûr que prouver votre innocence maintenant va être difficile. Si vous étiez resté sur place, il aurait été simple de prouver que vous n'aviez pas tiré. Il n'y aurait pas eu de résidu de poudre sur vos vêtements.

- Mais il aurait été capable d'en mettre. Il aurait tiré en portant une de nos affaires. Il aurait fabriqué cette preuve ou il aurait truqué les analyses. Il veut qu'on paye à sa place ! »

Tony sembla réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous savez d'autre de lui ?

- Pas grand chose, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est à dire ?

- On sait qu'il fera tout pour nous attraper. Il n'a pas hésité à tuer un homme, il recommencera avec nous s'il nous considère comme un danger.

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas trouvé, vous auriez fait quoi ?

- Sincèrement ? Aucune idée. On a essayé de joindre d'autres policiers, même le juge en charge de l'affaire. Ils nous ont dit de nous rendre. Ils ne nous ont pas écouté.

- Ça peut se comprendre.

- Mais si on se rend, on est condamné !

- Pas forcément. Tout dépend de qui vous arrête et de l'endroit où vous atterrirez.

- C'est là que vous pouvez nous aider ?

- Je pense que oui mais, pour ça, il faut que je téléphone. »

Chloé hésita et jeta un œil au fixe installé dans un angle de la pièce.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne nous arrivera rien ? À Sam, moi ou même Keyba ?

- Je vous donne ma parole. »

Elle avisa la cuisine, puis reporta son attention sur lui.

« Vous me le promettez ?

- Je vous le promets. »

Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle le comprit.

« D'accord, allez-y. »

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil au rendez-vous. Une légère brise rafraîchissait l'air. Tout était calme, silencieux aussi.<p>

Assis sur le bord de la route, Gibbs contemplait le vide devant lui. C'était là qu'il était tombé, qu'il l'avait vu lâcher. C'était à cet endroit que sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant, un tournant terrible.

Sa voiture était garée à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, au seul emplacement où elle ne gênerait pas la circulation. La marche près de l'asphalte brûlant ne lui avait pas permis de se vider la tête comme il l'avait d'abord espéré. Cela n'avait fait que ranimer des souvenirs, ceux de sa chute.

À présent que l'axe routier était dans son dos, c'en était d'autres qui revenaient à sa mémoire. Ceux où il était encore là, où leur petite famille était entière. Ce n'était que de bons moments et il en était satisfait. Il l'était d'autant plus que ça lui permettrait ainsi de faire face à la suite des évènements.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et le déposa près de son portable. Il l'avait placé entre ses jambes écartées, sur le sol, dès qu'il était arrivé ici. Il ne l'avait pas éteint bien qu'il ait été tenté de le faire à plusieurs reprises.

Il contempla le numéro de téléphone qu'Abby lui avait écrit. Il n'y avait pas le nom de la personne à qui il appartenait. C'était inutile. Il savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, la gorge soudainement serrée. Jamais il n'avait cru un jour devoir faire ça, pas pour lui.

Il inspira et expira longuement pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait plus repousser cet appel. Vance le lui avait fait savoir. Il devait le prévenir avant que tout le monde le sache. Il était totalement d'accord d'ailleurs. Il devait lui apprendre lui-même.

* * *

><p>Tony se leva difficilement. Son état lui rendait tout mouvement difficile. Cela l'insupportait.<p>

L'appareil était à trois mètres de lui, peu et déjà trop loin. Il vit Chloé se lever pour lui venir en aide. C'est à ce moment là que la voix de Sam retentit.

« Chlo ! Tony ! Venez, vite ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis la jeune femme vint passer un bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à gagner la cuisine.

« Sam ! appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Dépêchez-vous ! »

Il atteignirent le seuil de la pièce rapidement. Sam leur indiqua le poste de télévision d'une main, de l'autre, il monta le son à l'aide de la télécommande.

« ...avant-hier que c'est produit le drame, expliquait la journaliste de ZNN. Le NCIS a tenu a gardé l'affaire secrète jusqu'à l'arrestation du coupable. Celle-ci ne s'est hélas pas déroulée comme les agents fédéraux l'avaient prévu. C'est ce que je vous expliquais tout à l'heure. La date des funérailles de l'agent DiNozzo n'a pas encore été fixée, mais attestons que...

- C'est une blague ? » s'écria Tony.

Sam hocha la tête négativement. Il indiqua l'angle de l'écran où se trouvait sa photo.

« Non, tout le monde vous croit mort. Je suis désolé, Tony. »

L'agent attrapa une chaise toute proche et se laissa tomber dessus.

« Tony ? » demanda Chloé inquiète.

Il leva la main.

« Ça va, laissez-moi juste le temps de...

- Vous faire à l'idée ? » tenta Sam.

Sa femme lui lança un regard assassin.

« Désolé. » s'excusa-t-il avec une moue contrite.

L'agent passa une main sur son visage, las.

« Ils me croient tous mort. Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

- Vous avez déjà eu droit à un flash info de ce genre ?

- Non. D'habitude, ils découvrent que je suis vivant _avant_ de penser aux funérailles.

- Il faut que vous les appeliez, décida Chloé. Vous devez les prévenir.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle. C'est que vous alliez faire de toute façon, non ?

- Oui.

- Alors, venez, je vais vous aider à aller jusqu'au téléphone.

- Non ! »

* * *

><p>Il aurait voulu être cardiaque. Il aurait infiniment souhaité faire une attaque suite à ce coup de téléphone. Car jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait connu pire moment dans sa vie.<p>

Seulement il allait bien, il était même en parfaite santé. Alors il s'était contenté de se laisser choir dans le fauteuil le plus proche et d'accuser le coup.

C'était à peine s'il avait été capable de demander « Comment ? » avant de couper la communication sitôt les explications terminées. Tant pis si Gibbs voulait lui dire autre chose, il n'en aurait pas supporté plus.

Son fils venait de mourir ! C'était... il n'y avait pas de mots pour ça !

Son regard se brouillait de larmes au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Son téléphone toujours à la main, il fixait les photos sur le meuble en face de lui.

Bientôt, il ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger. Son pire cauchemar, celui de tout parent, venait de se réaliser. Son garçon était mort. Après sa femme il y avait près de trente cinq ans, voilà que c'était au tour de son fils unique.

Il frappa l'accoudoir de colère. Pourquoi était-il parti avant lui ? Pourquoi ?

C'était injuste ! Cela ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, cela ne _devait pas_ se passer ainsi.

Il avait promis à sa femme sur son lit de mort qu'il ferait tout pour protéger leur garçon, qu'il assurerait son avenir. Et voilà que...

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond tout en se mordant la lèvre. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas assisté à ça. C'était peut-être mieux qu'elle soit partie avant lui. Car la douleur était insoutenable.

Il se revoyait avec eux lorsque Junior était enfant. Il se souvenait encore de ces parties de pêche, d'une en particulier, celle peu avant la mort de sa femme.

Il tira son portefeuille de sa poche et s'empara du cliché qui ne le quittait jamais. C'était son fils et lui sur le bateau, encadrant leur prise du jour. Il ne faisait pas aussi beau ce jour là qu'aujourd'hui, en attestaient les nuages en arrière plan.

Elle tenait l'appareil. Un sourire ne la quittait pas. Elle était avec les deux hommes de sa vie comme elle disait.

Si Junior avait hérité de son sourire à lui, c'était d'elle qu'il tenait la couleur de ses yeux et les principaux traits de son caractère. Comme elle, il était une Paddington. Cette loyauté, cette honnêteté qui guidaient leurs vies, elle venait de ce côté de la famille.

Il se rappelait bien du départ de Junior de Baltimore pour Washington. Il n'avait jamais souhaité s'étendre sur le sujet, mais il en avait compris suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Son équipier l'avait trahi, il était passé du mauvais côté de la loi. Jamais il n'avait vu son garçon dans une telle colère. En revanche, il s'était bien souvenu de sa mère à ce moment là. Elle, il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état, pour plus ou moins la même raison.

Honnête, loyal, fidèle, tous ces mots les caractérisaient tous les deux. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tenu si bien le choc après sa mort. Parce qu'elle était toujours là, à travers lui.

Maintenant, _il_ était parti et il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

><p>Le rouquin s'approcha de lui.<p>

« Tony, dit-il, je comprends que vous ayez votre fierté, mais je n'ai pas envie de vous voir vous étaler au sol après avoir fait deux pas !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Alors c'est quoi ? » questionna Chloé.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Ne me dîtes pas que...

- Si je veux vous aider, ça peut être bien aussi.

- C'est une mauvaise idée !

- Lui tendre un piège serait facile.

- N'y pensez même pas !

- Vous avez une autre solution ?

- Oui, vous les appelez et on fait ça comme il faut.

- Non, refusa Tony, si on veut être sûr d'avoir Cromwell, le mieux est que je reste mort pour tout le monde.

- Mais vos amis, votre famille ! se récria Chloé.

- Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'ils me pensent morts, un de plus, un de moins.

- Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ?

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Vous allez vraiment y passer lorsqu'ils apprendront la vérité, vous le savez au moins ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sam, j'ai connu pire que les foudres de mes proches.

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis tombé d'une falaise et je me suis noyé.

- Effectivement, vu comme ça.

- C'est tout vu. Je ne leur téléphonerai pas tant qu'on n'aura pas coincé ce salopard. »

* * *

><p><strong>Là, j'apprécierais vraiment que vous rangiez hache et autre artillerie pour reviewer !<strong>


	16. Tout n'est pas si simple

**Pas tant de menaces que ça, ouf ! ****Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**cruchot** : Fin de chapitre terrible, mais celui-ci devrait compenser !

**alicia :** Merci à toi ! Une préférence dans tout ce qu'il se passe ou non ?

**Lul :** Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser ! 99% du temps, il était dans les vapes et ce n'est pas la première chose qui lui soit venu à l'esprit ensuite. Ah, ce coup de téléphone, il vous a tous traumatisé, mais j'en reparle plus bas. Bien sûr que Senior est triste, je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'étonnant !

**ncislove :** Tant mieux si elles te conviennent. Pauvre Tony, oui, pauvre Chlo et Sam aussi, je crois.

**MisskawaiiNCIS : **Merci pour la mise en favori, j'attends ta review !

**Vous avez tous du mal à comprendre à réaction de Tony. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls ! Plus d'explications aujourd'hui. Quant au reste... surprise !  
><strong>

**Et encore merci WJ de me permettre de faire des chapitre aussi longs grâce à nos conversations par mp !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 – Tout n'est pas si simple<strong>

.

Chloé se planta entre les deux hommes et leur jeta tour à tour un regard glacial.

« C'est hors de question ! »

Sam soupira.

« Chlo, ce n'est à nous de décider.

- Ça m'est égal, c'est non. »

Il la contempla un instant, puis jeta un regard embêté à l'agent.

« Chloé, appela Tony, c'est ma décision.

- Elle est stupide !

- Au contraire.

- Vous imaginez un instant le calvaire que vous faîtes vivre à vos proches ? À tout ce qu'il va se passer pour eux dans les jours qui viennent ? Les coups de téléphones pour annoncer votre décès ? La préparation de vos funérailles ? »

L'italien passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout évitant son regard inquisiteur. À dire vrai, il n'y avait pas réfléchi.

« C'est non, conclut Chloé. Je préfère attendre en prison que vos collègues et vous nous innocentiez plutôt que de leur faire endurer ça.

- Elle a raison, avoua Sam. Pas que ça me plaise de finir en taule, mais c'est ce qu'il doit se passer. »

L'agent observa la télévision et les nouvelles informations données sans vraiment les voir.

« C'est la meilleure solution. » murmura-t-il perdu dans ses réflexions.

Les Carlyle se concertèrent en silence. Sam haussa les épaules. Sa femme reprit :

« Il n'y a pas de meilleure solution, Tony. »

Semblant quitter ses pensées, le jeune homme leva la tête vers eux.

« Je sais qu'ils vont vivre l'enfer, certifia-t-il, mais il faut que ça se passe comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Chlo.

- Parce que ce sont les meilleurs.

- Je ne comprends pas. »

Il contempla de nouveau l'écran.

« Il faut qu'ils me pensent mort pour ce que j'ai prévu. C'est la seule solution pour qu'ils vous innocentent en faisant tomber Cromwell. »

* * *

><p>La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la lumière du bureau éclairait la pièce. Cela l'étonna. Elle pensait que les légistes auraient éteint toutes les lumières avant de partir.<p>

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, Ziva ? » demanda une voix.

Elle fit volte-face, étonnée de s'être faite surprendre.

« Jimmy ? »

Le jeune homme raccrocha à la patère le manteau qu'il avait dans la main.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici. » dit-il.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Et alors ? »

Il fronça les sourcils

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Ziva, réponds-moi, s'il te plait. »

Elle braqua son regard sombre sur le jeune homme, silencieuse.

« Tu peux tout me dire, assura-t-il, je ne répèterai rien. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lui répondre.

« Tony m'a toujours fais confiance, jamais je n'ai trahi ses secrets. » ajouta-t-il.

Sa phrase la dérouta. Voyant qu'elle ne le comprenait pas, il s'expliqua.

« Quand Gibbs est parti pour le Mexique, on s'est rapproché tous les deux. Je veux dire... il me parlait des enquêtes, je lui donnais mon avis. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur qui il pouvait se reposer. Tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça. Il attrapa un tabouret et s'installa dessus, tirant le fauteuil du bureau.

« Assis-toi. » invita-t-il.

Après une dernière hésitation, la jeune femme vint prendre place.

« Je n'ai pas grand chose à boire à te proposer. Le docteur Mallard a fini la bouteille qui était dans le tiroir hier soir. J'avoue, je l'y ai bien aidé »

Ziva esquissa un sourire.

« Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête puis se laissa aller contre le mur dans son dos.

« Où est Ducky ? interrogea doucement l'agent.

- Avec Gibbs je crois. Il n'a pas vraiment dit où il allait en partant. C'était il y a un moment déjà.

- Mais, toi, tu es resté.

- Oui.

- Tu as mangé seul ici ?

- Breena m'avait préparé quelque chose. Elle aime bien cuisiner.

- Tu devrais être avec elle, Jimmy.

- Pourquoi ? On a du travail ici, non ?

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

- Non, je ne sais pas. »

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Palmer !

- Non, Ziva, je ne sais pas.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'agaça-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Tony est mort que le monde a cessé de tourner. »

La phrase lâchée comme une évidence fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ziva se releva brusquement, envoyant plusieurs mètres derrière elle la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça ! » siffla-t-elle le souffle court.

Le légiste s'abstint de répondre et se leva. Il récupéra la chaise et la fit rouler jusqu'à la jeune femme. Il reprit ensuite place sur le tabouret.

Lorsqu'il jugea que le silence avait assez duré et qu'elle s'était suffisamment calmée, il releva la tête vers elle.

« Il faut que tu le dises, Ziva. »

Elle détourna les yeux et se rassit. Il se pencha vers elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? » demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

Un regard douloureux lui fit face.

« Tu peux me le dire, l'encouragea-t-il.

- Je...

- Tu ?

- Je voulais le voir, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

- Qui ?

- Hasting !

- Qui, Ziva ?

- Celui qui les a fait quitter la route, Henry Hasting.

- Dis-le ! Qui venais-tu voir ?

- Celui qui a tué Tony ! » explosa-t-elle.

Il retira sa main, hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Ziva se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux vers le plafond, retenant des larmes qui n'avaient déjà que trop coulé.

« Il... il est mort, Jimmy, poursuivit-elle. Tony est mort. Je... je ne sais pas comment je vais faire. Sans lui... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Il lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, attendant patiemment qu'elle continue.

« Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est passé. Je ne l'ai pas vu tomber. Je ne sais pas s'il a dit ou fait quelque chose avant de lâcher. Parce qu'il a lâché, Jimmy ! Il a lâché la paroi ! Il s'est laissé tombé !

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il en savait ? Tu crois que c'était une raison pour renoncer ? Non !

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Gibbs ?

- Il nous évite. Il ne parle que du travail quand on le voit, rien d'autre.

- Tu lui a posé la question ?

- Puisque je te dis que...

- Ziva, coupa-t-il, est-ce-que oui ou non tu as demandé à Gibbs si Tony avait dit ou fait quelque chose avant de lâcher ?

- Non.

- Alors fais-le.

- Je... »

Il se leva.

« Viens, dit-il en lui tendant une main.

- Où ?

- Voir celui qui a tué Tony. Ensuite, tu iras parler à Gibbs. Tu verras, une fois que tu l'auras fait, ça ira mieux. »

Elle s'empara de sa main. Il l'aida à se mettre debout.

« Merci, Jimmy.

- C'est fait pour ça les amis. »

Elle sourit.

« Oui, tu as raison.

- Mais tu peux aussi remercier le docteur Mallard.

- Ducky ?

- Il a un peu trop d'influence sur moi. »

* * *

><p>Avec un profond soupir, Leon Vance s'installa sur son fauteuil. Son travail pouvait se révéler ingrat parfois. Être obligé de sanctionner un agent alors qu'il aurait fait de même à sa place...<p>

Il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser ses idées noires. Il devait le faire. Même si il comprenait la réaction de son agent, il ne pouvait passer à autre chose en en faisant abstraction.

Au moins, McGee avait compris pourquoi il lui avait infligé un blâme. Il doutait en revanche qu'il ait saisi ses motifs. Mais qui pouvait prétendre savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? Qui pouvait dire qu'il comprenait le directeur ?

Personne. Il était à la fois l'ami et l'ennemi de ses hommes, celui qui jouait les protecteurs quand c'était nécessaire comme celui qui sanctionnait leurs erreurs. Il était dans la pire position qui soit, mais c'était son travail. C'était aussi ce qu'il aimait dans son boulot.

Être à la fois avec et contre les siens selon les circonstances, le juge et le bourreau n'était pas évident, mais une nécessité. Il fallait des hommes comme lui. En toute modestie, il pouvait dire qu'il faisait son job correctement. Les autres le comprendraient-ils ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Être le grand patron avait ses avantages comme ses inconvénients. Ces derniers jours, c'était assurément les seconds qui occupaient sa vie. Il avait perdu un agent. Cela le touchait, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'appesantir sur ce décès. Il avait une agence fédérale à tenir, et pas des moindre. Il était à la tête du NCIS, c'était tout sauf une partie de plaisir.

Ce soir, chez lui, il se permettrait d'oublier sa position. Il relèguerait son titre et ses obligations très loin dans sa tête. Il retrouverait sa vie de famille. Il redeviendrait Leon Vance, le père et le mari aimant, tout simplement. Alors il pourrait repenser à l'agent disparu autrement que par des problèmes à régler. Il penserait à l'homme qu'il avait côtoyé pendant des années, cet agent insupportable qui n'en demeurait pas moins un des siens. Oui, alors seulement il pourrait redevenir un simple être humain parmi les autres et laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Pas avant.

* * *

><p>« Jethro, ça ne va pas, certifia Ducky. J'ai tout repris depuis le début à plusieurs reprises et je t'assure que ça ne va pas. »<p>

Assis sur le banc près de lui, coudes posés sur ses cuisses, Gibbs contemplait le gobelet de café dans ses mains d'un regard vide. À l'entente de son camarade, il se redressa.

« C'est fini, Duck, dit-il.

- Ce n'est jamais fini.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ça.

- Alors arrête de vouloir fuir cette conversation.

- Quelle conversation ? On a déjà parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé, de la mort de Tony.

- Mais pas de ce qui avait poussé Hasting à faire ça.

- Il l'a dit lui-même à McGee, il voulait passer.

- Auquel cas il aurait doublé.

- Il était en colère, il voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.

- Cette réponse te satisfait ?

- Je ne cherche pas à compliquer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Je ne complique rien, Jethro. Je me contente de mettre en évidence ce qui ne va pas dans cette histoire.

- McGee n'a pas menti !

- Je le sais et je ne remets aucunement en question les propos de Timothy.

- Alors quoi ? s'énerva-t-il en se levant brusquement.

- Tout n'est pas si simple. »

Gibbs eut un soupir et passa une main sur son visage, las.

« Qu'est-ce-qui ne te convient pas, Ducky ?

- Pourquoi Henry Hasting s'est-il jeté sur Timothy alors qu'il ne lui aurait pas tiré dessus ?

- Il n'était sûr de rien et je peux le comprendre.

- Au contraire, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne risquait rien. Et ce brusque revirement alors qu'il allait s'enfuir ?

- Il m'a vu, j'étais armé. Et tout ça se trouve dans nos rapports.

- Non, Jethro, tout n'y est pas.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui manque ?

- Pourquoi Henry Hasting était en colère ? Quelle est la chose qui l'a mis suffisamment hors de lui pour qu'il percute la voiture d'Anthony et Timothy ? Pourquoi a-t-il persisté dans son geste ? De quoi avait-il si peur en te voyant ? Et enfin pourquoi s'est-il _vraiment_ jeté sur Timothy pour prendre son arme ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que, toi, tu sais.

- Je n'ai aucune certitude.

- Ducky, s'il te plait !

- Cet homme avait peur, Jethro. Une terreur indicible qui l'a poussé à commettre tous ces actes.

- Il était en colère, pas terrifié.

- Il a menti. J'en suis certain.

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- C'était un appel au secours.

- Pardon ?

- Il voulait de l'aide.

- Il a tué un agent, il n'a pas demandé de l'aide !

- Te souviens-tu de ce que t'a dit Timothy après ton arrivée ?

- Il a dit beaucoup de choses, Duck.

- « Plutôt mourir qu'y retourner. », ce sont ses propres mots.

- Personne n'aime être enfermé, que se soit dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou une prison.

- Je me suis renseigné sur cet hôpital et je pense qu'il avait raison d'en avoir peur.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Absolument pas.

- Tony est mort, je te rappelle ! Pourquoi vas-tu chercher des excuses à ce type ?

- Je ne lui en cherche pas. Je souhaite simplement que les choses reprennent leur juste place. »

Fébrile, Gibbs fit quelques pas, tentant de se calmer. Le légiste patienta tranquillement qu'il revienne de lui-même vers lui pour lui poser _la_ question, ce qu'il fit une minute plus tard.

« Qu'as-tu découvert ? »

Le docteur se permit un sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux et de lui répondre.

« Le véhicule qu'il a utilisé n'était pas le sien.

- Je le sais, ça, Ducky. Abby a découvert qu'il appartenait à un de ses amis.

- Un ami qui travaille dans l'hôpital où était interné Henry Hasting. Le même hôpital d'où il s'est échappé le jour de l'accident. »

Le visage du chef d'équipe devint grave.

« Qu'essayes-tu de me faire comprendre ?

- Hasting savait qu'il serait rattrapé par le personnel hospitalier ou la police, qu'on le renverrait là-bas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a percuté la berline.

- Un appel au secours.

- Oui, il souhaitait attirer l'attention. Il était désespéré. Il ignorait cependant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je pense qu'il a cru qu'il s'agissait d'une personne importante.

- Tony était important !

- Par ses moyens financiers, Jethro, sa position sociale. Les berlines noires ne sont pas prisées que par notre agence. La mort d'une telle personne aurait suffi à ce qu'on se penche sur son cas, qu'on cherche les raisons de son geste.

- Sauf que c'était des flics à l'intérieur.

- Et c'est ce qui l'a terrifié lorsque Timothy a débarqué chez lui. Il a ensuite compris qui il était, il s'est calmé. Il s'est dit qu'il n'était pas perdu. Puis, il t'a vu.

- Et, au lieu de se rendre, il s'est jeté sur lui et a tenté de prendre son arme.

- C'est cela.

- « Plutôt mourir qu'y retourner. » C'est pour ça qu'il a agi ainsi. Il souhaitait la mort.

- Il voulait avant tout éviter de retourner à l'hôpital. Si cela passait par sa mort, qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce-qui peut pousser un homme jusque là, Ducky ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Alors rien n'est terminé.

- Non.

- Les funérailles attendront.

- Ce serait mieux, en effet. »

Gibbs eut un rire amer.

« Même mort, DiNozzo ne peut pas s'empêcher d'attirer les ennuis ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	17. Folie, détresse, inquiétude et optimisme

**Après plusieurs jours sans internet, me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire ! Merci à tous pour vos coms, ça me fait super plaisir ! Mention spéciale à Kimbera pour avoir reviewé la totalité des chapitres et bienvenue à tous les nouveaux reviewers ! **

**N'ayant guère le temps de faire des réponses individuelles, je vais en faire une pour la totalité de vos reviews.**

Vance n'est pas un sale type comme beaucoup le pense, tant mieux si j'ai réussi à lui redonner quelques lettres de noblesse.

J'ai eu l'agréable surprise de constater que le passage entre Ziva et Jimmy vous a plu. De ce fait, le duo reviendra certainement dans l'histoire.

Ducky n'a pas étudié la psychologie pour rien ! Écrire cette discussion avec Gibbs a été un plaisir. Pour ceux qui seraient étonnés du tournant que prend l'histoire suite aux réflexions de notre cher légiste, je vous invite à relire le titre de la fic et la citation du début.

Que va-t-il se passer à ce propos et quel est le plan de Tony ? Des indices aujourd'hui, de vraies réponses la prochaine fois.

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura encore du TBC, mais des fins de chap' AIPMiques c'est quasiment sûr.

J'ignore combien de chapitres il reste après celui-ci. Ça peut être cinq, dix ou vingt. Je suis incapable de me projeter à ce sujet. Si vous m'avez déjà suivi sur une autre fic, vous devez comprendre de quoi je parle.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 – La folie, la détresse, l'inquiétude et l'optimisme<strong>

.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ? demanda Chloé légèrement inquiète.

- Absolument aucune idée ! répondit Sam curieux des agissements du blessé.

- Il ne risque rien au moins ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux qui lui arrive ?

- Faire trop d'efforts n'est pas bon pour lui. Il a besoin de repos.

- Il le sait.

- Tu crois ? Parce que j'ai de gros doutes là !

- Il vient d'apprendre que tout le monde le croyait mort ! Il a besoin de se détendre, de se changer les idées. C'est normal !

- Il fait suivre un bâton par Keyba, Sam !

- Il dessine quelque chose et Keyba s'amuse à suivre le bout de bois. C'est tout. »

Elle lui jeta un regard chargé de sous-entendu. Le rouquin soupira.

« D'accord, c'est bizarre, concéda-t-il.

- Merci.

- Mais je suis certain qu'il a une bonne raison pour faire ça ! »

Tony arrêta soudainement sa marche dans la cour pour frotter sa main sur le sol, faisant voler les cailloux et la poussière.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi ? questionna Chloé de plus en plus inquiète du comportement de l'agent.

- Heu... »

Tony indiqua au golden un endroit du doigt en lui ordonnant de s'y rendre. Le chien s'exécuta docilement sous les yeux incrédules de ses maîtres.

« D'accord, là je me pose des questions, avoua Sam.

- Je vais vérifier la pharmacie que nous a fournis ton ami Roger.

- Emmerson ? Mais jamais il ne nous aurait refilé des saloperies !

- Si les médicaments ne sont pas responsables de son état, c'est quoi alors ? Il est fou ? Son traumatisme crânien nécessite des soins urgents ? »

Tony eut un bref éclat de de rire, visiblement satisfait de son travail. Keyba le rejoignit et tous deux entamèrent ce que Sam identifia comme une danse de la joie.

« Dépêche-toi d'aller vérifier. » dit-il à Chloé, atterré par ses agissements.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et disparut dans la maison.

« Ça marche, Sam ! assura avec force Tony.

- J'en suis certain ! » répondit-il sans rien comprendre.

L'agent gratifia de caresses le chien tout en le félicitant.

« Fais vite, Chloé. » supplia Sam à voix basse de plus en plus inquiet.

* * *

><p>« Gibbs ? questionna Abby avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »<p>

Le chef d'équipe ne répondit pas, attendant qu'ils les aient tous rejoint. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, laissant émerger Ziva et Jimmy.

« Ducky ? interrogea la gothique de plus en plus inquiète de ce silence.

- Nous allons vous expliquer, répondit-il doucement.

- On l'a retrouvé, c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Non ? Alors quoi ? C'est...

- Gibbs, la coupa Ziva en arrivant, pourquoi nous avez-vous appelés ? »

L'agent prit le temps de regarder tour à tour chacun d'eux avant de donner ses explications.

« Cette affaire n'est pas terminée, déclara-t-il. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec Hasting.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que je n'ai pas été convié à votre réunion, agent Gibbs ? interrogea Leon Vance en entrant dans l'open space.

- Directeur, salua le concerné.

- J'attends votre réponse.

- Non, vous pouvez rester.

- Dois-je me préparer à une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Ce sera à vous de me le dire.

- Alors, allez-y, je vous écoute.

- Ducky ? »

Le légiste commença à raconter.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? s'enquit Sam dès que Chloé réapparut.<p>

- Ton ami n'est pas un arnaqueur, assura-t-elle. Tous les médicaments sont bons et adaptés à ses blessures.

- Donc, ou il est fou, ou le coup à sa tête est plus grave que ce qu'on imaginait. »

Tony recommença à tracer des sillons sur le sol grâce à son bâton que suivait Keyba. Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux s'amusait le plus.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompée en lui donnant les médicaments tout à l'heure ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Certaine. »

L'agent rit de nouveau.

« Vraiment certaine ? persista-t-il.

- Le coup sur la tête a dû être terrible, esquiva-t-elle.

- Chlo !

- Ou alors il est vraiment fou.

- Chloé !

- Je sais encore ce que je fais, Sam ! Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Le manège du chien et de l'agent continuait.

« Peut-être qu'il a de la fièvre, tenta Sam.

- J'ai vérifié tout à l'heure. Il n'en avait pas.

- Alors le coup à la tête a été terrible.

- Oui, vraiment terrible. »

* * *

><p>Un long silence suivit les explications du légiste. Chacun se murait dans un mutisme profond où la douleur de la disparition de l'agent se mêlait à la colère de ce qui en était responsable.<p>

Hasting les avait fait sortir de la route parce qu'il voulait de l'aide. Deux hommes étaient morts à cause des obscures agissements d'un hôpital psychiatrique. Toute cette affaire se compliquait au fil du temps. Comme un iceberg, ils n'en connaissaient que la partie émergée. Cela aurait fait rire Tony s'il était toujours de ce monde. On aurait dit le scénario d'un thriller qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Ducky, que lui ont-ils fait ? »

La question pertinente de Timothy leur fit quitter leurs pensées. Les regards se braquèrent sur le docteur.

« Je l'ignore, dit-il.

- Pour qu'Hasting fasse ça, il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison.

- C'est certain, mais je ne peux pas la donner.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Abby.

- Ce qu'on fait de mieux, répondit Gibbs, on enquête. »

* * *

><p>« Tony, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? questionna Chlo lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la maison.<p>

- Ça va très bien.

- Que faisiez-vous avec Keyba ?

- Je mettais au point le plan.

- Le plan ?

- Pour faire tomber Cromwell.

- Vous savez comment faire ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que vous dessiniez sur le sol ?

- Il fallait que je mette mes idées par écrit. Avec les médocs, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Les avoir sous les yeux était plus simple.

- Vous savez qu'il y a du papier et des crayons sur le buffet ?

- Je voulais bouger.

- La prochaine fois, expliquez-nous. On s'inquiétait avec Sam.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous aviez l'air d'un fou ! répondit le rouquin en entrant dans la maison à son tour, Keyba sur les talons.

- Je vous assure que je ne le suis pas !

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! »

* * *

><p>« Gibbs, appela Ziva à voix basse, je voudrais vous parler. »<p>

Debout devant son bureau, la jeune femme le regardait droit dans les yeux avec insistance.

« En privé. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le chef d'équipe fronça les sourcils.

« C'est important ! »

Après un regard pour McGee pianotant férocement sur son clavier, l'agent se leva et désigna l'ascenseur d'un signe de tête.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il appuya sur le niveau du labby et attendit que la cabine est commencée sa descente pour l'interrompre.

« Je vous écoute. » dit-il dès qu'ils furent dans la pénombre.

Ziva prit une grande inspiration, puis lui fit face.

« Que s'est-il passé avant que Tony lâche la paroi ? » demanda-t-elle.

La question fit l'effet d'une claque sur l'ancien marine. Il eut un bref mouvement de recul avant de se figer et reporter son attention sur les portes de métal.

« Gibbs, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui raconter.

* * *

><p>« Il est presque sept heures, fit remarquer Chloé.<p>

- Tu veux que je prépare le dîner ? supposa Sam.

- S'il te plait.

- Ça marche.

- Je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche, dit-elle.

- Entendu. »

Elle l'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce. Il se mit aux fourneaux, sous le regard amusé de Tony.

« Quoi ? soupira Sam en attrapant une casserole.

- Rien, répondit l'agent assis sur une chaise.

- Je connais cette tête, alors ne vous foutez pas de moi.

- Vous êtes juste adorables tous les deux.

- Adorables ?

- C'est ce que dirait ma sœur.

- Vous avez une sœur ?

- Oui, une sœur de cœur.

- J'ai deux sœurs plus vieilles que moi par le sang, c'est pas une partie de plaisir ! Choisir doit être pas mal, non ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de les avoir vraiment choisis.

- Les ?

- J'ai un frère aussi, plus jeune que moi.

- Vous avez l'air de tenir à lui.

- Comme à chaque membre de ma famille.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Votre regard, il est... je ne sais pas comment le qualifier. »

Tony détourna les yeux, tapotant nerveusement le coin de la table.

« Vous pouvez me le dire, vous savez, je n'irai rien répéter, assura Sam.

- J'en suis certain.

- Alors ? »

* * *

><p>« Gibbs, s'il vous plait, insista Ziva, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »<p>

Elle l'entendit soupirer. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la jaugea en silence.

« S'il vous plait. » répéta-t-elle.

Il passa une main sur son visage, puis lui fit face.

« Avant de lâcher, il a dit « Je suis désolé. ».

- C'est tout ? Il s'est excusé et il a lâché ?

- Non. Il...

- Il ? »

Jethro soupira. Raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avait été plus facile avec Ducky.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il a fait d'autre Gibbs ?

- Rien.

- Rien ?

- On a fait deux tentatives pour le remonter. Deux fois, il a tendu sa main vers moi et j'ai essayé de l'attraper.

- Mais il était trop loin, devina-t-elle. Il a renoncé.

- Il voulait renoncer, corrigea-t-il. La première fois, il a voulu renoncer. Je lui ai interdit. Je lui ai dit que les secours allaient arriver, qu'on viendrait le chercher. »

Il marqua une pause, submergé par les souvenirs.

« Mais on savait tous deux qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. » termina-t-il.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence que son agent respecta.

« On a réessayé ensuite. C'était la dernière chance. Il était trop loin de moi. On était coincé.

- Il a renoncé. »

Il acquiesça.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Ziva très bas.

- Il m'a regardé et... Et j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Lâcher ?

- Mettre fin à ses souffrances. »

* * *

><p>« Il était avec moi lorsque ça s'est passé, avoua Tony.<p>

- Il vous a vu tomber ?

- Non. On était ensemble lors de l'accident.

- Quel accident ? Je croyais que vous étiez tombé de la falaise pas loin de notre planque ?

- C'est le cas.

- Alors ?

- Je ne faisais pas de l'escalade, Sam.

- Mais c'est bien un type qui vous a fait tomber ?

- On était en voiture. Il nous a percuté. On s'est éjecté à temps et on a dévalé la pente.

- Il s'est arrêté, vous êtes tombé.

- Non, on s'est arrêté tous les deux. Il était sur le bord, moi dans le vide, accroché à la roche. On est resté comme ça plusieurs heures. Nos collègues sont finalement arrivés. Ils l'ont remonté.

- Et vous ?

- J'ai craqué. »

* * *

><p>« Il n'en pouvait plus, Ziva.<p>

- Il a renoncé ! Il s'est laissé tomber !

- Il n'aurait pas tenu plus longtemps. Il le savait, moi aussi. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est excusé. Il était désolé de nous laisser.

- Il aurait dû tenir encore !

- Il était suspendu depuis des heures. Il n'aurait jamais tenu jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il en savait ?

- Il connaissait ses limites.

- Non !

- Ziva, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps.

- Il aurait pu tenir encore quelques minutes !

- Nous aurions attendu sa chute ? Sa mort ? En lâchant à ce moment là, il nous a tous évités de longues minutes de souffrance.

- Il nous a abandonnés !

- Il a fait ce qu'il jugeait le mieux pour nous comme pour lui. »

* * *

><p>« Je peux comprendre que vous vous en vouliez d'avoir lâché.<p>

- Je n'ai aucun regret, Sam.

- Vraiment ?

- Je n'aurais pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps. Patienter encore leur aurait fait plus de mal qu'à moi. Ils s'en seraient voulus ensuite.

- Sauf que vous êtes vivant.

- Ce n'était pas prévu, mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Je connais Tim, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

- Vous parlez de votre frère ?

- Il s'appelle Timothy McGee et j'aimerais autant que vous l'appeliez par son nom.

- Ça vous gêne que je dise le mot frère ?

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'utilise le plus souvent.

- J'en déduis que vous ne lui avez jamais dit.

- Dit quoi ?

- Que vous le considériez comme votre frère.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Donc j'ai raison. »

* * *

><p>« Ziva, reprit Gibbs, nous savons tous les deux que Tony a eu raison d'agir ainsi.<p>

- C'est faux ! Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça !

- Vous savez que non. »

Elle croisa les bras et se détourna sans répondre.

« N'en veuillez pas à Tony. Ne laissez pas la colère prendre le pas sur la tristesse. Il ne le voudrait pas.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Je connais Tony. »

Elle braqua son regard sur lui.

« Connaissais plutôt.

- Non, connais. Parce que c'est toujours le cas. S'il était là, il dirait la même chose que moi. »

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, semblant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Il me manque, vous savez. »

L'aveu était presque inaudible.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il va surgir de l'ascenseur à n'importe quel moment, donner une nouvelle référence cinématographique, faire un commentaire stupide... je n'arrive pas me faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

- C'est normal, Ziva.

- Quand est-ce-que ça va s'arrêter ?

- Pas avant qu'on ait compris ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce jour là.

- Hasting ?

- Oui.

- On va trouver ce qu'il s'est passé, affirma-t-elle.

- J'en suis sûr. » sourit-il en réenclenchant l'ascenseur.

La descente de la machine recommença.

« Gibbs ? appela la jeune femme. Merci. »

Il se contenta de répondre par un nouveau sourire.

* * *

><p>« Je ne suis pas du genre expansif, répondit Tony.<p>

- Je vois. Et de quoi avez-vous peur exactement pour votre frangin ? »

L'agent lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

« Vous m'avez dit ne de pas utiliser le mot frère, c'est ce que je fais ! » se justifia Sam.

Tony soupira.

« Alors ? demanda son compagnon.

- On est resté près de trois heures sur cette foutu falaise avant que les autres arrivent. Il s'en est sorti, pas moi. Il croit que je suis mort.

- Et vous pensez qu'il va déraper ?

- Vous m'avez dit que le coupable était mort.

- C'est ce qu'ils ont dit aux infos en tout cas, mais ils n'ont pas précisé qui en était responsable. Et puis, c'était un accident apparemment. Vous pensez qu'ils auraient menti ?

- Non, j'en doute.

- Et donc ?

- Si c'est vraiment un accident, je ne vois que lui pour en être responsable.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que je n'ai que trois collègues portant une arme dans mon équipe. Le premier est ancien sniper, la deuxième faisait partie du Kidon.

- Mossad ?

- Oui.

- Et lui ?

- Un geek du MIT.

- Effectivement, y a peu de chance que ce soit les autres. Avec eux, ça n'aurait pas été un accident.

- D'où mon inquiétude.

- S'il a déjà dérapé, ça m'étonnerait qu'il recommence.

- J'adorerais être aussi optimiste que vous !

- Échangez votre place avec la mienne, vous le deviendrez aussitôt !

- Sans façon. Et puis j'y suis un peu.

- Pour faire tomber Cromwell ?

- C'est ça.

- Vous avez prévu quoi alors ?

- Un truc tout simple.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je vous le dirai quand Chloé sera revenue.

- Ça ne va pas me plaire, c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas... votre ami le véto, vous avez confiance en lui jusqu'à quel point ? »

* * *

><p>« L'agent Gibbs est-il au courant de votre démarche ? interrogea le directeur.<p>

- Non, répondit Timothy.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il refusera.

- Vous pensez donc que je vais accepter ?

- La mort de Tony nous a tous secoué. L'agent Gibbs n'est pas assez... objectif, en ce moment. »

Leon Vance se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se mettre face à l'informaticien.

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est la seule solution ?

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de probant lors de mes recherches, directeur. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour obtenir des réponses est celui-là.

- Vous avez conscience que ce sera extrêmement difficile ?

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Ducky me dira tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Les autres ne seront jamais loin. »

Leon le scruta de longues secondes. Finalement, il s'éloigna et reprit place derrière son bureau.

« C'est entendu, dit-il, j'accepte.

- Merci, monsieur !

- Mais j'espère que nous sommes d'accord, au moindre problème, vous abandonnez la mission.

- Il n'y aura aucun problème.

- J'aimerais être aussi optimiste que vous.

- Tout se passera bien, directeur. Ce ne sera pas notre première infiltration. »

* * *

><p><strong>Vos avis sur ce chapitre et ce qu'il annonce ?<strong>


	18. La seule solution

**Et oui, la suite n'aura pas tardé ! Vos coms m'ont bien motivé pour l'écrire ! Merci à tous !**

**cruchot : **Venger DiNozzo aurait pu être l'autre titre de cette histoire. ^^

**Lul :** C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Un plan de ouf ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! ^^ Et si justement il était dans une bonne condition pour cette infiltration ?

**angylafan :** Ce qu'il fait ? Il agit. Bêtise ou pas bêtise, ça, c'est un autre débat.

**ncislove :** La situation risque de durer encore un peu. Mais ça pas cent ans non plus !

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez en apprendre plus sur le fameux plan de Tony et connaître les avis de l'équipe pour celui de Tim. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 – La seule solution<strong>

.

Elle était là, brassant l'air de ses bras, parlant vite et fort. Elle essayait de le dissuader de faire ça. Elle le traitait d'inconscient et d'égoïste. Elle disait que c'était stupide, inutile même. Elle donnait ses arguments, l'empêchait par son débit de parole de la contredire. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de le faire renoncer.

« Tu te moques de moi, disait-elle. Tu te fiches de ce que je peux penser. Mais j'existe ! Il va falloir que tu t'en rappelles ! Comment peux-tu te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? Comment peux-tu _me_ faire ça ? »

Il était là, bras ballant à l'écouter, obstinément silencieux. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître. Il était là et il n'était pas là. Si son corps était toujours dans la pièce, ce n'était pas le cas de son esprit. Il avait la tête ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa mission.

« Tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de m'écouter, McGee ! » tonna Abby.

Tim reprit pied dans la réalité et considéra la jeune femme en silence.

« McGee ! reprocha-t-elle.

- Je dois le faire. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Elle le fixa incrédule.

« Tu dois le faire ? répéta-t-elle.

- C'est la seule solution. »

La colère réapparut sur les traits de la gothique.

« Ce n'est pas la seule solution ! C'est seulement celle que tu as décidé de choisir !

- Elle fonctionnera, Abby.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Je sais que je réussirais.

- Ce n'est pas une simple mission sous-couverture, McGee !

- C'est justement pour ça que je réussirais. »

La tristesse se peignit sur son visage.

« Tim ! » supplia-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours, Abby. Ensuite, ce sera terminé.

- Ce ne sera jamais terminé.

- Si je ne le fais pas, nous le regretterons tous. »

Elle lui envoya un regard douloureux. Elle pouvait dire ou faire ce qu'elle voulait, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle le savait.

Il lui sourit, tristement.

« Pour Tony. » souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

« Pour Tony. »

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle cala la tête dans son cou.

« Pour notre frère. » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à son oreille.

Il resserra son étreinte.

* * *

><p>Ducky entra dans le bureau dès qu'on l'invita à entrer, toujours étonné d'avoir été convoqué.<p>

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, directeur ? dit-il dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

- Oui, j'ai à vous parler. »

Il lui indiqua un siège face à lui, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Le légiste s'exécuta en silence, attendant légèrement inquiet que Leon Vance lui explique la raison de sa présence ici.

« L'agent McGee vous a mis au courant de son plan, je présume, commença le directeur.

- Il vient de le faire, en effet.

- Comment a réagi Gibbs ?

- Étrangement bien.

- Bien parce qu'il est d'accord ou que cela ne l'atteint pas ? Vous pouvez me répondre franchement, docteur, ajouta-t-il face à ses réserves, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas son état normal.

- La mort d'Anthony lui est difficile à accepter.

- C'est pour cela que je vous ai demandé de venir. Je veux savoir s'il sera à même de remplir son rôle. L'infiltration de l'agent McGee va être difficile, risquée également. Sera-t-il capable de faire son travail ou est-il trop fragile pour ça ?

- Jethro a souvent l'air détaché des évènements depuis l'accident. Je puis cependant vous assurer qu'il est en mesure de faire son travail correctement.

- Répondez-vous de lui ?

- Oui.

- À cent pour cent ?

- Il ne prendra aucun risque après ce qu'il s'est passé. Au contraire, il ne sera que plus prudent.

- Cela signifie-t-il oui ?

- Si cela avait été non, je serais venu vous voir de ma propre initiative. »

* * *

><p>Chloé déposa la théière fumante sur la table basse. Elle prit ensuite place près de Sam.<p>

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous comptiez impliqué Roger Emmerson dans votre plan pour faire tomber Cromwell.

- C'est le cas.

- Je n'aime pas cette idée. Il a ses propres problèmes. Ça ne le concerne pas.

- Depuis que vous m'avez emmené chez lui, ça le concerne un peu, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Quel est votre plan ? questionna Sam.

- Faire avouer ce ripou.

- Je n'appelle pas ça un plan. Comment comptez vous faire ?

- En demandant poliment.

- C'est à dire ?

- Votre ami a quelques problèmes en affaire, non ?

- Il a des fréquentations plutôt particulières effectivement.

- Si un flic venait à les rencontrer, ça se passerait comment selon vous ?

- Mal. Un flic qui va voir des truands s'en sort rarement vivant.

- Comment ferait-il pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

- Il les convaincrait qu'il est de leur côté. Il... »

Sam suspendit sa phrase et fixa l'agent ahuri.

« Il leur en apporterait la preuve, termina Chloé. Il avouerait ses crimes.

- Oui, confirma Tony. Peut-être pas tous, mais au moins celui qui nous intéresse si votre ami le véto est présent.

- Vous pensez que ça peut marcher ?

- Si Emmerson accepte de nous aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça échouerait.

- Mouais, soupira Sam, ben ça j'en suis pas sûr.

- Il vous a aidé la dernière fois, non ?

- Parce qu'il m'en devait une.

- Et par amitié ?

- Je ne préfèrerais pas m'avancer.

- Il acceptera, certifia Chloé. Après tout, on a dû s'enfuir à cause de sa compagne.

- Ce n'est pas un argument, Chlo.

- Je suis de l'avis de Tony. Il acceptera de nous aider.

- Je vais sans doute jouer l'avocat du diable mais... pourquoi il accepterait ?

- Parce que c'est un type bien et que c'est ton ami. »

* * *

><p>Ziva s'approcha de Gibbs. Installé à son bureau, il épluchait une série de documents concernant l'hôpital psychiatrique que Tim avait prévu d'infiltrer. Seules les lumières des ordinateurs et des lampes sur les tables éclairaient l'espace. L'étage avait été déserté il y a longtemps.<p>

« Il est près de minuit. Vous devriez rentrer. » dit la jeune femme.

Il leva une seconde les yeux vers elle, la regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

« Vous aussi. » répondit-il avant de reporter son attention sur les documents.

Il se coupait encore du monde. Après ses aveux dans l'ascenseur, elle pensait pourtant que ce ne serait plus le cas.

« Vous pensez que c'est une mauvaise idée, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non. » la détrompa-t-il.

Il refusait la discussion.

« Pourtant, vous n'aviez pas l'air ravi de l'idée de Tim. » poursuivit-elle.

Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur les documents.

« Qu'essayez-vous de me faire dire, Ziva ? demanda-t-il agacé.

- Rien. Je veux simplement connaître votre avis. »

Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau pour se mettre face à elle.

« Cette infiltration est la meilleure solution pour obtenir des réponses aux actes d'Henry Hasting, déclara-t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air pas convaincu de ce que vous dîtes.

- C'est risqué.

- Mais vous n'avez pas empêché McGee de le faire.

- Il est le mieux placé pour réussir.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Ziva, j'ai confiance en McGee. Je sais qu'il réussira.

- Mais ?

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous n'avez fait aucun commentaire sur son idée.

- Je viens de le faire !

- Vous n'avez pas dit ce que vous en pensiez. Si vous êtes pour, cela aiderait Tim. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il est soutenu. Si vous êtes contre, empêchez-le de le faire.

- Quand bien même je jugerais que c'est une mauvaise idée, je ne l'empêcherais pas d'agir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a raison. La seule solution pour obtenir des réponses rapides et indiscutables est la sienne. Nos désirs et nos peurs n'ont pas de place ici. Ils nous faut des résultats.

- Qu'importe le danger, c'est ça ?

- Ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

- Je suis inquiète, Gibbs, et ce que fait Tim a l'air de vous être égal.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Cette infiltration est trop risquée. Nous ignorons totalement ce qui est arrivé à Hasting !

- Raison de plus pour le découvrir.

- Gibbs !

- Quelqu'un doit le faire, Ziva. Et ce quelqu'un ne peut être que lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il était là lors de l'accident. Il a attendu avec lui sur cette foutue falaise. Il a tenté de se venger. Il ne jouera pas la comédie lorsqu'il sera là-bas. La crédibilité est la base d'une couverture.

- C'est Hasting le responsable de tout ça et c'est sur lui qu'il va enquêter. Ce sera dangereux !

- Personne ne saura qu'il s'agissait de lui.

- Qui essayez-vous de convaincre en disant ça, vous ou moi ?

- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle.

- Alors, rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous. Vous allez en avoir besoin pour la suite.

- Et vous ?

- Je vais suivre.

- Gibbs, et si ça se passait mal ?

- Tout se passera bien.

- Mais si...

- Ziva, je ne permettrais pas que nous perdions un autre membre de l'équipe. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	19. Thé, CafPow ou téléphone ?

**Elle m'en aura donné du fil à retordre cette suite ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi (complot !) pour m'empêcher de l'écrire. Enfin, la voilà.**

**Vous avez tous apprécié le passage entre Gibbs et Ziva du précédent chapitre. Ça me fait sourire parce que c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire ! Pour ce qui est des différents plans, vous voulez en savoir plus. Eh bien, quelques (rares) infos dans ce chapitre.**

**Lul :** Des doutes à cause de Tony ou à cause de moi ? Tu vas justement en savoir plus sur la nouvelle "psy" de Gibbs dans ce chapitre.

**ncislove : **Tu vas donc être servi aujourd'hui avec McGee !

**angylafan :** Je te jure qu'il ne lui arrivera (presque) rien ! Pour Tony, je crois que tu vas remercier Chloé dans ce chapitre.

**sisyphe61 : **Merci pour la mise en favori, j'attends ton com !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 – Thé, CafPow ou téléphone ?<strong>

.

Timothy fixait le sol sans le voir. Assis sur le fauteuil, les mains croisées entre ses cuisses, il semblait à mille lieues de là.

Installé sur le second siège de ce côté du bureau, Ducky expliquait au directeur la raison de leur présence. D'un ton mélancolique, presque désabusé, le légiste rapportait les derniers évènements en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil.

« C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé de le conduire ici, termina le légiste dans un soupir.

- Je comprends, monsieur Mallard, répondit Dray Stern avec déférence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prendrons soin de lui. »

Ducky acquiesça, soulagé de sa réponse.

« Pour sa propre sécurité, ajouta-t-il ensuite, nous avons dû nous résoudre à lui donner quelques calmants. Tout est noté dans le dossier.

- Je peux le lire, en effet, confirma le directeur en parcourant les documents apportés par le légiste. Il est mentionné des entretiens réguliers avec un psychologue.

- Notre travail implique un suivi psychologique régulier.

- Le dernier bilan a été effectué par le docteur Rachel Cranston. C'est exact ?

- Oui.

- Il ne figure pourtant pas dans le dossier que vous m'avez apporté. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

- Il est classé confidentiel. Je ne puis y avoir accès. Vous pouvez cependant joindre le docteur Cranston. Elle vous fera savoir si elle est en mesure de vous le fournir. L'aval de notre directeur est toute fois indispensable.

- J'essaierai de la joindre dans la journée. Pour l'heure, nous allons conduire votre ami dans sa chambre. »

Ducky remercia le directeur d'un maigre sourire. L'agent à ses côtés resta de glace, jubilant intérieurement de leur réussite à lui faire intégrer l'établissement.

* * *

><p>Chloé traversa le salon à vive allure pour venir se planter près de la table. Tony et Sam, papiers et crayons en main finalisaient le plan pour coincer Cromwell.<p>

« En se plaçant ici... commença le rouquin avant de s'interrompre brutalement face à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Chlo ? »

La restauratrice ignora superbement son mari, se contentant de jeter un regard glacial à l'agent du NCIS.

« Chloé ? demanda celui-ci avec inquiétude.

- Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, pas vrai ? attaqua-t-elle.

- Chloé ! s'offusqua Sam.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Tony.

- Votre plan n'implique que Roger Emmerson et sa bande, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Ils en seront les acteurs principaux, oui.

- Alors, tonna-t-elle hors d'elle, pouvez-vous me dire en quoi c'est important que vos proches vous croient morts ? »

* * *

><p>Abby prit le CafPow que lui tendait Gibbs. Voilà presque trois jours qu'elle n'en avait pas bu une goutte. Étrangement, ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle avait d'autres choses à penser.<p>

Elle posa le gobelet sur le plan de travail sans en avoir avalé. Elle en était incapable. C'était déjà le cas lors de ses recherches peu après l'accident. Elle n'y avait pas touché.

Aucune explication logique n'aurait pu éclairer cela. Il n'y avait pas de rapport cause à effet entre la mort de Tony et l'arrêt du CafPow. La réponse était à chercher ailleurs. Elle n'était pas psychologique à proprement parler. En fait, elle était plutôt physique.

Elle avait la gorge constamment nouée. Déglutir lui était devenu un cauchemar. Rares étaient les moments où elle n'avait pas versé de larmes depuis l'évènement. Et il était difficile d'avaler lorsqu'on était secoué de sanglots. C'était d'ailleurs une méthode répandue pour empêcher les larmes de dévaler les joues, se forcer à déglutir pour contenir le chagrin quel qu'il soit.

Lorsqu'elle ne pleurait pas, elle était concentrée sur son travail ou bien loin d'une boisson caféinée à la fraise dont elle n'avait de toute façon pas envie. Alors, elle n'en avait pas bu depuis trois jours. C'était long pour elle quand on connaissait son addiction à la caféine.

À l'inverse, Gibbs n'avait pas dérogé à ses habitudes. Ils étaient opposés sur ce sujet comme leur façon de faire face à la disparition de Tony. Elle se laissait aller à la douleur de la perte de son grand frère. Elle ne cherchait pas à la cacher, puisant dans son chagrin les forces nécessaires à la poursuite de son travail. Lui se barricadait derrière une carapace, portait un masque sur son visage. Il faisait abstraction de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour continuer à travailler, refoulant le plus loin possible sa tristesse.

Abby savait qu'il s'était déjà effondré, juste après la chute de Tony et, plus tard, avec Ducky. Il avait suffi d'un regard du légiste pour lui faire comprendre que l'abcès avait été crevé. Elle n'aimait cependant pas cette apparente neutralité qu'il tenait à conserver depuis trois jours.

Ce n'était pourtant pas avec elle que ça posait le plus de problème. Ziva ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Elle cherchait des repères et, en refusant de se laisser aller, il les lui refusait. La jeune femme finirait par perdre pied s'il ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention, à moins qu'elle trouve du soutient ailleurs, ce qu'elle espérait de tout cœur.

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le ciel était bleu, il faisait déjà chaud. Assise sur le banc, les yeux fermés, la tête dirigée vers le soleil, Ziva profitait de ces quelques instants de quiétude à l'écart de l'agence.<p>

« Tiens. » lui dit Jimmy.

Elle ouvrit les paupières pour le voir un bras tendu vers elle, un gobelet à la main.

« Merci, dit-elle en s'en emparant.

- Ton thé est nature, l'informa le légiste en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Mais j'ai pris du sucre. »

Il sortit de sa poche plusieurs petits sachets et les déposa entre eux. Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

« Thé ? » questionna-t-elle en avisant son gobelet.

Il acquiesça.

Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence, se contentant d'observer les passants et l'agitation du parc.

« Tu me racontes ? » demanda enfin Jimmy sans quitter des yeux un groupe d'enfants armés d'un frisbee à une centaine de mètres d'eux.

Ziva haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter. »

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Tu m'as donc envoyé un message pour me voir loin du NCIS à cause de rien ? »

Une œillade assassine lui répondit. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je me disais aussi.

- Jimmy !

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et on en finira plus vite. »

Elle détourna la tête.

« Gibbs refuse la discussion, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Hier soir.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Bien n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai.

- Raconte-moi. »

* * *

><p>La chambre où on le conduisit ressemblait en tout point à ce qu'il s'attendait à voir, blanche et dépouillée. Un lit, une table, une chaise et une fenêtre trop haute pour être accessible composaient la pièce de quatre mètres sur trois qui allait être son domicile les prochains jours.<p>

Les infirmiers déposèrent des vêtements -il aurait plutôt dit un uniforme de patient- sur les draps lui commandant doucement, mais fermement, de se changer avant de sortir. Ils laissèrent la porte entrebâillée, assurant ainsi une surveillance constante mais discrète de sa personne.

Il s'écarta de façon à devenir visible d'eux uniquement par son ombre projetée sur le mur. Il enleva rapidement ses affaires pour passer les autres. Prenant garde à ne pas être surpris, il dissimula le micro et l'oreillette obtenus au NCIS entre l'alaise et le matelas. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient convenablement cachés avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Le léger crissement des ressorts attira aussitôt ses gardiens dans la pièce.

Le découvrant changé, en chien de fusil sur les draps, ils récupérèrent ses affaires, fermant la porte en sortant. Ils viendraient vérifier régulièrement au cours des prochaines heures ce qu'il en était. Il devait pour l'instant jouer le jeu et attendre. Il était censé être encore sous l'effet des calmants. Il commencerait à agir après le déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Tony soupira sous le regard inquisiteur de Chloé.<p>

« Ça n'a plus la même importance qu'hier, avoua-t-il.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai changé d'idée.

- Pardon.

- Je pensais que ce serait bien si vous prétendiez m'avoir trouvé et n'acceptiez de me _rendre_ qu'une fois innocentés.

- C'était un bon plan, je trouve, commenta Sam.

- Ouais, sauf qu'ils vous auraient retrouvé sans vraiment se soucier de savoir si vous étiez innocents ou coupables.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Dans le doute, j'ai préféré opté pour autre chose.

- Donc, conclut Chloé durement, vous pourriez leur dire que vous êtes vivant, mais vous ne le faîtes pas.

- C'est plus simple comme ça.

- Il est hors de question qu'on continue si vous ne leur dîtes pas la vérité !

- Mais enfin pourquoi tenez-vous absolument à ce que je le fasse ?

- Parce que je me mets à leur place. Contrairement à vous, nous avons l'obligation de ne pas contacter nos proches depuis des semaines, les rassurer, prendre de leurs nouvelles. Et vous, alors que vous pourriez le faire, vous refusez !

- Je fais ce que je juge le mieux pour eux comme pour moi, Chloé.

- Vous me direz la même chose lorsque vos funérailles seront passées ? »

Il eut une moue embêtée. Sam posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous pouvez garder le secret encore, dit-il, mais je crois que leur éviter des funérailles seraient la moindre des choses tout de même.

- Si j'appelle, ils sauront toute suite la vérité. Et si je le fais d'ici, ils nous retrouverons et _vous_ aurez des ennuis. »

Chloé plongea la main dans sa poche. Elle en ressortit un appareil portable.

« C'est un prépayé, cadeau d'Emmerson. Je l'ai trouvé avec les médicaments. Personne ne nous localisera.

- Je ne peux pas appeler, Chloé.

- Je m'en charge. Donnez-moi simplement un numéro. »

* * *

><p>« Je pensais vraiment que ça irait mieux après la discussion dans l'ascenseur, mais ce n'est pas le cas.<p>

- Il n'arrive pas à en parler pour l'instant. Ça ne durera pas.

- Il se coupe de nous, Jimmy ! On dirait qu'il se fout de tout !

- C'est sa façon à lui de gérer les choses. Il sait qu'il n'arriverait pas à travailler s'il se laissait aller.

- J'ai cherché à connaître son avis sur la mission sous-couverture de McGee, il a toujours contourné le sujet.

- Il ne te le donnera pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer, Ziva, tout le monde le voit. Gibbs n'est pas en mesure de te rassurer pour l'instant et il ne veut pas non plus te faire peur. Alors il garde tout pour lui.

- Personne ne peut intérioriser éternellement.

- Lorsque l'infiltration sera finie, il se laissera aller. Tu verras.

- Que suis-je censée faire en attendant ?

- Ne parle avec Gibbs que du travail. Chercher du soutient vers lui est inutile. Ducky a beaucoup à faire avec lui déjà.

- Il arrive à quelque chose ?

- Le docteur Mallard est quelqu'un d'étonnant. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il est capable de faire ! »

La remarque réussit à faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Si tu veux parler ou que tu broies du noir, reprit ensuite Jimmy plus sérieusement, appelle-moi. Quelle que soit l'heure, Ziva.

- Entendu.

- Promets-le-moi.

- Je te le promets. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête satisfait.

« Maintenant, dis-moi, quel est ton pire et quel est ton meilleur souvenir de Tony ? »

* * *

><p>Roger Emmerson ouvrit la porte de sa clinique vétérinaire de mauvaise humeur. Leann lui avait encore fait une scène ce matin. Depuis le passage de Sam et Chloé, elle n'arrêtait pas et il commençait à en avoir marre. Elle l'avait déjà mis dans une situation suffisamment difficile auprès de son frère et de ses acolytes pour éviter de lui faire une crise de jalousie vingt fois par jour.<p>

Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'essayer de les joindre pour voir si tout allait bien pour eux. Est-ce-qu'ils avaient trouvé une planque ? Est-ce-que le blessé allait mieux ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Sauf qu'avec sa chère et tendre surveillant chacun de ses mouvements, c'était difficile.

Et pourtant, qu'il l'aimait cette petite blonde à lunettes ! Il n'avait même jamais aimé une femme à ce point avant elle. Mais alors qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait lui pourrir la vie parfois !

Il secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres. La sonnerie de son téléphone en profita pour retentir.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait plus conscience du défilement des jours depuis le funeste appel. Il avait pourtant réussi à conserver un rythme de vie identique à son habitude. Simplement, il guettait maintenant chaque coup de fil de Gibbs sur l'avancement de l'enquête sur Hasting, ce sale type qui lui avait pris son garçon.<p>

Lorsque ton téléphone portable se mit à sonner, il se précipita vers le meuble où il l'avait déposé. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant l'absence de numéro. Celui de Gibbs s'affichait toujours. Il avait en outre pris l'habitude de refuser tous les appels en numéro masqué.

Cependant, alors qu'il allait appuyer sur la touche rouge de son téléphone, il se ravisa. Junior avait souvent tenté de le joindre de cette manière, ce qui lui avait valu un soupir désespéré d'ailleurs.

Il savait que c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que peut-être...

* * *

><p><strong>...j'aimerai bien une review de chacun des lecteurs de cette histoire ! <strong>


	20. L'appel

**Hé ! Ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu ! ****Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Lul, cruchot, Mandy, ncislove, angylafan, **je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre au moment où je poste, je le ferai la prochaine fois.

**A l'origine, ce chapitre devait parler de beaucoup de choses, mais l'appel que vous allez lire a fait plus de pages que prévu. ^^' Donc, ce qui ne devait faire qu'un chapitre en fera au moins deux. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 – L'appel<strong>

.

« Qui est-ce-que j'appelle ? demanda Chloé en composant un numéro.

- Mon père, répondit l'agent d'une voix emplie de tristesse.

- Votre père ? »

De surprise, la jeune femme appuya sur la touche d'appel.

« Heu... Chlo... dit Sam en lui montrant l'appareil.

- Qu... oups ! Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? » s'enquit-elle légèrement inquiète.

Le haut parleur était enclenché. Une première sonnerie retentit.

« Dîtes-lui que vous êtes une amie et que vous voulez savoir quand sont mes funérailles. »

Deuxième sonnerie.

« Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? »

Troisième sonnerie.

« Absolument pas.

- Mais...

_- Allô ? _»

Leurs regards se braquèrent sur l'appareil.

« Heu... bonjour, monsieur DiNozzo, commença Chloé.

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?_ » interrogea-t-il durement.

La jeune femme chercha du secours sur le visage de Tony, lequel articula « amie » en silence. Elle hésita un instant à entrer dans son jeu, puis se résolut à faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ce n'était pas à elle d'annoncer la vérité au vieil homme. De plus, elle tenait à avoir une _véritable_ discussion avec son fils au sujet de sa _mort_.

« Je m'appelle Chloé, je suis... j'étais une amie de Tony.

_- Oh ! _dit-il après un temps. _Je vois._

- Non, pas ce genre d'amie ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis... »

Devant le regard noir de l'agent, elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Elle souffla doucement pour se calmer et rassembler ses pensées avant de reprendre posément la parole.

« Je voulais vous présenter toutes mes condoléances, monsieur DiNozzo.

_- Merci,_ répondit-il sans conviction.

- J'aurais aussi souhaité savoir quand doivent se dérouler les funérailles. »

Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil. Chloé vérifia que la communication était toujours établie.

« Monsieur DiNozzo ? appela-t-elle ensuite. Vous êtes là ?

_- La date n'est pas encore fixée._

- Mais... je pensais... cela fait trois jours, n'est-ce-pas ?

_- Il y a eu des... imprévus._

- Quand se dérouleront-elles dans ce cas ? Vous avez une idée ou...

_- Pas avant plusieurs jours. _»

À côté d'elle, Tony s'agita pour attirer son attention. Elle le vit griffonner à la hâte sur un des morceaux de papier présent sur la table.

« Pourquoi ? lut-elle.

_- C'est personnel. _»

Tony écrivit de nouveau quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête négativement lorsqu'il lui montra. Il tendit le papier vers elle, insistant. Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, mais céda.

« Est-ce-que ça a à voir avec la personne responsable de son décès ? »

Elle avait choisi ses mots avec précaution, mais le silence qu'elle eut en retour lui fit douter d'avoir utilisé les bons.

« _Je ne peux pas en parler. _» répondit enfin Senior.

Tony leva les pouces en l'air, signifiant que la réponse lui convenait. Il passa ensuite une main sur sa gorge pour lui dire de couper la communication.

« Je comprends. Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas.

- _Attendez !_ »

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher, mais se ravisa.

«_ Vous ne m'avez pas dit comment vous aviez connu Junior._

- Un concours de circonstance.

_- C'est à dire ?_ »

Tony se fit plus pressant par ses gestes. Elle _devait_ raccrocher. La jeune femme détourna les yeux.

« Et si je vous le racontais en face ? dit-elle. Je crois que ce serait mieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_- Je..._ » hésita-t-il.

L'agent s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de récupérer le téléphone. Elle évita souplement son bras valide et s'éloigna de quelques mètres sous son regard noir.

« J'ai beaucoup à vous raconter, monsieur DiNozzo, et j'aimerais vraiment vous parler de vive voix. J'aurais également des choses à vous montrer, poursuivit-elle sans se soucier nullement de la fureur qui animait maintenant le jeune homme.

_- Pourquoi pas_. »

Elle eut un sourire victorieux tandis que Tony se laissait tomber sur une chaise, vaincu.

« Je vous donne mon adresse. Venez quand vous voulez. Aujourd'hui si ça ne vous gêne pas. Je pourrai vous héberger si vous le souhaitez.

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que..._

- Rassurez-vous, mon mari est d'accord, dit-elle alors que Sam s'approchait d'elle une feuille à la main.

_- Votre mari ?_

- Nous habitons au sud d'Alexandria, non loin de l'Huntley Meadows Park. »

Elle s'empara du papier tendu par Sam sur lequel il avait écrit l'adresse de la maison.

« Je sais que c'est loin de New-York, mais une station de bus s'arrête près de chez nous si vous ne souhaitez pas conduire. Nous vous paierons le trajet, bien entendu. Vous avez de quoi noter ?

_- Oui._ »

Elle déchiffra à voix haute l'adresse gribouillée à la va-vite par Sam.

« _Vous semblez tenir à ma venue,_ remarqua Senior ensuite.

- C'est le cas.

_- Pourquoi ?_

- Venez et vous le saurez. » répondit-elle d'une voix énigmatique.

* * *

><p>« Ted, soupira Roger Emmerson, je te jure que tout se passe comme prévu. … Oui, évidemment. … Mais non, enfin ! Je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! … Je le dirai à Leann. … Oui, on sera à l'heure. À ce soir. »<p>

Le vétérinaire raccrocha, agacé. Quand ce n'était pas la sœur, c'était le frère qui s'y mettait. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix deux secondes, enfin ?

« Chéri ? appela une voix haut perchée avec enjouement. Notre premier client arrive ! Tu sais, celui qui sait toujours mieux que tout le monde et qui menace de nous coller un procès sur le dos toutes les semaines ! »

Le doc leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

_Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait pour que vous vous acharniez tous comme ça ?_

« Chéri ?

- J'arrive. » grogna-t-il.

Il laissa échapper un profond soupir, avant d'ajouter pour lui-même :

_Je sens que cette journée va être pourrie._

La clochette signalant une arrivée retentit.

« Monsieur Levine, salua mielleusement Leann.

- Où est ce vétérinaire de pacotille ? Je vais le traîner au tribunal cet imposteur ! »

Roger joignit les mains et leva les yeux de nouveau vers le plafond, implorant.

_Pitié ! Aidez-moi !_

* * *

><p>« Je vais appeler Emmerson. » décréta Sam une fois qu'elle eut raccroché.<p>

Il tendait la main vers le portable. Chloé le lui déposa dans la paume tout en acquiesçant.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler, ajouta-t-il. Je crois que ce serait pas mal.

- J'y vais. »

Elle quitta le salon et gagna rapidement l'extérieur à la recherche de Tony.

* * *

><p>L'agent s'éloignait en marchant de la maison par le chemin de terre, Keyba près de lui. Elle le rejoignit en courant.<p>

« Tony ! Attendez !

- Quoi ?

- Vous ne devriez pas faire autant d'exercice, dit-elle en calant son pas sur le sien. Il vous faut du repos !

- Je ne supporte plus de rester à rien faire. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'arrêta.

« Tony, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. » répliqua-t-il en se détachant d'elle et en reprenant sa marche.

Elle soupira en se demandant pourquoi les hommes pouvaient s'avérer si compliqués. Puis, elle le rattrapa.

« Tony, on doit en parler !

- Vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau, hein ?

- Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais je devais le faire.

- C'est sûr que faire venir mon père ici est l'idée du siècle.

- Ça vous pose problème à ce point là ?

- À votre avis ?

- Mais enfin pourquoi tenez-vous à ce point là à ce que vos proches ignorent que vous êtes vivant ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Aucune importance, ça ne durera plus très longtemps maintenant. »

Elle le considéra longuement.

« Quel est le véritable problème, Tony ? Et je veux une réponse franche, aucune d'esquive. »

Il lui jeta un regard avant de soupirer et reporter son attention sur Keyba.

« J'aurais dû mourir. » avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, le chapitre s'arrête là. La suite vous tente ?<strong>


	21. J'aurais dû mourir

**La suite n'aura pas tardé, hein ! Voici donc la suite et fin de la discussion entre Tony et Chloé. Si vous avez manqué le chapitre précédent, foncez le lire avant de vous mettre à celui-là !  
><strong>

**Yep : **Une nouvelle tête, cool !**  
><strong>

**Lul : **Un peu d'optimisme voyons ! Tony n'attire pas _toujours_ les problèmes ! Même si ça semble difficile à croire, c'est vrai. Pour Emmerson, tu sauras ça la prochaine fois. Oh, et je ne lui ai pas foutu de baffe, il est assez abîmé comme ça.**  
><strong>

**ncislove : **Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir ! Et bon anniv' !**  
><strong>

**Merci à tous pour vos coms, vraiment ! Ce sont eux qui me font poster si vite. Alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous restera à faire arrivés au bout de celui-ci. Bonne lecture à tous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21 – J'aurais dû mourir<strong>

.

Chloé s'arrêta, surprise par l'aveu.

« Vous auriez dû mourir ? » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre en quoi cela avait rapport avec le fait qu'il tienne à laisser ses proches dans l'erreur.

Tony cessa sa marche. Sans un regard pour elle, il s'accroupit et gratifia Keyba d'une caresse.

« Sans toi, dit-il au chien, je ne serais plus là pour en parler. »

Le golden, d'un naturel calme, approcha doucement son museau du jeune homme. Sa truffe rencontra sa joue.

« À croire que tu me comprends. » commenta Tony lorsque qu'il frotta sa tête contre son visage.

Chloé avança de quelques pas pour les rejoindre et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'agent.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, Tony. J'ose croire que nous sommes même devenus des amis malgré le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble. »

Il resta silencieux et caressa de nouveau Keyba.

« Parlez-moi. » demanda Chloé.

Il se releva avec une grimace. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir et cela durerait encore plusieurs semaines, il le savait. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elles se ressoudent.

« S'il vous plait. » ajouta la jeune femme en accrochant son regard.

Il hésita encore, avant de rendre les armes.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est de se voir mourir ? » questionna-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, je n'en sais rien.

- Moi, je le sais. » dit-il en reprenant sa marche.

Elle lui emboita le pas.

« Lorsque ce type nous a foncés dessus, j'ai compris qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas, que la voiture finirait dans le ravin.

- Mais pas vous.

- On s'est éjecté à temps. C'était de justesse, mais on a réussi. Et puis, on a dévalé la pente sur le bord de la route, droit vers le vide.

- Là encore, vous n'avez pas chuté.

- Non, j'ai arrêté notre course, de nouveau de justesse. Il est resté sur le bord, je suis tombé.

- Et vous vous êtes rattrapé.

- J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverais pas à m'accrocher à temps. Mais ma main a trouvé un trou et je me suis rétabli. »

Il marqua un temps.

« C'est là que l'enfer a commencé. »

Les souvenirs reprenaient place dans sa tête, lui faisant revivre la scène.

« Je savais que les autres finiraient par nous trouver. On n'avait plus de portable, mais McGee n'avait pas arrêté de discuter par sms interposés tout le trajet avec Abby. Elle s'inquièterait, ils nous chercheraient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils nous retrouvent »

Chloé tenta de s'imaginer les deux collègues dont Tony leur avait vaguement parlé la veille au dîner.

« Mais ça a pris plus de temps que prévu, continua-t-il. Ça a pris plus longtemps que ce que je pouvais supporter. On était en plein cagnard, blessés. Et j'étais suspendu dans le vide.

- Pourtant, vous avez tenu.

- Je pense que si Tim n'avait pas été là, j'aurais lâché avant.

- Vous aviez quelqu'un à qui vous raccrocher.

- Oui, et puis le Bleu a toujours besoin qu'on le rassure. Vu qu'il a le vertige, ce n'était certainement pas l'inverse qui allait se produire.

- Et vos amis ont fini par arriver. »

Il acquiesça.

« Ils l'ont récupéré, puis Gibbs, mon patron, a essayé de me faire remonter. Seulement... il était trop loin de moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, on a fait plusieurs tentatives. Je savais qu'ils avaient appelé les secours, mais je savais aussi que je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à leur arrivée. Je connais mes limites, je les avais largement dépassées.

- Alors, vous avez lâché.

- J'aurais voulu croire à ce qu'il me disait, penser que je tiendrais jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, mais on savait l'un comme l'autre que ce ne serait pas. Alors, oui, j'ai lâché. »

Il shoota dans une des pierres du chemin.

« Pas que j'ai eu un instant envie de mourir, ça non. Simplement, je voulais que ça s'arrête, je voulais du repos. Et puis, je n'aurais pas supporté une seconde de plus ce désespoir dans ses yeux, ce sentiment de savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour m'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Attendre encore, ça aurait été devoir supporter sa douleur, l'entretenir également, lui donner de faux espoirs, à lui comme aux autres... je ne le voulais pas. »

Les mots lui venaient plus facilement qu'au début. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il _devait_ en parler. Chloé était une oreille attentive. Le fait qu'elle le connaisse depuis peu de temps aidait beaucoup. On se confit parfois plus facilement aux inconnus qu'à ses proches. C'était le cas cette fois.

« Je pensais vraiment ne penser à rien en tombant. En fait, j'ai pensé à tout un tas de chose, plus stupides les unes que les autres d'ailleurs.

- Un moyen de vous rassurer sans doute, ou de décompresser.

- Je tombais, vous trouvez que c'est le genre de chose qui détend ?

- Vous avez parfaitement compris ce que je voulais dire. »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle s'empara de son bras valide, l'entourant du sien. Il se laissa faire.

« Et ensuite ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas fini. Au lieu de mourir rapidement et sans douleur, ou presque, comme je pensais, comme _j'espérais_ que ce serait le cas, j'ai découvert que ce serait tout l'inverse.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai percuté la paroi.

- Votre dos ?

- Oui.

- Et ensuite ?

- Il y avait des arbres au pied de la falaise. Ils ont ralenti ma chute, m'ont sauvé la vie et prolongé mon supplice. C'est mon bras qui a pris ce coup-ci. Après, j'ai heurté le sol et je l'ai dévalé jusqu'à la rivière. J'avais mal partout et j'étais toujours conscient. »

Chloé comprenait mieux le calvaire qu'il avait enduré et commençait à entrevoir un début de réponse à la question qu'elle n'avait cessé de lui poser depuis le journal télévisé.

« J'ai été emporté par le courant, poursuivit Tony. J'étais sous la surface, mais incapable de l'atteindre. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, pas dans l'état où j'étais. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir, il fallait que je trouve une solution.

- Alors qu'avez-vous fait ? » interrogea-t-elle doucement, consciente que sa réponse serait déterminante pour la suite.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. La douleur habitait son visage.

« J'ai espéré ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, dit-il. J'ai espéré que quelqu'un me trouverait et me ramènerait. »

Chloé stoppa leur marche. Elle avait peur de comprendre.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Vous le savez, répondit Tony un pâle sourire étirant ses lèvres. J'ai décidé de me noyer.

- Vous...

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir, Chloé, mais je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances que ça arrive. Si j'avais retenu ma respiration, je serai mort asphyxié, rien n'aurait pu me ramener. Alors que si j'avalais une eau glacée...

- Vous aviez toujours une chance de vous en tirer ensuite si quelqu'un vous trouvait.

- Oui.

- Et vous avez réussi.

- Mais avoir conscience de tout ça... jamais je n'ai vécu pire moment dans ma vie. Et pourtant il y en a eu, je peux vous le dire ! »

Elle baissa les yeux un instant, semblant réfléchir.

« Vous auriez dû mourir, comprit-elle enfin en le regardant de nouveau.

- J'aurais dû mourir. » confirma-t-il.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur le paysage environnant alors qu'il attendait sa réaction.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous ne les appelez pas, dit-elle le regard au loin. Pas parce que vous ne le voulez pas, mais parce que vous n'en êtes pas capable, pas encore. »

Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

« Parce que malgré tout l'optimisme dont vous avez pu faire preuve il y a trois jours, vous saviez que les chances que vous vous en sortiez étaient presque nulles. Vous auriez dû mourir. Vous en avez toujours eu parfaitement conscience et personne ne peut reprendre sa vie comme si de rien n'était après ça. »

Ce fut son tour de regarder l'horizon.

« Je sais que leur faire endurer _ça_ peut paraître atroce, avoua-t-il. Mais, je ne peux pas me résoudre à les appeler, leur raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas aller vers eux, leur dire que tout n'était qu'un cauchemar, que c'est fini à présent, que la vie va reprendre comme avant. Parce que ce ne sera pas le cas pour moi. »

Il détailla son visage, cherchant un signe de reproche à ses dires, n'en trouva aucun.

« Je sais aussi que je dois le faire, poursuivit-il. Je ne peux pas les laisser dans l'erreur, le mensonge. Il faut qu'ils sachent la vérité. »

Il laissa une seconde s'écouler, avant d'ajouter :

« Et c'est pour ça que je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait, Chloé. »

Elle lui sourit et l'entoura de ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas l'enserrer avec trop de force à cause de ses blessures.

« Je vous soutiendrai, assura-t-elle en se détachant de lui quelques instants plus tard.

- Je le sais. »

Ils firent demi-tour, reprenant leur marche vers la maison cette fois.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous m'avez fait appeler votre père, devina Chloé. Vous vous doutiez que j'essaierai de dire la vérité sur vous dès que j'aurais un de vos proches au téléphone.

- Je sais qu'ils doivent savoir la vérité, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à tous les affronter.

- Pas ensemble, mais un à un oui. Et en appelant un de vos collègues, ça aurait été impossible.

- Je les vois mal garder le secret tandis qu'un autre me croit mort. Et puis, je connais mon père. Je suis la seule personne qui lui reste. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtise.

- Vous l'en croyez capable ?

- Il n'est plus tout jeune et il pense avoir perdu son unique enfant. Alors, je pense qu'avoir des doutes...

- Est légitime. » termina-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, soulagé qu'elle l'ait si bien compris.

« Une dernière chose, Tony, demanda Chloé.

- Quoi ?

- Votre père, croit-il aux fantômes ?

- Non.

- Alors j'espère qu'il n'est pas cardiaque. Parce que votre résurrection risque de lui faire un choc ! »

L'agent éclata de rire.

« Rassurez-vous, dit-il amusé, mon père est en parfaite santé !

- Tant mieux ! Un DiNozzo blessé me suffit amplement ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de ces explications ? Vous conviennent-elles ?<br>**


	22. La suicidaire et les inconvénients

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis ravie que les explications vous conviennent. En même temps, je doute que ça aurait changé grand chose si ça n'avait pas été le cas. ^^'**

**Lady A** : Puisqu'il est impossible de faire reply pour toi, je te réponds ici. Merci de me suivre !

**Lul :** Les plans arrivent. Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu penses à ce point qu'ils vont être tordus. Pour l'action, patience !

**Ncislove :** On lui pardonne tout grâce à ses explications.

**Angylafan :** C'est bien de te retrouver en com, j'ai peur quand les reviewers disparaissent ! Une fois que Tony a expliqué, on comprend tout, c'est sûr.

**Aujourd'hui, on se concentre d'un côté sur Tim, de l'autre sur Emmerson. Le retour de Senior est théoriquement **(très important ce mot vu mon habitude de raconter autre chose avant ce qui est prévu)** pour le prochain chapitre, même chose pour ce qui est des occupations de l'équipe. **

**C'est le troisième chapitre posté en quatre jours. Alors j'espère avoir un peu plus de retours sur celui-là que sur le dernier. Je le dédie à tous les malades de l'AIPM (vous comprendrez pourquoi bientôt). ****B****onne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 – La suicidaire et les inconvénients du sucre d'orge<strong>

.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Debout, monsieur McGee, c'est l'heure de déjeuner. »

Tim leva mollement la tête vers l'infirmier.

« Je vais vous conduire dans la grande salle, continua-t-il, là où vous prendrez votre repas. »

Le jeune homme se leva et le rejoignit, le regard dans le vague. L'homme vêtu de blanc le poussa doucement dans le couloir, guidant ses pas.

Timothy enregistra leur itinéraire et les visages du personnel soignant tout en marchant. Ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une vaste pièce où s'alignaient tables et chaises. Des hommes et des femmes de tout âge étaient déjà installés devant leurs assiettes. D'autres, des infirmiers supposa-t-il à leurs tenues blanches, circulaient entre les tables pour les servir, s'assurant que tout se passait bien.

L'homme à ses côtés lui indiqua une place, la sienne. Il s'assit docilement, jetant un regard à ses compagnons de table. Dès que les surveillants se seraient éloignés, il commencerait à poser des questions. Et peut-être obtiendrait-il des réponses ou des pistes pour expliquer les actions d'Henry Hasting.

* * *

><p>Emmerson s'excusa auprès de Richard Levine et Trak, son bulldog anglais. Il attrapa son portable sur une étagère et s'approcha de la fenêtre, loin d'eux, tout en décrochant.<p>

« Allô ?

_- Doc ? C'est moi, Sam._

- Hé ! Salut vieux ! Je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

_- Content aussi de pouvoir t'en donner. Tu es seul ?_ »

Le vétérinaire jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa table d'examen sur lequel le chien s'était allongé. Son maître lui jetait un regard noir.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il avec une grimace.

_- Ah ! Ok._

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de compagnie, Sam.

_- Un client ?_

- Le meilleur de tout l'univers ! répondit-il en faisant signe à Levine qu'il en avait bientôt fini avec son interlocuteur.

_- Monsieur je-vais-vous-traîner-au-tribunal, alors._

- Comment t'as deviné ?

_- Faut vraiment que je te parle, Emmerson. C'est au sujet de Cromwell. On sait comment le coincer et on a besoin de ton aide. _

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes !

_- Il faudrait aussi l'aide de tes petits camarades. _»

Roger soupira.

« Ok, je te rappelle dans dix minutes pour que tu m'expliques le plan.

_- Ça veut dire que tu marches ?_

- Qu'est-ce-que je ne ferais pas pour toi, Sam ?

_- À tout de suite._

- Ouais, à tout. »

* * *

><p>Les blouses blanches s'éloignèrent. Timothy détailla ses compagnons de table. Ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme.<p>

Le premier, à sa gauche, était chauve, à la carrure imposante. De glace, il fixait droit devant lui un obscur point dans l'espace. Le second, châtain, une barbe de trois jours mangeant son visage, se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses mains se croisant et se décroisant sans cesse. Il murmurait des mots à un débit rapide qu'il n'arrivait pas à percevoir. Quant à la femme en face de lui, une brune aux long cheveux bouclés, elle tapotait de sa main droite la table, battant la mesure, alors que l'autre soutenait sa tête. Tous devaient avoir passé la trentaine.

L'agent reporta son attention sur le géant près de lui.

« Bonjour, tenta-t-il.

- C'est inutile, déclara une voix féminine, il ne te répondra pas. »

Il braqua son regard sur la femme qui le fixait à présent. Sa main avait cessé son tapotage incessant.

« Darrill ne parle jamais. Il s'est coupé du monde et personne n'arrive à l'en sortir. »

Elle lui tendit sa main.

« Moi, c'est Alice. Et toi ?

- Tim.

- Enchanté, Tim. »

Il serra sa main avant de désigner l'autre homme.

« Et lui ? Qui est-ce ?

- Oh, ça, c'est Alan. C'était un psy avant. »

Tim afficha un air estomaqué.

« Un psy ? répéta-t-il.

- Ouais, à Bethesda. De ce que j'ai compris, il a eu une série de patients difficiles, complètement dingues quoi. Il a fallu le faire interner. Ils l'ont amené ici. C'est un bon HP. Dès que ça ira mieux, ils le dirigeront vers une maison de repos. »

Il ne pensait pas que le boulot de psy puisse être si difficile et n'osait pas imaginer le genre de patients qu'il avait pu avoir.

Il reporta son attention sur la brune.

« Et... toi ? » demanda-t-il hésitant.

La femme sourit avant de se redresser et lui tendre ses bras.

« Trois tentatives de suicide, expliqua-t-elle en dévoilant les cicatrices courant le long de ses avant-bras. Les deux premières avec des médocs et la dernière... ben tu vois quoi !

- Je... tenta Tim sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

- Te bile pas, c'est du passé maintenant. Je vais mieux.

- Mais tu es toujours là, remarqua-t-il.

- J'ai dit que j'allais mieux, pas que j'allais bien. »

* * *

><p>Le vétérinaire s'assura une nouvelle fois que la porte était bien fermée. Il attrapa ensuite le téléphone dans sa poche. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Sam, croisant les doigts pour que Leann ne vienne pas le déranger.<p>

« Sam ? demanda-t-il dès qu'on décrocha.

_- T'es seul ?_

-Oui, c'est bon. Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Prenant une grande inspiration, le restaurateur débita à un rythme rapide le plan prévu pour coincer Cromwell.

« _Et donc,_ termina-t-il, _il faudrait qu'on se voit pour finaliser tout ça. Si t'es toujours d'accord bien sûr._

- T'es le seul ami que j'ai, Sam. Évidemment que je suis d'accord pour vous aider !

_- Oui, mais tu as Leann et ta clinique. Et puis, sincèrement, qu'est-ce-qui te pousserait à nous aider ?_

- T'as d'autres questions stupides de ce genre ou on peut passer à autre chose ? »

Il entendit un soupir.

« Allez, Sam, sourit-il, dis-moi où vous créchez que je vienne vous faire une petite visite !

_- Et Leann ?_

- Je peux venir accompagné ?

_- Vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée._

- Son frangin fait partie des gars que tu veux embaucher.

_- Elle ne dira rien ?_

- C'est pas une balance, Sam. Une chieuse, oui, mais pas une balance.

_- Ok. Alors je te donne l'adresse._

- J'ai pas de quoi noter, là !

_- Tu sais bien que ce ne serait pas prudent ! Mémorise-la !_

- Oui, chef ! »

* * *

><p>L'agent fit rouler un des petits pois vers le bord son assiette avec l'aide de sa fourchette, une moue dégoutée sur le visage.<p>

« Le cuisto est pas le meilleur du pays, c'est sûr. » commenta Alice.

Son assiette penchait vers elle, soutenue de l'autre côté par sa serviette en papier.

« Fais comme moi, comme ça les légumes et le poisson baigneront pas dans cette sauce immonde. Ça deviendra mangeable. »

Il s'exécuta.

« Sinon, t'es là à cause de quoi, toi ?

- Je...

- Tu ?

- J'ai... essaya-t-il encore.

- C'est pas grave si tu peux pas en parler pour l'instant. Ça viendra. »

Il baissa la tête sur son repas en retenant un soupir. Il avait sans doute manqué une occasion de venir au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Au fait, reprit Alice, ta chambre c'est bien la quarante-trois ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il. Comment tu le sais ?

- J'en savais rien, mais l'hosto était plein et Henry a disparu, alors j'ai supposé que tu avais pris sa chambre. »

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa.

« Henry ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Ouais, Henry Hasting. J'ai jamais compris ce qu'il foutait là. Faut dire qu'il était tellement shooté avec les médocs.. mais c'était un gars sympa.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par « il a disparu » ?

- Ce que j'ai dit. Un jour, il était plus là.

- Et pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Tout le monde ici a un problème, plus ou moins important, et on s'en rend compte rapidement.

- Et il n'en avait pas ? » supposa-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ce que je sais, c'est qu'être ici coûte une blinde et qu'il avait pas un rond. Ça se voyait aux fringues et l'attitude qu'il avait en arrivant ici. Enfin... _avant_ qu'il ressemble à un drogué avec son traitement. »

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander autre chose quand une blouse blanche s'approcha de la table. Il planta férocement sa fourchette dans le pavé de poisson devant lui alors que l'homme debout derrière eux ne faisait pas mine de bouger. Au moment où la conversation devenait intéressante, il était contraint de se taire. Super !

* * *

><p>Emmerson n'était pas plus tôt entré dans la clinique qu'une furie blonde se jeta sur lui.<p>

« Où étais-tu ? l'invectiva Leann. Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Dehors, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées après ce chieur de Levine.

- _Dehors,_ hein !

- Oui, dehors.

- Tu n'étais pas plutôt en train d'appeler ta gourdasse ?

- Bien sûr que non, mon sucre d'orge ! Tu sais bien que tu es la seule femme de ma vie !

- Eh bien, ton sucre d'orge en a marre que tu te foutes de sa gueule !

- Mais puisque je te dis que...

- Donne-moi ton téléphone !

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dit de me donner ton téléphone ! Si tu te changeais les idées, il n'y a pas de problème, pas vrai ? »

À contrecœur, il lui tendit l'appareil. C'était le moyen le plus sûr pour qu'elle lui foute la paix. Il ne risquait rien, il avait effacer les deux appels de Sam.

« Où est-il ? l'interrogea durement Leann sourcils froncés.

- Où est quoi ?

- L'appel que tu as reçu quand tu étais avec Levine ! Il m'en a parlé. »

_Et merde !_ Il n'avait pas pensé à celui-là.

« Roger Emmerson, réponds-moi !

- Ça te dirait de prendre quelques jours de vacances loin de la clinique ?

- Si tu ne me dis pas la vérité tout de suite, je te quitte ! »

Il soupira. C'était pas gagné.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ce chapitre ? <strong>

**Que pensez-vous d'Alice et de ce qu'apprend Tim ? **

**Des avis sur Emmerson et Leann ?**

**Et... qui a reconnu le psy ?**


	23. Sur la route et dans la tête

**Mille merci pour vos reviews !**

**Lul : **La suite de la discussion avec Alice n'est pas pour ce chap'. Leann est un amour tu sais ! Enfin, si on oublie son sale caractère. Pour le plan, ce ne sera pas plus fou que les autres, faire pire est difficile ! Pour Tony, je crois que ça restera "simple". Pour Tim, c'est autre chose.

**fanana :** Contente que tu aimes ! Pour la suite de la conversation Tim/Alice, ce sera au prochain chapitre.

**angylafan :** J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait aucune réponse dans ce chap. ^^'

**Lady A : **Succinct, mais clair.

**ncislove :** Pas de Tim aujourd'hui, c'est pour le prochain.

**Lil'Am : **Merci pour la mise en favori, j'attends ton com !

**Alors, au sujet du chapitre précédent, le psy s'appelle Alan Sig : **Il travaillait à l'hôpital de Bethesda, aux bâtiments III et IV. C'est un des psy des patients atteints de l'AIPM. Car oui, ce personnage n'existe que par cette terrible maladie ! ^_^

**Et pour plus d'infos dessus, je vous renvoie à mes différentes fics éponymes et au**** forum récemment créé sur ff **(mettez ça, sans les espaces, derrière le "net" de l'adresse du site)** : / forum / NCIS_AIPM / 113324 /**

**Aujourd'hui, comme promis on retrouve Senior (mais pas encore la confrontation avec son fils) et l'équipe à travers une série de duo. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de tous, particulièrement du dernier, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment tout de même. ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 – Sur la route et dans la tête<strong>

.

Le new-yorkais posa sa tête sur la vitre du bus. Il était fatigué, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Lorsqu'on perdait son enfant, la vie tournait au cauchemar.

Il ne trouvait plus le sommeil depuis l'appel de Gibbs. Il grappillait quelques minutes de repos par-ci par-là, mais rien lui permettant de recharger ses batteries.

Il guettait le moindre coup de téléphone avec l'indicatif de Washington. Les agents le tenaient au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire. Il ne vivait que pour ça. Il voulait savoir pourquoi était mort son garçon. Il voulait connaître la _véritable_ raison.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'invitation de cette Chloé. Il ne savait rien d'elle et il avait d'autres choses à faire plus importantes que jouer les touristes dans les environs d'Alexandria. Pourtant, quelque chose dans sa voix l'avait décidé à dire oui. Sans qu'il comprenne comment, elle l'avait convaincu de la rencontrer.

Sitôt après son appel, il avait fait un sac, emportant des vêtements et plusieurs affaires desquelles il ne voulait pas se séparer. Il avait fermé la maison et attrapé le premier taxi venu pour se rendre à la gare routière avant de prendre un billet et monter dans l'autocar. Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il roulait.

Son regard se perdit sur le paysage défilant à toute vitesse derrière la vitre. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait _là-bas_. Il n'avait pas tenté de l'imaginer. Il se contentait de ressasser ses souvenirs, ceux avec Junior et la famille qu'il avait perdu, espérant que, peut-être, Morphée finirait par l'emporter.

* * *

><p>Abby la serrait de toute la force de ses bras, comme si elle allait partir.<p>

« Vous êtes venue, répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, je suis venue. » confirma Rachel Cranston avec douceur.

Sans la brusquer, la psychologue se détacha d'elle, gardant les mains de la gothique dans les siennes.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent en silence, cherchant quelque chose sur le visage de l'autre.

« Tout va bien se passer, Abby. » assura Rachel avec un sourire.

La laborantine secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, rien n'ira _bien._

- Il n'arrivera rien à Timothy. »

Utiliser le prénom de l'agent devant elle était un choix réfléchi. Elle n'était pas proche de lui, mais elle savait que l'appeler par son nom n'était pas la chose à faire.

Abby détourna les yeux et ramena ses bras contre sa poitrine.

« Tony est mort. » dit-elle tout bas.

Rachel hocha la tête.

« Oui, je le sais. »

La gothique la considéra de nouveau.

« Comment ? » demanda-telle.

Face au doute de la psychologue sur l'interprétation de sa phrase, elle reformula.

« Comment faire pour... c'est Tony qui est mort, vous comprenez ? _Tony_ ! »

Elle avait appuyé sur le dernier mot, comme pour lui signifier tout ce que cela impliquait.

« Le temps, répondit Rachel. Il n'y a que ça.

- Mais vous ? Comment avez-vous fait, avec Kate ? Je veux dire, c'était votre sœur ! »

La jeune femme sourit avec tendresse.

« J'ai fait ce qu'elle aurait voulu que je fasse. »

Le regard que la gothique lui lança fut équivoque : quoi ?

« Se souvenir des moments que l'on a passé ensemble, se rappeler nos projets et ce que l'on souhaitait pour l'autre. Cela fait fait partie des choses qui m'ont permis de faire face à sa mort. »

Le regard d'Abby s'égara sur le mur à sa droite, sous les fenêtres du labo où plusieurs photos de l'équipe étaient accrochées, s'attarda sur une en particulier.

« On n'a jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler tous les deux, murmura-t-elle, pas ces derniers temps. »

Elle regarda de nouveau Rachel.

« Je crois qu'on n'a jamais eu de véritable discussion en tête à tête sur des sujets importants.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous qui les jugez ainsi ? »

Abby se mordit la lèvre, en proie à l'incertitude.

« Abby, reprit Rachel, les moments les plus importants ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'on croit. »

Un regard douloureux lui répondit avant que la gothique lâche, la voix emplie de tristesse :

« C'est mon frère que j'ai perdu. »

Et cela voulait tout dire.

* * *

><p>Concentré sur la route, Roger Emmerson ne prêtait plus attention à sa compagne, qui le lui rendait bien. Seule l'autoradio comblait le silence entre eux. Lorsque les dernières notes d'un tube des Beattles se turent, Leann tendit sa main pour éteindre.<p>

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? grogna le vétérinaire.

- Je ne supporte pas cette station.

- Je l'aime bien. »

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ? grommela-t-il.

- Tu comptes me mentir encore quand je te poserai une question ? »

Il soupira.

« Je te l'ai dit, on rend visite à des amis à moi.

- Qui ?

- Un copain de fac et sa femme.

- Bien sûr.

- C'est la vérité, Leann. »

Elle croisa les bras et détourna la tête vers la vitre. Roger leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait !

« Si tu le dis. » lâcha-t-elle absolument pas convaincue.

Têtue _et_ chiante.

« Leann... »

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Il actionna le clignotant et se rangea rapidement sur le bas-côté de la route.

« Leann, je te dis la vérité. » certifia-t-il en coupant le moteur.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Mais tu refuses de m'en parler. »

Il passa une main sur son visage, las.

« Lui s'appelle Sam. On faisait du football ensemble à l'université. Elle, c'est Chloé. Ils se sont mariés il y a quatre ans. Ils sont restaurateurs à New-York et ont un chien, Keyba.

- Quelle race ? »

Il s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait enfin retenu son attention

« Un golden retriever.

- Et pourquoi va-t-on les voir _aujourd'hui_ ? On devait dîner avec mon frère, je te rappelle.

- On le verra demain, ne t'inquiète pas. Il nous rejoindra. »

Cette fois, il obtint toute son attention. Elle le regardait ahurie.

« Il les connaît aussi ?

- Non, mais il a failli.

- Comment ça ?

- Un peu plus et la bande et lui les descendaient. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant comprendre.

« Tu veux dire ceux qui étaient à la clinique ?

- Ouais. Ils ont des problèmes et je les aide.

- Quels genres de problèmes ?

- Un ripou leur a collé le meurtre qu'il a commis sur le dos.

- Tu les cachais alors ?

- Oui.

- Et on va les voir ?

- Ils ont besoin d'un coup de main pour coincer le salopard qu'il les a foutu dans la merde. Je vais les aider avec ton frère et les autres.

- Ted est au courant ?

- Pas encore. Je l'appellerai quand on sera arrivé pour lui en parler.

- Il sera d'accord.

- Vraiment ?

- Jamais il ne sera contre l'idée de coincer un ripou. Au contraire !

- Donc toi aussi tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Il expira doucement, soulagé.

« Mais je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as fait toutes ces cachotteries, ajouta Leann. Ça aurait été plus simple si tu m'en avais parlé dés le début ! »

Il leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p>Ziva trépigna tout le temps que dura la descente de l'ascenseur. Elle n'attendit pas que les portes se soient totalement ouvertes pour émerger de la cabine et foncer au pas de course vers la salle d'autopsie.<p>

« Jim... » commença-t-elle à appeler en entrant avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

Elle n'avait fait que deux pas dans la pièce avant de se figer et se taire en le découvrant installé au bureau.

« Ducky ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Le légiste avait pivoté sur sa chaise et la considérait étonné.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Ziva ?

- Je... Jimmy n'est pas là ?

- Non, comme tu peux le constater, je suis seul.

- Où est-il ?

- Parti se chercher un café. Je crains qu'il ne prenne les mauvaises habitudes de Gibbs depuis quelques jours. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Puis-je t'aider ? demanda le docteur en la sortant de ses pensées.

- Je... non. »

Elle esquissa un demi-tour, avant de suspendre son mouvement et de l'interroger.

« Depuis quand est-il parti ?

- Cinq minutes environ. Pourquoi le cherches-tu ?

- C'est... compliqué. »

Le légiste accueillit sa phrase avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Compliqué ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Je dois y aller, Ducky, esquiva-t-elle. On se voit plus tard. »

Elle sortait de la pièce quand le légiste la rappela.

« Ziva, si tu veux voir Jimmy, rends-toi au drugstore à côté de l'agence. Il comptait aussi acheter le journal. »

La jeune femme le remercia d'un hochement de tête et disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Sam s'assit sur la table basse près du canapé.<p>

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Tony, dit-il.

- Plus tard. Je suis occupé. »

Le rouquin jeta un œil aux feuilles dans sa main droite.

« Le plan est au point et Emmerson pas encore arrivé. Profitez de votre temps libre pour autre chose.

- Me reposer ?

- Vous étiez mort il y a seulement trois jours, Tony !

- Je suis au courant.

- Vous savez aussi que vous êtes dans un sale état. Côtes et bras cassé, dos en lambeaux...

- Je me sens bien.

- Les médicaments ne font pas tout. Vous devez vous allonger.

- Je ne supporte pas cette position.

- Mettez vous sur le côté alors ! »

L'agent reposa soudainement les feuilles sur ses genoux pour lui jeter un regard agacé.

« Sam, je n'ai pas besoin de babysitter et mon père sera là dans pas longtemps, inutile de jouer les papas poules.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous avez fait une chute de près de cent mètres. Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- Soixante, pas cent.

- Pardon ?

- La chute dans le vide à proprement parler ne faisait pas plus de soixante mètres de hauteur. Le cent était approximatif et si j'enlève ce qu'on a dévalé après s'être éjectés de la voiture, la hauteur des arbres et le dénivelé jusqu'à la rivière, on ne dépasse pas les soixante mètres de vide.

- Ça fait quand même presque cent en tout. Hors, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais les plongeurs ne font pas des sauts de plus de vingt-cinq mètres dans le vide. Et ils ne sont pas beaucoup plus d'une dizaine à faire ça dans le monde.

- Je n'ai pas plongé dans l'eau.

- Mais vous avez fini par y atterrir. Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, il vous faut du repos. »

Il tendit une main vers les feuilles. Tony attrapa son bras.

« Si vous ne me lâchez pas, menaça Sam, j'appelle Chloé. Je vous jure qu'elle vous portera elle-même jusqu'au lit s'il le faut.

- J'irai dans cinq minutes, ça vous va ?

- Non. »

L'agent soupira. Sam captura les feuilles.

« Debout ! » ordonna-t-il en se levant.

Tony lui décocha un regard noir.

« Chloé est beaucoup plus impressionnante que vous, dit Sam alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Les menaces ne serviront à rien. »

Avec une grimace, l'agent se leva.

« Ça vous va comme ça ?

- Non. Au lit !

- Sam, je n'ai plus cinq ans !

- Vous vous comportez comme un enfant, j'agis en conséquence. Au lit ! »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, _Papa,_ capitula-t-il, j'y vais.

- Bien. Et tu feras attention à ne pas tirer sur tes pansements.

- _Maman_ viendra me border ?

- Si tu veux. Maintenant, ouste ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'agent.

« Lorsque j'aurai fait ma sieste, je pourrai quitter ma chambre tout seul ou il me faudra une autorisation ? »

Ce fut à Sam de lui jeter un regard noir.

« C'est bon, j'y vais ! assura Tony en commençant à marcher. Mais faudra qu'on ait une discussion tout à l'heure.

- À propos de quoi ?

- De l'arme de Cromwell et ce qu'elle est devenue après votre départ de la banque. »

* * *

><p>Vance pénétra dans l'open space en silence. Les bureaux des agents étaient vides, à l'exception de l'un d'eux.<p>

« Gibbs, dit-il sans préambule dès que l'homme leva la tête vers lui, j'ai eu Dray Stern au téléphone, le directeur de l'hôpital. »

L'agent resta silencieux, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Il m'a demandé de lui faire parvenir le dernier bilan du docteur Cranston à propos de l'agent McGee. J'ai accepté. »

Il rejoignit son bureau sans que Gibbs ait fait une remarque.

« Et vous ? s'enquit-il. Du nouveau ?

- Non.

- Mais encore ?

- Il n'y a eu aucune plainte sur l'établissement ou son personnel, rien à leur reprocher.

- Ce ne sont pas des saints, Gibbs, il y a forcément quelque chose. Hasting...

- Est mort, Leon. Il ne peut pas nous dire ce qui lui est arrivé et nous n'avons aucune piste à son sujet.

- Et ce soi-disant ami ?

- Cole Burton.

- Sur lui non plus vous n'avez rien trouvé ?

- Pour l'instant, non. »

Leon soupira.

« Avez-vous quelque chose ?

- Non. »

Vance détailla l'agent.

« Vous n'avez rien à me dire du tout ?

- Quand j'aurai de nouvelles informations, je vous les ferai parvenir, Leon. »

* * *

><p>Immobile sur le trottoir, Jimmy rangea dans sa poche la monnaie que venait de lui rendre le gérant du drusgtore en prenant grade de ne pas renverser son café. Il leva la tête pour reprendre sa marche et rentrer au NCIS quand :<p>

« Ziva ? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant l'agent courir vers lui.

Elle slalomait entre les passants sans ralentir le pas. Inquiet, il se porta à sa rencontre.

« Ziva !

- Jimmy, enfin !

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème au NCIS ? C'est Tim ou...

- Rachel est là. »

Son incompréhension devait être flagrante car elle enchaîna.

« Le docteur Rachel Cranston, la sœur de Kate. Elle est là, Jimmy ! »

Elle semblait désemparée. Il indiqua la direction opposée au NCIS.

« Le parc ? » proposa-t-il.

Elle accepta d'un bref hochement de tête, en proie à une agitation qu'il devinait difficile à calmer.

« Tu lui as parlé ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient à marcher.

- Non.

- Non ? Mais tu... »

Il suspendit sa phrase. Pas la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'elle était une véritable boule de nerfs et qu'il doutait réussir à l'apaiser. Il avait parfaitement saisi qu'il était le seul avec qui elle acceptait de s'ouvrir et ne comptait pas échouer à tenir ce rôle maintenant. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.

« Raconte-moi. »

Comme les fois précédentes, la jeune femme hésita avant de prendre la parole.

« J'étais avec Abby quand elle est arrivée. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir. Je l'ai salué avant de partir.

- Partir ou t'enfuir ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et évita son regard. Il avait sa réponse.

« Pourquoi es-tu _partie_ ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils terminaient de traverser la rue.

- C'est Rachel Cranston qui est au NCIS, Jimmy ! La sœur de Kate !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu la voies. »

Elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face alors qu'ils arrivaient dans l'espace vert. Son regard perdu et douloureux s'ancra dans le sien.

« Tony est mort, dit-elle. L'ancien collègue et ami de sa sœur est mort. Alors que moi... »

Elle souffla de dépit.

« Toi, quoi ? » interrogea le jeune homme.

Elle l'entraîna vers un banc un peu plus loin et attendit qu'ils se soient installés pour reprendre.

« Ari a tué Kate. _Mon_ frère a tué _sa_ sœur.

- Quel rapport avec Tony ?

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que se soit _lui_ qui meurt ? Lui et pas _moi_ ? »

Passée la surprise de ses aveux, Jimmy posa le café et le journal qu'il avait à la main près de lui.

« Ziva, dit-il ensuite, Rachel a fait son deuil. Elle ne va pas te reprocher la mort de Tony. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses qu'elle le ferait.

- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu dois comprendre que...

- Tu mélanges tout ! » coupa-t-il.

Il avait haussé le ton. Il attendit un instant, puis reprit plus posément.

« La disparition de Tony n'a aucun rapport avec celle de Kate. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé, Ziva. Tu n'y es pour rien dans les deux cas. »

Elle détourna les yeux.

« Tu as perdu tes repères depuis la mort de Tony, comme nous tous. Seulement, tu ne cherches pas où il faut pour en retrouver. Je comprends que la venue de Rachel t'ait bouleversée, mais tu dois remettre les choses à leur place. Tu ne dois pas tout mélanger. Ce qui est arrivé à Kate est du passé. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui. »

Ses paroles firent leur chemin dans l'esprit de l'agent.

« Ziva, que te dirait Tony s'il était là ?

- La même chose que toi, je suppose, mais pas de la même façon.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Parler à Rachel ?

- Ne pas perdre de vue l'essentiel.

- Tony ?

- Oui, Tony. »

* * *

><p><strong>Et si arrivés là vous testiez la nouvelle façon de poster des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Actu <span>Les Psychotiques<span> : **Pour ceux qui les connaissent, comme pour les autres qui souhaiteraient lire des petites histoires délires et pas prise de tête, de nouvelles aventures de Lou, Bolti, Nila (les héros des **_Portes_**_ **Ouvertes**_ du NCIS) et les autres sont en ligne ! _www_ _fictionpress com / s / 2928787 / 1 / Les_Psychotiques_


	24. Un fils

**Hé, après plusieurs jours sans internet, me revoilà ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires !**

**C'est vrai qu'il ne se passait pas énormément de choses au chapitre précédent, mais c'était nécessaire avant de passer à la suite et entrer dans l'action.**

**Angylafan :** Je craignais justement que ce passage ne plaise absolument pas. La confrontation avec Senior arrive !

**Lady A : **Ça va arriver bientôt !

**ncislove :** Tant mieux !

**Guest :** Tu n'as pas mis de pseudo, mais merci pour ce com ! Je sais donc que tu me suis souvent.

**Aurore :** Voilà une review comme je les aime avec une lectrice qui se manifeste enfin. Merci ! J'essaye toujours de coller au plus près des caractères des personnages, même si ce n'est pas facile dans cette fic vu que je fais mourir Tony. Rassure-toi pour l'équipe, je suis adepte des happyend. J'ai expliqué les raisons de Tony dans le chapitre 21. Lorsqu'il retrouvera l'équipe, il y en aura d'autres. Préfères-tu les attendre ou que je te les ré-explique avant le chapitre ?

**Vous constaterez dans ce chapitre le passage au tutoiement entre Tony, Sam et les autres. Je trouve qu'il correspond mieux à la relation qu'ils entretiennent à présent. D'ailleurs, pour le "papa - maman", je récidive !**

**Autre chose, vous allez me détester à la fin, je le sais. Mais le chapitre suivant arrivera vite. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 – Un fils<strong>

.

Timothy rongeait son frein. Il n'avait pas encore pu à reparler Alice depuis leur brève conversation au sujet d'Hasting. Il pensait que, avec la fin du repas et les heures de détente qu'il leur était octroyé, il réussirait à la revoir. Ses docsitters ne l'avaient pas permis. Ils ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux le temps du tour qu'il avait fait dehors, pas plus que dans la salle de repos. De plus, la jeune femme avait rendez-vous avec le psychologue dans l'après-midi. Il s'était donc retrouvé seul.

Les médicaments devaient avoir cessé de faire effet et il avait un rôle à jouer. Se rapprocher des autres patients pour leur parler d'un homme disparu il y a trois jours n'était donc pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'était contenté de se poster à une fenêtre, le regard perdu sur le parc appartenant à l'hôpital.

Personne n'était venu le déranger. Les infirmiers devaient juger son comportement normal et approprié à la situation. En effet, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient approchés de lui pour s'enquérir de son état. Ils se contentaient de lui jeter des regards réguliers alors qu'ils s'occupaient des autres. L'unique crainte qu'ils devaient avoir avec la disparition des effets du calmant, qu'on était censé lui avoir donné, était de le voir imiter Alice. Il n'avait aucune intention de se suicider et ne voyait de toute façon pas comment réussir dans un endroit pareil.

Il savait que le directeur de l'établissement, également médecin, viendrait le voir dans la soirée, avant le dîner vraisemblablement. Ducky l'avait briefé sur l'attitude qu'il devait avoir. En soi, ce n'était pas bien difficile. Il lui suffisait de repenser à son état d'esprit peu après la mort de Tony jusqu'à son pétage de plomb dans les règles quand il avait tenté de tuer Henry Hasting.

Il savait qu'il réussirait à donner le change. Il espérait seulement ne pas se perdre dans ce rôle qui n'en était pas un il y a encore deux jours. Car lundi, Tony mourrait. Mardi, c'était au tour d'Hasting. Mercredi, il déprimait. Quant à jeudi... il y était et autant dire que son état psychologique n'était pas des meilleurs.

Une ombre se dessina à sa gauche. Il leva ses yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil vers l'arrivant.

« Darrill ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Debout, bras le long du corps, le géant chauve ne cilla pas. Conservant son allure austère et un peu effrayante, il se contenta de fixer l'extérieur.

Faute de le comprendre, l'agent retourna lui aussi à sa contemplation, échafaudant mille et une hypothèse sur ce qui était arrivé à l'homme au 4X4.

* * *

><p>Emmerson engagea son véhicule sur le petit chemin de terre à sa droite avant de parcourir les quelques kilomètres les séparant de la planque des Carlyle.<p>

Keyba les accueillit dès qu'ils furent garés dans la cour. Le vétérinaire salua le golden comme un vieil ami, lequel le lui rendit bien avant d'aller à la rencontrer de Leann. La femme et le chien sympathisèrent aussitôt.

« Tu aurais pu lui ramener un compagnon de jeu, sourit Sam en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte d'entrée.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. » répliqua Roger en indiquant sa compagne.

La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu tandis que les deux amis se donnaient l'accolade. Chloé les rejoignit et salua leurs visiteurs avant que le vétérinaire entre dans le vif du sujet.

« On a appelé Ted en chemin. Lui et les gars sont en route.

- On avait dit qu'on en parlerait d'abord ensemble ! reprocha le rouquin.

- Leann a insisté et je lui ai donné raison. Mieux vaut faire ça vite. »

Sam allait rétorquer quelque chose, Chloé le coupa.

« Je suis d'accord, surtout si son père arrive.

- Son père ? demanda le doc sans comprendre.

- Celui de ton patient, expliqua Sam.

- Il dort en ce moment, précisa Chloé.

- Il lui faut du repos, c'est normal.

- C'est à lui qu'il faudra le dire, Doc. Il n'a pas encore l'air d'avoir compris. Et c'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Mais il est encore plus buté que Chloé. C'est dire ! »

Un regard noir et un coup de poing dans l'épaule offerts par sa femme répondit à sa remarque.

« Venez, Leann, dit-elle ensuite à l'adresse de la blonde. Laissons ces cas désespérés ensemble. Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir soif avec ce temps et le voyage.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! »

* * *

><p>Ziva aborda Rachel Cranston alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans l'ascenseur.<p>

« Je peux vous parler ? »

La psychologue la considéra un instant avant d'accepter. L'agent l'entraîna aussitôt vers la salle de repos de l'agence, prenant place à la table la plus éloignée des distributeurs.

« Je ne vous ai pas proposé à boire, s'excusa-t-elle auprès du docteur.

- Ça ira, rassurez-vous, affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à son tour. Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui.

- À quel sujet ?

- Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai... je suis partie précipitamment à votre arrivée au labo.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. J'ai été surprise et...

- Et ? l'encouragea-t-elle doucement.

- Vous êtes la sœur de Kate. »

Comme Jimmy quelques heures plus tôt, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Tony est mort. » ajouta Ziva.

Aussitôt, tout devint clair dans l'esprit de la psychologue.

« Vous culpabilisez, dit-elle.

- Non ! Je...

- C'est normal, Ziva. »

Comme tout le monde après la mort d'un proche, il lui fallait passer par les cinq étapes du deuil, la culpabilité en l'occurrence.

En venant au NCIS, elle se doutait de ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne pensait simplement pas commencer _avant_ les funérailles. Pour ce qui était de Ziva, elle n'était en revanche absolument pas surprise. Aussi, ce fut sans hésitation qu'elle poursuivit.

« Racontez-moi. »

* * *

><p>C'est avec surprise que Tony se réveilla. Malgré la demande, l'ordre plutôt, de Sam, il ne pensait pas faire la sieste. Néanmoins, il s'était endormi rapidement et sans s'en rendre compte. Compte tenu de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, c'était une bonne chose.<p>

L'agitation inhabituelle dans la maison l'interloqua un bref instant, avant de se souvenir de la venue du vétérinaire. Il le découvrit près de Sam en rejoignant le salon. C'était une véritable armoire à glace. Un sourire engageant ne quittait pas ses lèvres lui donnant les allures d'un gros nounours.

Des voix féminines parvenaient de la cuisine. Il reconnut sans peine le timbre de Chloé, mais s'interrogea sur celui haut perché vantant les mérites d'une marque de thé.

« Tony ! s'exclama Sam dès qu'il le vit debout dans la pièce. Alors, bien dormi ? »

L'agent haussa les épaules.

« Ça peut aller.

- Comment va mon patient humain favori ? s'enquit le véto.

- Votre seul patient humain, non ?

- Oui, mais ça ne me donne pas de réponse ça. Il paraît que vous avez du mal à comprendre le sens du mot repos.

- Je vais bien !

- Eh bien, on va vérifier !

- Je vous assure que je suis en pleine forme ! Demandez-leur ! » dit-il en parlant des Carlyle.

Le colosse sourit largement.

« À votre avis, qui m'a dit que vous refusiez de vous reposer ?

- Sam... gronda Tony.

- On veille sur toi, répondit l'intéressé.

- Je vous déteste tous les deux !

- Je sais. C'est réciproque.

- Donc tu vas dire à ton copain que je vais bien.

- Rêve !

- Papa a parlé, enchaîna Roger. Tu retournes dans ta chambre pour que je t'ausculte, fiston.

- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !

- Je suis médecin, tu es mon patient.

- Un médecin pour les animaux, pas pour les hommes ! »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, se sourirent, puis :

« Dans ta chambre !

- Vous êtes sans cœur, vous le savez au moins ? Même Chloé est...

- Je suis quoi ? demanda-t-elle en passant dans le salon, une jeune femme blonde portant des lunettes sur les talons.

- Tu... tenta Tony avant de s'arrêter en la voyant mettre les poings sur ses hanches. Tu peux leur dire que je vais bien ?

- Chérie, appela Sam, dis à ton fils que le médecin doit l'ausculter. »

Tony posa son regard sur eux trois tour à tour avant de s'attarder sur la nouvelle. Leann leva les mains.

« Je ne me mêle pas de ça !

- Donc, décréta Sam, tu retournes dans ta chambre, jeune homme.

- Vous devriez avoir honte de comploter ensemble pour vous liguer contre un blessé grave !

- Blessé ? releva Chloé.

- En avant ! » termina Emmerson en lui indiquant le couloir par lequel il était arrivé.

En maugréant, l'agent s'exécuta.

« Et on ne discute pas ! ajouta Chloé.

- Écoute ta mère, enchérit Sam.

- Complot ! » rétorqua-t-il en franchissant la porte donnant sur le couloir.

Les sourires des trois compères s'agrandirent.

* * *

><p>Tim jeta un regard agacé à Darrill. Le géant ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Il refusait de s'éloigner de lui de plus de trois mètres, attendant derrière la porte qu'il ressorte dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce et lui claquait la porte au nez.<p>

« Monsieur McGee ? » appela soudainement une voix.

Il se figea et tourna la tête vers un homme en blanc, se retenant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant Cole Burton. C'était un homme un peu plus petit que lui. Les cheveux noirs courts, il portait une fine moustache et avait les yeux bleus. Son visage allongé et la moue réprobatrice que dessinaient ses lèvres lui donnaient tout sauf un air engageant.

« Le docteur Stern vous attend, poursuivit-il. Suivez-moi. »

Docilement, sans un mot, il s'exécuta. Derrière lui, Darrill stoppa sa marche.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? s'enquit Sam lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le salon.<p>

- Chloé a fait ce qu'il fallait avec les médicaments et en refaisant le pansement hier soir. »

Il était d'accord, à croire qu'elle avait été infirmière dans une vie antérieure. Elle s'était occupée de lui la veille après le dîner et elle s'était très bien débrouillée.

« Il va falloir du temps, sans doute de la rééducation pour son bras, ajouta le véto. Mais, de ce que je vois, votre fiston se remettra totalement. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous allez arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, à la fin !

- Non, répondirent Sam et Emmerson simultanément.

- Génial. »

Il s'approcha de la table où le restaurateur était installé, découvrant une arme posée sur un tissu près d'eux.

« C'est l'arme de Cromwell ?

- Oui, répondit Sam. Je l'ai emportée après notre départ de New-York. Je ne sais pas si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, mais je me voyais mal l'abandonner dans une poubelle.

- Laisse-la sortie, mais que personne n'y touche. Elle pourra servir de preuve contre Cromwell.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il doit bien y avoir des traces sur le chargeur où les balles.

- Vu le phénomène, j'ai des doutes.

- Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier.

- C'est juste. »

Tony et Emmerson prirent place sur des chaises près de lui.

« Alors c'est ça le fameux plan ? dit le véto en tirant à lui les feuilles posées sur le meuble.

- Oui, confirma Sam.

- Vous m'expliquez ce que vous avez prévu ? Parce qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour tout régler.

- On compte faire ça demain matin, le temps d'attirer Cromwell ici. Ça nous laisse du temps.

- Donc j'ai oublié de vous le dire ?

- Nous dire quoi ?

- On a appelé Ted, le frère de Leann, en chemin pour lui donner les grandes lignes du plan. Comme sa sœur l'avait prévu, il était d'accord. Les gars et lui sont en route pour venir ici.

- T'aurais pu nous demander avant, soupira Sam. Enfin, t'as de la chance, y a de la place dans la maison.

- Ils devaient se débrouiller pour amener Cromwell jusque ici cette nuit, ajouta le doc.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai reçu un message juste avant d'arriver ici. Votre ripou a mordu à l'hameçon. Il est en route pour venir ici.

- Emmerson, t'abuses !

- Avouez les gars, enchérit Tony, vous vous êtes tous donné le mot pour compliquer les choses ! Parce qu'avec mon père, la bande et Cromwell en route pour venir ici, ça risque d'être sympa les retrouvailles ! »

* * *

><p>« Agent McGee, salua Dray Stern en insistant bien sur le premier mot dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Venez, installez-vous. »<p>

Il désigna un fauteuil face à son bureau.

« Comment s'est passé cette journée ? s'enquit-il une fois tous deux assis.

- Bien, répondit-il d'un ton morne.

- Seulement _bien_ ? »

Tim haussa les épaules.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » reprit le directeur.

Nouvel haussement d'épaules.

« Je ne vous jugerai pas, vous pouvez me parler.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Pas même au sujet de _Tony_ ? »

Tim leva vers lui un regard flamboyant de colère.

« De quel droit l'appelez-vous ainsi ?

- Cela vous déplait ?

- Vous dîtes agent McGee, mais pas agent DiNozzo, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dur.

- J'en déduis que la réponse est oui. »

Timothy se mura dans le silence.

« Parlez-moi de lui. » demanda Dray Stern.

Mais l'agent était déterminé à ne pas prononcer un mot ou avoir une seule réaction. Car rien ne lui disait que le directeur n'avait pas à voir quelque chose avec les actes d'Hasting. Par précaution depuis qu'il était entré dans l'établissement comme par l'impression négative qu'il lui avait fait la première fois, il le considérait comme un ennemi.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de questions sans réponses, le docteur s'avoua vaincu et le congédia. Cole Burton le raccompagna jusqu'au réfectoire, lui apprenant ainsi l'heure du dîner. Il chercha Alice du regard sans la trouver.

Il s'installa près de nouveau près de Darrill. Alan lui faisait toujours face. La place de la brune restait vide.

« Où est Alice ? » demanda-t-il au géant.

L'homme ne répondit pas et attrapa la serviette en papier pour la déposer sur ses jambes. Tim chercha de nouveau la jeune femme dans la pièce, sans la trouver.

* * *

><p>Tony resta sur ses gardes lorsque le frère de Leann et ses amis descendirent de leur véhicule. Les cinq hommes n'avaient rien des petites frappes qu'il avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer en tant que flic. C'était le niveau au-dessus. Malgré l'assurance d'Emmerson qu'ils ne leur feraient rien, il n'était pas rassuré de les savoir ici.<p>

À ses côtés, Chloé et Sam n'en menaient pas large non plus. Les _amis_ du véto ne faisaient pas partie des gens qu'on disait recommandables. Cependant, il savait qu'ils les aideraient à coincer Cromwell. Ils ne les lâcheraient pas. Parce qu'ils n'avaient qu'une parole. Parce qu'ils avaient fait une promesse et la tiendraient quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

><p>C'est avec inquiétude que Tim entra dans sa chambre. Alice n'avait pas réapparu durant le dîner. Il ne l'avait vu nulle part et n'avait pas obtenu de réponse des rares patients à qui il avait adressé la parole pour savoir ce qu'elle était devenue.<p>

La porte de la pièce fermée, il patienta quelques secondes sans bouger de crainte de voir un infirmier l'ouvrir. Assuré par le silence dans le couloir, il s'approcha du lit pour récupérer l'oreillette et le micro. Une fois en place et activés, il tenta de joindre le NCIS.

Pendant de longues secondes, ce fut le silence. De plus en plus inquiet et n'osant élever la voix, le jeune homme attendit près d'une minute avant de réitérer son appel.

« Abby, soupira-t-il de soulagement dès que la gothique prononça son nom.

_- Tim, tu vas bien ? Ça fait des heures qu'on attend de tes nouvelles !_

- J'ai été occupé, Abby. Et c'était prévu que je mette du temps à vous contacter.

_- Et alors ? Je me suis inquiétée, moi !_ »

Sa voix chargée de reproches amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Qu'importe la situation, Abby restait Abby.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai beaucoup de temps devant moi, reprit-il.

_- Alors vas-y, on t'écoute._ »

Donc Gibbs et Ziva devaient être près d'elle, les légistes aussi sans doute. Sans plus s'attarder, il rapporta les évènements de la journée.

« _On va tenter d'en savoir plus,_ déclara Abby une fois qu'il eut terminé. _Elle s'appelle Alice, c'est ça ?_

- Oui.

_- McGee, savez-vous quand exactement Hasting est parti de l'hôpital._

- Non, patron. Alice ne savait pas grand chose.

_- Elle a disparu elle aussi_, fit remarquer Ziva. _Elle devait donc détenir une information importante._

_- Pas forcément_, objecta une voix féminine. _Après son entretien avec le psychologue, elle a pu avoir besoin d'être mise à l'écart des autres._

_- Je suis d'accord avec Rachel,_ enchérit Abby. _Ça n'a pas obligatoirement un lien._

_- Mais ça peut en avoir un tout de même,_ trancha Gibbs.

- Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, annonça Tim avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet. Le directeur vous a appelé, docteur Cranston ?

_- Oui_, confirma la jeune femme,_ mais j'ai refusé de lui faire parvenir votre dossier. _

- Ça ne va pas poser de problèmes ?

_- J'ai demandé à vous voir en entretien afin de décider si c'était utile. Nous allons donc nous revoir prochainement, agent McGee._

- Je vous attends. Patron ?

_- Oui, McGee ?_

- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

_- Pas encore. _»

Il y eut un blanc que l'informaticien combla très vite.

« J'irai faire un tour de l'hôpital cette nuit.

_- Soyez prudent, _commanda Gibbs.

- Je ferai attention.

_- On reste à l'écoute,_ ajouta Abby.

- Entendu. Terminé. »

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée quand Chloé coupa le moteur du véhicule. Elle s'était garée parallèlement à la route par laquelle ils étaient venus, de manière à voir tout véhicule arrivant en face. Ils n'avaient pas roulé longtemps. La ville où ils se trouvaient était la plus proche de la maison où ils avaient pris leurs quartiers, soit une dizaine de kilomètres tout au plus.<p>

« Ça va bien se passer. » assura la jeune femme en se tournant vers l'agent.

Il lui rendit son regard sans répondre. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'arriverait pas à le rassurer.

« Le bus ne devrait pas tarder. » reprit-elle en indiquant l'autre côté de la chaussée où se trouvait l'arrêt.

Seuls deux lampadaires éclairaient la rue. Leur lumière était faible, maintenant ce court tronçon de l'axe routier dans une semi pénombre.

Tony quitta la clio d'Emmerson. Le vétérinaire avait insisté pour qu'il prenne sa petite quatre portes, plus pratique que le pickup s'il devait ramener un passager. Il referma la portière dans un léger claquement plus assourdissant qu'un coup de tonnerre avec le silence environnant. À cette heure, tout le monde dormait, profitant de la baisse de la température due à la nuit.

Des phares crevèrent bientôt l'obscurité. Le bus approchait. Tony attendit le cœur battant à tout rompre qu'il atteigne la ville.

Il le vit enfin ralentir, pour s'arrêter non loin d'eux. Le chauffeur actionna la lumière du plafonnier au-dessus de sa tête afin de disperser les ténèbres à l'intérieur, puis ouvrit la porte.

L'agent distingua une ombre derrière le pare brise. La porte se referma, le noir revint dans l'autocar, le conducteur passa une vitesse et le véhicule s'ébranla.

Il ne bougea pas tout le temps que dura la manœuvre, se contentant de fixer l'endroit où _il_ était descendu. Il n'avait aucun doute. Il savait que c'était _lui,_ il aurait reconnu _sa_ silhouette entre mille.

Le bus s'éloigna enfin de l'arrêt. DiNozzo père et fils se firent face.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	25. Un père

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Que de Guest avec le nouveau système ! C'est un peu difficile de s'y retrouver. ^^' Donc, signez avec un pseudo siouplait, que se soit la date du jour, la couleur du mur en face de vous, la marque du pc sur lequel vous êtes, la couleur de votre t-shirt, votre numéro de chambre à Bethesda... bref, ce que vous voulez, mais que je m'y retrouve un peu !  
><strong>

**Guest n°1 : **C'est pour ça que mettre un pseudo en signature serait pas mal. Merci pour le com !

**Angylafan :** Justement, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, la preuve aujourd'hui.

**ncislove :** La conversation entre Rachel et Ziva n'est pas prévue. Je ne maîtrise pas assez le sujet pour me lancer là-dedans.

**Guest n°2 :**Mais encore ? Pas d'avis sur ce chapitre, vraiment ?

**Esdornia :** Merci pour la mise en favori, j'attends ton com !

**Aujourd'hui, les retrouvailles des DiNozzo ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 – Un père<strong>

.

Ils se tenaient immobiles. Chacun fixait l'autre sans vraiment le voir, déstabilisé par la situation.

Avec la venue de son père, l'agent fédéral se prenait en pleine face les conséquences de ses actes.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir refusé de leur dire à tous la vérité après avoir vu le journal télévisé. À ce moment là, il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'aboutissement de son plan. Sauf qu'après réflexion, il avait eu trop de doutes pour le conserver et en avait choisi un autre. Il avait aussi réalisé que sa chute et sa noyade n'étaient pas aussi anodines qu'il voulait se le persuader. Ce qui s'était produit avant non plus. Un type les avait fait sortir de la route sans qu'il sache pourquoi et sans qu'il arrive à l'en empêcher. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas pu leur éviter la sortie de la route. On avait tenté de les tuer et cela avait failli arriver. Ce n'était pas rien et il n'arrivait pas à encaisser. Complètement perdu, il avait alors refusé de _leur_ dire la vérité.

Car à vouloir faire comme si ce n'était qu'un détail, il s'était pris le retour de volée avec force. Trop perturbé pour gérer la chose, il ne se voyait pas affronter les autres. Ça aurait été trop, beaucoup trop. Leur dire aurait signifié leur raconter, renouer avec la vie d'_avant._ Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt à ça. Qui l'aurait été à sa place d'ailleurs ? Mais Chloé avait raison, ils avaient le droit de savoir. Il en avait conscience. Alors il faisait maintenant face à son père, attendant sa réaction avec crainte, doutant qu'il comprenne la sienne et ses choix des derniers jours. Il lui avait fait vivre l'enfer. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner ?

* * *

><p>Les yeux cernés, une barbe de trois jours mangeant son visage, Anthony DiNozzo Senior fixait l'homme devant lui sans comprendre. Bras gauche en écharpe, coupures sur le visage, il était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jean. Il le reconnaissait et cela le déroutait.<p>

Son fils était mort, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pourtant, il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Alors quoi ? Une hallucination ?

D'accord. Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Il était totalement perdu. Figé sur le trottoir, il ne savait que faire, que penser. Était-il en train de devenir fou ?

* * *

><p>À l'intérieur de la voiture, Chloé bougea. Il la vit s'agiter du coin de l'œil et cela le sortit de sa léthargie. Inquiet à l'idée de la voir sortir maintenant, il s'élança sur la chaussée.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà qu'il le voyait se mouvoir à présent. Les hallucinations pouvaient-elles être aussi réelles ? Était-il bon à enfermer ?<p>

* * *

><p>Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant Ted et ses comparses s'activer à mettre en œuvre le plan du flic.<p>

Lorsque le véto lui avait dit qu'ils étaient en route, il n'avait pas saisi qu'ils arriveraient le soir même. Il avait fallu qu'il en reparle pour qu'il comprenne vraiment. Ainsi Tony avait été au courant et, surtout, il avait fait remarquer au véto qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils en parleraient d'abord !

Les remontrances étaient pour la forme, il devait bien l'avouer. Qu'ils soient là maintenant n'était pas une catastrophe.

Non, ce pour quoi il ne décolérait pas était au sujet de Cromwell. Il arrivait cette nuit ! C'était juste... merdique quoi !

Il passa une main sur son visage, fatigué d'avance à la nuit qui se préparait et souhaitant ardemment que toute cette affaire soit enfin terminée.

* * *

><p>Son père ne comprenait pas. Il s'en rendait compte. À sa place, il aurait sans doute été dans la même situation. Faire face à un mort avait de quoi vous faire perdre tous vos moyens.<p>

Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui les séparaient encore.

« Papa ? » appela-t-il.

Le new-yorkais le détailla de la tête au pied.

« Junior ? demanda-t-il la voix tremblante. C'est... c'est vraiment toi ? »

Sa tête était impayable et, si la situation avait été toute autre, il en aurait ri. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade, loin de là.

« Oui, acquiesça-t-il doucement, c'est moi.

- Mais... c'est...

- Papa, c'est vraiment moi. »

Le vieil homme sembla le croire. Il allait s'en féliciter quand un voile d'incertitude passa devant ses yeux.

« Je suis vivant, ajouta-t-il alors. Je ne suis pas mort après la chute. J'ai... c'est une longue histoire, Papa ! Mais je te jure que... »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Une paire de bras l'enserra soudainement avec force, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Tu es vivant ! le coupa son père au bord des larmes. Tu es vivant ! »

De son bras valide, le jeune homme l'enlaça à son tour, soulagé et heureux de le retrouver à un point tel qu'il ne l'aurait pas pensé possible.

* * *

><p>McGee glissa l'oreillette et le micro dans la pochette réalisée avec la serviette de papier subtilisée lors du dîner. Il la referma et la cala ensuite contre sa hanche, maintenue en place par l'élastique de son pantalon.<p>

Satisfait, il s'approcha ensuite de la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit sans un bruit et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Personne. Il passa dans le couloir, refermant la porte en douceur.

Délaissant les autres chambres et le réfectoire à sa droite, il opta pour le côté par lequel il était arrivé. Il savait trouver au bout un autre couloir perpendiculaire à celui-ci. S'il continuait à gauche, il tomberait sur l'accueil et des salles réservées au personnel soignant. S'il choisissait la droite, il trouverait une série de bureaux, dont celui du directeur. Ensuite, mystère.

Il commença à marcher, accélérant le rythme à chaque pas. Avec les rondes régulières des hommes en blancs, il devait faire vite.

D'après les plans du bâtiment qu'il avait vu avant de venir ici, l'hôpital formait un "a" majuscule. Les chambres réservées aux hommes se trouvait sur la branche du bas, celle du haut étant pour les femmes. Pour les deux barres perpendiculaires, il avait à droite le réfectoire, la salle de repos et diverses pièces dédiées aux patients, et à gauche, l'accueil, des bureaux et... ce qu'il devait découvrir !

Avançant en silence, les pieds nus, il guettait le moindre mouvement suspect, le plus petit bruit. Il ne devait pas se faire prendre, surtout pas. Il avait une mission à remplir, trouver les raisons de l'évasion d'Hasting. Et, pour cela, il avait besoin d'Alice.

* * *

><p>Il sentit ses deux mains encadrer sa tête avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.<p>

« Tu es vivant ! » répéta de nouveau son père.

Il doutait l'avoir vu si heureux un jour, si soulagé aussi. Il semblait revivre.

« J'ai cru mourir quand Gibbs m'a appelé, poursuivit-il en oubliant sa réserve habituelle. Après ta mère, te perdre toi... je ne pouvais le supporter ! »

Senior ne s'épanchait pour ainsi dire jamais. Cela le fit culpabiliser.

« Papa, dit-il, je suis désolé. »

Cette fois, ce fut l'incompréhension qui peignit ses traits.

« Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais dû faire savoir dès le début que j'étais en vie, avoua-t-il.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu l'es, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

Tony eut un sourire timide. Le new-yorkais l'attira de nouveau à lui, revenant des années en arrière comme lorsqu'il était petit garçon. Et l'enfant qu'il était et serrait toujours se laissa enfin aller, pour la première fois depuis son réveil, à l'étreinte rassurante d'un père pour son fils.

* * *

><p>George Cromwell fit rugir le moteur en dépassant un camion un peu trop lent. Il avait enfin une piste pour coincer les Carlyle, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Plus vite il les aurait, plus vite il pourrait clore l'affaire sur le meurtre qu'<em>il<em> avait commis et dont _ils_ étaient accusés.

Ensuite, il pourrait aller trouver Dana. Il se répandrait en excuse pour son comportement des trois derniers mois et accepterait de prendre sa retraite anticipée pour partir avec elle faire le tour du monde. En vendant ses biens, il aurait suffisamment pour le long voyage prévu.

Cela signifiait aussi pas de retour en arrière possible. Il le savait et n'avait plus de problème avec ça. Vouloir obtenir un prêt sans garantie de remboursement n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, plus depuis qu'il s'était rendu soul à la banque et qu'il avait descendu Clarckson.

* * *

><p>« Il faut absolument prévenir Gibbs, décréta Senior lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.<p>

- Non ! » s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

DiNozzo père fronça les sourcils.

« Junior ?

- On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant, Papa. Demain, oui, mais pas cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est long à expliquer.

- J'ai tout mon temps !

- Pas moi. Je dois... écoute, je vais te résumer l'histoire sur le chemin du retour, mais tu ne dois pas appeler Gibbs ou les autres cette nuit. C'est clair ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, il risque sa vie pour toi !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

- Pour moi aussi, c'est long à expliquer.

- Papa !

- Ton ami, Tim.

- McGee ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il...

- Il vient de se faire interner dans le même hôpital que celui qui vous a fait sortir de la route pour trouver pourquoi il a fait ça !

- Quoi ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais que c'est court par rapport au dernier, mais je vais essayer de vous faire la suite aujourd'hui et sans doute la suite de suite demain. Tout dépendra des retours sur ce chapitre. <strong>

**Donc, j'attends vos avis !**


	26. Nuit mouvementée

**Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye encore de programmer mes publications vu qu'à chaque fois y a un imprévu qui m'empêche de poster. Mais merci pour vos coms !**

**Angylafan :** Tuer personne ? Mais... mais... c'est pas drôle ! Enfin, d'accord, je touche pas à McGee. Dans ce chapitre !

**Guest :** La voilà !

**Guest orange :** Merci pour la couleur, c'est mieux pour répondre ! Sa réaction est dans ce chapitre, mais il est pas axé dessus.

**ncislove :** Emotion quand tu nous tiens !

**Aujourd'hui, le plan de Tony en action et des nouvelles de Tim. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 – Nuit mouvementée<strong>

.

Fermées. Elles étaient toutes fermées !

McGee se retint avec peine de donner un coup de poing rageur dans la porte face à lui. C'était au moins la quatorzième qu'il essayait et, comme les précédentes, elle était close. Sans clé ou outillage adéquat, il ne risquait pas de l'ouvrir.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se détacha du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé et reprit sa marche.

Son regard s'égara sur les murs des couloirs, totalement blancs. Pas un éclat de couleur n'était visible. Aucun meuble ou plante quelconque n'était présent. Il trouvait ça déprimant.

Il avait parcouru les deux niveaux de cette aile sans rien trouver. Éviter les rondes des gardiens s'était avéré enfantin. Cela l'avait éclairé en partie sur l'évasion d'Hasting. Quitter l'établissement quand on avait un tant soit peu d'intelligence était à la portée de n'importe qui. En revanche, il avait pu constater que passer les murs ceinturant l'hôpital et le parc était bien plus compliqué.

C'était une véritable enceinte fortifiée qu'il avait découvert. Cinq mètres de haut, surmontée de fils barbelés, des caméras installées un peu partout, elle était infranchissable. La seule échappatoire qu'il avait trouvé possible était la grille d'entrée. Et encore, pour franchir le portail, il ne voyait qu'un moyen, jouer aux auto-tamponneuses en empruntant la voiture d'un médecin. Bref, imiter Hasting en le percutant à pleine vitesse et s'éloigner de cet endroit le pied écrasant l'accélérateur.

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il hésita. Devait-il tenter une percée dans l'aile réservée aux femmes ou se rabattre sur l'accueil ? Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas plutôt regagner sa chambre quand des pas rompirent le silence ambiant. Il tendit l'oreille. Ils se rapprochaient de lui, très vite. Et il n'avait nulle part où se cacher !

* * *

><p>Assis sur le canapé de la maison, Tony passa une main sur son visage, las. Près de lui, son père s'était tu après lui avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au NCIS ces derniers jours, terminant sur l'infiltration de McGee dans l'hôpital psychiatrique.<p>

« C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. » soupira-t-il.

Sur le fauteuil d'à côté, Sam eut un sourire contrit.

« Au moins, on en aura bientôt fini de Cromwell. »

L'agent jeta un regard noir au restaurateur. Coincer le ripou n'aurait pas dû arriver cette nuit. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils feraient ça le lendemain soir, le temps de bien s'organiser. Mais Emmerson et les autres étaient passés par là. Il en avait fait part à son père sur le chemin du retour, lui résumant toute l'histoire.

« Junior, reprit celui-ci, dès que cet homme sera arrêté, il faudra que tu dises la vérité aux autres.

- Je sais.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air décidé à le faire.

- Écoute, ça fait beaucoup de choses en même temps, là ! J'ai besoin de faire le point !

- Je doute que ce soit possible, Tony, déclara Emmerson en entrant dans la pièce. Cromwell arrive. »

* * *

><p>Timothy se mit à courir. La cage d'escalier n'était pas loin. S'il l'atteignait, il pourrait échapper au nouvel arrivant.<p>

En quelques secondes, il atteint la porte coupe feu barrant l'accès à l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il poussa l'un des battants et se glissa dans l'espace sombre, à l'abri. Seule la lumière installée au-dessus de la sortie de secours pour la signaler éclairait l'espace. Il distinguait à peine les formes environnantes. Les marches n'étaient qu'un amas sombre qui deviendrait son seul point de sortie si celui ou celle qui approchait décidait de les emprunter.

Il se cala contre le mur, prenant garde à ne pas appuyer contre l'interrupteur de la lampe au-dessus de sa tête. Les pas étaient tous proches. Dans quelques secondes, il serait fixé.

* * *

><p>Des phares illuminèrent la maison aux volets clos. George Cromwell coupa le moteur de son véhicule près du pickup garé dans la cour. Rapidement, il passa dehors.<p>

Il chercha du regard un signe de vie aux alentours, refermant avec le moins de bruit possible la portière. N'en trouvant pas, il s'avança vers le véhicule qu'il savait appartenir aux Carlyle, posa une main sur la carlingue.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres en constatant la douce tiédeur du métal. Les restaurateurs n'étaient pas loin. L'indic qui l'avait renseigné moyennant quelques dollars ne lui avait pas menti. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les trouver.

Il attrapa sa lampe de poche. Il aurait bientôt à s'en servir. Il faisait trop sombre pour évoluer facilement et attraper les deux fugitifs. C'est d'ailleurs avec peine qu'il gagna l'entrée, butant dans les pierres de la cour et brisant le silence environnant.

* * *

><p>Les pas s'arrêtèrent soudainement. L'agent retint son souffle. L'autre était là, de l'autre côté de la porte.<p>

Il jeta un œil vers le réduit sous les marches de l'escalier. Il aurait dû se planquer là au lieu de choisir cet angle.

C'était en tout cas ce à quoi il pensait quand un léger grincement retentit. Le battant de la porte valsait sur ses gonds. Il se terra un peu plus contre le mur, réprimant un mouvement qui aurait déclenché l'interrupteur et illuminé la scène.

* * *

><p>Le lieutenant de police chercha la poignée à tâtons. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres disparut en découvrant la porte fermée. Il recula d'un pas. Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas si stupides qu'il l'avait pensé de prime abord en découvrant leur véhicule.<p>

Il alluma la lampe et entreprit de faire le tour de la demeure. Il y avait forcément une autre entrée et, même si elle était fermée, il saurait la forcer.

* * *

><p>Le battant s'ouvrit davantage, l'emprisonnant contre le mur. McGee lorgna de nouveau sur les marches de l'escalier. Finalement, il aurait directement dû les monter une fois la porte passée. Parce que maintenant, il ne pouvait plus y accéder. Et une silhouette de haute stature franchissait le passage.<p>

Il l'entendit plus qu'il la vit s'avancer, profitant du bruit de ses pas pour expirer doucement et reprendre une goulée d'air avant de mourir asphyxié. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour l'apnée.

La pression de la main sur la porte avait disparu. Il observa effaré le battant bouger pour retrouver sa position initiale. La silhouette se tourna vers lui.

* * *

><p>Ted Garner sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le ripou allumer une lampe torche. Cet imbécile venait de signaler sa position et donner, par la même, le top départ de leur plan d'action. Enfin, c'était plutôt celui de ce Tony, un type qu'il dont il avait fait la connaissance aujourd'hui. Même si il savait qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, il l'avait trouvé assez réglo et avec des valeurs suffisamment proches des siennes pour qu'il accepte de le prendre comme patron durant quelques heures. Même Ach', le chef de leur petite bande, s'était placé sous son autorité lorsqu'il avait expliqué, avec Sam et Emmerson, le plan prévu pour coincer cette enflure de Cromwell.<p>

« Il est là, murmura-t-il après avoir porté son poignet à sa bouche. La fête peut commencer ! »

* * *

><p>Tim savait qu'il aurait dû réagir tout de suite, se précipiter vers l'escalier ou le couloir pour échapper au nouveau venu avant qu'il le reconnaisse. Ce n'était pas la perspective d'échouer ou la peur qui l'en empêchèrent. Non, ce fut l'identité de la personne en face de lui.<p>

« Darrill ?

Le géant chauve s'approcha et leva son bras vers lui. L'agent fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

L'homme posa une main sur son épaule, le tirant doucement à lui, tandis qu'il rouvrait la porte de l'autre.

« Tu veux que je te suive ?

* * *

><p>La porte de derrière était close, mais il ne la força pas. D'autres bâtiments étaient visibles un peu plus loin, l'un de la taille de la maison, l'autre d'une pièce. Son sourire réapparut. Il attrapa l'arme à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la grange, l'herbe au sol étouffant le bruit de ses pas.<p>

Ce n'était pas une serrure qui lui poserait problème cette fois. Il n'avait qu'à pousser le grand panneau de bois qui lui faisait face pour entrer. Et il ne se priva pas de le faire.

* * *

><p>Tim peinait à suivre le rythme imposé par Darrill. Chaque enjambée du géant en valait deux pour lui. Il courrait plus qu'il ne marchait en le suivant dans le couloir.<p>

« Où va-t-on ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas, poursuivant sa progression, ignorant les portes des chambres où les femmes de l'établissement étaient logées.

* * *

><p>Le faisceau lumineux éclaira quelques blocs de paille entreposés là. Bras tendus, arme et lampe braquées devant lui, le flic avança doucement. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres qu'il distingua une lumière au fond de la grange, sur sa gauche. Ainsi donc, les amoureux n'étaient pas encore couchés.<p>

Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement des ombres penchées autour de la source de lumières. Leurs murmures lui étaient incompréhensibles, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Il raffermit sa prise sur les objets entre ses mains.

« NYPD ! cria-t-il ensuite. On ne bouge plus ! »

* * *

><p>Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à marcher dans le couloir. Il s'en rendit rapidement compte. D'autres pas résonnaient dans l'air. Ils étaient plus forts que les leurs. Les chaussures souples produisaient davantage de bruit sur le linoleum que leurs pieds nus.<p>

« Quelqu'un vient ! » dit-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Darrill bifurqua soudainement sur la gauche, l'attrapant par le bras pour lui faire suivre le mouvement. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre à la volée et l'y propulsa avant d'entrer à son tour et refermer derrière eux.

* * *

><p><em>Ça, c'était pas prévu.<em>

Deux personnes le braquaient de leurs 9 mm et il ne s'agissait assurément pas des Carlyle.

« NYPD ! répéta-t-il. Posez vos armes ! »

Les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face ne bougèrent pas un cil.

« Toi, pose ton arme, répliqua le plus baraqué. Ou tu finiras en passoire, je te le garantis. »

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand des mouvements furtifs de chaque côté attirèrent son attention. Deux autres hommes armés apparurent.

« Dis-moi, le flic, intervint une nouvelle voix derrière lui, tu serais pas suicidaire par hasard ? »

* * *

><p>Le souffle court, le visage collé à la porte, Tim attendit avec fébrilité le passage de celui qui faisait sa ronde.<p>

Le bruit de ses pas grandit avant de finalement diminuer et disparaître. Avec un profond soupir de soulagement, il s'adossa à la porte.

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? » gronda une voix féminine en le faisant sursauter.

Ses yeux cherchèrent sa propriétaire dans l'obscurité sans la trouver. Il y eut un froissement de tissu, puis la lampe d'une table de chevet s'alluma. Ébloui, il ferma les yeux. Décidément, il faisait un bien piètre espion.

* * *

><p>Un colosse le contourna pour venir se mettre face à lui.<p>

« Donne-moi ton joujou, tu risques de te blesser, commanda-t-il.

- Ne m'approchez pas ! » répliqua Cromwell en ayant un mouvement de recul.

L'armoire à glace fronça les sourcils et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, l'air remonté.

« Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre, mon coco. T'es chez moi, je te signale. Alors soit tu me donnes ton flingue, soit tu finis cribler de tellement de balles qu'il faudra faire un test ADN pour savoir à qui refiler ton corps.

- Baissez vos armes ! commanda le ripou en refusant d'obéir.

- T'as pas l'air d'avoir saisi ce que je viens de dire, flicaille. T'es pas le bienvenu ici. J'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te trouer la peau mais, comme j'ai un peu de savoir vivre, je t'offre un chance de repartir d'ici en un seul morceau. Si tu veux pas la saisir, dans cinq secondes tu seras plus qu'un cadavre. Pigé ? »

* * *

><p>« Alors, continua la voix sans élever le ton, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps ? »<p>

Surpris, Timothy ouvrit les yeux.

« Alice ? s'étonna-t-il en découvrant la brune installée en tailleur sur le lit.

- Ben oui, Alice. Tu t'attendais à qui ? Madonna ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous les gars, vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes. »

Délaissant Darrill aussi immobile qu'une statue près du mur, il s'approcha.

« Où étais-tu ? J'ai cru...

- Que quoi ? Qu'ils m'avaient mis une camisole de force avant de me droguer et m'abandonner dans une cellule capitonnée ? Tu te crois où, Tim ? On n'est pas dans un film ! »

Le visage du jeune homme perdit ses couleurs.

* * *

><p>« Écoutez, déclara Cromwell, c'est pas vous qui m'intéressez.<p>

- Tu nous pointes de ton flingue !

- Je cherche un homme et une femme. Dès que je les aurai, je repartirai.

- Et nous ?

- Jamais vu.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

- Je trouve mes hommes et je m'en vais, juré.

- Quelles garanties j'ai ? T'es flic !

- J'ai déjà contourné la loi.

- J'appelle pas ça une garantie. Donne-moi une preuve de ce que tu avances.

- Une preuve ?

- Ouais, une preuve comme quoi tu as_ contourné la loi_. Et pas un simple pv de stationnement que t'as fait sauté, une _vraie_ preuve. »

* * *

><p>Alice s'inquiéta de l'air décomposé qu'il affichait. Elle quitta le lit pour le rejoindre.<p>

« Tim ? appela-t-elle. Ça va ?

- Heu... je... oui, dit-il, ça va.

- J'ai dit ça pour rire tu sais. Je ne pensais pas que ça te retournerait autant.

- Non, c'est bon. Ça m'a juste rappeler... c'est sans importance.

- Vu la tête que tu fais, on dirait pas. Ça t'a rappelé qui ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Un ami.

- Eh bien, tu dois avoir une sacrée histoire avec cet _ami_ ! Parce que faire cette tête pour quelques phrases... enfin, passons et dis-moi pourquoi vous avez mis autant de temps à arriver.

- Tu nous attendais ?

- Darrill devait t'amener ici il y a une demi-heure ! »

* * *

><p>« Alors ? reprit le colosse.<p>

- ...

- Je vais pas retenir mes gars toute la nuit, décide-toi ! Tu nous dis en quoi t'as été un mauvais garçon ou on te descend !

- Pour que vous me fassiez chanter ensuite ?

- Donc tu préfères mourir ?

- Non !

- Alors vas-y ! Parle-nous... je sais pas moi ! Des types que tu cherches par exemple !

- Leur véhicule est ici.

- Pardon ? Leur bagnole est quoi ?

- Ils roulent en pickup et il est garé devant la maison. »

L'armoire à glace fronça les sourcils.

« Toi, dit-il en désignant l'homme à sa droite, va voir. »

* * *

><p>« Comment ça, Darril devait m'amener ici ?<p>

- Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma chambre. J'ai... j'ai piqué ma crise chez le psy. Sujet sensible. Ils m'ont donné un calmant. Rien d'assommant, juste pour que je me tienne tranquille, et j'ai été cantonnée à ma chambre ensuite. J'ai eu le droit de sortir qu'après le dîner.

- Quand as-tu donné rendez-vous à Darrill alors ?

- Oh, j'ai fait ça après le déjeuner, juste avant ma séance. Par gestes, on se comprend bien.

- Langue des signes ?

- Non, juste des gestes.

- Ok. Et... pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Pour qu'on parle d'Henry. T'avais l'air intéressé par ce type et comme moi aussi... je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on discute. Y a pas beaucoup de monde qui accepte de me parler ici, tu sais. Ceux qui sont pas tarés restent souvent chacun de leur côté. Ça coûte bonbon d'être ici.

- Oui, je sais.

- C'est qui qu'a payé pour ton entrée ici ?

- Un... ami.

- Mais encore ?

- Y a rien d'autre à dire.

- D'accord.

- Et toi ?

- Mon père. Un type plein aux as toujours en train de bosser qui sait comment faire doubler les chiffres de son compte en banque mais pas s'occuper de sa fille. Le vieux cliché quoi. »

* * *

><p>L'homme ne fut pas long à revenir. Il se passa tout au plus deux minutes entre son départ et son retour, le temps pour le flic et les autres de se détailler en silence.<p>

Il s'approcha du chef, lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui lui firent froncer les sourcils et reprit sa place.

« Les amis, lança le colosse à la cantonade, on a de la visite ! Ses petits copains sont en train de se balader chez nous ! »

Il sourit largement à Cromwell.

« On va aller les cueillir, comme ça on sera fixé sur ton sort, flicaille. »

* * *

><p>« Que sais-tu d'autre sur Henry ? s'enquit Tim alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux sur le lit.<p>

- Pas grand chose de plus que ce que je t'ai dit ce midi.

- Il était shooté à cause des calmants, c'est ça ?

- Oui, les rares fois où on le voyait, il était comme ça.

- Tu as parlé d'_avant._ Tu voulais dire quoi ?

- Je l'ai vu arriver. Il portait un jean, des baskets et un t-shirt.

- Et ?

- Rien d'autre alors qu'il payait lui-même son internement. Ça veut dire qu'il avait les moyens d'être là et y avait aucun signe de ça. Si tu veux persuadé les gens que tu as les moyens d'être ici, le jean et les baskets c'est pas le truc à faire. T'es sûr de pas être admis, surtout vu le nombre de demandes par rapport aux places disponibles ! Je sais pas comment t'es arrivé, mais ton ami a dû faire une sacrée impression pour te faire interner de suite ! »

Tim parut pensif. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop réfléchi à la question. C'était le NCIS qui payait son internement et quand le directeur de l'agence appuyait la demande on disait difficilement non.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes désignés par le colosse firent leur retour dans la grange au bout de cinq minutes. Cromwell avait profité de ce temps pour éteindre et ranger sa lampe tout en cherchant une autre issue que l'endroit par lequel il était entré.<p>

« On en a attrapé qu'un, annonça le premier, l'autre s'est tiré. »

Il poussa dans le dos sa prisonnière à laquelle le chef évita une rencontre brutale avec le sol.

« Oh là, ma jolie ! Où est-ce-que tu crois aller comme ça ?

- Lâchez-moi !

- Alors flicaille ? demanda le colosse en obligeant la jeune femme à se tenir tranquille. C'est elle la femme que tu cherches ?

- Oui, confirma Cromwell en reconnaissant Chloé Carlyle.

- Comment ça vous me cherchez ? déclara-t-elle. Mais je vous connais pas !

- Tiens donc, s'amusa le chef de la petite bande, alors comme ça tu nous aurais menti ?

- Mais non ! répliqua-t-il.

- Je ne le connais pas ! tempêta la jeune femme.

- Mon gars, dit le colosse d'une voix grave, là, t'as un gros problème. »

* * *

><p>« Donc, il n'avait rien à faire là, supposa Tim en parlant d'Hasting.<p>

- Sauf qu'il était là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! »

Il soupira.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Alice, tu ne vas pas disparaître comme lui !

- Mouais.

- Si tu veux, on peut chercher tous les trois pourquoi Henry était là et a disparu.

- Tous les trois ?

- Ben oui, toi, moi et Darrill. »

L'agent observa attentivement le géant avant de revenir à Alice. Autant dire qu'entre son équipe habituelle et celle-là, il y avait de la marge !

« Je sais par où on va commencer, ajouta la patiente, mais on fera ça demain.

- Par où ?

- Cole Burton, un infirmier qu'on peut pas piffrer. Soi-disant que c'était son ami. Sauf que vu comment il s'occupait de lui, ça m'étonnerait.

- Donc on commence par lui ?

- Oui, mais d'ici là, vas te coucher. Tu tiens plus debout et ils vont finir par s'apercevoir que vous n'êtes plus dans vos chambres tous les deux. »

* * *

><p>Posté au-dessus de la bande d'Emmerson, Tony s'autorisa un sourire. Tout se passait au mieux. Les choses devenaient même enfin intéressantes !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	27. En partance pour Bethesda

**La suite n'aura pas tardé. Trois chapitres en trois jours, c'est pas mal, non ?**

**Mille merci pour vos reviews ! C'est que cette fic a dépassé les 400 grâce à vous ! Et c'est seulement la seconde fois que ça m'arrive !**

**Angylafan : **Je le pense aussi. Ca ne s'éternisera pas, rassure-toi ! Et la suite n'aura pas tardé !

**Guest :** J'aime les smiley !

**Alors, aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Procédons par ordre :**

**1 - Ce chapitre : **Je le dédie à vous tous lecteurs qui suivez cette histoire, avec une pensée particulière pour tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires, que se soit régulièrement, sur chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps. Merci à vous ! Il est axé sur Tony et son plan pour coincer Cromwell. Le ripou ne sera bientôt plus un problème.

**2 - L'AIPM :** Cette maladie caractérisée par une Attente Insupportable et les Pulsions Meurtrières, à l'encontre de l'auteur terminant un chapitre sur une fin à suspens insoutenable et tardant à mettre la suite, a maintenant deux forums qui lui sont dédiés. Au vu de l'ampleur de cette épidémie, je ne pouvais pas continuer cette histoire sans y faire un nouveau clin d'oeil (le précédent étant le psy Alan). Donc, trois personnages importants et récurrents de l'hôpital de Bethesda où sont intern... pardon, hébergés les patients atteints de l'AIPM vont faire ici leur apparition. L'un d'eux n'est pas une pure invention de ma part, il apparaît dans la série.

**3 - La suite :** J'ignore quand je pourrai la poster, d'où le "à suivre" en bas de page que je ne mets pourtant jamais. Car je déménage demain, ce sont les vacances, mon nouveau chez moi ne peut avoir internet que par le satellite et la décision est loin d'être prise pour l'installer. Donc, au pire on se retrouve en septembre, au mieux dans deux/trois semaines (soit parce que j'aurai internet, soit parce que je le squatterai chez quelqu'un) pour la suite.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27 – En partance pour Bethesda<strong>

.

La tête que tirait Cromwell était fantastique. Dans le rôle du chef de la bande, le véto exultait. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, même mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré. Chloé, qu'il tenait par les bras, jouait la comédie à merveille, comme les gars d'Ach'.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il à Chloé.

- Carie Longstone.

- Carie ?

- Oui !

- Elle ment ! s'écria le flic. Elle s'appelle Chloé Carlyle, elle est restauratrice !

- Je suis infirmière ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Où ça ? interrogea Emmerson.

- À Bethesda, l'hôpital militaire.

- Elle travaille à New-York ! contredit aussitôt Cromwell. Avec son mari !

- Je ne suis pas mariée ! »

Le colosse attrapa sa main gauche.

« Aucune alliance, commenta-t-il tandis qu'elle tentait de se débattre. Hé ! On se calme, ma belle ! »

Elle obéit, sans oublier toute fois de lui jeter un regard assassin qui le fit sourire. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux pourquoi Sam l'avait épousé.

« Son mari est dehors ! assura le lieutenant avec force.

- Ce n'est pas mon mari !

- Alors c'est qui ? demanda Roger.

- Mon patron.

- Ton patron ?

- Oui, Archibald Queen. On rentre d'une conférence donnée à Norfolk. On était quatre dans la voiture, mais nos deux autres collègues vivent à Richmond.

- Pourquoi vous être arrêté ici ?

- Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? On est épuisé ! On cherchait un endroit où s'arrêter pour dormir ! »

Le vétérinaire fit signe à Cliff de s'occuper d'elle. Chloé changea de main et il s'approcha menaçant du flic, sans se préoccuper une seconde de l'arme pointée sur son torse.

« Je recommence, flicaille, donne ton arme.

- Jamais !

- Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître ! »

Il recula avant de se détourner et claquer des doigts.

« Éloignez la petite demoiselle, ajouta-t-il. Je ne voudrais pas lui donner des cauchemars.

- Attendez ! » cria Cromwell en voyant Cliff emmener Chloé et les autres retirer la sécurité de leurs armes.

Le colosse cessa de bouger, Cliff et la jeune femme aussi.

« Un dernier mot avant de mourir ? s'enquit-il sarcastique.

- Je peux prouver ce que j'avance !

- Ben voyons ! ricana Emmerson en faisant volte-face.

- J'ai tué un homme !

- T'es flic, je vois pas en quoi c'est exceptionnel.

- Je les ai accusés du meurtre, son mari et elle !

- Tu m'en diras tant !

- Ils sont partis avec mon arme !

- Tu crois un instant que je vais croire que tu as tué un mec, qu'ils ont pris le flingue et que tu leur as collé sur le dos ?

- C'est la vérité !

- Tu délires totalement, mon pauvre vieux !

- Il y a mes empreintes sur le chargeur !

- Ce qui n'est pas une preuve. Et attention, c'est dans l'hypothèse où je croirais tes conneries.

- Il n'y a pas les leurs, seulement les miennes. Il suffirait de faire une comparaison balistique et... »

Emmerson partit dans un rire tonitruant qui l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

« Des tests balistiques, se moqua-t-il, tu te crois dans _CSI_ ? On est les méchants de l'histoire, flicaille !

- J'ai gardé les bandes vidéo qui m'ont vu menacer l'homme que j'ai tué !

- Putain, mais c'est que t'as un sacré problème ! Va falloir te faire enfermer ! Dîtes-moi, Carie, vous n'auriez pas un HP à Bethesda ? »

La jeune femme le regarda sans trop savoir quoi penser de la question.

« Heu... si, un des meilleurs de la côte est. C'est là-bas que je travaille. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai un nouveau patient pour vous !

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle est restauratrice !

- Tu te répètes ! Va falloir qu'on te file un traitement à mon avis. T'es un sacré cas !

- Je dis la vérité !

- Mets-toi à ma place. T'es flic, t'avoue un meurtre pour qu'on te descende pas et tu prends une jolie infirmière qui n'a rien demandé comme alibi !

- Il s'appelait Clarckson, il était banquier !

- T'as tué un banquier ? T'es parti avec la caisse j'espère !

- Je n'étais pas là pour ça !

- Tu vas dans une banque pour quoi, toi, alors ? Parce que ça m'intéresse !

- Je voulais un prêt, il me l'a refusé.

- Et tu l'as buté ? Mais t'es encore plus atteint que je l'imaginais ! Dîtes, Carie, il y a des camisoles de force chez vous ?

- Mais puisque je vous dit que...

- Tu l'as tué. Ça va j'ai saisi. Et te faire enfermer est sans doute une meilleure option que te descendre. Ça évitera à d'autres d'avoir la migraine. Parce que je commence à avoir un de ses mal de crâne, moi...

- J'ai de l'aspirine dans la voiture, si vous voulez, annonça Chloé.

- Ce serait pas de refus ! Mais votre patron va pas vous en vouloir pour ça ?

- Je vous garantis que non !

- Ça suffit ! » éclata Cromwell.

Emmerson fronça les sourcils.

« Mon gars, va falloir te calmer.

- Je m'appelle George Cromwell ! Je ne suis pas votre gars !

- Non, effectivement, t'es pas mon genre. Je les préfère plus blonds et avec plus de poitrine. »

Le flic eut un air ahuri.

« Bon, reprit Roger. Tu me files ton arme ou pas ? »

Cromwell fit un tour d'horizon et baissa son arme.

« Vous me laissez partir ?

- Si tu me files ce flingue, tu quitteras cet endroit, je te le jure. »

Après une hésitation, il remit son arme au colosse. Emmerson la fit passer à Ach' derrière lui avant de croiser les bras et de prendre un air satisfait.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi cinglé que ça. La demoiselle ne va pas te prendre comme patient. Sauf si tu veux te reconvertir, Chloé, ajouta-t-il à son intention.

- Non, ça ira. Restauratrice me convient très bien. »

Le ripou fixa les fixa tous deux tour à tour.

« Vous.. commença-t-il.

- Dis-moi, Tony, poursuivit Emmerson en fixant un point au-dessus de sa tête, c'est bien des aveux qu'on a là ? »

L'agent émergea de l'ombre, une caméra à la main, et s'avança au bord du plancher composant l'étage de la grange.

« Je crois que oui !

- Et toi non plus tu ne veux pas te reconvertir en médecin à Bethesda, je suppose ?

- Navré, doc, répondit-il avec un immense sourire, mais mon copain Brad n'aimerait pas que j'empiète sur ses plates bandes.

- Tant pis alors, on va se contenter de te foutre en taule, flicaille. C'est dommage, j'aurais adoré te voir avec une camisole de force ! »

* * *

><p>Il fallut près d'une heure avant que la grange retrouve son calme.<p>

Cromwell, furieux d'être tombé dans un piège donna du fil à retordre aux hommes d'Ach'. Emmerson dut le gratifier d'un coup de poing magistral sur la tête pour le faire taire. Ted lui jeta un regard chargé de reproches de devoir maintenant porter l'homme inconscient tandis que Leann lui sautait au coup, fière de son homme.

« C'est fini, cette fois, murmura Chloé dans les bras de Sam.

- Oui, assura le rouquin avec un regard reconnaissant pour Tony un peu plus loin, c'est fini. »

L'agent sourit, heureux du dénouement de leur histoire.

« Je suis fier de toi. » dit Senior en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui.

« J'ai seulement fait mon boulot.

- Tu sais bien que non. »

Tony haussa les épaules, renonçant à poursuivre un débat qu'il doutait gagner.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, reprit le new-yorkais.

- Papa ! soupira-t-il.

- On devrait tous aller dormir. » affirma Sam.

Il s'était séparé de Chloé, laquelle s'était accroupie pour caresser Keyba, un peu délaissé avec toute cette histoire.

« Ça ira pour rentrer ? s'enquit Tony.

- On en a vu de pire ! le rassura Sam. Et puis Emmerson et les autres nous accompagnent. On ne risque rien. Et vous deux ?

- On rentre à Washington demain.

- Donc tu leur fais la surprise de ta _résurrection_ ? se moqua gentiment Chloé en se redressant.

- Toute suite les grands mots ! » répliqua l'agent indigné.

Les Carlyle sourirent.

« Tu vas nous manquer, tu sais, dit Chloé.

- C'est qu'on s'était attaché à toi ! enchérit Sam. On était même prêt à faire une demande d'adoption !

- Mais ton père n'aurait pas été d'accord.

- Je vous le laisse en vacances, si vous le souhaitez, déclara Senior. Pour les autres jours, je m'arrangerai avec le NCIS.

- Garde partagée ?

- Tout à fait.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! » s'écria Tony.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le jeune homme prit une moue boudeuse de circonstance.

« De toute façon, dit-il à Keyba, je suis mort, alors personne ne peut me prendre en vacances.

- Crois-moi, certifia Chloé, si tu ne leur dis pas la vérité, j'irai moi-même les avertir.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Devine !

- Vous êtes tous sans cœur !

- Mais enfin, Tony, s'amusa Sam, c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes ! »

**À suivre..**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'attends vos commentaires, cela va sans dire. ^_^<strong>

**Et pour l'****AIPM : **Le docteur **Archibald Queen** est le directeur du Bâtiment III de Bethesda, **Carie Longstone** sa secrétaire, le docteur **Brad Pitt** son bras droit qui dirige aussi le Bâtiment IV. Ce doc apparaît dans l'épisode de la peste (n°222), c'est un copain que Tony a connu quand il était à l'université. Il travaille à l'hôpital militaire de **Bethesda.**

**A bientôt !**


	28. Un agent très spécial

**Non, vous ne rêvez, voici bien la suite de l'histoire après plus d'un mois d'absence ! Mais j'ai des excuses, hein !**

**MERCI pour vos coms ! **Je n'ai hélas pas le temps d'y répondre, mais croyez bien que je compte me rattraper la prochaine fois.

**Aujourd'hui :** Je vous poste les quatre chapitres de retrouvailles que j'ai écrit. Suite à une grande traversée du désert (soit trois trèèès longues semaines sans inspiration), je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus. Faut dire qu'être totalement coupé de l'univers NCIS n'aide pas à remédier au problème.

**La suite :** Je n'ai toujours pas accès à internet à plein temps (nouvel abonnement prévu quand on voudra bien _enfin_ nous radier l'ancien !), mais je devrais y accéder de temps en temps tout de même. Enfin, ne vous attendez pas à des miracles.

**Vos fics :** J'ai enregistré sur mon pc le plus de suites possibles pour les lire quand je n'aurai plus internet. Donc les coms seront pour la prochaine fois !

**Vous vous souvenez de l'hsitoire ? Si c'est plutôt non, voilà l'essentiel à savoir pour ces chapitres : **Suite à un accident provoqué par Henry Hasting (un homme échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique), tout le monde croit Tony mort. Vivant, mais blessé, l'agent est récupéré par un couple en cavale accusé à tort de meurtre. Décidé à les aider, DiNozzo refuse de faire savoir la vérité à ses proches. A la fin du chapitre précédent, Senior savait qu'il était vivant, Sam et Chloé Carlyle étaient innocentés grâce à lui et des connaissances d'un de leurs amis, le véto Roger Emmerson, enfin père et fils décidaient de regagner Washington pour mettre l'équipe au courant. Pendant ce temps, l'équipe déprime et McGee a infiltré le fameux hôpital pour savoir pourquoi Hasting a agi comme il l'a fait, aidé en cela par deux patients (Alice et Darrill). Pour le reste, tout vous reviendra d'ici peu.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28 – Un agent très spécial<strong>

.

Ils étaient vendredi. En se réveillant, Timothy McGee se demanda s'il devait dire « Déjà ! » ou bien « Enfin ! ».

Les jours depuis l'accident avaient filé. Tout s'était enchaîné à une allure folle qui lui donnait le tournis quand il y pensait. D'un autre côté, il ne s'était passé que quatre jours depuis ce moment. C'était peu au regard d'une année.

La lumière du jour inondait la pièce d'une douce lueur. Les murs blancs la réfléchissaient suffisamment pour compenser l'étroitesse de la fenêtre. Il était inutile d'allumer l'ampoule du plafond, il y voyait assez. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter la chaleur des couvertures pour atteindre l'interrupteur à côté de la porte.

Il tourna la tête vers le montant droit du lit. Sa main quitta les draps pour s'élever dans les airs vers le métal. Il était glacé.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour l'amener au bord du matelas. Il chercha à tâtons la forme du micro et de l'oreillette, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il la trouva.

Il avait fait part à Abby de sa visite nocturne et ce que lui avait appris Alice dès son retour dans la chambre. Elle l'avait informé de l'absence du résultat lors de ses recherches. La liste des patients de l'hôpital n'existait que sur papier et, sans son nom de famille, elle ne pouvait trouver d'information sur elle. Car des hommes fortunés, il y en avait beaucoup, que se soit sur Washington ou le pays, et aucun n'avait de fille entre trente et quarante ans se prénommant Alice dont elle n'avait pu trouver la localisation. La fatigue cumulée de ces derniers jours et la disparition de Tony la privait sans doute de voir des pistes grâce auxquelles elle aurait trouvé le C.V. par le menu de la jeune femme, elle en avait conscience. Il savait pour sa part que dès qu'il lui aurait donné un nom ou un début d'explication sur Hasting, elle démarrerait au quart de tour et exploserait ses records de rapidité et de résultats. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait se lever, s'habiller et rejoindre les autres pour le petit-déjeuner.

* * *

><p>Se séparer des Carlyle avait été difficile, plus que Tony le pensait. Ils étaient devenus de véritables amis en très peu de temps et les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre eux étaient de ceux que rien ne pouvait détruire, comme avec les membres de son équipe. Sam et Chlo n'étaient cependant pas des collègues. Ils étaient uniquement des amis. Cela le changeait et il les appréciait d'autant plus pour ça.<p>

Pas qu'il se sentait moins proche pour autant de Gibbs et des autres. Il n'avait qu'une équipe et c'était entre eux « à la vie, à la mort ». Simplement, il goûtait à une amitié nouvelle avec les restaurateurs, tout comme avec Emmerson, ce véto à la langue aussi bien pendue qu'Abby quand il s'y mettait.

Il savait que leurs routes devaient se séparer, un temps. Ils avaient une innocence, non plus à prouver, mais à mettre en évidence. Cela allait leur prendre un moment. Ils avaient des soutiens pour ça et des preuves irréfutables, heureusement. Quant à lui, il avait une vérité à faire part à ses amis du NCIS et une affaire de fou du volant à régler.

De toute manière, ils se reverraient. Sam et Chloé leur avaient en effet prêté leur pickup pour qu'ils puissent regagner la capitale.

La tête posée sur la vitre, le regard perdu sur le paysage, il était silencieux depuis le début du voyage. Au volant, son père n'avait pas tenté de le faire sortir de son mutisme. Il lui avait jeté un regard, vérifiant d'abord que sa ceinture de sécurité était bien attachée, puis s'était attardé à détailler son visage.

Un pâle sourire avait étiré ses lèvres, il avait reporté son attention droit devant et mis le contact. Le pickup avait démarré aussitôt et il s'était surpris à penser que jamais il n'avait eu à conduire un tel engin, son fils près de lui, avec amusement. Il s'était ensuite contenté de guetter son accord pour la station de radio qu'il avait choisi avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Il connaissait Junior. Certes, ils avaient tous deux d'énormes problèmes de communication, il n'en restait pas moins son garçon, celui qu'il avait vu naître et grandir, devenir un homme. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, même s'il avait aussi parfaitement conscience que sa femme en aurait compris davantage et donc agi en conséquence. Mais il n'était pas elle, il était lui. Alors il avait gardé le silence, sachant que le moment de parler n'était pas venu.

* * *

><p>Tim s'installa face à Alice comme il l'avait fait la veille, Alan et Darrill déjà assis à leurs places respectives. La jeune femme lui offrit un magnifique sourire dès qu'il la salua.<p>

« Bonjour, Tim. Bien dormi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, signe que ça avait été, même s'il avait encore de nombreuses heures de sommeil à récupérer.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit quel est ton nom de famille, attaqua-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Parce que tu ne me l'as pas demandé, rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu ne m'as pas dit le tien non plus.

- McGee.

- C'est irlandais, ça, non ?

- Je ne connais pas l'Irlande.

- Message reçu. Moi c'est Bond. Oui, je sais, comme James Bond. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de faire l'amalgame avec le héros de Ian Fleming, je t'en serais reconnaissante. »

L'informaticien n'en avait nullement l'intention. Cela lui aurait aussitôt fait penser davantage à Tony et il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à rester calme avec la seule mention du plus célèbre des espions britanniques.

« Après le petit-déjeuner, poursuivit Alice, on ira faire un tour dehors. On pourra y discuter tranquille comme ça.

- Tu as un plan ? s'enquit-il en repensant à ses propos de la nuit.

- Non. Mais on va bien en trouver un ! »

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'aucun infirmier n'était près d'eux avant d'ajouter, à voix basse :

« Il faut qu'on fasse parler Burton, Tim. C'est lui qui nous donnera des réponses. »

Il acquiesça sans répliquer et se concentra sur son estomac à caler le temps qui suivit, restant obstinément silencieux.

Alice le détailla, perplexe. Chaque référence au cinéma qu'elle avait faite, volontairement ou non, amenait un voile de douleur sur son visage tandis que son regard laissait transparaître une tristesse sans nom.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle voulait bien éviter d'autres allusions aux films, comme sa remarque de cette nuit aux conséquences impressionnantes. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien passer son nom de famille sous silence. Mais avec Cole Burton, ça allait être difficile. L'appeler par son prénom n'était guère dans ses habitudes. Elle allait pourtant devoir s'y forcer. Car rappeler de nouveau à son compagnon le nom du réalisateur de _Dark Shadows _ou _Charlie et la chocolaterie_ était un risque qu'elle refusait de courir au vu de la mission qui s'annonçait pour eux.

* * *

><p>Tony s'éveilla alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se détacha de la vitre contre laquelle il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi dans un bâillement.<p>

« Tu avais des heures de sommeil à rattraper. » remarqua son père en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Il ne releva pas la phrase, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« On arrive quand ? demanda-t-il après un nouveau bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- On a passé Alexandria il y a un moment, l'informa son père. Je pense qu'il nous reste moins de deux heures pour rejoindre le NCIS.

- Deux heures ?

- La circulation sera dense lorsque nous atteindrons le centre ville. »

L'agent grimaça et se tortilla sur son siège, ankylosé.

« On peut s'arrêter faire une pause ? s'enquit-il. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on doit faire des pauses fréquentes lorsqu'on roule autant. »

Senior sourit, amusé.

« Pause pipi ? » interrogea-t-il.

Son fils lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit éclater de rire. Néanmoins, il prit la sortie suivante pour quitter l'axe routier et gagner la petite station service toute proche.

* * *

><p>McGee soupira.<p>

« Je t'ai dit que je ne savais rien de plus ! lui rappela Alice.

- Je sais, grommela-t-il.

- Alors arrête de faire cette tête ! J'ai l'impression de voir mon frère quand Papa a refusé de lui acheter une limousine pour se rendre au bal de promo !

- Ton frère lui a demandé une limousine ?

- Ouais. Et il n'a eu qu'une moto. Mais un sacré modèle !

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Me demande pas, j'y connais rien !

- Même pas la marque ?

- Tim, je peux te dire que c'est une moto parce que ça a deux roues, comme je te dirais que c'est une voiture si ça en avait quatre. Mes compétences en mécanique s'arrête là.

- Donc tu ne peux pas me dire quel est le véhicule de Cole ?

- C'est un 4X4.

- Je croyais que tu n'y connaissais rien ?

- Je sais encore différencier un tout terrain d'une voiture normale !

- Il est venu avec aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Depuis la disparition d'Henry, il vient ici avec une mini noire.

- La sienne ?

- Je pense que oui.

- Pourquoi pas son 4X4 ?

- Tu me poses la question, mais on dirait que tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Alice...

- Sujet sensible, c'est bon, j'ai saisi.

- Alors ?

- Henry a dû partir avec ou il est au garage, mais ça m'étonnerait.

- Qu'est-ce-qui t'étonnerait ?

- Qu'il soit en révision. Parce que si le garagiste lui en a passé une échange, ça ne peut pas être une neuve et ça ne durerait certainement pas si longtemps !

- Alors Henry serait parti avec ?

- C'est ça ou c'est la plus grosse coïncidence de l'histoire ! »

Le jeune homme parut pensif, puis changea de sujet.

« Tu n'as même pas une idée de la manière de faire parler Cole ?

- Sans que ça nous revienne dessus ? Pas vraiment non.

- Si c'était l'ami d'Henry, il a pu manœuvrer pour lui faire intégrer l'établissement.

- Ce serait la seule explication logique.

- Mais pourquoi il serait parti ?

- C'est qu'une hypothèse, Tim !

- Non, c'est une certitude. Il s'est enfui de l'hôpital en volant le 4X4 de Cole.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Encore un sujet sur lequel tu ne veux pas t'étendre ? Ça devient lassant. »

Il lui jeta un regard ennuyé.

« Allez viens, décida-t-elle, allons manger. On a passé la matinée à réfléchir sans rien trouver. Peut-être qu'avec l'estomac plein ça ira mieux.

- On n'a pas fait que ça !

- Non, on a aussi débattu pendant deux heures sur l'utilité des jetpack !

- C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet !

- Tu es la première personne à partager cette passion avec moi. Je n'allais pas m'en priver ! »

* * *

><p>« Arrête-toi ! commanda Tony à son père.<p>

- Déjà ? Ça ne fait même pas une heure qu'on est reparti !

- Papa, s'il te plait, arrête-toi. »

Sans comprendre, il s'exécuta et rangea son véhicule sur le bas côté de la route.

« Junior, que se passe-t-il ?

- Le HP où se trouve McGee, il n'est pas loin d'ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Il doit se trouver à une quinzaine de kilomètres à l'ouest, vingt tout au plus. Pourquoi ?

- Vas-y.

- Pardon ?

- Emmène-nous là-bas.

- C'est au NCIS que je dois t'emmener, pas dans un hôpital. Et quand bien même se serait le cas, vu ton état, certainement pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

- Papa...

- Je t'ai dit non !

- Il faut que j'aille là-bas, martela l'agent en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est trop risqué. Ton ami est en infiltration. Si tu y vas, tu risques de ruiner sa couverture.

- Personne ne me connaît et il est là-bas sous son véritable nom. Je ne vois pas en quoi...

- Ta photo a été diffusée, coupa Senior.

- Tout le monde me croit mort, jamais ils ne feront le rapprochement, surtout pas si je me fais passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ton équipe a le droit de savoir que tu es en vie !

- McGee aussi ! »

Il avait crié. Son père le fixa, longuement.

« Tu les fuis, reprit-il doucement.

- Non, démentit Tony.

- Alors pourquoi aller le voir d'abord ? Tu risques de le déstabiliser. Il ne sera peut-être plus capable de jouer son rôle.

- Il était avec moi, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Quand Hasting nous a percutés, pendant tout ce temps sur cette fichue falaise, il était avec moi. Il doit être le premier à savoir.

- Gibbs t'a vu tomber.

- Ça ne change rien. C'est McGee qui doit apprendre la vérité en premier. »

Le new-yorkais hésita. Il voyait bien que cela lui tenait à cœur, que c'était essentiel pour lui de faire part de la vérité à Timothy avant les autres. Il voulait l'aider dans sa démarche.

Mais il y avait cette équipe brisée au NCIS.

« Ensuite on ira à l'agence. Je te le jure, Papa.

- De toute façon, tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

- Si tu m'empêche de...

- J'ai dit que tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur, c'est tout. Alors tu te tais, tu me laisses conduire et on y va. »

Le ton était sans appel. Tony sourit. Quand il s'y mettait, son père pouvait être surprenant. Et seulement dans le bon sens !

* * *

><p>« Tu as une autre séance ? s'étonna Timothy.<p>

- Oui, confirma Alice. Vu ma réaction d'hier, j'en ai une plus tôt que prévu. Ils me surveillent davantage.

- Pourtant, ce matin...

- Ils sont restés au loin, prêts à intervenir à tout moment. » sourit-elle.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, vers les bureaux. La jeune femme avait une nouvelle séance avec son « cher psy de mon cœur » comme elle disait. Il allait donc bientôt se retrouver de nouveau seul.

Avec Darrill ! Le géant ne les lâchait en effet pas d'une semelle.

« Ça ira cette fois ? s'enquit Tim avec inquiétude.

- Oui, rassure-toi.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui t'avait mis dans un tel état. »

Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres.

« Sujet sensible, c'est ça ? dit-il.

- Tu as tout compris.

- On te retrouve quand et où ?

- Dans une heure, dehors, sur le banc le plus près de l'entrée. Tu sais, celui qui a une vue sur la grille et le parking.

- Entendu. »

Ils étaient arrivés près de la pièce où avait lieu la séance. Ils s'arrêtèrent. Alice se pencha vers l'informaticien, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna rapidement.

« A tout à l'heure, Timy ! Fais attention à lui, Darrill ! »

Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme ne retrouva un semblant de sérénité qu'une fois la porte refermée sur elle. Il secoua la tête et fit demi-tour, le géant sur les talons.

« Cette fille, commenta-t-il à son adresse, elle est... »

Mais il ne trouva pas les mots pour décrire Alice. Il tourna la tête vers Darrill. Imperturbable, il ne vint pas à son secours. L'agent soupira et accéléra le pas. Derrière lui le géant eut un bref et fin sourire. Sûr qu'Alice n'était pas ordinaire.

* * *

><p>« Nous y sommes. » déclara Senior en se garant le long du trottoir.<p>

Tony observa en silence le haut mur ceinturant la propriété. Ce n'était pas un hôpital qui se trouvait derrière, plutôt Fort Knox ! Parce que vu sa taille, les barbelés dessus, les caméras dans tous les coins, la grille possédant une borne à carte pour entrer et les hommes chargés de la sécurité dont l'un faisait sa ronde en ce moment même dans l'allée... il ne trouvait vraiment pas être devant un HP !

« Les patients sont des gens fortunés et généralement de la haute société, expliqua son père devant son air circonspect. Tout est fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas les atteindre. »

L'endroit ressemblait davantage à une prison qu'autre chose. Il était certain que personne ne pouvait y pénétrer facilement. Ni en sortir.

« Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? demanda Senior face à son absence de réaction.

- Non, ça va aller. »

Il ouvrit la portière.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura-t-il avant de passer dehors.

- Prends ton temps, répliqua son père. Nous ne sommes plus à une heure près. »

L'agent prit pied sur le trottoir et ferma la portière. Il gagna le portail d'entrée le cœur battant à la chamade.

Une caméra se fixa sur lui dès qu'il fut devant. Il découvrit une guérite et un gardien de l'autre côté. L'homme, de robuste constitution, s'avança dès qu'il le vit.

« Bonjour, salua Tony. Je suis Trent Kort, je viens voir un de vos patients.

- Vos papiers ?

- Navré, mon brave, mais je n'en ai plus.

- Allez-vous-en.

- Écoutez, je veux simplement voir un de vos patients, Timothy McGee. Il est arrivé ici hier matin. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Demandez-lui s'il me connait, vous verrez que la réponse est oui. Vous pouvez me fouiller aussi si vous le souhaitez ! Je ne cache rien ! »

Malgré la dureté du regard du gardien, il décela une hésitation.

« Amenez-moi voir le directeur, si ça vous rassure ! Faîtes-moi signer tous les papiers que vous voulez ! Suivez-moi comme une ombre ! Je ne tenterai rien de stupide. J'ai des côtes cassés et un bras de plâtre. J'ai aussi les radios pour le prouver. Vous pourrez me mettre dehors quand vous le souhaitez ! »

L'homme plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Quel nom avez-vous dit ?

- Kort. Agent _très_ spécial Trent Kort. »

* * *

><p>« Agent McGee ! » l'interpella une voix alors qu'il traversait la salle de repos.<p>

Il se retourna doucement, fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant Dray Stern.

« Directeur ? »

L'homme combla en trois enjambées les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

« Connaissez-vous un dénommé Kort ?

- Trent Kort ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Vous le connaissez donc ?

- Oui, mais... en quoi...

- Il veut vous voir.

- Pardon ?

- L'agent _très_ spécial Trent Kort a demandé à vous voir.

- _Très_ spécial ? répéta Tim incrédule.

- Le gardien dit qu'il a particulièrement insisté sur ce mot. »

McGee réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ignorait pourquoi Kort venait le voir, mais il avait la certitude que c'était important. Et puis ce « agent _très_ spécial », ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose...

« Où est-il ? »

* * *

><p>S'il ne le voyait pas de ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'un tel parc s'étendait derrière les hauts murs de béton. C'était un véritable havre de paix qu'il prenait plaisir à découvrir. La situation aurait été autre, il se serait lancé dans une promenade.<p>

Emmerson avait particulièrement insisté sur le fait que le repos n'était pas la seule chose qui devait occuper ses journées. Compte tenu de ses blessures, la marche était une excellente idée pour entretenir son corps sans le faire souffrir.

« Agent Kort ! » appela une voix.

Il se détourna. Deux hommes venaient dans sa direction. Il supposa que le premier était le directeur de l'établissement. Quant au second... aucun doute malgré sa tenue blanche, il s'agissait de McGee.

« Je suis Dray Stern, le directeur, commença le médecin dès qu'ils l'eurent rejoint. Bienvenue !

- Merci, directeur, répondit-il aimablement. Navré pour cette visite imprévue. Je sais que je n'ai pas de papier pour prouver mon identité, mais...

- L'agent McGee vous a reconnu. Cela me suffit comme assurance. N'est-ce-pas ? »

Il se tourna vers l'informaticien, pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine, qui ne quittait pas son collègue des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir une telle hallucination. Imaginer Tony à la place de Kort, c'était juste...

« Alors, McGee, se moqua Tony. On ne dit plus bonjour ? »


	29. McCiné

**Chapitre 29 - McCiné**

.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Kort ou une hallucination. Cette façon de se mouvoir, de parler, ce sourire... tout était signé Tony DiNozzo.

Sauf qu'il était mort !

« Agent McGee ? s'enquit le directeur devant son absence de réponse.

- Tout va bien, assura-t-il. Je suis juste... _surpris_ de voir l'agent _très spécial_ Kort ici.

- Vous connaissez le règlement à propos des visites.

- Je m'en souviens. Pas plus d'une heure, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait. Je vais donc vous laisser. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, agent Kort. Ce fut un plaisir.

- Plaisir partagé. » répondit Tony.

Dray Stern s'éloigna, non sans jeter des coups d'œil réguliers aux deux hommes. Tony avisa le gardien un peu plus loin auquel le directeur fit un bref signe de tête. Leur entrevue allait être surveillée. Il s'en doutait.

« C'est... toi ? » questionna Tim avec hésitation.

Il reporta son attention sur lui, sourit.

« Qui veux-tu que se soit, le Bleu ? »

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es mort.

- C'est ce que j'ai appris au JT. » s'amusa Tony.

Timothy secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le détailla de haut en bas.

« C'est impossible. » lâcha-t-il.

Tony soupira.

« McGee, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dans les bras, mais de là à ce que tu me prennes pour un fantôme...

- Les fantômes n'existent pas ! le coupa-t-il.

- Voilà au moins un point sur lequel nous sommes d'accord ! »

Son regard passa rapidement sur le gardien un peu plus loin, puis un des infirmiers près du bâtiment qui les regardait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

« Je te propose de poursuivre cette super discussion en marchant. J'aimerais découvrir ce superbe parc.

- Depuis quand aimes-tu la nature et la marche ?

- Depuis que mon médecin m'a prescrit des promenades et que nous sommes surveillés. » répondit-il du tac au tac en s'avançant dans l'allée gravillonnée slalomant entre les pelouses et les massifs de fleurs.

Son compagnon lui emboita le pas aussitôt.

« J'aimerais croire que c'est toi, Tony, reprit-il, mais ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es tombé d'une falaise ! Tu as fait une chute de cent mètres !

- Un peu moins de cent, mais je t'accorde que c'était haut.

- Tony !

- Tu penses que c'est moi maintenant ? »

L'agent leva les yeux en soupirant, exaspéré.

« Ça veut dire oui ? » interrogea Tony.

Il braqua son regard dans le sien.

« Ça fait quatre jours que je te crois mort !

- Effectivement, ça doit te faire bizarre de me voir.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Calme-toi ! Je vais t'expliquer ce qui m'est arrivé ! »

Il s'assura que personne n'était à portée de voix, puis commença son récit, signifiant d'un geste qu'il refusait qu'on l'interrompe. Il n'omit rien de ce qu'il s'était passé d'avant sa chute jusqu'à sa récupération par Keyba et Chloé et son retour à la vie, présentant cependant uniquement les faits et passant sous silence ses ressentis.

Il brossa un rapide tableau de Sam et Chloé, leur passage chez Emmerson et leur arrivée dans la maison. Les Carlyle avaient d'ailleurs promis qu'ils joindraient ses propriétaires. Il expliqua en trois phrases le cas Cromwell, éluda ses explications avec Chloé après le coup de téléphone à son père et son état exact, s'attarda sur la folle nuit qui avait précédé, détailla la raison de sa présence, pour finalement se taire à bout de souffle.

McGee le considéra avec attention, cherchant une trace de mensonge, et prit un air stupéfait en en découvrant aucun.

« Je sais, dit Tony, mes journées ont été bien remplies. Les vôtres aussi de ce que m'a dit Senior. »

L'informaticien hocha la tête vivement pour confirmer.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

- Tu me racontes ? » demanda Tony.

Et ce fut au tour de Timothy de dresser un résumé des quatre derniers jours. Il évoqua en vitesse les recherches sur le type au 4X4, s'attardant sur ses actes après avoir découvert son identité. Tony n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il expliqua son arrivée chez lui, son dérapage et la mort d'Hasting. Il se contenta de l'inviter à poursuivre, ce que Tim s'empressa de faire en évoquant son passage chez Vance. Il expliqua ensuite toute l'affaire, comment il s'était retrouvé ici et ce qu'il y avait appris.

« La mort d'Hasting était un accident, finit par déclarer Tony alors qu'il guettait avec appréhension sa réaction.

- J'ai voulu le tuer ! objecta-t-il. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! »

Tony s'arrêta dans l'allée, lui fit face avec un regard dur, leva son bras valide et lui administra une claque sévère à l'arrière du crâne.

« Ne redis jamais ça ! gronda-t-il. Tu n'es pas comme Hasting ou les autres cinglés de ce genre. Tu ne l'as pas tué !

- Je l'ai raté, Tony.

- Et ça t'a fait prendre conscience de la stupidité de ton geste. La mort de ce type était un accident, le reste une énorme connerie. Tu n'as pas été au bout, c'est tout ce qui compte, je t'interdis de l'oublier. C'est l'essentiel de cette histoire ! Et si tu te recompares à Hasting, je te jure que je te mettrai moi-même une balle entre les deux yeux. C'est clair ? »

Tim acquiesça, à la fois rassuré et effrayé par la réaction de son aîné.

« Bien, déclara Tony. Parce que s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer dans cette histoire, c'est celui qui a contraint Hasting à agir ainsi. Quant à la connerie, tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir fait. J'aurais pu vous appeler avant et je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'imagine parfaitement vos réactions. Vous m'auriez rejoint aussitôt et je n'étais absolument pas prêt à ça.

- À cause de ta chute ? De ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je suis mort, McGee. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je n'étais plus de ce monde et c'était un choix de ma part. Ça plus le reste, c'était trop pour que je vous revoie. Il me fallait du temps pour me faire à l'idée d'être vivant, que tout était fini. »

Jamais Tony ne s'était autant livré, pas avec lui du moins. Tim décida de garder le silence. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne comprenait pas où il avait pu trouver la force de lâcher la falaise en sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, à la fois pour arrêter son supplice et le leur, pas plus que lorsqu'il avait sciemment décidé de se noyer. Il ne l'en admirait que davantage, même si pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait avoué.

« Bon, conclut Tony, ça c'est réglé. Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est savoir pourquoi Hasting a été interné et pourquoi il s'est échappé. Des idées ?

- D'après ce que j'ai appris d'Alice...

- La suicidaire ?

- Oui.

- Elle est comment ?

- Tony, ce n'est pas le sujet ! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous !

- On se calme, McStressé ! Je t'écoute !

- Cole Burton était ami avec Henry Hasting. Il lui a sans doute fait intégrer l'établissement.

- Pourquoi ? Il était malade ?

- Non, mais Alice dit qu'il était shooté lors de son séjour.

- On a cherché à le faire taire ?

- Possible. Mais pour quelle raison ?

- L'argent.

- L'argent ?

- C'est un des trois principaux mobiles de meurtre, tu te souviens ?

- Ça n'explique rien.

- Ouvre les yeux, McGee, on est dans un HP cinq étoiles ! Pour avoir la _chance_ d'être interné ici, il faut avoir un minimum de six chiffres avant la virgule sur son compte en banque et une recommandation si on ne gravite pas dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir et de la société. Ce type n'avait pas un rond. Alors pourquoi aurait-il été interné sinon pour une affaire d'argent ?

- Tu penses à quoi ? Il aurait tenté de faire chanter son _ami_ et en représailles a été interné ?

- Avoue que ça se tient.

- Pour un HP cinq étoiles comme tu dis, il y a des choses à revoir. La nourriture est immonde, les chambres minuscules, l'intimité n'existe pas, la surveillance permanente et je ne te parle pas des tenues, termina-t-il en tirant sur sa chemise blanche.

- Ce qui est cher n'est pas forcément de qualité. Et puis c'est peut-être justement pour ça que ça attire. Ça et le fait qu'entrer ou sortir d'ici est aussi facile que de gérer Gibbs quand il n'a pas eu sa dose quotidienne de café.

- En parlant de Gibbs, tu vas au NCIS directement après être sorti d'ici ?

- Oui, mais c'est pas le sujet. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, tu te souviens ? »

Il montrait sa montre, ou plutôt celle de Sam puisque la sienne n'avait pas résisté à sa baignade dans la rivière après la multitude de chocs reçus lors de l'accident. Il leur restait sept minutes exactement si le directeur était pointilleux sur le temps des visites, ce dont ils étaient convaincus.

« Pourquoi interner Hasting ? interrogea McGee. Le tuer aurait été plus simple, non ?

- Mais plus difficile à cacher. Il va falloir que tu découvres pour quelle raison il a voulu faire chanter Cole Burton et le directeur.

- Que vient faire Dray Stern là-dedans ?

- Tu m'as dit toi-même que la décision finale d'un internement lui revenait. Donc soit il avait le cœur sur la main d'accepter l'internement d'Hasting aussi vite et devant tous ses gros clients...

- Soit il était impliqué dans le chantage.

- T'as tout compris, McSherlock ! »

L'agent leva les yeux ciel devant le nouveau surnom dont il n'arrivait pas à se décider si cette habitude de DiNozzo lui avait manqué ou si elle l'irritait toujours autant.

« C'est pas tout ça, le Bleu, reprit Tony, mais va falloir que j'y aille. »

Il indiqua l'entrée qu'ils avaient regagné après avoir fait le tour du parc. Le gardien patientait sur le parking, son regard braqué sur eux. L'heure était quasiment écoulée.

« Tim ! » appela alors une voix.

Ils se détournèrent.

« Alice ! » sourit l'informaticien en la découvrant venir vers eux, Darrill sur les talons.

La jeune femme les rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as de la visite ?

- Oui, je te présente...

- Trent Kort, le coupa Tony avant qu'il fasse un impair, un de ses collègues.

- Je suis Alice et voici Darrill Lewis.

- Alice... ?

- Bond, répondit-elle après une hésitation et un regard pour Timothy.

- Comme James Bond ?

- Oui ! confirma McGee à sa place en voyant un sourire caractéristique se dessiner sur le visage de son compagnon. Et on se passera de tes commentaires !

- On est allergique aux films, McCiné ?

- James Bond est avant tout une série de romans.

- On se calme ! tempéra Alice. Ce n'est qu'un nom de famille ! »

Tony allait la contredire, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas qu'un nom de famille, elle l'en empêcha.

« Tim n'aime pas qu'on parle de film, expliqua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? On n'aime plus le cinéma, le Bleu ?

- J'aime le cinéma ! »

Alice se pencha vers Tony.

« Ne le taquinez pas avec ça, demanda-t-elle à son oreille. C'est un sujet difficile pour lui. Je crois que c'est en partie à cause de ça qu'il est là.

- Du cinéma ? s'enquit-il à voix basse alors que l'intéressé les fixait bras croisés, l'air réprobateur.

- Oui. Ça lui rappelle un ami et ça le rend triste. Vous verriez son regard dans ces moments là... »

Elle se détacha de lui et ajouta à haute voix.

« Donc on n'en parle pas. »

Tony considéra son collègue en silence. Sa mort lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il se l'imaginait. Il se promit de faire savoir la vérité aux autres dans l'heure qui suivrait pour que cesse ce qui devait également les faire souffrir.

« Cerbère arrive, remarqua Alice en regardant par dessus son épaule. Vous allez devoir y aller. »

Effectivement, le gardien venait à leur rencontre.

« J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer, Trent. À bientôt j'espère !

- Au revoir, Alice. Darrill. »

Tous deux s'éloignèrent.

« Mignonne, commenta l'agent sénior avec un sourire.

- Tony ! reprocha aussitôt son compagnon.

- On se calme, le Bleu ! Elle est pas mon genre. Tu l'as toute à toi, même si je doute qu'Abby apprécie.

- Pourquoi Abby...

- Mon père m'attend, coupa-t-il, le sermon de Gibbs pour revenir seulement maintenant aussi, sans parler des autres. Tu crois que Ziva se vengera à coups de trombone ou je peux espérer survivre à ces retrouvailles ? »

McGee soupira.

« Quoi ? s'exclama l'agent.

- Rien. » répondit le geek.

Il jeta un œil au gardien de plus en plus proche.

« J'aurais aimé que tu restes plus longtemps.

- Et prendre le risque de faire foirer ta couverture ? »

Tim le détailla.

« Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-il ensuite.

- Toi aussi, le Bleu. »

Il lui sourit, de ce sourire qu'il n'offrait à ses proches que dans de trop rares occasions.

« Fais attention à toi, Tim, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant l'accolade.

- Promis. »

Tony s'écarta et recula de quelques pas vers la grille.

« On se revoit bientôt, le Bleu. D'ici là, fais pas de bêtises ! »

Tout en marchant, il effectua un demi-tour et agita son bras dans les airs en guise d'au revoir.

Timothy ne le quitta pas des yeux tout le temps qu'il fut dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il le vit se détourner après avoir passé la grille, porter deux doigts à son front et le saluer une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

Il soupira, doucement.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit Alice en réapparaissant près de lui.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, lui sourit.

« Maintenant, ça va. »

Et c'était la vérité. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Pour la première fois depuis quatre jours, il se sentait bien. Il revivait.


	30. Enfin

**Chapitre 30 – Enfin**

.

Le gardien regagna sa guérite. Après un dernier regard pour lui, Timothy se détourna.

« Allons nous occuper de Burton, dit-il à Alice. J'ai des comptes à régler avec lui. »

Sans comprendre le soudain revirement de son nouvel ami, mais ravi de le voir avec un tel entrain, elle lui emboita le pas, Darrill toujours imperturbable dans leur sillage.

* * *

><p>Tony passa à l'intérieur du véhicule sans un mot ni un regard pour son père, lequel rangea dans la portière le <em>New York Times<em> acheté à la station service.

« Alors ? s'enquit-il. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

L'agent attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Mal ? supposa Senior devant son silence.

- Non, bien.

- Tu n'en as pourtant pas l'air.

- Démarre, Papa. Je veux qu'on soit au NCIS dans moins d'une heure.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu as hâte de leur faire savoir que tu es vivant ?

- Roule. » se contenta de répondre son fils.

Senior s'autorisa un sourire. Enfin, il retrouvait son garçon.

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à l'agence fédérale se déroula en silence. Obnubilé par les retrouvailles prochaines comme celles avec McGee, Tony ne prêtait pas attention à son environnement. Comprenant et respectant son attitude, son père ne lui adressa la parole qu'une fois en approche du Navy Yard.<p>

« On arrive. »

L'agent se redressa instinctivement sur son siège et braqua son regard sur les bâtiments du NCIS se dessinant derrière la vitre.

« Par qui comptes-tu commencer ? interrogea Senior.

- J'aurais aimé les voir tous en même temps. Ça aurait été plus simple.

- Plus simple peut-être, mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

« Si tu entres, ils sauront que tu es vivant avant que tu ais le temps de leur dire toi-même. » fit remarquer son père.

Il avait raison. Dès qu'il arriverait à l'accueil, le temps de passer la sécurité, son retour se serait répandu dans toute l'agence. Un mort qui vient dire bonjour ne passait pas inaperçu. Or, il ne voulait pas que les retrouvailles se passent ainsi.

« Je ne compte pas entrer, dit-il. Continue à rouler, arrête-toi plus loin.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? »

Seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit. Intrigué, le new-yorkais s'exécuta néanmoins. À la demande de son fils, il gara le pickup quelques centaines de mètres après l'agence, près du premier espace vert venu.

« Le parc ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, le parc.

- Vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête ?

- Envoie-leur un message pour leur dire de venir te rejoindre ici.

- Sur quel motif ?

- Moi. »

En deux minutes, le sms fut envoyé et des réponses reçues.

« Ils arrivent, commenta Senior.

- Alors on y va.

- On ?

- C'est toi qu'ils s'attendent à voir que je sache, non ? Vu la réaction de McGee, j'aimerais autant que tu ne sois pas loin pour confirmer que je suis vivant.

- Entendu, je vais...

- Tu vas ?

- Ziva est déjà là.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Jimmy est avec elle.

- Palmer et Ziva dans un parc ? C'est une blague ?

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'y aller.

- On, corrigea-t-il. Tu viens avec moi. »

* * *

><p>« J'ai mis qu'on était là tous les deux, déclara Ziva à l'attention du légiste. Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre.<p>

- Entendu. »

Assis côte à côte sur le banc où ils avaient pris leurs habitudes depuis quelques jours, les deux amis restaient perplexes devant le message du père de Tony qu'ils venaient de recevoir :

_Besoin de tous vous voir à propos de Junior. Urgent. Rendez-vous au parc près du NCIS._

Ils s'étaient retrouvés là moins d'un quart d'heure auparavant pour parler de la discussion de la veille de la jeune femme avec Rachel Cranston. Sujet totalement oublié depuis la réception du message.

« Pourquoi veut-il nous voir ? demanda Ziva.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu crois qu'il a été retrouvé ? Que s'est pour ça que...

- Ziva, la coupa-t-il, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! »

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, mains croisées sur ses genoux, nerveuse.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Jimmy.

- Dis-toi que tu sauras ce qu'il en est dans quelques minutes.

- C'est censé me rassurer ? » répliqua-t-elle non sans sarcasme.

Il soupira.

« Ziva, imaginer pourquoi il veut nous voir n'est pas la chose à faire. Tu le sais.

- Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! » explosa-t-elle en se levant brutalement.

* * *

><p>« Ils t'ont dit où ils étaient ? demanda Tony en cherchant ses amis des yeux.<p>

- Non, pas précisément.

- Génial. »

Faisant un tour sur lui-même, l'agent guetta leurs silhouettes.

« Ce ne serait pas eux là-bas ? » dit son père en indiquant un point minuscule à l'opposé de l'entrée.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que si.

- Alors vas-y. J'attends les autres ici. »

Son fils lui jeta un regard hésitant.

« Ça va bien se passer. » assura Senior.

Pas vraiment convaincu, son garçon haussa les épaules et commença à marcher. Avec un fin sourire éclairant son visage, le new-yorkais prit place sur le banc tout près, son regard naviguant entre l'entrée et Junior. Bientôt, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p>« Gibbs ! cria Abby en déboulant dans l'open space. J'ai reçu un message du...<p>

- Père de Tony, termina le chef d'équipe en attrapant sa veste, comme nous tous. »

La gothique se campa devant son bureau, ignorant Rachel et Ducky présents également.

« Tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ? Que...

- Je ne sais pas, Abby.

- Il faut qu'on y aille.

- Oui, confirma-t-il.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Tim tout seul ! Si jamais il tentait de nous joindre avec son micro et...

- Je peux rester ici pour surveiller si vous le souhaitez, proposa le docteur Cranston.  
>- Vous feriez ça ?<p>

- Bien sûr, Abby.

- Gibbs ?

- Vous vous en sortirez ? demanda-t-il à Rachel sans répondre à sa protégée.

- Il suffit d'écouter, non ? »

* * *

><p>Il doutait avoir été aussi inquiet depuis... en fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet, aussi fébrile, stressé même de sa vie. Chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'eux était plus difficile que le précédent. Son cœur s'emballait. Il aurait souhaité faire demi-tour le plus vite possible autant que combler en une seconde les derniers mètres pour les rejoindre.<p>

Ils les distinguaient nettement maintenant. Palmer était assis sur le banc, toute son attention portée sur l'ancien officier du Mossad. Ziva faisait les cent pas, bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle semblait perturbée à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible.

Aucun d'eux ne regardait dans sa direction. Il pensa à les héler, mais renonça. Ce n'était sans doute pas une excellente idée.

Puis, soudainement, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il croisa son regard.

* * *

><p>Elle avait jeté un œil vers l'entrée, juste pour voir s'ils arrivaient. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait avoir de telles conséquences.<p>

« Jimmy, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit-il avec inquiétude devant sa réaction.

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, l'air décomposé.

« Je le vois. »

Il ne comprit pas.

« Qui vois-tu ?

- Tony.

- Senior, tu veux dire. »

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

« Non, _lui. _»

* * *

><p>Elle ne l'avait pas regardé longtemps. Elle était encore loin de lui. Pourtant, il avait vu défiler nombre d'émotions sur son visage. Il n'en avait retenu qu'une avant qu'elle tourne la tête vers Palmer, la même qu'avait eu McGee il y a deux heures, la même qui se peignit à son tour sur le visage du légiste. Ils n'étaient pas simplement surpris de le voir, ahuris, consterné ou bien hébétés. Ils étaient bouleversés. Littéralement.<p>

Il combla en de rapides et grandes enjambées les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, s'arrêtant à deux mètres d'eux.

Il les laissa le détailler à loisir, tentant d'assimiler sa présence. Il les vit douter. Était-ce bien lui ? Puis chercher à comprendre. Comment était-ce possible ?

Ziva fut la première à sortir de son immobilité. Sans un mot, sans une hésitation, elle se rapprocha de lui.

Contrairement à Tim il y a peu, elle ne doutait pas qu'il était réel. Elle le savait. Elle n'aurait pas su expliquer comment, mais elle _savait._ C'était une certitude absolue. Aussi, ce ne fut pas un « C'est vraiment toi ? » qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Tu es là. » souffla-t-elle en portant sa main à son visage.

C'était une évidence. Elle amena un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Ziva. » dit-il à son tour.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être là, ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces derniers jours, le pourquoi de son bras en écharpe, mais elle s'en fichait, royalement.

« On te croyait mort, reprit-elle.

- Je sais. »

Nouveau sourire, moins doux, plus embêté.

« Je suis désolé. »

Trois mots, une vérité, une règle bafouée. Quoique... les excuses étaient possibles dans certains cas, Gibbs lui-même le reconnaissait. Alors...

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle. Tu es là, vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

La grimace disparut, remplacée par un nouveau sourire, sincère, soulagé.

« Tu nous as tellement manqué. » ajouta Ziva.

Il l'attira contre lui sans un mot, doucement, calant sa tête dans son cou alors que ses bras se refermaient sur son corps.

« Tu m'as manquée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Toi aussi, Ziv', tu m'as manqué. » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Près d'eux, sans un mot, Jimmy se leva. Il ne fit pas un pas, pas un geste. Il se contenta d'attendre, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. _Il_ était de retour. Tout irait mieux. Il était peut-être naïf de penser ça, mais il en était certain et ce n'était certainement pas l'attitude de Ziva qui allait le convaincre du contraire. Elle allait bien maintenant. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient. Enfin, elle revivait. Tout portait à croire que ce serait bientôt le cas pour les autres également. Enfin.


	31. Vivant

**Et voilà le dernier des quatre chapitres postés aujourd'hui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31 – Vivant<strong>

.

Ils n'avaient pas couru pour atteindre le parc, bien qu'ils en aient eu envie. Gibbs s'était fait violence pour ne pas partir à toute vitesse sitôt les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes. Ducky n'était plus un jeune homme. Son cœur n'aurait jamais supporté un tel effort. Alors il avait calqué son pas sur le sien, imité par Abby. La jeune femme se cramponnait à son bras, bien trop silencieuse. Cela témoignait de son inquiétude, de son appréhension du déroulement des prochaines minutes.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le grand espace vert proche de l'agence. Les regards de chacun naviguaient sur les personnes qui les entouraient, cherchant la silhouette du new-yorkais, tandis qu'ils progressaient dans l'allée gravillonnée. Ce fut Abby qui le vit le premier.

« Là ! » s'écria-t-elle en pointant un banc d'une main et serrant avec force le bras de Gibbs de l'autre.

Senior l'entendit et détourna la tête aussitôt. Il se leva ensuite tranquillement pour les rejoindre.

« Merci d'être venus, déclara-t-il une fois près d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? questionna Abby d'une voix rapide. Vous...

- Avez parlé de Tony dans votre message, coupa Gibbs en posant une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier de se calmer.

- Oui, confirma-t-il.

- Vous avez précisé que c'était urgent, persista le chef d'équipe insatisfait de sa réponse.

- Ne soyez pas aussi impatient, Gibbs. Vous saurez tout dans quelques minutes. Le temps de rejoindre les autres. »

Il présenta sa main à Abby, laquelle s'en saisit sans une hésitation et se laissa entraîner par le vieil homme, Gibbs, qu'elle tenait toujours, et Ducky dans son sillage.

* * *

><p>Tony et Ziva se séparèrent. Le jeune homme leva une main à hauteur de son visage et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son front en lui adressant un sourire. Il se tourna ensuite vers le légiste.<p>

« Salut, Jimmy, ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit-il en lui donnant l'accolade.

- Moi aussi, Tony. Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point ! » répondit-il avec un franc sourire.

L'agent le pointa du doigt, puis désigna Ziva.

« Vous vous donnez rendez-vous souvent ici ?

- Depuis quatre jours, assez oui. »

L'explication était succincte, mais Tony n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

« Comment... commença Jimmy.

- Tout à l'heure, répliqua Tony.

- Pourquoi ?

- Palmer, je n'ai pas envie de refaire les explications deux fois de suite. On les attend.

- Ils arrivent. » annonça Ziva le regard au loin.

* * *

><p>À mesure qu'ils approchaient, Senior avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner son sourire. Penser à ce qui allait suivre le ravissait et il se délectait d'avance de leurs réactions.<p>

Abby réagit la première alors qu'ils étaient en vue du petit groupe près du banc. Elle se figea dans l'allée, stoppant leur avancée.

La stupéfaction la rendit muette et immobile de longues secondes pendant lesquelles les regards du légiste et du chef d'équipe allèrent de l'autre groupe au leur. Ils voyaient bien _qui_ était avec Ziva et Palmer. Mais il était totalement impossible que la vision soit réelle. Ils étaient loin encore, peut-être n'était-elle que le fruit de leur imagination. Du moins tentèrent-ils de s'en convaincre durant les trois secondes d'immobilité d'Abby.

Puis la jeune femme se détacha d'eux. Les abandonnant sans un regard, elle se mit à marcher vers les autres, accélérant le rythme à chaque nouveau pas. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus il devenait distinct, plus ses doutes s'envolaient.

Elle finit par courir. Tony la réceptionna solidement campé sur ses deux jambes, retenant un grognement de douleur, pendant qu'elle criait son nom.

Gibbs avait fixé la scène sans émettre un mot. Ses yeux se posèrent tour à tour sur les deux hommes à ses côtés.

* * *

><p>Ducky semblait aussi perturbé que lui. Il guetta avec crainte un signe de faiblesse de sa part. Mais son vieil ami lui fit signe que son cœur tenait le choc.<p>

Senior sourit devant la vision des jeunes gens enlacés et du rire de la gothique qui leur parvenait. Il croisa les iris claires de l'ancien marine.

« C'est lui. » affirma-t-il.

Le docteur se mit à sourire, posant une main sur son épaule, heureux.

Un autre étira ses propres lèvres sans qu'il puisse le réprimer. Comme pour tous, sa vie reprenait enfin un sens.

* * *

><p>Il était là, contre elle, bien vivant. Il avait un bras en écharpe, le visage abîmé comme le reste de son corps sans doute, mais il n'était pas une illusion.<p>

« Tony, répétait-t-elle comme un mantra.

- Je suis là, Abby. » lui assura-t-il.

Elle se détacha de lui, partager entre le rire et les larmes de le savoir en vie. Le premier l'emporta, contre-coup de ces retrouvailles. Un poids s'envolait de ses épaules. Elle se sentait si légère...

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui écraser l'épaule droite d'un violent coup de poing.

« Anthony DiNozzo Junior, siffla-t-elle, est-ce-que tu sais ce que tu nous as fait vivre ? »

Le reproche amena un sourire contrit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû venir plus tôt, Abs, concéda-t-il. Je suis désolé. »

Elle hésita, puis reprit sa place initiale, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Excuses acceptées, grand frère. » murmura-t-elle dans son cou.

Il resserra de son bras valide son étreinte sur elle, comprenant qu'il était pardonné, soulagé de l'être et heureux comme jamais qu'elle l'ait appelé ainsi.

« Mais ne refais jamais ça ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Promis, petite sœur. »

À son tour, elle le serra plus fort.

* * *

><p>« Venez. » les invita Senior.<p>

Ouvrant de nouveau la marche, il les mena auprès du groupe sans qu'un mot soit prononcé.

Tony s'était séparé d'Abby lorsqu'ils les rejoignirent. Il prit l'initiative de venir à eux tandis que son père allait prendre place près des filles.

Il hésitait encore sur les mots à prononcer que le légiste prit les devant.

« Anthony ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour, Ducky, salua l'agent en lui donnant l'accolade.

- Je suis si heureux de te revoir, mon garçon. Nous pensions t'avoir perdu !

- Ça a été le cas, Duck. Mais je suis revenu. » sourit-il.

Ces dernières phrases furent l'électrochoc dont avait besoin Gibbs.

« Ça a été le cas ? » répéta-t-il en ayant peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Pas longtemps, Gibbs, mais ce n'est pas l'important. »

Il eut un franc sourire avant d'ajouter :

« Ça ma fait plaisir de te revoir, Patron ! »

Et ces mots décidèrent enfin Jethro à le prendre dans ses bras, malgré les regards des autres rivés sur eux.

« Moi aussi, Tony, dit-il en se détachant de lui, je suis content de te revoir. »

Conscients tous deux qu'il ne se répandrait pas plus en effusion et certainement pas devant un public, l'agent reprit la parole.

« J'ai eu peur que vous ne me croyiez pas réel en me revoyant, vous savez.

- Aucune chance, rétorqua Abby. Surtout avec ton père présent.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison, commenta-t-il à l'adresse du new-yorkais.

- Il a fini par y croire, rappela-t-il.

- Qui a fini par croire à quoi ? demanda la gothique.

- McGee, expliqua l'agent. Il pensait que j'étais une hallucination.

- Tu as été le voir ! ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Évidemment ! Et je n'ai pas ruiné sa couverture, ajouta-t-il devant le froncement de sourcils de Gibbs. En fait, je crois que c'est même l'inverse. Il m'a fait un topo de la situation.

- Tu lui as dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé ? s'enquit Ziva.

- Yep. Et je vais aussi vous raconter, mais si possible devant un vrai repas. On a juste avalé un sandwich sur la route, termina-t-il en pointant son père et lui-même.

- La route ? releva Abby.

- Longue histoire, Abs, très longue histoire. J'espère juste avoir le temps de vous raconter avant le rapport du Bleu. Paraît qu'il doit vous joindre en fin d'après-midi.

- Qui est à l'écoute si on est tous là ? interrogea Jimmy.

- Rachel, répondit la gothique.

- Eh bien, si on allait la rejoindre ? proposa Tony. Tant qu'à raconter l'histoire, autant qu'elle soit là. Et je suis sûr que notre cher directeur vous l'entendre aussi !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, DiNozzo, répliqua Gibbs.

- Laisse-moi deviner... tu lui as fait vivre l'enfer pendant mon absence ?

- Le NCIS n'a jamais explosé quand tu n'y étais pas_,_ Tony, se moqua Ziva.

- Dois-je comprendre quelque chose, agent David ?

- Juste que tu vas avoir droit de rédiger le plus long rapport de toute l'histoire de l'agence.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?

- Tu as été absent quatre jours, Tony. Et tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il peut se passer en quatre jours, surtout quand on est censé être mort ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Tada !<strong>

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Des avis ?**


	32. Bilan

**Encore un passage en coup de vent aujourd'hui **(j'ai internet exceptionnellement mais pas de prise électrique sous la main et la batterie n'est pas éternelle)** avec un seul (très) court chapitre. L'inspiration n'est pas vraiment revenue, internet non plus, et je n'ai guère le temps de me mettre à l'écriture en ce moment. **

**Alors, pour compenser je mets en ligne un bonus des _Tripl's_ et une nouvelle série de _notes de frais_ que je n'ai pas pu poster la dernière fois.**

**Merci à tous de continuer à me suivre et merci pour vos commentaires et mises en alerte et favoris !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32 – Bilan<strong>

.

Comme son père l'avait supposé, l'agence avait été au courant de sa résurrection avant qu'ils aient rejoint, Rachel et le directeur. Si aucune émotion n'avait filtré sur le visage de Leon, le docteur Cranston en revanche avait paru soulagée de le savoir en vie avant de demander « Comment ? ». Tony s'était alors évertué à lui répondre.

Mais, maintenant, il en avait soupé des explications. Deux heures à leur expliquer en long en large et en travers ce qui lui était arrivé et à répondre à leurs questions -Abby s'était déchaînée et les autres n'avaient pas été en reste-, c'était deux heures de trop. Il avait été soulagé quand le directeur avait signifié d'un geste de la main que s'en était assez. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus -que leur aurait-il raconté d'autre de toute façon ?- et ils avaient des choses à faire, à commencer par résoudre le problème Hasting. Le rapport de McGee ne tarderait pas non plus. Le cinéphile retint d'ailleurs un cri de joie quand l'agent se manifesta.

Sans que quiconque ait pu dire un mot, la gothique se lança dans une longue tirade sur le retour de Tony. L'informaticien eu toutes les peines du monde à la suivre les cinq minutes quarante-sept secondes qu'elle parlât, ne reprenant son souffle que trois fois, un véritable exploit. Même en connaissant l'histoire, ses compagnons avaient du mal à suivre et que Timothy ait réussi à comprendre quelque chose tenait du miracle.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, elle se tût et lui laissa la parole. Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de se remettre du monologue qui lui avait agressé les tympans tant Abby avait parlé fort. À ce sujet, il déplora intérieurement de ne pouvoir régler le volume.

Enfin, ce fut son tour de faire un compte rendu de ces dernières heures, Tony leur ayant fait part de leurs déductions un peu plus tôt.

« J'avais l'intention de faire parler Burton, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alice et Darrill étaient prêts à m'aider. Mais il est introuvable !

- Est-il parti ? interrogea Vance.

- Non, sa voiture est toujours là et personne n'a passé les grilles à part Tony. On a passé en revue tous les bâtiments et le parc. Hormis les salles fermées à clé, on a pu aller partout et il n'y était pas.

- Vous avez pu le manquer, fit remarquer Gibbs.

- C'est possible, mais personne ne semble l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs heures.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? questionna Ziva.

- Dans les pièces closes. Je ne vois que ça. Mais pourquoi aurait-il agi de cette façon ?

- Pour son travail, répondit Rachel. Il est possible qu'il y ait un problème avec un patient.

- Peut-être.

- Il finira par sortir de son trou, affirma Tony. Ce qu'il faut c'est être prêt à ce moment là.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Y aller au bluff.

- Le poker, c'est pas mon truc.

- Eh bien, tu vas apprendre à aimer ça !

- Et s'il ne réapparaît pas ?

- Demande à Alice d'agir, répondit Ziva.

- Toi aussi tu as une idée ?

- Elle pourrait avoir une crise, proposa Jimmy, comme elle en a déjà eu.

- Il y aurait assez d'infirmiers et de médecins pour la gérer.

- Mais si...

- Il faut qu'elle prétende qu'il lui ait fait des avances, coupa la jeune femme.

- Et qu'elle sait tout de leur petit trafic, enchérit Tony. En mixant les deux, il sera facile de les monter l'un contre l'autre et de les pousser à la faute.

- C'est ça votre plan ? »

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard, sourirent et lâchèrent en chœur :

« Oui ! »

McGee soupira, désespéré.

« Ils ont raison, McGee, déclara Gibbs. C'est le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des aveux.

- Patron ! se récria-t-il.

- Mais il est hors de question que vous soyez seul pour ça.

- Il aura Alice et Darrill, rappela Ziva.

- Ce ne sont pas des agents.

- Oui, mais...

- Dépêchez-vous ! pressa Tim. On vient me chercher !

- Pour aller où ?

- Chez le psy.

- Je devais vous voir avant ! s'insurgea Rachel.

- Mais vous avez annulé le rendez-vous à cause du retour de Tony.

- Ils auraient tout de même dû attendre !

- Je n'ai plus de temps ! s'écria McGee.

- Ne faîtes rien, commanda Jethro. Demain matin, Rachel viendra vous voir avec des instructions.

- Entendu. » répondit-il avant de couper brutalement la communication.

Le silence revint dans le laboratoire où ils avaient pris leurs quartiers, pesant, rapidement rompu par DiNozzo.

« Ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ?

- Tu trouves ?

- On a un plan, Patron ! Tu as bien entendu !

- Une esquisse de plan, objecta-t-il.

- C'est déjà pas mal. Y a plus qu'à fignoler.

- On va s'en occuper.

- Super. Alors je pense que...

- Pas toi.

- Pardon ?

- Toi, tu vas à l'hôpital passer des examens.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu y vas un point c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas négociable, Junior, enchérit son père.

- Je viens avec vous. » décida Abby.

L'agent chercha du secours auprès des autres. Mais face à son visage suppliant, aucun ne céda. Rachel tandis même ses clés de voiture à la laborantine. Ils y seraient plus à l'aise que dans le pickup ou sa petite HotRod.

Il vit Ziva et Palmer échanger un long regard. Le légiste hocha la tête, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je vous accompagne, déclara-t-il.

- On s'en sortira sans vous. » assura Ziva à sa suite.

Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour les faire changer d'avis, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'échapperait pas à l'hôpital. Un soupir de dépit s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« C'est pas juste. » grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Et tous les autres sourirent.


	33. A comme attachant

**Cette fic a dépassé les 500 reviews ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! MERCI A TOUS ! ! ! **

**Autres bonnes nouvelles du jour : la suite est postée et j'ai retrouvée l'inspiration ! Et, au fait, le déménagement s'est bien passé.**

**Reviews :** Mention spéciale à Nanoushka d'avoir tout lu et commenté ! Merci à tous pour les reviews sur les _Notes de frais_ et les _400 coups_ ! D'autres OS viendront si l'inspiration est là. **Aujourd'hui je réponds à tous le monde (soit les coms des cinq derniers chap'), donc ça va être un long blabla d'avant chapitre. ^_^ **

**À propos du Tiva :** Vous êtes plusieurs à m'avoir posé des questions sur ce sujet avec les retrouvailles. D'abord, sachez que je suis pour. Cependant je n'en mettrai pas plus que dans la série afin de contenter tout le monde. Mais il se pourrait que ce soit le cas dans un possible épilogue ou bonus. Pro-tiva, gardez espoir !

**Pline :** Je t'aime et j'aime tes reviews. Voilà qui résume tout ! Je parle de celles de cette fic, mais aussi de _Disparu_ que tu as lu et reviewé en entier ! *s'incline avec respect* Merci ! Et aussi merci pour le doudou Tibbs ! Je suis pour l'italien tant que tu me fais la trad' derrière. **lili :** Alice est-elle amoureuse de Tim ? Tim est-il amoureux d'Alice ? Pas sûr ! Kort était le nom d'emprunt obligé à l'hosto, tu t'en doutes. Il fallait que Tim le reconnaisse et quoi de mieux que celui-là ? La fin approche. **DiNozzo-Ncis :** Darrill est-il gentil ou méchant ? Allez, je peux te le dire, c'est un gentil. La logique et DiNozzo, une longue histoire d'amour ! **Lul :** Je l'espère aussi ! On reverra bien les Carlyle une fois l'affaire Hasting réglée. Ninja vs Fantôme = Tiva très léger. Tony comme on l'aime au dernier chapitre, je vais essayer de le garder comme ça (enfin plus ou moins). **WJ :** Tu peux faire un câlin-poulpe. Dis, comment tu prononces le raccourci de ton pseudo ? C'est THE question existentielle du jour !Que je dois te poser depuis des mois, mais bon, on va pas chipoter pour si peu. Tu dis pas Double-Vé-Ji quand même, ça fait long. Si ? J'ai opté pour un truc du genre Wé (le « a » version anglais-gwen) Ji. Fermons la longue parenthèse qui a dû te faire peur, j'en suis sûre. J'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : je t'aime aussi ! **cruchot :** Plein de chapitres pour combler mon absence c'était bien, hein ! Et j'essaierai de récidiver. **Angylafan :** Faut croire que oui, c'était ton jour de chance. Tu sais que le chapitre « McCiné » c'est aussi mon préféré des quatre ? Si, si, c'est vrai ! Pour le Tiva, j'en parle plus bas. Rien que pour toi, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est avec Vance et sa réaction post-retrouvailles d'avec Tony (pas très français ce que je viens dire, non?) parce que tu l'attendais et que je l'ai pas mis dans le chap' précédent. Tony qui ne veut pas aller à l'hosto : avoue la surprise a été terrible ! **Lady A :** Super de te savoir toujours là ! **pucinette :** Et c'est un plaisir de te retrouver également en review ! **Ayahne :** Bravo et merci pour avoir rattraper ton retard de chap' et de coms (yaouh!). Je te répondrai par une autre question : Pourquoi Tony aimerait-il l'hôpital ? **PBG :** *revient pour sa fan adorée* Je suis là ! *offre un doudou McNozzo et un stylo Tibbs* T'as déjà l'autre doudou, tu comprends ? C'est cadeau pour te remercier de tes coms. J'aime ce nouveau mot. ^^ **Nanoushka :** MERCI et BRAVO d'avoir TOUT lu ET reviewé ! Je t'admire ! Et je t'adore ! C'était pas demain la suite. Mais je compense le retard par une chose : Tony n'a pas une horrible maladie mortelle ou autre réjouissance du même genre ! **ncislove :** Merci ! Moi non plus je n'avais pas internet, tu sais. Et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Mes passages sur le site sont plus qu'occasionnels. **Hye hey :** Sympa l'idée du pseudo ! Dois-je en déduire première review de ta part ? Merci pour ça ! **Kendy :** C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ! **Miryam : **Tu appelles ça de la review courte, sérieux ? Ben on ne doit pas avoir la même définition de ce mot ! Tu as remarqué tous les petits détails des chapitres (ou tu es la seule à les avoir mentionné), je t'en remercie et petit spoiler à propos de la montre : on en reparlera d'ici quelques chapitres !

**Dans ce chapitre :** Clins d'œil au site et à plusieurs de mes histoires à travers le regard de Vance : _Personne_,_ Une journée avec l'agent McGee_,_ Ducky et un invité surprise_ et l'_OS sur demande : Préparation. _Le chap' est court, non par manque d'inspiration (retrouvée!), mais par manque de temps. J'espère pouvoir faire mieux la prochaine fois. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33 – A comme attachant<strong>

.

Leon Vance poussa un long soupir en s'installant à son bureau. Cette semaine de folie ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer. Après la mort de DiNozzo, voilà qu'il avait droit à sa résurrection. Comme si la première n'avait pas causé suffisamment de problèmes.

Oh, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il ne s'en réjouissait pas ! Au contraire, il en était heureux ! Perdre un agent était toujours terrible et qu'il s'agisse de celui-là n'avait rien arrangé. Même sous la torture il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il aimait bien l'agent spécial. C'était une tête brûlée, un chieur de première, mais aussi un excellent élément. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il était attachant. Qualificatif qui ne serait jamais formulé à haute voix de toute son existence. Il avait une réputation à tenir et ça aurait été donné raison à ce pitre pour qu'il continue ses gamineries, plus exactement pour qu'il en fasse davantage. Autant il reconnaissait qu'une soupape de sécurité comme DiNozzo était nécessaire au vu du travail qui était le leur, autant il considérait qu'il y avait des limites à la bêtise, fusse-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère et alléger le poids sur leurs épaules. Il n'avait pas oublié la livraison de cure-dent à l'agence d'il y a quelques années, pas plus que les souris ayant élus domicile dans le tiroir à sa droite. Et il ne parlait bien sûr pas des éternels bugs de son ordinateur. Le tout était signé de sa main, avec parfois une collaboration de Sciuto.

Il en venait parfois à douter de tout quand il venait au bureau, comme la fois où il avait croisé Fornell pieds nus dans un survêtement du NCIS. Il était certain d'avoir eu une vision, d'autant que le gardien avait prétendu, quand il lui avait demandé, qu'il était arrivé dans la nuit en... Non ! De toute façon ce n'était pas possible ! Et puis il n'avait jamais vérifié sur les bandes vidéo, détruites depuis le temps. C'était sans doute mieux pour sa santé mentale. Voir un jour l'Italien en Elvis Presley était suffisamment traumatisant pour ne pas vouloir enfoncer le clou. Il se demandait depuis ce que ça aurait donné avec un autre _déguisement._ L'affaire du travesti n'avait pas été d'une grande aide non plus pour tranquilliser ses pensées, il devait bien le reconnaître. Sans compter ces fanfictions sur l'équipe de Tibbs qu'il avait eu le malheur d'aller voir un jour sur le net. Il avait alors maudit McGee et ses talents d'écrivain. Le seul bon point de cette affaire s'avérant être son absence en tant que directeur. Thom E. Gemcity n'avait pas publié de nouveaux romans avec lui à la direction depuis qu'il avait eu le poste. Il doutait avoir été aussi soulagé de sa vie qu'en le découvrant.

Tout ça pour dire que ce vendredi n'était pas encore terminé et qu'il appréhendait les prochaines heures.

Il passa une main sur son visage, las, son regard s'égarant sur les cadres posés sur son bureau. Ce ne serait pas ce soir qu'il embrasserait ses enfants avant qu'ils aillent dormir. C'était comme ça depuis quatre jours et il désespérait que cela change avant autant de temps.

Il croyait ça encore possible lors du déjeuner. Et puis il avait vu ses agents disparaître du NCIS quand il avait voulu leur parler pour connaître l'avancement de l'enquête. Rachel Cranston n'avait pas été d'un grand secours à ce moment là. Tous ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés dix minutes plus tard quand il avait vu débarquer toute l'équipe au labo. Et quand il disait toute, cela voulait vraiment dire _toute._ Aucun doute possible quand il l'avait vu entouré par la Sciuto et David. C'était bien lui. Anthony DiNozzo était vivant. Cet énergumène insupportable était de retour.

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas montré sa surprise, pas plus que son soulagement de le savoir en vie. Hors de question de lui donner ce plaisir. Son sourire extatique sur les lèvres était suffisamment énervant pour qu'il ne fasse rien afin de l'agrandir.

Il s'était seulement permis un léger air curieux lors des explications. Quand il avait constaté l'agacement que prodiguait la foule de questions de la gothique et des autres, il avait eu grand mal à réprimer son sourire. Il n'en avait cependant pas profité. Il avait préféré mettre fin à son supplice après avoir lui-même demandé quelques précisions sur le lieutenant George Cromwell dont il avait obtenu des aveux. Il n'était pas sadique pour le questionner davantage et sa satisfaction personnelle passait après tout le reste, un tout extrêmement vaste aujourd'hui. Il y avait bien évidemment l'affaire Hasting, point central de toute cette histoire. De plus, l'état d'épuisement dans lequel était l'agent était bien trop visible pour s'amuser à ses dépends, sans compter les blessures visibles sur son corps. Il fallait faire la part des choses entre ce genre de moments légers et les autres. Pour l'heure, sa santé prédominait. Gibbs avait réglé ce point en l'obligeant à se rendre à l'hôpital. Il avait ensuite pris le temps de souffler avant de s'occuper de la suite.

L'idée de David et de DiNozzo avait semblé idéale pour voir la fin de cette enquête, mais il était clair que sa mise en œuvre était trop dangereuse pour que McGee s'en charge seul. Il avait quitté Gibbs et les autres avant qu'ils aient trouvé une alternative. Il ne leur aurait été d'aucune aide, il ne fonctionnait pas comme eux. De plus, il avait une annonce à faire à l'ensemble du personnel au sujet de la résurrection d'un des leur associée à un ordre précis : ne rien divulguer.

C'était bien trop dangereux avec l'informaticien dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Il se chargerait lui-même de la personne qui prendrait le risque de révéler l'information à autrui. Il avait été assez clair et menaçant pour ne pas se retrouver dans ce cas de figure. D'autant que son coup de colère lorsqu'il avait vu la photo de DiNozzo à la télévision avait eu d'importantes répercussions, néfastes pour la plupart des concernés. En effet, personne n'avait donné d'autorisation pour que ZNN la diffuse et certainement pas son père à qui incombait cette responsabilité. Le sujet était devenu particulièrement sensible quand McGee avait atterri dans cet HP et sujet à débat quand l'agent revenant leur avait annoncé s'y être rendu. Ils étaient certains que personne ne connaissait son visage et qu'il n'avait pas été reconnu là-bas.

Il fallait dire ce qui était, DiNozzo était dans un sale état. Le visage écorché en de multiples endroits, son bras en écharpe, ses cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux hirsutes, la fine barbe mangeant son visage... c'était l'opposé de ce qu'ils étaient habitués à voir. Sans parler de sa tenue où il était clair que les vêtements n'étaient pas les siens et très loin du personnage que tous côtoyaient généralement.

Enfin, il en saurait davantage sur sa santé et la façon de procéder sur cette affaire dans peu de temps, juste ce qu'il fallait pour joindre Jacky et les enfants.

Il soupira de nouveau, il détestait vraiment cette semaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Et vous ?<strong>


	34. Patient

**Une semaine que je n'ai pas allumé mon ordi ! Donc aujourd'hui, ce sera encore court, pas le temps de faire mieux. Mais je vais essayer de vous poster un nouveau chapitre rapidement pour compenser.**

**Lady A :** C'est sûr, Vancounet n'a pas de chance.

**Angylafan :** Et oui, rien que pour toi ! ^^ On peut se mettre à aimer Vance, Tony restera toujours le chouchou.

**ncislove :** C'est toujours un plaisir !

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34 – Patient<strong>

.

Il avait lutté contre le sommeil longtemps. Passé les examens, on lui avait octroyé une chambre doté d'un unique lit sur lequel il s'était effondré avec bonheur. Malgré les regards insistants de ses trois compagnons, il avait refusé de s'allonger.

...jusqu'à ce que son père cherche dans le répertoire de son téléphone le numéro de Chloé !

Avec une œillade assassine pour Senior et son sourire satisfait, il avait obtempéré. Ravie, Abby s'était installée à côté de lui sitôt que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Malgré ses efforts, il n'avait pas tenu tête à Morphée autant qu'il l'avait espéré. Une heure après être entré dans la chambre, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Il dormait quand le médecin était entré dans la pièce. Il n'avait donc pas pu voir le visage d'Abby passer du bonheur à la terreur quand il leur avait fait son rapport, pas plus que le visage décomposé de son père ou celui effaré du légiste. De même, il n'avait pas vu un semblant de soulagement adoucir leurs traits lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'il se remettrait totalement de ses blessures, d'ici quelques mois.

Rien n'aurait pu dans l'immédiat leur redonner la sérénité qu'avait occasionné son retour. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Pas avec l'état de sa cage thoracique, de son bras et de son dos.

Les cicatrices attesteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ce qu'il avait enduré. Le docteur était formel, plus de la moitié ne disparaitraient pas. Mais c'était d'ordre purement esthétique. Bien sûr, il était impossible de savoir comment le blessé prendrait la chose, particulièrement avec les souvenirs qui y étaient associés. Cependant, il n'avait pas grande inquiétude.

Pour ses côtes, le repos et le temps ramèneraient les choses à la normale. Ils le savaient. Ce serait la même chose pour son bras. Roger Emmerson avait fait de l'excellent travail. Une broche n'aurait pas été de trop, mais le chirurgien refusait de le ré-opérer. Les risques étaient faibles, certes, mais plus nombreux que la première fois où on l'avait ouvert. De plus, la situation comme elle l'était convenait au malade et à son corps. Il se remettrait bien ainsi, peut-être seulement avec un peu plus de temps et de rééducation, rien de bien grave en soi.

Un autre bon point à son état était l'absence de dégâts dans ses poumons suite à sa noyade. Quant au traumatisme crânien, le véto avait raison, Tony avait la tête dure. Excepté quelques migraines durant la semaine qui s'annonçait, il n'aurait aucune conséquence. Bref, le blessé avait eu une chance pas possible de s'en tirer à si bon compte après une telle chute.

Cela ne rassura ses compagnons qu'à moitié. Le bilan de son état était trop impressionnant pour qu'ils sautent de joie. Le médecin annonça qu'ils le garderait pour la nuit afin d'être sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas passés à côté de quelque chose, ce dont il doutait grandement.

Il finit par les abandonner à la chambre et son locataire pour poursuivre son travail. Après un long silence, Jimmy quitta à son tour la pièce, annonçant qu'il allait téléphoner aux autres pour les mettre au courant.

Le visage sombre du plus âgé finit par se dérider. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la gothique avec un sourire.

« Il est vivant et il va se remettre. »

Abby ouvrit la bouche pour démentir, lui dire que tout n'était pas si simple, qu'il allait mal. Il la coupa.

« C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait raison. Il était vivant et il se remettrait de ses blessures. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« Je commence à avoir faim. » poursuivit Senior.

Elle lui décocha un immense sourire.

« Moi aussi. »

Il le lui rendit et s'élança sur les traces de Jimmy en annonçant qu'il allait chercher de quoi caler leurs estomacs, ajoutant que cela prendrait peut-être un peu de temps.

La laborantine le regarda faire sans se départir de son sourire. Puis elle contempla le jeune homme endormi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent davantage. Elle se pencha pour retirer ses chaussures avant de s'allonger près de lui, calant sa tête dans son cou.

Son corps contre le sien l'éveilla. Tony écarta son bras valide sans un mot pour lui permettre de mieux se positionner, avant de la serrer contre lui un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>J'avais une super ouverture pour faire du TBC, mais promesse oblige, je me suis retenue. Et puis la fin approche, je n'allais pas <em>encore<em> compliquer les choses. Pas vrai ?**


	35. La motivation et l'évidence

_**Nda du 14/09/12 : **Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! J'y_ _ai seulement **ajouté un passage à la fin**. Il a sa place ici et non dans le prochain. Donc, pour que tout le monde le voit, j'ai supprimé et reposté. Je vous préviens c'est un peu AIPMique._

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous l'avais dit, je l'ai fait. Je poste un nouveau chapitre un jour après l'autre ! Donc, si vous ne l'avez pas lu, foncez !<strong>

**La fin approche à grands pas. Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, ça fait six mois que la fic est commencée ! Après avoir frôlé la syncope en le découvrant, j'ai décidé d'accélérer le rythme pour vous faire la fin de l'histoire. Est-ce que je réussirai ? Ca, c'est autre chose.**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires ! ! ! J'ai répondu aux connectés par mp, voici donc les réponses des autres :**

**Lady A : **Heureusement vu tout ce qu'on lui fait subir !

**deydy :** Je dirais les deux, surtout vu ce qui suit. Moi aussi, j'adore le Tabby !

**Angylafan : **Y en a d'autres !

**Vous avez aimé le Tabby frère/sœur du dernier chapitre, je l'adore aussi. Au vu de vos réactions, je récidive. En fait, retrouver ce site m'a rendu toute l'inspiration qui me fuyait. Les plans et les surprises _made in Gwen_ sont de retour ! **

**Je suis partie sur quelque chose de totalement imprévu (avouez, vous êtes surpris!), mais qui me convient bien mieux que les idées que j'avais déjà eu pour approcher la fin de cette histoire. ****Plaira ? Plaira pas ? Vous me direz ça. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35 – La motivation et l'évidence<strong>

.

_« Je ne vous dirai rien, affirma McGee bras croisés._

_- Je ne vous oblige pas à me parler, répondit l'autre avec douceur._

_- Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

_- Cela vous gêne-t-il ? »_

.

Timothy se redressa en sursaut alors que le visage du psy se transformait en un monstre de cauchemar. La main tremblante passa sur son front moite. Le cœur battant à la chamade, le souffle court, l'agent écarta les couvertures et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit.

Voilà des heures que l'entretient avec le psy était terminé. Pourtant, il ne quittait pas ses pensées. Le regard sombre et dérangeant de Joey Tullman le poursuivait jusque dans son sommeil. Il avait eu le sentiment lors de la séance qu'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette terrible et désagréable sensation qu'il pouvait voir ses pensées, fouiller son âme l'avait perturbé.

Comme si il ne l'était pas déjà assez !

Il se mit debout, tentant vainement de chasser l'image du docteur et sa voix invitant aux confidences. Il détestait Joey Tullman. Il le détestait autant qu'il appréciait Rachel Cranston. À elle, il aurait accepté de parler. Sauf qu'il l'avait vu _lui_ car _elle_ n'était pas venue.

Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait savoir. Sauf s'il imaginait des choses, le psy n'avait pas vraiment apprécié sa remarque. Il voulait bien admettre que son « Jamais je ne parlerai à un être tel que vous. » avait de quoi irrité n'importe qui, surtout lorsqu'on y mettait autant de dédain que lui.

Il ne s'était pas reconnu en prononçant cette phrase. En fait, il cherchait toujours à comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Selon Alice, il avait assuré. Elle l'avait félicité lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué pourquoi sa séance s'était terminée aussi rapidement. Il lui avait ensuite annoncé qu'ils passeraient à l'action le lendemain, sans dire toute fois ce que cela signifiait précisément. Lui-même ne le savait pas de toute manière.

Son regard clair s'égara sur la fenêtre inaccessible. Elle possédait des barreaux, impossible de fuir par là s'il l'avait fallu. Cela accentua son impression sur le directeur de l'hôpital comme celle d'être prisonnier des lieux.

Il poussa un soupir en rebaissant la tête vers le sol. Maintenant que Tony était de retour, il n'avait plus aussi envie de poursuivre sa mission. Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie d'arrêter les coupables, mais il n'avait plus la même motivation pour rester dans cette prison afin de réussir.

* * *

><p>« Il est trois heures du matin, murmura Abby à l'oreille de son compagnon.<p>

- Je sais, souffla Tony.

- Mais tu veux te lever, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton.

- Je dois aller l'aider. » dit-il.

Toujours contre lui, la gothique jouait d'une main avec la tenue blanche recouvrant sa poitrine. Ils étaient seuls dans la chambre. Jimmy était rentré chez lui après un crochet par le NCIS dans la soirée et Senior avait gagné l'appartement de son fils afin de se reposer. Abby les avait plus ou moins contraints à partir après le dîner, assurant qu'elle veillait sur Tony.

L'agent s'était d'abord réveillé vers vingt et une heures avec le besoin de caler son estomac. La jeune femme en avait profité pour lui apprendre la décision de Gibbs. Ils mettraient en pratique leur idée originelle dès que Ziva et lui se seraient rendus à l'hôpital. Pendant qu'Alice, Darrill à ses côtés, micro en poche, mettrait en rogne l'infirmier et son directeur, ils les rejoindraient. Le timing serait serré pour ne pas arriver trop tard afin de les arrêter une fois qu'ils auraient avoué (si tout se passait au mieux bien sûr).

McGee, en surveillance, interviendrait avant eux si nécessaire, ce qu'ils n'espéraient pas. Ils connaissaient trop peu Dray Stern et Cole Burton pour prendre le moindre risque, déjà que cela ne plaisait à aucun d'eux de mettre les deux patients en première ligne. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre que ce plan risqué, un peu bancal même, pour régler cette histoire rapidement, avant que Timothy soit trop exposé. Autant dire que Gibbs l'exécrait. Il cherchait toujours une alternative, que ni lui, ni les autres, n'avaient encore trouvé.

Après avoir mangé un véritable repas, rattrapant celui pris sur le pouce avec son père, Tony s'était rendormi. Abby était toujours contre lui à ce moment là. Elle ne l'avait en fait pas quitté, y compris avec son dernier réveil, quinze minutes plus tôt.

Parfaitement alerte, n'ayant plus aucune envie de dormir, l'agent avait attendu tranquillement de longues minutes à réfléchir. Un air attendrit peignant ses traits, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la gothique plongée dans le sommeil. Il adorait la voir comme ça.

Sans qu'il ait rien fait qui puisse la réveiller, elle avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes après lui. Ils avaient gardé le silence longtemps. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot, elle l'avait devancé, comprenant sans qu'il ait à le dire ses intentions.

« Tu n'as pas à aller l'aider, reprit-elle.

- Abby, je dois le faire.

- Gibbs s'en charge.

- Ce n'est pas son rôle.

- C'est lui le patron.

- Il n'était pas là lorsque ça s'est passé.

- Il était là lorsque tu as lâché, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Et il faudra sans doute qu'on en discute, admit-il.

- Obligatoirement. » corrigea-t-elle.

Il éleva sa main à la hauteur de son visage, caressant doucement sa joue.

« Abs, je dois aider Tim. C'est à moi de le faire. »

Il avait dit ça doucement, sans mettre de force dans ses paroles. Mais son regard le dispensait d'y mettre toute conviction. Ce n'était pas un besoin qu'il avait d'y aller. Aider McGee était une évidence.

Et Abby en avait parfaitement conscience. Si tout son être lui hurlait de le laisser agir à sa guise, son côté rationnel l'empêchait de le faire.

« Tu es blessé, rappela-t-elle.

- J'ai été soigné.

- Tu as un bras dans le plâtre et des côtes cassées.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas de vivre.

- Tu ne peux pas faire d'efforts.

- Je ne compte pas courir ni me battre.

- Même au repos respirer t'est difficile.

- J'ai trouvé le truc pour ne pas être gêné.

- Tu as le souffle court dès que tu as fait vingt mètres.

- Seulement si je vais vite.

- Tu ne peux pas conduire avec ton bras.

- Je prendrais un taxi.

- Tu as besoin de repos.

- Je n'ai fait que ça et je me sens en pleine forme.

- Tu ne pourras pas entrer.

- Je trouverai un moyen.

- Ni l'aider.

- Je trouverai une idée.

- C'est dangereux.

- Pas plus que ce qu'il s'est déjà passé cette semaine.

- Je t'empêcherai d'y aller.

- Non.

- Tu te trompes.

- Non.

- Rien de ce que je dirai ne te fera changer d'avis ?

- Tu connais la réponse.

- Dans ce cas, déclara-t-elle en se redressant brutalement, je viens avec toi ! »

Il la fixa un instant avec surprise.

« Tu viens avec moi ? répéta-t-il.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle en sautant du lit. Tu auras besoin d'aide.

- Tu as dit toi-même que c'était dangereux !

- Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller tout seul !

- Mais...

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui lançant ses vêtements, habille-toi. »

Il attrapa au vol ses affaires. Son regard alla de ses mains à la jeune femme, parfaitement réveillée.

« Tu sais que ce qu'on va faire est extrêmement dangereux.

- Déjà dit.

- Que Gibbs va nous tuer quand il le saura.

- Ducky l'en empêchera.

- Que Ziva va nous fera regrettera d'être nés.

- Jimmy l'en empêchera.

- Vance pourrait nous virer.

- Qu'il essaye.

- On n'a aucun plan.

- On va trouver. »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de l'agent.

« Tu sais que je t'aime, petite sœur ? »

Abby lui retourna.

« Au moins autant que moi, grand frère ! »

* * *

><p>Cole Burton ferma la porte de la petite pièce où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en silence. Adossé au mur opposé, bras croisés, Dray Stern le regardait agir impassible.<p>

« Je sais, pesta l'infirmier, je suis en retard. »

D'un souple mouvement d'épaule, le directeur se décolla du mur.

« Je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu l'as pensé, c'est pareil. »

Le médecin haussa les épaules, peu disposé à poursuivre sur le sujet. Il avait assez de préoccupations comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter en vaine futilité.

« Comment ça se passe ? questionna-t-il en se rapprochant de son subordonné.

- Mal.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Jeffrey me l'a confirmé, nos comptes ont été vérifiés.

- Qui ?

- Les flics évidemment !

- Je t'ai demandé qui.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais on nous surveille.

- Si tu n'avais pas fait cette connerie avec Hasting, on n'en serait pas là.

- On ne peut pas changer le passé.

- Alors j'espère que tu sais quoi faire pour ne pas avoir de problèmes dans l'avenir.

- C'est toi la tête de l'équipe, pas moi.

- Mais c'est toi qui as merdé. »

Cole décocha un regard noir à son compagnon. Lequel n'en fit aucun cas et se rapprocha de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

« Timothy McGee, occupe-t-en.

- Le féd' ?

- Les flics nous surveillent, non ?

- Oui, mais...

- Et il vient d'être interné. Or on a beaucoup insisté pour ça.

- Coïncidence ?

- Non.

- Sûr ?

- Je me suis renseigné.

- Et ?

- Ce Trent Kort n'a jamais fait partie du NCIS.

- Donc...

- Tu t'occupes de ce type.

- Et pour ses copains ? Bond et son toutou.

- S'ils interviennent, on s'en chargera.

- Ça marche. Tu veux que je me charge de McGee quand ?

- Maintenant. »

* * *

><p><strong>Tabby et AIPM power moi je dis ! <strong>**Vous me suivez toujours ?**

**Actu : **J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (prévue courte), **_Pour des aveux_**. On y retrouve l'équipe et une enquête sur la mort d'un marine (banal me direz-vous), Abby a disparu et Gibbs n'arrive pas à faire avouer son suspect. Quant au reste : surprise !


	36. Une histoire de plan

**J'espère que vous avez tous vu le passage ajouté au chapitre précédent _après_ sa mise en ligne ! Si ce n'est pas fait, allez-y ! Ou vous allez avoir du mal à comprendre certaines choses aujourd'hui.**

**Lady A :** Le Tabby est une des meilleures chose qui soit en ce monde ! Pas pouvoir te répondre par mp une des pires.

**Angy :** Mais il n'arrivera rien à Timmy voyons ! Enfin... _presque._

**Merci à tous pour vos coms ! Je suis ravie que le chap et le Tabby vous ait plu !**

**Je sais que ce nouveau chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais j'ai été très occupée (la relecture et correction de _Pardonne-moi _sur ff, des _Psychotiques_ sur fictionpress, ma vie perso bien remplie...) et il m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je ne suis d'ailleurs toujours pas totalement satisfaite du résultat. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36 – Une histoire de plan<strong>

.

Un bruit. Infime. À peine audible. Un léger craquement provenant du couloir qui aurait pu passé inaperçu.

...si celui qui faisait sa ronde devait bientôt emprunter le couloir. Ce qu'il avait fait deux minutes plus tôt.

Toujours debout, McGee fronça les sourcils. Il s'immobilisa et coupa sa respiration, guettant le moindre nouveau bruit suspect.

Rien.

Sur ses gardes malgré et peut-être aussi à cause du silence, l'agent étendit sa main pour récupérer micro et oreillette qu'il avait placé avant de se coucher sous l'oreiller. Il dédaigna les chaussures qu'on lui avait procurées en même temps que le magnifique uniforme de patient blanc qu'il portait la journée. Marcher avec était simple mais peu discret et surtout inadapté pour ce qu'il allait faire, mettre un terme à cette mission.

Car c'était décidé, il réglait les choses cette nuit. Tant pis pour Gibbs et le savon qu'il lui passerait plus tard à cause de ça, il devait absolument mettre un terme à cette affaire maintenant. Depuis le retour de Tony, il ne pensait qu'à partir d'ici. Plus il attendrait, moins il serait efficace. La preuve, il ne trouvait plus le sommeil et même endormi il ne récupérait pas correctement. De plus, l'attitude du directeur et de l'infirmier la veille l'avait tout sauf tranquillisé.

Il agirait cette nuit, seul, sans Alice et Darrill. Il ignorait encore comment mais, au lever du soleil, l'affaire Hasting serait close. Il se le promettait.

* * *

><p>Les rues de Washington étaient désertes. Il était trop tôt en ce samedi estival pour que la circulation soit dense dans la capitale. Le véhicule où avaient pris place la laborantine et l'agent du NCIS filaient dans les rues sans que rien ne vienne entraver sa course. Même les feus semblaient être de leur côté puisque pas un jusqu'à présent n'avait affiché sa lumière rouge à leur approche.<p>

À bord de la voiture du docteur Cranston, le frère et la sœur débattaient de la marche à suivre une fois arrivés à l'hôpital. Malgré leurs efforts, aucun plan solide ne leur était venu. Ils allaient de suppositions en propositions sans parvenir à faire émerger une idée qui ne réduise pas à néant leur projet deux minutes après leur arrivée.

Néanmoins, ils étaient d'accord sur une chose. Il leur faudrait agir le plus discrètement possible et trouver McGee afin de coincer ceux qu'ils supposaient responsable de leurs malheurs.

Gagner la chambre du Bleu ne serait pas évident, mais leur principal problème se situait ailleurs. Ils ignoraient totalement comment pénétrer dans cet Alcatraz sans se faire remarquer.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Cette constatation le soulagea. Un peu.<p>

Il n'était toujours pas tranquille. L'atmosphère était trop pesante pour que tout aille bien. Depuis son entrée au NCIS, il avait appris à se fier à son instinct. Ce n'était pas un exercice pour lequel il excellait, mais il savait reconnaître l'urgence lorsqu'elle se faisait sentir. Alors qu'il réfléchissait au déroulement des prochaines minutes, une véritable alarme hurlait dans son esprit. Tous ses sens en éveil, il guettait le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Quelque chose se préparait, c'était une certitude. Il ignorait précisément quoi, mais une petite voix lui soufflait que cela avait un rapport avec lui.

* * *

><p>Passer par la grille n'était pas envisageable. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire attraper. Mais tenter de franchir les murs le serait davantage.<p>

Il ne pouvait cependant pas exister une seule entrée et sortie. Cela n'aurait pas été point de vue sécurité si cela avait été le cas. Ils étaient donc à la recherche de la seconde, de service, qu'il devait obligatoirement y a voir quelque part.

Par là, ils seraient discrets. Du moins, il serait plus facile pour eux d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Et c'était tout ce qu'ils demandaient pour l'instant, pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

* * *

><p>Il vérifia de nouveau le long couloir aux murs blancs. Satisfait, il obliqua vers la gauche. Il avait décidé de se rendre près des bureaux. Il savait déjà qu'il devrait forcer plusieurs portes pour trouver de quoi achever sa mission. Cela n'avait guère d'importance. Il savait se jouer des serrures maintenant. Pas de toutes, évidemment, mais il avait appris des meilleurs en la matière. Celles de l'hôpital ne lui poseraient aucun problème. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, défoncer une porte était devenu bien trop banal dans son boulot pour qu'il s'en inquiète.<p>

Entre Gibbs, Ziva et Tony, il avait eu les meilleurs maîtres possibles. Il était agent avant d'être informaticien aujourd'hui. Et il allait bientôt le prouver.

* * *

><p>Après avoir fait le tour du bloc en voiture, Abby gara leur véhicule loin de la grille d'entrée. Ils quittèrent la douce chaleur de l'habitacle pour l'air frais, quasiment froid, de l'extérieur. Marchant en silence côte à côte, ils progressèrent sur le trottoir opposé à l'enceinte, à l'abri des caméras.<p>

Comme ils l'avaient supposé, une autre entrée se trouvait derrière les bâtiments. Elle perçait le mur d'enceinte au milieu de la ruelle qu'il longeait de ce côté-ci. C'était une impasse d'une trentaine de mètres. Le reste du mur était accolé aux autres bâtiments du bloc, doublant ainsi sa hauteur jusqu'aux faîtes des premiers toits de différents commerces.

Il n'y avait qu'une grille pour la fermer, que surplombait une unique caméra. L'ouverture était commandée électroniquement. La gothique afficha un immense sourire en attrapant le contenu de son sac à dos. Passer par là ne serait qu'une formalité.

* * *

><p>Les couloirs étaient déserts, silencieux. Il avait l'impression que tous pouvaient entendre le bruit de ses pas tant il les trouvait forts. Les battements de son cœur n'étaient pas en reste. Bientôt, il allait se comparer à un groupe de percussions.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle était la meilleure. Il le savait déjà. Pourtant il en prit davantage conscience en pénétrant dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il leva son pouce droit en l'air pour lui faire part de son admiration. Elle hocha les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Il sourit et l'entraîna vers les bâtiments.<p>

* * *

><p>Il lui fallait commencer par une pièce. Il choisit le bureau du directeur. Pour régler cette histoire, c'était le meilleur moyen. Le plus rapide aussi.<p>

* * *

><p>Ils avaient le choix pour entrer dans l'hôpital. Le nombre de fenêtres qu'ils pouvaient briser était phénoménal. Tony indiqua pourtant à sa compagne le côté droit du bâtiment, l'aile administrative. Il y avait une issue de secours pas loin, McGee lui en avait parlé.<p>

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit son poing gauche fermé jusque là et attrapa de l'autre le trombone qu'Alice lui avait donné la veille. Il cala le micro entre l'élastique du pantalon et sa hanche et s'assura que son oreillette était bien en place. Il s'accroupit ensuite devant la serrure. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, se remémorant les conseils de Ziva, puis il se mit à la tâche.<p>

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, la porte n'était pas fermée. Les caméras n'étaient qu'un détail dont Abby s'était chargée à leur arrivée. De même, le signal qui devait avertir la sécurité d'une intrusion était un lointain souvenir. Les pare-feux et autres protections de leur système étaient obsolètes pour une experte comme elle. Il n'eut qu'à ouvrir et s'effacer pour la laisser passer, mimant une courbette tandis qu'elle prenait un air hautain. Ils étaient dans la place.<p>

* * *

><p>Cole Burton vérifia une dernière fois qu'il avait dans ses poches tout le matériel pour exécuter les ordres de son supérieur. Ce qui s'annonçait ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Se débarrasser d'un être un peu trop encombrant n'était pas une première. Il était cependant curieux de l'effet que ça lui ferait. D'habitude, il n'était pas <em>vraiment<em> responsable des décès de l'établissement. Il les incitait juste. Mais ça reviendrait au même au final, ça resterait un suicide.

* * *

><p>Lorsque son téléphone sonna, il poussa un grognement et maudit la personne qui le privait du sommeil qu'il avait tant cherché à atteindre.<p>

« Gibbs, lâcha-t-il d'une voix peu amène.

_- Gibbs, c'est Ziva. _»

Il se redressa et écarta la couverture. Quand on vous appelait à cette heure là, il y avait un problème. Lorsque c'était un de vos agents, vous saviez que vous ne dormiriez plus.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda-t-il repoussant la foule d'hypothèses qui commençait à naître dans son esprit embrumé.

_- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis passée à l'hôpital._

- Allez droit au but, Ziva !

_- Au quoi ?_ »

Il pesta en silence des problèmes qu'avait la jeune femme avec les expressions.

« Dîtes-moi ce qu'il se passe.

_- C'est Tony et Abby._

- Quoi ? questionna-t-il en se penchant vers la table basse proche du canapé pour récupérer son arme.

_- Ils ne sont plus là, Gibbs. Ils ont quitté l'hôpital. Je crois qu'ils sont partis rejoindre McGee. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Tada !<strong>

**Un 'tit commentaire maintenant que vous êtes arrivés là ? Je ne demande pas un roman, juste quelques mots pour savoir si vous avez aimé, si vous voulez la suite...**


	37. Les touristes

**Me revoilà avec la suite !**

**cruchot : **Tu trouves qu'il y a beaucoup de suspens avec la fin ? Heu... t'es sûr de vouloir lire ce chap ?

**angy : **Que d'attentes ! Et je suis partie sur autre chose.

**ncislove : **Merci !

**Guest : **Ben pour aujourd'hui justement !

**Merci à tous pour vos coms ! Trève de blabla aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite simplement une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 37 – Les touristes<strong>

.

« Par là, chuchota Tony en indiquant le couloir derrière la porte.

- Non, le contredit aussitôt Abby en pointant l'escalier, par là.

- Abs, je sais ce que je dis. C'est à ce niveau.

- Non, il est au premier.

- Je ne suis pas encore gâteux. Le Bleu m'a bien dit qu'il était au rez-de-chaussée ! »

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard.

« Je ne suis pas gâteuse !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

Devant sa moue boudeuse, il lui adressa un sourire amusé et poussa le battant de la porte coupe feu. Il jeta un œil dans le couloir afin de vérifier que personne n'approchait.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller. »

Il quitta la cage d'escalier, suivi par la gothique.

« On devrait être dans sa chambre d'ici deux minutes, dit-il en avançant prudemment.

- S'il est bien à cet étage.

- Il y est ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ait changé de place ?

- Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir après son rendez-vous chez le psy.

- Je t'ai connu plus optimiste, Abs. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle ralentit le pas sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à s'arrêter.

« Abs ? s'inquiéta Tony. Ça va ?

- Tu me trouves pessimiste ? » questionna-t-elle en retour.

L'agent soupira devant sa mine soucieuse.

« C'est pas le moment de parler de ça. »

Il attrapa son bras pour l'obliger à avancer. Elle se dégagea, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

« Tony ! reprocha-t-elle.

- Abby, tu es la personne la plus optimiste que je connaisse. Tu trouves toujours du positif même dans les pires situations.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Non ! Enfin si.

- Non ? Oui ?

- Disons que tu n'es pas au mieux de tes performances. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur son visage, cherchant à lire en lui. Il retint un mouvement de recul, un peu effrayé par son attitude.

« Tu as raison, finit-elle par acquiescer. Je ne suis pas au top. Ça doit être à cause de l'heure. Je n'ai pas dormi ce qu'il aurait fallu. »

Elle reprit sa marche brutalement interrompue, poursuivant son monologue. Il lui emboita le pas.

« C'est pour ça que je mélange les étages, réfléchit-elle. Je ne suis pas au top. Il aurait fallu qu'on s'arrête prendre du CafPow en chemin. J'aurais été au maximum comme ça. Tu sais depuis quand je n'en ai pas bu ? Mardi ! Tu te rends compte ? Mais maintenant que tu n'es plus mort, je peux en reprendre. Sauf que j'ai oublié. C'est terrible d'avoir oublié une chose pareille, hein ? »

Tony s'abstint de tout commentaire. Lancée comme elle l'était, impossible de l'arrêter. Il dut pourtant s'y résoudre lorsqu'un bruit de pas résonna dans l'air.

Il plaqua la gothique contre lui et plaça sa main sur sa bouche en soufflant un « Chut ! » impétueux. Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

Il l'attira vers la porte la plus proche, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée, avant de la lâcher pour actionner la poignée. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et la propulsa dans la pièce dès qu'elle commença à s'ouvrir. Il referma ensuite rapidement la porte, guettant le moindre son en provenance du couloir.

Le bruit de pas qu'il avait entendu monta en puissance. Il le devina venir de la gauche. Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui. À son grand soulagement, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et commencèrent bientôt à faiblir, leur propriétaire disparaissant à l'angle du couloir.

« C'est bon, souffla-t-il à l'adresse d'Abby. Il est passé. On peut y aller. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Inquiet, il se détourna.

« Ab... commença-t-il.

- Tony ? coupa une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. »

Il plissa les yeux, la cherchant dans l'obscurité.

« McGee ? »

La lumière d'une lampe de bureau illumina soudainement la pièce, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

Il leur fallut un temps d'adaptation pour cesser de battre des paupières et pouvoir découvrir la pièce. Meublée sommairement, elle ne comportait qu'un bureau, trois chaises et deux grandes armoires pour ranger des dossiers. Deux natures mortes sur les murs lui donnaient un peu de vie sans parvenir toute fois à faire oublier l'ambiance pesante et solennelle qu'il y régnait.

« Tony ? répéta l'agent. C'est toi ?

- À ton avis, le Bleu ? répliqua-t-il en découvrant le visage ahuri de son ami près du bureau.

- Abby ? s'étonna-t-il encore en découvrant la laborantine aux côtés de l'Italien.

- Timmy ! » s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas pour lui sauter dans les bras comme elle en avait l'intention, Tony étendit son bras pour la stopper.

« Plus tard les effusions, Abs. On a autre chose à faire et pas beaucoup de temps pour ça.

- Bien sûr que si puisqu'il est là !

- Abby...

- Dîtes, coupa McGee, qu'est-ce-que vous faîtes là ?

- Ça paraît évident, on vient t'aider ! répondit la gothique.

- Vous venez m'aider ?

- Ouais, McGuignol, on vient t'aider. Alors secoue-toi un peu qu'on coince rapidement nos coupables. Gibbs finira par savoir qu'on est plus à l'hosto et j'aimerais autant avoir quelqu'un à mettre en lui et nous quand il va débarquer ici en furie.

- Parce qu'il ne le sait pas ?

- Évidemment qu'il ne le sait pas ! Fais marcher ta cervelle, il m'aurait laissé venir accompagné d'Abby ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est réglé.

- C'est génial ! s'écria alors Abby.

- Génial ? répéta Tim sans comprendre.

- D'être là tous les trois, ensemble, pour arrêter des méchants !

- Qui vont rapidement nous trouver si on continue à parler comme ça.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva-t-elle. On doit agir. McGee, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi ! Tu ne faisais pas du tourisme qu'on sache ! railla Tony.

- Alors ? questionna Abby. Qu'est-ce-que tu as trouvé ?

- Et qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- On est dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital. Je cherchais des preuves pour l'arrêter.

- On se la joue cavalier seul, McJustice ?

- Vous êtes là sans l'autorisation de Gibbs je te rappelle !

- C'est vrai. Et donc, tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Pas grand chose, soupira l'agent en montrant les feuilles sur le bureau près de lui. Rien en fait. »

Il indiqua un des cadres au mur.

« Je suppose qu'on trouverait mieux dans le coffre-fort, mais je n'ai rien pour l'ouvrir.

- Parce que tu saurais comment faire ?

- Tout est électronique, Tony.

- Autant pour moi, McGeek. J'oubliais tes multiples talents.

- Alors on fait quoi ? s'enquit Abby.

- On trouve Dray Stern et on le fait avouer.

- C'est ça ton plan ?

- Il ne te plaît pas, le Bleu ?

- Comment veux-tu faire ?

- D'abord, on trouve Cole Burton, l'infirmier.

- Et ensuite ?

- On se sert de lui pour obtenir des aveux.

- Tu penses vraiment réussir ?

- Pourquoi on n'y arriverait pas ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il a tout entendu. » répondit la voix de l'infirmier.

Surpris, Tony fit volte-face. Cole Burton se trouvait sur le seuil, une arme à la main, à moins de deux mètres de lui.

Trop absorbés par leur conversation, aucun d'eux ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il avait, quant à lui, entendu suffisamment de choses pour savoir _qui_ se trouvait en face de lui.

« Vous comptez faire quoi avec ça ? interrogea Tony sans frémir en parlant du Glock dans sa main. Nous tuer ?

- Ça me paraît une bonne idée.

- On est trois. Vous êtes seul. Vous ne nous tuerez pas tous.

- Un seul suffira. Une seule en l'occurrence, s'amusa l'infirmier en pointant Abby un peu à l'écart. Après tout, l'agent McGee est ici pour des problèmes psychiatrique. Quant à vous... n'êtes-vous pas censé être mort, monsieur DiNozzo ?

- C'est _agent_ DiNozzo.

- Eh bien, _agent_ DiNozzo, revenir ici n'était pas votre meilleure idée.

- Tout le monde vous le dira, je n'ai jamais de bonnes idées.

- Alors ne bougez plus. Votre amie est très bien placée. Se mettre devant elle est inutile. »

Tony cessa sa progression vers la droite, réprimant son agacement. Il était encore trop loin d'Abby pour pouvoir la protéger de son corps, beaucoup trop loin.

« Commençons par le début, reprit Cole Burton. Agent McGee, écartez-vous d'eux. »

L'informaticien ne bougea pas.

« Écartez-vous ou elle est morte ! »

McGee croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fermement décidé à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre.

« Vous aussi ! » tonna-t-il à l'adresse de Tony.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier.

« Mais avec plaisir ! »

Et, avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, l'agent se jeta sur lui.

« Non ! » cria Timothy aussitôt.

Trop tard. Le coup de feu était déjà parti...

* * *

><p><strong>*part loin, trèèès loin des haches et autres armes coupantes des lecteurs*<strong>


	38. Menacés

***revient* D'accord, je vais vous mettre la suite. Mais c'est parce que je suis gentille, hein ! Quand je vois le nombre de followers et celui des reviewers, ça me donne pas trop envie de vous la poster. Enfin... **

****Merci à tous pour les coms !****

**angy :** En plastique le fusil, pas vrai ? Non, je ne tuerai pas Tony. Je l'ai déjà fait ^^ Et puis, c'est pas une deathfic et j'aime les happyend !

**lilipops :***revient* Heu... je vais peut-être poster la suite en fait.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 38 – Menacés<strong>

.

Son idée de base était simple, tuer la fille. Il aurait pu faire accuser n'importe qui du meurtre avec l'agent interné et son rendez-vous de la veille avec le psy. On ne l'aurait jamais cru celui-là. Quant à l'autre... il était déjà mort, non ? Le faire disparaître plus tard n'aurait pas été un problème. Il suffisait de veiller à le mettre hors d'état de nuire quelques temps, c'était tout. Et ils avaient d'excellentes camisoles de forces et cellules capitonnées ici pour ça.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas touché la fille à sa gauche. L'agent en face, à droite de l'autre, avait crié et il s'était retrouvé au sol.

Sa tête contre le sol avait fait un bruit étrange, pas autant que ça aurait pu être le cas avec du carrelage, mais étrange quand même. Il avait ensuite senti ses forces partir, ses yeux se voiler.

Le patron n'allait pas être content, il avait échoué.

* * *

><p>« Tony ! appela McGee en s'accroupissant près de lui. Tony, réponds ! »<p>

L'agent resta inerte. Timothy le tira à lui, l'écartant ainsi du corps de l'infirmier. Il le retourna sur le dos, veillant à ne pas appuyer sur son bras blessé.

Il jeta un œil à Cole Burton et l'arme dans sa main. Il vit une autre main enlever le Glock.

« Abby, dit-il en la découvrant près d'eux. Tu vas bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête sans un mot. Il reporta son attention sur Tony, cherchant le point d'entrée de la balle.

...ne le trouva pas.

« Il n'a rien, lâcha-t-il stupéfait.

- Comment ça rien ? explosa alors la gothique. Il s'est fait tirer dessus ! Il...

- N'a pas été touché, termina-t-il en détaillant son ami sous toutes les coutures.

- Mais il est inconscient !

- Non, souffla alors l'intéressé.

- Tony ! »

Le jeune homme porta sa main à sa tête, battant des paupières.

« Tony ! soupira Tim de soulagement.

- Ça va, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Comment ça, _ça va_ ? répéta Abby avec colère. Tu t'es jeté sur lui ! On a cru que tu... »

Il leva la main pour la couper, avant de tenter de se redresser. Face à ses difficultés, Timothy passa derrière lui pour le soutenir, lui arrachant une grimace.

« Ton dos, s'inquiéta Abby, il...

- Va bien, assura-t-il. Juste... laissez-moi respirer. »

Ce fut l'illumination pour la laborantine.

« Tes côtes ! Elles sont...

- Dans un sale état, je sais. »

Qu'il ait cessé de bouger après son assaut s'expliquait facilement. Ce qui était étonnant résidait dans le fait qu'il ait si vite repris son souffle. Avec ses côtes cassées, il aurait dû lui falloir plus de temps. Mais Tony DiNozzo n'était pas ordinaire.

« Burton ? interrogea-t-il.

- Vivant, répondit Abby en gratifiant l'infirmier entre eux d'un regard dédaigneux.

- Il faut qu'on parte, décida Tim. Le coup de feu va attirer les agents de sécurité. »

Ainsi que le directeur, cela allait de soi, et ils auraient pas mal de problèmes pour se tirer de là. Dans l'hôpital, ils étaient par définition une menace. Même s'il ne leur arrivait rien, ils perdraient tous moyens de faire tomber Dray Stern.

« Trop tard, répliqua Tony. On n'a pas le temps.

- Je les entends ! ajouta Abby avec un œil pour le couloir.

- Alors on fait quoi ? » questionna l'informaticien.

* * *

><p>« Je n'arrive pas à les joindre, pesta Ziva au téléphone en parlant d'Abby et Tony.<p>

- Appelez Ducky et Palmer, déclara Gibbs en passant une vitesse. Qu'ils aillent au NCIS. On va avoir besoin d'eux.

- Vous pensez à quoi ?

- McGee nous préviendra s'ils le rejoignent.

- Mais Dorneget doit être à l'écoute en ce moment, en quoi peuvent-ils être utiles ?

- Ils ne sont pas lui. »

La réponse était laconique, mais Ziva devait avouer qu'il avait raison. L'agent Ned Dorneget n'était pas le meilleur, il était encore en période de probation il y a quelques mois. Ducky ou Jimmy serait plus à même de réagir correctement qu'importe ce que leur annoncerait McGee. Ils se connaissaient bien.

Gibbs appuya plus fort sur l'accélérateur. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

* * *

><p>Abby referma la porte sur eux juste à temps. <em>Ils<em> arrivaient. Après un regard pour le couloir, elle emboita le pas aux deux hommes pour grimper les marches de l'escalier de secours.

Comme l'avait supposé Timothy, _ils_ venaient de la droite. Tony avait eu raison en leur commandant de se diriger jusqu'ici. C'était la seule chose à faire en attendant les renforts. La seule qu'ils avaient le temps de mettre en pratique aussi.

« Où va-t-on ? demanda Abby à voix basse en se mettant à leur hauteur.

- Chez Alice. » répondit McGee en soutenant Tony.

L'agent avait des difficultés à respirer après son plaquage de l'infirmier. Marcher vite n'était plus vraiment une chose facile pour lui, courir encore moins. Si l'informaticien n'avait pas passé son bras par dessus ses épaules, il se serrait effondré contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle et tenter de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

Comme l'avait prévenu Emmerson, les activités physiques, excepté la marche, étaient à bannir pendant les prochaines semaines le temps que ses côtes se ressoudent et que son corps se remette correctement de ses blessures. Le sport de cette nuit était tout sauf approprié dans son état.

Ils arrivèrent pourtant en un temps record au premier étage. Après s'être assuré que la voie était libre, et leur bonne étoile devait être avec eux puisque c'était le cas, ils passèrent dans le couloir.

Se remémorant sa visite nocturne avec Darrill, Timothy les guida jusqu'à une porte précise. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer. Il tourna la poignée et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Abby referma derrière eux.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ici ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui. » répondit-il en se détachant de Tony.

Il fit quelques pas dans le noir pendant que la gothique venait se placer contre l'Italien. À tâtons, il gagna le lit et s'accroupit pour réveiller la dormeuse.

« Ça va ? s'enquit Abby à l'oreille de Tony.

- Tout va vient, Abs. Je serais toujours vivant quand Gibbs et Ziva décideront de nous tuer.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Tony ! reprocha-t-elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna alors une voix ensommeillée.

- Alice, c'est Tim.

- Tim ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- N'allume pas ! commanda-t-il. Personne ne doit savoir qu'on est là !

- Le couloir est allumé, personne ne s'en rendra compte. »

Un rayon de lumière filtrait en effet sous la porte, signe que quelqu'un approchait. Ils entendirent des éclats de voix et des bruits de courses passer tout près, puis de la lumière éclaira la pièce.

« Tim ? interrogea Alice en posant une main sur son bras. Tu m'expliques ? »

Assise dans son lit, elle ne quittait pas des yeux Tony et la gothique, debout en face d'elle.

« Trent ? s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant l'agent.

- En fait, c'est Tony, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et elle ? questionna-t-elle en désignant Abby du doigt.

- _Elle,_ siffla la laborantine, elle s'appelle Abby et...

- On fera les présentations plus tard. » coupa Tony en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir en l'éloignant de son visage. Tony fit mine de n'y accorder aucune intention.

« Burton et le directeur sont responsables de la mort d'Henry Hasting, débita Tim à toute vitesse. Ils veulent nous tuer. Il faut qu'on reste cacher ici le temps que nos amis arrivent pour nous aider.

- Quoi ? »

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre. Abby la gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle se renfrogna cependant quand l'informaticien s'assit sur le lit au plus près d'elle. Tony la vit faire avec amusement, mais se garda bien de faire une remarque. Il n'était pas suicidaire et Abby était bien plus dangereuse que Gibbs et Ziva réunis sur ce genre de sujet.

« McGee, appela-t-il à la place, t'as toujours ton micro et l'oreillette ?

- Oui, confirma-t-il, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que...

- Joindre le NCIS serait une bonne idée histoire de leur dire où on est et comment nous aider. Et ce sera plus rapide qu'avec un téléphone.

- Tu veux qu'ils nous aident comment ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas et se tourna avec Alice, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Dîtes-moi, mademoiselle Bond, vous aviez bien un garde du corps la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

- Vous parlez de Darrill ?

- Vous ne sauriez pas où il est en ce moment ?

- Dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on aurait besoin d'une diversion.

- Il est dans sa chambre, Tony ! rappela Tim. Comment veux-tu qu'elle le joigne ? »

L'agent l'ignora, Alice également.

« Vous voulez quoi comme diversion ? »

* * *

><p><strong>*sirote un thé en attendant les reviews*<strong>


	39. James Bond Girls

**Hé ! Navrée pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine de dingue. Pas le temps de vous répondre à tous aujourd'hui, mais je me rattraperai ! **

**Chapitre non relu, donc pour les fautes...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 39 – James Bond Girls<strong>

.

Alice n'était pas une Bond pour rien. La suite le leur prouva. Elle dénicha sous son matelas un mp3 bricolé façon talkie-walkie pour lequel elle refusa de donner des explications.

« Darrill en a un autre. » se contenta-t-elle de préciser en allumant l'appareil.

Elle s'attira le regard admiratif de Timothy pendant qu'Abby murmurait quelques mots acerbes à son encontre que seul Tony entendit.

De nouveau, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne tenait pas à mourir prématurément et sa chute lui avait suffit pour ne pas vouloir subir les foudres de la gothique.

Il expliqua en quelques phrases son plan, commandant ensuite à Alice et Tim de répercuter ses ordres avec les appareils en leur possession. Plan qui lui valut des regards ahuris de leur part, non par sa complexité, mais par les protagonistes qu'elle engageait.

Ils passèrent ensuite à l'action.

* * *

><p>« Monsieur, nous n'avons trouvé personne. » annonça le chef de la sécurité de l'hôpital au directeur.<p>

Dray Stern lui jeta un rapide regard avant de se concentrer sur l'infirmier allongé sur le sol.

« Il ne s'est pas fait ça tout seul, Jeremiah.

- Directeur, je vous assure...

- Et les chambres ? Les avez-vous fouillées ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Alors que faîtes-vous encore là ? »

Jeremiah Studborn considéra son supérieur avec agacement. Être pris pour un larbin de bas étage quand on connaissait son parcours n'était guère agréable.

Dray Stern ne le voyait déjà plus, plongé dans l'étude des documents présents sur son bureau. Le chef de la sécurité pesta en silence, mais se résolut à se mettre à la tâche. Il était hors de question pour lui de perdre ce travail. Ainsi que le salaire conséquent qu'il lui était adjoint.

Il fit signe à ses hommes de commencer les recherches, avant d'interpeller le personnel soignant présent. Il aurait besoin de tout le monde. Il s'élança ensuite dans le couloir.

À peine eut-il atteint son extrémité qu'un hurlement strident retentit, suivi dans la foulée de l'alarme incendie. Il porta une main à son oreille comme pour protéger ses tympans avant d'accélérer le pas pour trouver le responsable de cet insupportable boucan.

Il n'eut le temps que de faire trois mètres. Dans une parfaite synchronisation, les portes des chambres s'ouvrirent et un flot de patients paniqués se déversa dans le couloir. Malgré sa carrure, il ne fit pas le poids et la marée humaine l'emporta.

* * *

><p>« T'aurais pu trouver autre chose ! pesta McGee en aidant son équipier à avancer. On va finir sourds !<p>

- Toi aussi. » riposta Tony sans pouvoir s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il devait économiser le moindre mot pour conserver un souffle et un rythme de marche correcte.

« On y est ! les interpella alors Alice en indiquant une porte.

- Vite ! les pressa Abby. Ils arrivent ! »

Malgré les sirènes hurlantes, le bruit de pas précités ne cessait de s'amplifier. Alice se jeta sur l'issue de secours, ouvrant grand le battant sur l'extérieur pour leur permettre de passer.

Sitôt dehors, ils se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner du bâtiment, fuyant la foule de patients et médecins qui ne tarderait pas à franchir la porte à son tour. Guidés par les deux patients de l'hôpital, ils gagnèrent le couvert des arbres du parc avant d'en faire le tour pour quitter l'endroit. Aucun obstacle ne vint entraver leur route et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent se dessiner le portail par lequel Abby et Tony étaient arrivés.

À une dizaine de mètres de leur porte de sortie, Alice s'immobilisa.

« Je ne peux pas partir, dit-elle.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, s'exclama Tony.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Darrill ici !

- C'est un grand garçon.

- Tony a raison, approuva McGee, il s'en tirera très bien.

- Mais c'est mon ami.

- Alice...

- Non ! S'il s'agissait de l'un d'eux, tu y retournerais. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale, Tim ! »

Elle disait vrai. Il ne répliqua pas.

« J'y retourne, décida-t-elle.

- Mais ça pourrait être dangereux ! »

Elle haussa les épaules, signifiant ainsi du peu de cas qu'elle se faisait d'un hypothétique danger.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seule, reprit Tim.

- Tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Abby s'en chargea à sa place.

« Je vais avec elle, déclara-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. On se retrouve à la voiture. »

Alice lui emboita le pas avec un sourire de remerciement, tandis que l'informaticien fixait la laborantine comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Notre gothique préférée s'affirme, s'amusa Tony. Prends-en de la graine, le Bleu, t'as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre ! »

* * *

><p>« Vous n'étiez pas obligée de m'accompagner, vous savez, reprit Alice.<p>

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser y aller seule.

- Seule ou avec Tim ?

- Où peut-on trouver votre ami ? » esquiva Abby.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Alice.

« Du côté du réfectoire. Venez. »

Elle attrapa Abby par la main et accéléra le pas, forçant la jeune femme à la suivre et à lui faire confiance au vue de la visibilité plus que réduite qui était la sienne.

Elles contournèrent de nouveau le bâtiment, ne prenant pas de précaution à se faire discrètes. Les caméras étaient HS, la nuit et les arbres les dissimulaient de la vue de quiconque et l'alarme incendie empêchait qu'on les entende.

Elles s'arrêtèrent en vue du groupe de patients, pour une bonne partie hystérique, que tentait de contenir le personnel médical près de l'issue de secours qu'elles avaient emprunté plus tôt.

« Là ! indiqua Alice à sa compagne. C'est Darrill !

- Le grand chauve ?

- Oui !

- Il ne peut pas nous entendre d'ici.

- Je sais, c'est comme avec le talkie. »

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elles.

« J'y vais. »

Abby la vit rejoindre en toute hâte le géant dont la tête surmontait la foule de personnes en tenue blanche. Alice se coula jusqu'à lui, se faufilant entre deux hommes aux visages éteints et Alan Sig qui secouait comme un prunier un infirmier en hurlant sans discontinuer « Ça recommence ! ».

Elle s'empara de sa main et l'enjoignit à la suivre loin de toute cette agitation. Darrill se laissa entraîner sans émettre la moindre objection et Abby se retrouva rapidement le détailler de la tête aux pieds tout en lui disant bonjour.

« On doit partir d'ici, Darrill. » expliqua Alice.

Il n'eut aucune réaction et Abby s'en inquiéta.

« Il a compris ?

- Bien sûr ! Il n'est pas stupide !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, c'est...

- Abby, on parlera plus tard ! » coupa Alice en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sous son autorité, leur trio s'ébranla. Ils traversèrent le parc à toute vitesse sans encombre. Arrivés près de la sortie cependant, une silhouette se dessina devant eux, un des vigiles de l'établissement.

« Halte là ! On fait demi-tour vous trois ! »

Alice s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose et Darrill forcer le passage. Abby les devança.

« Ah non ! explosa-t-elle en venant se placer devant lui. Ça suffit maintenant ! J'en ai assez ! C'est vous qui dégagez ! »

L'homme resta un instant bouche bée, permettant à Darrill de se rapprocher de lui. Il leva son bras et l'abattit avec force sur son crâne. Il s'effondra, inconscient.

« Waouh ! s'exclama Alice. Joli ! »

Abby allait renchérir quand elle découvrit les yeux admiratifs de la patiente braqués sur elle et non sur leur compagnon. Elle ouvrit la bouche interloquée.

« Mais... tenta-t-elle. »

Alice l'avait déjà rejointe et attrapée sa main pour l'entraîner à sa suite hors de l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

« Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à faire ça ! »

Derrière elles, Darrill eut un fin sourire. Alice ne changerait jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Review ?<strong>


	40. L'art d'être un bleu

**Nouveau chapitre court mais rapidement après le précédent, je m'améliore !**

**J'ai déjà répondu par mp aux connectés pour les deux derniers chapitres, voici maintenant les autres :**

**angy :** Alice et Abby vont effectivement bien s'entendre !

**alicia :** J'ai mis du temps à poster le chap' précédent, mais je me rattrape avec celui-là !

**Diiane :** Merci !

**ncislove :** Faut pas, super Tony ne risque rienavec les commandements du TBC.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 40 – L'art d'être un bleu<strong>

.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce-qu'elles font ? répéta l'informaticien pour la troisième fois.

- Elles vont arriver, McPanique.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'elles sont parties !

- Je suis sûr qu'elles vont bien.

- Mais...

- On se calme, McStressé, tes petites copines ne risquent rien.

- Mes quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre là, poursuivit Tony, je l'avoue, mais je te comprends. Abby est... Abby quoi ! Et Alice n'est pas mal non plus.

- Ce ne sont pas mes petites copines !

- Tu as vu comment tu les regardes ?

- Ce sont justes des amies

- Ben voyons ! Tu m'en diras tant !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Alice !

- Mais d'Abby oui ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Allons, McCoeurTendre, faut pas avoir peur de ses sentiments ! Tu sais, elles aussi tu leur plais. »

Le visage du jeune homme passait par toutes les couleurs. L'Italien en rajouta une couche.

« Fais pas cette tête, McArc-en-ciel, d'autres se damneraient pour être à ta place ! »

* * *

><p>Gibbs et Ziva quittèrent la voiture. Le chef d'équipe venait de se garer dans un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé devant l'entrée de l'établissement.<p>

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » questionna la jeune femme en découvrant l'agitation par delà la grille.

L'alarme incendie hurlait toujours, à peine atténuée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais aucun véhicule de secours n'était présent.

Jethro attrapa l'arme à sa ceinture, aussitôt imité par son agent. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait trois membres de son équipe à récupérer et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne le rassurait pas.

Dorneget avait dit à Ziva au téléphone qu'ils avaient prévu une diversion pour quitter l'hôpital tranquillement, leur laissant le soin de _discuter_ avec le directeur. Dès qu'il mettrait la main sur DiNozzo, Abby et l'informaticien, il leur rappellerait ce que signifiait _tranquillement,_ avant de faire passer l'envie aux deux premiers de recommencer ce genre d'excursion. Autant dire qu'ils allaient avoir droit au savon du siècle !

« Gibbs ? appela Ziva.

- On y va. »

* * *

><p>« Reprenons, dit Ducky, le micro de Timothy était actif lorsqu'Anthony et Abby sont arrivés.<p>

- Oui, confirma Ned Dorneget.

- Vous avez donc entendu tout ce qu'a dit l'infirmier Cole Burton lorsqu'il les a menacés.

- C'est ça.

- Et vous ne leur avez pas dit.

- Ben...

- Agent Dorneget, soupira Ducky, ce sont des preuves pour l'incriminer. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il était important qu'ils le sachent ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Ducky se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Docteur, réfléchit Jimmy, ça veut bien dire qu'ils ont de quoi les arrêter ?

- Pour Cole Burton, oui. Pas pour le directeur.

- Mais l'agent Gibbs pourra le faire parler grâce à ça, non ? demanda Dorneget.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit au courant !

- Je l'appelle alors ?

- À votre avis ? »

* * *

><p>« Les voilà ! » annonça Tony à son compagnon.<p>

Tim se détourna. Abby, Alice et Darrill courraient vers eux. Il souffla de soulagement lorsqu'ils les eurent rejoints.

« Enfin ! dit-il. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Impeccable, Tim ! répondit Alice avec enjouement. On a juste eu un petit accrochage avant de sortir, mais rien de bien méchant.

- Comment ça un accrochage ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Timmy, ajouta la gothique, Darrill lui a réglé son compte.

- Mais tu aurais dû voir comment Abby lui a cloué le bec ! continua Alice. Du grand art !

- Il m'avait cherchée. » plaida-t-elle.

Devant le regard ahuri de McGee, Tony se pencha vers les jeunes femmes.

« Bien joué, mesdemoiselles ! Si vous pouviez être aussi efficaces tout à l'heure avec Gibbs, ce serait parfait !

- En attendant qu'il soit là, on fait quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, le Bleu, un speeddating ?

- Tony !

- Ça aurait été marrant, approuva Alice, mais inutile.

- Inutile ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, confirma-t-elle, Abby a déjà accepté de me donner son numéro de téléphone pour qu'on se revoit. »

* * *

><p>« Docteur Dray Stern ? l'interpella Gibbs alors que la sirène se taisait enfin.<p>

- Oui, confirma-t-il en s'éloignant de quelques uns de ses confrères avec qui il discutait, vous êtes ?

- Agent Special Gibbs et David, dit-il en se désignant ainsi que Ziva, NCIS. On peut vous parler ?

- Écoutez, agent Gibbs, je suis occupé et...

- J'insiste, _directeur_. »

Le regard et le ton de l'agent étaient suffisamment expressifs pour que Dray Stern sente la menace derrière ces mots.

« Entendu, accepta-t-il, venez dans mon bureau, nous...

- Pas ici, le contredit aussitôt Gibbs, à l'agence.

- L'agence ?

- Rassurez-vous, ajouta Jethro, je suis certain que vos collègues s'en sortiront très bien sans vous. Ziva ?

- Je me charge de l'autre.

- Quel autre ?

- Allons-y, monsieur Stern. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ca sent la fin, pas vrai ? <strong>

**Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?**


	41. Interrogatoires

**Plus de 600 review ? Oh put*** c'est pas vrai ! Mais... *vérifie sur le calendrier* C'est pas encore Noël ! Alors... wahou ! Merci ! Pour la peine, je... non, on reparle de ça en fin de chapitre. Répondons d'abord à tous ces merveilleux commentaires !**

**Tous : **Oui, la fin se profile, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! J'ai des choses à raconter avant ça !

**WJ : **Je ne la connaissais pas cette danse. ^^

**Lul : **Je ne crois pas que le problème va se poser comme ça pour Tim ! Une ultime complication ? Ben non en fait. Sauf si ça me prend au prochain chapitre avant d'amener la fin. Quoique Gibbs est une complication à lui seul pour Abby et Tony, non ?

**angy : **J'avoue je l'aime bien aussi ! Merci pour la 600e review !

**Pline :** J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir dans ce cas avec cette confrontation. Surtout que je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Un bleu reste un bleu, que se soit Tim ou Dorneget. ^^

**DN : **Pas déjà, déjà, mais bientôt quand même (enfin, tout est relatif). J'ai hâte d'y être aussi, même si je t'avoue ne pas savoir encore exactement comment je vais le faire.

**Lady A :** Merci !

**cruchot : **Je peux mieux faire à mon avis, mais c'est vrai que c'est déjà pas mal.

**pucinette : **Je me suis bien amusée avec les surnoms. C'est terrible de constater comme c'est facile d'imiter Tony. Mais tellement amusant !

**PBG :** Alice n'est pas une Bond pour rien effectivement ! La ruse était simple, pour une fois tu remarqueras que je n'ai pas fait un plan compliqué ! *est fière* McNozzo power ! Mais ce sera du Tabby power la prochaine fic. Eh oui, tu as droit à un spoiler, j'ai prévu un Tabby ! Pour le reste chut, surprise. Quant à la fin de celle-ci, ben... pas tout de suite !

**ncislove :** Merci à toi !

**Encore MERCI à tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de commenter cette histoire que se soit régulièrement ou non ! Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et que je ne désespère pas de retrouver en reviews ! Et enfin merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire sans se faire connaître qui, je le sais grâce aux stat' du site, sont nombreux !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est la confrontation Stern/Gibbs. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit exceptionnelle, mais je ne me voyais pas la faire autrement. Pour ce qui est du savon, Tony et Abby vont avoir droit à un sursis. Quant aux amours de Tim... lisez donc pour le savoir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 41 – Interrogatoires<strong>

.

« Vous savez, dit Alice en rompant le silence, vous ne pourrez pas toujours l'éviter.

- Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, rétorqua Tony.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, coupa McGee. La situation ne pourra pas durer.

- J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place !

- Pour une fois, avoua Abby, je suis d'accord avec lui, Tim. Gibbs est vraiment en colère. Et il l'est aussi contre moi ! C'est...

- Ce qui n'arrive jamais, termina Tony. Donc on attend qu'il ait les aveux et qu'il soit calmé pour aller lui parler.

- Et vous comptez rester enfermés dans le labo combien de temps ?

- Juste le temps que ça se calme. Abby a des réserves. On peut tenir un siège !

- Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on vous tienne compagnie ? demanda alors Alice à la gothique.

- Bien sûr ! »

Timothy leva les yeux au plafond tout en soupirant.

« C'est une mauvaise idée !

- Rien ne t'oblige à rester, McPanique. »

L'informaticien eut un regard pour Alice qui ne se privait pas pour déshabiller Abby du regard. Partir et lui laisser le champ libre avec elle ? Hors de question ! La laborantine était _sa_ chasse gardée. Il ne la prêtait pas, même si son concurrent s'avérait être une femme.

« Je reste ici. » affirma-t-il en voyant Abby sans réaction devant le petit jeu d'Alice.

Il avait commencé avec le retour de leur expédition « sauver Darill ». Il n'avait pas voulu en croire ses yeux jusqu'à ce que la patiente elle-même le prenne un peu à l'écart pour lui déclarer qu'elle l'aimait bien, mais qu'ils ne seraient jamais que des amis. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes, simplement elle préférait les femmes en ce moment. Un regard d'elle pour Abby l'avait convaincu. Il avait de la concurrence. Et, même s'il connaissait bien les goûts de la gothique, il préférait rester sur ses gardes.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, ajouta-t-il, et on a la retransmission vidéo des salles d'interrogatoire ici.

- Comme tu veux, le Bleu, déclara Tony. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre ensuite. »

* * *

><p>Obtenir les aveux de Cole Burton s'était avéré très simple. Ils avaient un enregistrement de lui menaçant de mort Abby et Hasting avait <em>emprunté<em> sa voiture. À partir de là, Ziva avait pris un immense plaisir à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour l'amener à dire la vérité. Elle avait même émis un soupir de dépit qu'il rende les armes si vite. Quinze minutes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour se défaire de quatre jours de calvaire. L'agent aurait bien transformé les minutes en heures pour lui rendre la pareille.

Gibbs la comprenait bien. Il savait qu'il en serait de même pour lui une fois les aveux de Dray Stern obtenus. Ce ne serait pas vraiment une formalité puisque, même avec toutes les preuves dont il disposait pour l'arrêter et le faire condamner, le directeur n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on impressionnait facilement. Il préfèrerait nier jusqu'au bout plutôt que de reconnaître sa défaite. Mais Gibbs n'était pas n'importe quel agent et il était particulièrement motivé pour faire aboutir cet interrogatoire.

Il déposa un dictaphone sur la table et ouvrit son dossier. Il prit le temps de le feuilleter sans accorder un regard au médecin avant de saisir les clichés contenus à l'intérieur et les disposer face à lui. Il releva ensuite la tête et ancra ses iris clairs dans les siennes.

« Pensez-vous vraiment m'impressionner en agissant de la sorte ? questionna Stern.

- Je devrais le faire ?

- Ça ne servirait à rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis innocent.

- Je ne vous ai accusé de rien.

- Dans ce cas je peux partir.

- J'ai seulement dit qu'il fallait que nous parlions.

- Dans ce cas, je vous écoute ! »

Il était sûr de lui, beaucoup trop. Mais ça ne durerait pas, Gibbs le savait. Il cernait parfaitement le personnage.

« La grille de l'hôpital que vous dirigez est abîmée.

- Oui, confirma le directeur sourcils froncés. C'est comme ça depuis un moment déjà. Je ne vois pas en quoi...

- J'ai noté des traces de peinture dessus.

- Il y a eu quelques accrochages. Les portails automatiques et les conducteurs ne font pas toujours bon ménage.

- Ça a été le cas avec le 4X4 de Cole Burton.

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas présent à ce moment là. Je ne peux rien vous en dire.

- Et vos caméras de surveillance ?

- Nous effaçons les bandes régulièrement.

- Monsieur Burton nous a fait savoir qu'il n'était pas au volant de son véhicule lors de son accrochage.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- C'est un de vos patients qui conduisait le 4X4, Henry Hasting.

- Je ne connais pas cet homme.

- Pourtant il a été interné dans votre hôpital.

- Il y a eu beaucoup d'internements, je ne me souviens pas de tous les patients.

- Y compris ceux de la semaine dernière ? »

Sa confiance en soi commençait à fondre doucement au fil des questions de Gibbs, lequel prenait son temps pour l'amener où il le désirait. L'agacement était en train de la remplacer, ce qui était une bonne chose.

« Je n'aime pas vos insinuations, agent Gibbs, persifla Stern.

- Je n'ai rien insinué jusqu'à présent, _docteur._ »

Il indiqua les photos.

« Le reconnaissez-vous ?

- Non.

- Il était pourtant dans votre hôpital il y a une semaine. Chambre quarante-trois.

- Et ?

- Il est mort, monsieur Stern.

- Je n'en suis pas responsable !

- Vous l'avez interné sans aucun motif valable. Vous l'avez poussé au suicide.

- Vous plaisantez ? »

Gibbs actionna un bouton du dictaphone sur lequel un agent avait copié une partie de l'enregistrement de l'interrogatoire de Cole Burton. La voix de l'infirmier emplit la pièce, rapidement suivie de celle de Ziva.

.

_« C'est Stern qu'a eu l'idée ! Il faisait payer l'internement des patients plus cher qu'il le déclarait au fisc. Ça lui faisait une marge._

_- Et vous en bénéficiez ?_

_- Oui, je... je l'aidais dans sa combine pour que personne ne se doute de rien. Je me débrouillais pour allonger l'internement de certains patients..._

_- Les plus riches ?_

_- Oui, on se faisait un max et... mais je vous jure que j'y suis pour rien dans la mort d'Henry !_

_- Il était interné dans votre hôpital !_

_- Il avait tout découvert, il voulait nous dénoncer ! On devait le faire taire ! Alors Stern l'a fait entrer. Ça devait être provisoire le temps de trouver une véritable solution. Je vous le jure !_

_- Et les autres ?_

_- Je n'ai tué personne ! J'ai juste... écoutez, certains finissaient par comprendre, je devais les empêcher de parler !_

_- En les incitant au suicide ?_

_- Je ne les ai pas tués !_

_- Mais ils sont morts. »_

.

Gibbs coupa l'enregistrement.

« Quelque chose à ajouter, directeur ?

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet homme. »

L'agent tira une feuille de son dossier, la lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- Le relevé de vos comptes off-shore. Nous avons demandé à un expert comptable de venir vérifier ceux de l'hôpital. Je suis sûr qu'ils auront beaucoup à nous apprendre. »

Dray Stern croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je veux un avocat. »

C'était la phrase tant redoutée. Gibbs l'attendait.

« Comme vous voudrez, dit-il en se levant. Mais ne croyez pas sortir d'ici comme si de rien n'était. »

Il ramassa les affaires sur la table avant de la contourner.

« Vous serez condamné, assura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix glaciale, ou je vous ferai vivre un enfer. »

Il se redressa et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour le visage pâle du médecin. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il rejoignit Ziva et Ducky de l'autre côté du miroir.

« Il va vouloir passer un marché, dit son agent.

- Mais je présume qu'il n'obtiendra pas grand chose, ajouta le légiste.

- Ducky, il n'a pas dit _quel_ avocat il voulait. »

Au visage du chef d'équipe les deux autres surent que, même si ça avait été le cas, le directeur n'aurait eu aucune chance d'échapper à la justice, quelle qu'elle soit. Et mieux valait pour lui passer devant un juge que subir le courroux de l'ancien marine.

« Alors, c'est fini ? » questionna Ziva.

Un sourire quasi sadique étira les lèvres de Gibbs.

« Presque ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Eh oui, le mot fatidique est prononcé ! Certes, il l'avait été déjà plusieurs fois, mais jamais de cette façon. Et c'est là toute son importance ! Y en a deux qui risquent de s'en mordre les doigts, non ?<strong>

**Sinon, cet interrogatoire et les amours de Tim, surpris ou... ?**

.

**600 REVIEWS !**

**Pour vous remercier de tous vos commentaires, je vous propose de me dire ce que vous tenez à voir dans la fic avant qu'elle se termine et je vous le fais !**

**D'avance, sachez que Chloé, Sam, Emmerson, Jimmy, Vance et Senior auront droit à leur quart d'heure de gloire, qu'il soit d'un paragraphe ou d'un chapitre. Après, quelle forme cela prendra... à vous de voir !**


	42. Super Abby

**Je vous ai surpris avec McGee semble-t-il. Super, c'était le but ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires !  
><strong>

**angy : **J'ai tout pris en note. Ce genre de moments était prévu. Juste... patience !

**guest : **Merci !

**Aujourd'hui, Gibbs sermonne ses agents. Enfin... presque. ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 42 – Super Abby<strong>

.

« Abby, ouvre cette porte ! » tonna Gibbs du couloir.

Le regard allant rapidement de la porte à l'écran d'ordinateur retransmettant en direct une vue du couloir, Tony serrait de toutes ses forces le bord de la table.

« Abs, n'ouvre surtout pas ! supplia-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- DiNozzo ! cria Gibbs. Sors de là ou tu es viré !

- Les gars, dîtes-moi que vous avez une solution ! »

Mais ni McGee, ni Alice n'en avait, pas plus qu'Abby plongée dans une réflexion intense. Darrill, quant à lui, fixait sans réaction l'entrée du labo.

« DiNozzo, Abby, ouvrez tout de suite !

- Il est vraiment en colère, murmura Tony en cherchant désespérément une issue de secours.

- Tu crois, Tony ? » rétorqua McGee sarcastique.

L'Italien l'ignora et se tourna vers la gothique.

« Abs ? appela-t-il.

- Il faut qu'on ouvre, lâcha-t-elle en sortant enfin de ses pensées.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es cinglée !

- Tony, siffla-t-elle vexée, je te rappelle que c'était ton idée.

- C'est toi qui as décidé de m'accompagner !

- C'est vrai.

- Vous avez cinq minutes, réattaqua Gibbs. Ensuite, je force la porte.

- Il va vraiment le faire ? interrogea Alice.

- Gibbs fait toujours ce qu'il dit. C'est ça qui le rend dangereux !

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit ouvrir, Tony.

- Abs !

- On ne pourra pas rester ici éternellement.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais qu'il ne te fera rien !

- Je te protégerai.

- C'est très réconfortant ! Merci ! »

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui.

« Tony, déclara-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre, on doit affronter Gibbs maintenant. Si on attend, ce sera pire. Tu veux voir Gibbs plus en colère ?

- Non.

- Alors c'est décidé. On ouvre. »

Il l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait s'exécuter.

« Abs... commença-t-il.

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, affirma-t-elle, sinon... il le regrettera ! »

Il la considéra avec surprise, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Vas-y, SuperSœurette, je te suis ! »

Gibbs entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec soulagement. Il commençait à douter de son pouvoir de persuasion sur son équipe. Force était de constater qu'il n'avait en réalité aucune inquiétude à se faire à ce sujet.

Il pénétra dans le labo d'un pas vif, prêt à sermonner les deux inconscients qui avaient animé sa nuit.

Il repéra aussitôt Tony. Il n'avait fait que quelques enjambées vers lui que la gothique, une moue déterminée sur le visage, venait se placer sur sa trajectoire, coupant net son élan.

« Abby... gronda-t-il.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas ! » tempêta-t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant, avant de comprendre son geste. Elle _le_ protégeait.

« Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. » assura-t-il à propos de son agent.

Elle ne bougea pas. Il comprit avec effarement qu'elle ne croyait pas.

« Abby, je ne ferai aucun mal à Tony, ni à toi. »

Elle ne cilla pas.

« Abs...

- Tu es en colère contre nous.

- Vous avez quitté l'hôpital sans autorisation ! Vous êtes partis vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »

Elle croisa les bras en silence.

« Abby, vous avez été inconscients ! Vous auriez pu...

- Tout s'est bien passé, coupa-t-elle.

- Mais si...

- Justement, _si_ ! On va bien, Gibbs ! Les coupables sont arrêtés, tout est fini maintenant. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une objection. Elle leva la main pour l'en empêcher.

« Non ! Pas un mot ! »

Elle semblait particulièrement remontée contre lui. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il avait des raisons d'être en colère contre eux, mais pas elle contre lui ! Pas vrai ?

« Tony était mort, Gibbs ! _Mort_ ! Est-ce-que tu te rends compte ? »

Le concerné voulut rétorquer quelque chose. Elle détourna un bref instant la tête vers lui.

« Pas un mot, assena-t-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le chef d'équipe.

- Abby... tenta-t-il.

- On l'a cru mort ! le coupa-t-elle. Il l'a même été ! Et, toi, tu veux... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais le ton y était. Sa détermination était sans faille. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur leur petite escapade.

Jethro embrassa la salle du regard. Les deux patients de l'hôpital comme McGee semblaient s'être rangés du côté de la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient rapprochés d'un même mouvement vers elle, gardant Tony dans leur dos. Ce dernier ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Il était clair cependant qu'il était prêt à bondir pour s'interposer entre eux si la situation dégénérait. Comme si c'était possible !

« C'est terminé. » reprit Abby.

Il posa son regard clair sur la laborantine. Ils pensaient sincèrement que les choses pourraient prendre une mauvaise tournure. Ils doutaient vraiment de lui.

Il ferma les yeux, soufflant doucement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa décision était prise.

« Que se soit clair, cela ne doit _jamais_ se reproduire ! »

Elle hocha la tête satisfaite.

Il hésita sur la marche à suivre avant de se décider à quitter les lieux, faisant signe aux deux patients de le suivre. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de leur cas.

« Vous deux, venez. McGee, chez le directeur, ajouta-t-il, il attend votre rapport. »

Il ne précisa pas quelle était l'humeur de Leon que sa courte nuit et les frasques de ses hommes n'avaient pas ravi. Le jeune homme le découvrirait bien assez tôt et il n'avait de toute manière qu'un rapport rapide des faits à lui faire.

Le labo redevint rapidement silencieux. Abby se tourna vers Tony un air victorieux sur le visage.

« Tu vois, tu ne risquais rien ! »

L'agent la contemplait comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.

« Abby, dit-il en la rejoignant, tu es la meilleure !

- J'ai pas mal appris avec vous tous, tu sais.

- Et je ne t'en admire que davantage. » affirma-t-il avec sérieux.

Elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Merci, Abs.

- C'était un plaisir, grand frère ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Mais un truc prévisible vous aurait-il vraiment satisfait ?<br>**

**La suite bientôt si vous la voulez !  
><strong>


	43. Père et fils

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que vous suivez toujours cette histoire ! Surtout depuis le temps qu'elle est commencée !**

**angy :** Toi aussi t'es fan de Tabby ? Alors on va bien s'entendre !

**adorman : **Alors la voilà !

**ncislove : **Moi aussi !

**Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de vous faire du Tenior, du Tibbs et une ouverture pour du Tony/Jimmy (Talmer?). Mais le duo père/fils a été beaucoup plus long que prévu. Le reste est donc pour un prochain chapitre.**

**Que se soit clair pour tous cependant, nous sommes à la fin de l'histoire. Plus que trois, peut-être quatre chapitres et c'est la fin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 43 – Père et fils<strong>

.

La matinée était bien avancée quant il poussa la porte de son appartement. Abby l'avait déposé au pied de son immeuble avant de rentrer chez elle dormir quelques heures. C'était un ordre de Ducky valable pour tous les deux. Dès qu'il avait su Gibbs parti du labo, il était venu les voir. Puisque Tony avait refusé de rester à l'hôpital, il veillerait à sa santé. Le légiste avait laissé entendre que Gibbs et Senior avaient particulièrement insisté pour qu'il lui ordonne de se reposer. Il devait bien reconnaître que le docteur avait plus de chance qu'eux de le convaincre de se reposer à ce moment là, il en était de même pour la gothique. Abby n'était guère à l'écoute de ce que pouvait dire Gibbs depuis cette nuit.

Avant de quitter le NCIS, ils avaient tout de même tenu à savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de Darrill et Alice. La jeune femme convenait volontiers qu'il était encore trop tôt pour elle de retrouver le monde. Son séjour à l'hôpital lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, mais ce n'était pas suffisant et elle savait qu'elle devrait y retourner quelques temps. L'assurance que les McAbby viendraient lui rendre visite régulièrement l'avait décidé à retrouver sa chambre le jour même.

L'informaticien s'était proposé de l'y conduire après son court rapport au directeur. En outre, l'absence du directeur et d'un infirmier ne changerait aucunement les soins apportés aux patients. Rachel Cranston se chargeait de toute manière de remplacer le premier le temps nécessaire. Elle était la personne la mieux placée pour ça et personne n'avait vu à y redire. Elle avait donc accompagné Alice, Timothy et Darrill. Le géant n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais il était clair qu'il refusait de quitter la patiente à laquelle il était très attachée.

L'Italien bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand son père entra dans son champ de vision.

« Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il en le découvrant dans l'entrée.

- Papa, salua l'agent en déposant sa veste sur le buffet près de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a pris ? » l'interrogea son père d'une voix qui se voulait dure.

Il allait répondre par une boutade. Le New-yorkais ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ne me donne pas de mauvaises excuses ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! »

Tony considéra son père en silence. Des cernes marquaient ses yeux, signe qu'il avait peu dormi. Bien qu'apparemment remonté contre lui, il ne pouvait dissimuler son soulagement de le revoir vivant et entier.

Le jeune homme hésita sur la marche à suivre. Il était vrai qu'après les jours d'enfer qu'il avait dû vivre en le croyant mort, partir de l'hôpital pour jouer les héros sans prévenir personne n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu. Et il savait que la présence d'Abby à ses côtés ne changeait rien du point de vue de son père. Ce qui lui faisait penser...

« Qui t'a prévenu ?

- Ducky, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. »

Il soupira.

« Papa, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

- Tu aurais pu y penser avant ! »

Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, pas comme Gibbs. Il avait surtout eu la peur de sa vie.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il en évitant son regard.

Ce fut au tour de Senior de souffler profondément. Il entendit ses pas. Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, des bras l'entourèrent.

« Ne recommence pas, s'il te plaît. » murmura son père en le serrant contre lui.

Tony lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je te le promets. »

Senior se détacha doucement de son fils, passant une main sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Va dormir, dit-il, tu en as besoin. »

L'agent acquiesça.

« Tes médicaments sont sur la table, ajouta son père. N'oublie pas de les prendre. »

Il ne risquait pas. Les antidouleurs ne fusaient plus beaucoup effet. Son dos recommençait à le faire souffrir. Dormir dans ses conditions s'avérait de ce fait impossible.

Après un regard pour Senior, il gagna sa cuisine. Les comprimés avalés, il rejoignit sa chambre et ne tarda pas à se glisser sous les couvertures. Morphée l'emporta à peine sa tête avait touché l'oreiller.

Le New-yorkais s'approcha de la chambre prêt à rabattre à la porte entrouverte laissant passer la lumière dans la pièce. Un regard pour le lit l'en dissuada et il poussa le battant pour entrer.

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en ramassant les affaires traînant sur le sol. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler de lointains souvenirs.

Déposant les vêtements sur une chaise un peu plus loin, il prit ensuite le temps de revenir près de son fils. Avec des gestes répétés des centaines de fois il y avait plus de trente ans, il attrapa le haut des couvertures et les remonta sur lui. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il ne l'avait plus bordé, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il prit son temps avant de s'asseoir sur le bord et de le regarder dormir. Ça non plus il ne le faisait plus depuis longtemps.

Junior était détendu. Cela se voyait à son visage. Il appréciait de le voir comme ça.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il étendit sa main vers son front, écartant quelques mèches devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, profondément endormi.

Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'aîné ne bouge. Les souvenirs se superposaient à l'image sous ses yeux. Il pouvait être fier de son garçon. Il le savait. Il l'avait même toujours été. Junior était sa plus belle réussite, la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite de toute sa vie.

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas le père parfait, personne ne l'était. Et élever son fils seul après la mort de sa femme n'avait pas aidé. Mais, malgré ses erreurs, il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Certes, il aurait pu faire mieux. Cependant, il jugeait avoir fait du mieux possible.

Il ne savait trop si Junior lui en voulait pour la pension. Il espérait que non, qu'il comprenait son geste du moins.

Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Le voir était comme l'avoir, elle, en face de lui. Plus il grandissait, plus il lui ressemblait. Ce n'était pas vraiment physiquement, mais dans sa façon d'être, de penser, de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas compris alors quel mal cela pouvait faire au veuf qu'il était de le côtoyer tous les jours, de ne pas s'effondrer en pleurs à ce rappel de sa femme.

Mais un DiNozzo ne pleure pas. Du moins pas devant les autres.

La pension était venue plus tard. Bien après _sa_ mort. C'était quand il ne savait pas comment faire, quand il était plus perdu que jamais.

On ne donnait pas de mode d'emploi aux parents à la naissance de l'enfant. Comme tous, ils faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ce choix n'avait pas été idéal, mais c'était le mieux qu'il ait trouvé à l'époque. Et puis cela n'avait pas duré. Il y avait eu sa déchéance financière et Junior était rentré à la maison. À ce moment là, il allait mieux et le retrouver avait été un immense plaisir, qu'il ne lui avait pas fait savoir d'ailleurs.

Se remettre à flots en revanche l'avait conduit à s'éloigner de lui. Il devait assurer son avenir. Faute de savoir s'y prendre avec l'adolescent qu'il était devenu, il avait agi comme il pensait devoir le faire. Mais l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. La seule chose que voulait Junior, c'était lui. Et il avait toujours refusé de le comprendre.

Les DiNozzo et la communication, cela avait toujours fait deux. Leur éloignement, ils en étaient autant responsable l'un que l'autre et ils n'avaient pas cherché à régler le problème. Lui tentait encore et toujours de réussir l'affaire du siècle pour qu'ils soient tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, pour que Junior le soit surtout. Quant à ce dernier, il avait trouvé Gibbs.

Il avait été un père de substitution, il devait l'avouer. Cela ne le ravissait pas, mais c'était la vérité. Au début, il avait craint de perdre Junior tout en jalousant celui qui prenait sa place. Finalement, il avait compris que si l'ancien marine avait une place particulière dans son cœur, c'était _lui_ son père. Ça, tous les Gibbs de la Terre ne pourraient rien y changer.

Il avait alors revu son jugement sur le supérieur de son fils, admit et accepté qu'il ait tant de place dans sa vie pour enfin renouer avec bonheur des liens père-fils dignes de ce nom avec Junior.

La courte discussion avec Gibbs en plein milieu de la nuit alors qu'il cherchait un encas dans sa cuisine l'année précédente avait aidé leur relation, déjà en nette amélioration depuis sa première venue au NCIS. Il avait repris sa place de père. Enfin... il avait surtout fait comme il avait pu.

Ces derniers jours l'avaient amené à se replonger de nouveau dans ses souvenirs, à ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Le retrouver, le savoir vivant lui avait redonné goût à la vie alors qu'il pensait de plus en plus à utiliser l'arme dans son coffre, à mettre fin à cette souffrance sans nom qu'était désormais sa vie depuis l'appel de Gibbs.

La sérénité avec laquelle il commençait à refaire connaissance avait volé en éclat durant la nuit et l'annonce de Ducky. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le légiste de l'avoir prévenu, même si cela avait signifié une angoisse terrifiante pendant plusieurs heures. Même après avoir su qu'il allait bien, il n'avait pas été tranquillisé. Il avait fallu son entrée dans l'appartement pour qu'un poids quitte ses épaules et que le soulagement puis la quiétude le remplacent.

Junior remua légèrement, le faisant quitter ses pensées. Une de ses mains passa dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre attrapait ses doigts désormais crispés. Il se pencha vers lui, murmurant des mots qu'il n'avait pas prononcés depuis trois décennies.

Il sourit avec tendresse en le voyant se calmer au son de sa voix.

« Papa... murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

- Je suis là, souffla-t-il à son oreille, tout va bien. Tu ne risques rien, tu es en sécurité ici. Je reste avec toi. »

Son corps se relâcha. Ses doigts se détendirent. Le cauchemar était chassé. Senior savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Il était temps pour lui de le laisser à ses rêves.

Avant de se lever, il embrassa sa tempe.

« Dors bien, mon grand. » dit-il tout bas.

Tony remua. Il réajusta les couvertures.

Enfin, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Avant de refermer la porte, il eut un regard pour son garçon. Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais eu énormément de chance. Pourtant, quand il le voyait, il se disait qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux de la Terre de l'avoir dans sa vie. Le plus heureux aussi.

Et ça, même l'homme d'affaire qu'il était le savait, ça n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

><p><strong>*attend avec inquiétude les avis des lecteurs*<strong>

**Ca vous plaît ?**


	44. Je suis là

**Je suis contente que ce chapitre Tenior vous ait plu ! Merci pour vos reviews !**

**neo :** C'est comme ça que j'aime le Tenior.

**angy :** Merci ! Le Tiva arrive, mais ce ne sera pas guimauve. J'ai horreur de ça.

**ncislove :** Ah, les goûts et les couleurs...

**Aujourd'hui, c'est donc Tibbs. Ca n'a pas été rien de vous l'écrire, ma préférence allant au Tenior. De plus, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait. ****J'espère que le résultat vous conviendra. Pour ma part, je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite. Enfin, vous me direz ça. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 44 – Je suis là<strong>

.

Vingt-quatre heures. Un jour entier. Voilà ce qu'il avait dormi sans interruption. Ducky avait eu raison de lui dire de rentrer dormir. Il en avait besoin !

À son réveil, il trouva l'appartement vide. Son père était parti en laissant un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

.

_Junior,_

_Je vais faire des courses. Ton frigo est affreusement vide. Je déjeunerai en ville, Ducky m'a invité._

_Chloé a appelé. Ils passeront demain en fin de journée te voir et récupérer le 4X4._

_J'ai aussi eu Gibbs. Il doit venir chez toi aujourd'hui. Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire._

_À ce soir,_

_Je t'aime._

_Papa_

_PS : N'oublie pas tes médicaments !_

.

Bizarrement, il n'était même pas surpris de ce que lui avait écrit son père. À part peut-être le « Je t'aime » dont il n'était pas coutumier.

Son père faire des courses pour lui. On était à la limite du paranormal ! Pourtant, c'était le genre de choses auxquelles il pourrait s'habituer. Il en était convaincu. De la même façon, il savait que d'ici quelques temps il prierait tous les dieux de la Terre pour que son père rentre à New-York. Et que trois jours plus tard sa présence lui manquerait.

C'était ainsi que ça fonctionnait entre eux. On ne se refaisait pas.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Gibbs. Lui il pouvait sans mal le côtoyer tous les jours, toute l'année. Tant qu'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble ! L'essai de collocation qu'ils avaient fait il y avait quelques années, lorsque son appartement était inhabitable, ils s'en souvenaient l'un comme l'autre. Et aucun n'avait envie de recommencer !

Pour ça, il était heureux de les avoir Senior et lui dans sa vie. Ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires.

* * *

><p>Il avait déjeuné et écouté Abby lui raconter ce qu'il avait raté lors de sa sieste prolongée pendant plus d'une heure quand Gibbs avait sonné à sa porte. Lâchant un « Je te rappelle » à la gothique et ses explications sur le comment du pourquoi le CafPow était la meilleure boisson de la Terre, il s'était dirigé vers l'entrée.<p>

« Gibbs, salua-t-il en le découvrant sur le seuil.

- Bonjour Tony. » dit-il posément.

L'agent frémit. Un Gibbs gentil n'était pas normal. Surtout lorsqu'il voulait vous coller la raclée du siècle un jour avant.

Il s'effaça néanmoins pour lui permettre d'entrer.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils gagnaient le salon.

- Non. »

Le Patron refuser à boire, c'est-à-dire refuser un café ? La fin du monde était proche !

« Comment vas-tu ? » attaqua-t-il.

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Et toi ?

- Bien. »

Question stupide, réponse Gibbsienne. Logique.

« T'es venu là pour admirer ma tapisserie ? Parce que si c'est ça je peux t'en faire cadeau, il me reste un ou deux rouleaux dans un placard. »

Jethro quitta le mur des yeux.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Il s'installa sur le canapé.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Jethro le toisa du regard. Tony retint son souffle. Et...

« Tu as lâché. »

DiNozzo soupira. Voilà, ils y étaient.

« Tu as lâché, répéta Gibbs en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Je sais. J'y étais je te rappelle. »

Regard noir. Nouveau soupir.

« Gibbs, je n'aurais jamais tenu jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. On le sait tous les deux et je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi à propos de ça. À ma place, tu aurais fait la même chose.

- Je n'étais pas à ta place ! »

Tony serra les dents. Autant il avait donné des explications bien plus difficiles à Chloé sans trop de problèmes, autant il doutait réussir pour quelque chose d'aussi simple avec l'ancien marine.

« Écoute, dit-il, je sais que ça a été dur pour toi.

- Non, coupa Jethro brusquement, tu ne sais pas ! »

Tony ne répondit pas, mais son visage parlait pour lui. Cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas.

« Tu as lâché la paroi délibérément ! Je t'ai vu tombé, DiNozzo ! Tu as heurté la paroi avant de disparaître !

- Je n'aurais pas tenu jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours et attendre plus longtemps nous aurait fait du mal à tous. Tu le sais très bien !

- Tu es mort,Tony !

- Je sais !

- Et est-ce-que tu sais ce que ça fait de voir quelqu'un faire ça ? De le voir foncer vers la mort délibérément ?

- Oui ! » explosa-t-il en se relevant brutalement.

Gibbs se figea, fixant son agent comme si il venait d'une autre planète.

« Qui ? souffla-t-il.

- Paula Cassidi. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais pas moi. » répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

Le souvenir de l'agent juste avant l'explosion lui revenait avec force en mémoire. Il la revoyait encore courir en direction de la bombe, délibérément.

« Tony... commença doucement Gibbs comme pour s'excuser.

- Non, coupa l'Italien, toi écoute-moi ! Tu me reproches d'avoir lâché alors que tu aurais fait pareil. Tu crois que je ne comprends pas alors que c'est le cas. Tu m'as pensé mort ?

- Tu l'as été.

- Justement, est-ce-que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu ? J'ai décidé de mourir ! De me noyer parce qu'il n'y avait que comme ça que j'avais une chance de m'en sortir ! Une _infime_ chance ! Si Chloé et Keyba n'étaient pas passés par là, je serais vraiment mort !

- Tu es là. »

Le ton voulu calme exacerba l'irritation du jeune homme, la changeant en profonde colère.

« J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec quelqu'un d'autre, reprit-il glacial, et je sais très bien où j'en suis de cette histoire. Ne cherche pas à me remonter le moral ou quoique ce soit d'autre. La psychanalyse, c'est pas ton truc et c'est déjà fait. Je vais bien, _Patron_, même s'il me faudra du temps pour vraiment me remettre de cette histoire. Et je vous ai retrouvé. C'est l'essentiel. »

Il s'approcha de lui.

« Mais, oui, j'ai lâché. Et ça a été assurément aussi difficile à vivre pour moi que pour vous tous. Je me mets à votre place, je comprends. Et toi ? T'es-tu mis une seule seconde à ma place ? »

La réponse était non. Ils le savaient tous deux.

« Alors maintenant, Gibbs, dis-moi de quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? »

Jethro était ébranlé. En venant ici, il s'attendait à beaucoup de chose de la part de DiNozzo, mais certainement pas à ça.

Pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il disait vrai. Son agent allait _bien._ Il avait eu le temps de faire face à l'accident, sa chute et sa noyade avant son retour à la vie. Il en avait même parlé avec quelqu'un. Qui ? Sans doute l'un des Carlyle. Mais ce n'était pas l'important.

Sa vision des choses l'était. Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas fait face à la mort de Tony. L'enquête lui avait donné quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher. Il n'en avait pas encore vu le bout que l'Italien était de retour. Pourquoi était-il venu en fait ? Pour l'aider ? Pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ?

À dire vrai, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide et tout avait été dit pour sa chute. À sa place, il aurait fait pareil.

Alors quoi ?

« Je vais bien, Gibbs. » reprit Tony en le sortant de ses pensées.

Ses yeux quittèrent le vague pour se poser sur l'agent calmé de toute fureur.

« Je vais bien, répéta-t-il avec une douceur inhabituelle. Je suis revenu. Vivant. »

Il combla le faible espace entre eux. Il le vit hésiter, puis tendre son bras valide dans sa direction. Sa main toucha son épaule, l'entoura, avant de l'attirer vers lui.

« Je suis là. » assura-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Et malgré le caractère surréaliste de la situation, Gibbs lui rendit son étreinte.

.

Tony eut un léger sourire en sentant son corps se détendre. Il savait que d'ici quelques secondes, il se détacherait de lui. Peut-être dirait-il quelque chose, peut-être pas. Il lui assénerait une sévère tape à l'arrière du crâne pour le calvaire qu'il leur avait tous fait vivre ces quelques jours, quoique sans y mettre plus de force qu'une personne ayant eu traumatisme crânien ne pouvait endurer. Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il reparlerait de cette proposition de café. Il rétorquerait qu'il avait seulement parlé de boire. Un sourire amusé du chef d'équipe lui répondrait, avant une remarque sarcastique. Il se déciderait alors à aller allumer la cafetière, engageant la discussion sur les vertus du CafPow selon Abby, tandis que son aîné le regarderait faire amusé.

Oui, d'ici quelques secondes, c'était ce qu'il se passerait. Mais ils n'y étaient pas encore.

Pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire : rassuré son second père, celui qu'il n'appellerait jamais « Papa » mais qui le serait pourtant toujours. Parce que Tony DiNozzo n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il avait deux papas et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que ça change.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>


	45. Parler

**DN, WJ, Lul, Pline, Lady A, angy, lili, pucinette, Kagura : **Merci pour vos reviews ! Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire d'autre que ça. Vous êtes supers !

**Le Tibbs vous a plu, tant mieux, surtout que je n'étais pas totalement convaincue. Moi, je suis Tenior. ^^**

**Aujourd'hui, on retrouve Tony, Ziva et Palmer. Les Carlyle, c'est pour le prochain !**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Pline. Très chère, c'est rien que pour toi !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 45 – Parler<strong>

.

Sam et Chloé devaient arriver aujourd'hui, dans quelques heures. L'attente le rendait fébrile. Il ne pensait pas que les restaurateurs pourraient tant lui manquer lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Pourtant c'était le cas. Il avait hâte de les revoir.

L'open space lui paraissait bien agité après ce weekend loin du NCIS. On était déjà lundi matin. Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'avait eu lieu l'accident. Tony avait l'impression que toute cette histoire était arrivée voilà des années.

Installé à son bureau, il observait les gens évoluer à leur étage comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Leur équipe n'échappait à pas à la routine qui lui avait manqué le court laps de temps où il avait été absent.

Tim tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, terminant la rédaction d'un des plus longs rapports de sa carrière. Gibbs consultait de vieux dossiers, comme si rien n'était arrivé. L'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble la veille semblait être d'un autre temps. Mais l'agent savait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé leur séance ciné vautrés sur le canapé de son salon, pas plus que la soirée passée avec ses deux pères, pareille à celle de Thanksgiving l'année précédente et en même temps dissemblable, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il était passé par le labo avant de venir. Il y avait discuté un moment avec Abby, prenant quelques nouvelles de Rachel Cranston et des patients. Il avait aussi récupéré son nouveau téléphone, cadeau de la gothique pour son retour.

Il s'était décidé à se rendre dans les étages supérieurs quand Ducky l'avait joint pour lui demander de passer le voir. Une fois en salle d'autopsie, le légiste avait vérifié son état de santé comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel médecin, ne lui rendant sa liberté qu'une fois satisfait de son examen. Avant de partir, il l'avait questionné sur l'absence de Jimmy, n'obtenant en retour qu'un sourire énigmatique.

Il s'était résigné à retrouver son bureau sans réponse. Celui d'en face était vide et ni Gibbs, ni McGee n'avait pu l'éclairer à ce sujet. Mais aucun d'eux n'était inquiet, alors il s'était décidé à la patience, repoussant à plus tard le rapport qu'il devrait rédiger. À un seul bras c'était de toute façon compliqué et il était censé être en congé.

Les vibrations de son portable, customisé à la Abby, lui firent quitter ses pensées. Il retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et coupa la musique que la gothique l'avait enjoint à écouter, non sans une pointe de regret. Pour une fois qu'il aimait une chanson choisie par sa petite sœur, il ne pouvait aller jusqu'au bout.

Le message qu'il venait de recevoir était du Gremlin. Palmer lui demandait de le rejoindre au parc pour discuter. Passé la surprise, Tony se décida à y aller. Il était curieux de savoir ce que le jeune homme lui voulait.

* * *

><p>« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tempêta Ziva.<p>

- Tu as tort, la contredit aussitôt le légiste.

- Jimmy, je sais encore ce que je dois faire !

- C'est pour ça que tu le fuis depuis son retour ?

- Je ne le fuis pas ! J'ai voulu lui parler !

- À l'hôpital, oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà expliqué.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'était pas dans sa chambre.

- Même s'il y avait été, tu ne lui aurais pas parlé. Pas en pleine nuit. »

Ziva lui jeta un regard courroucé. Palmer ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et d'attendre résolument que l'orage passe.

Comme ça avait été le cas à chacune de leur conversation depuis l'accident, l'Israélienne finit par s'apaiser. Avec un profond soupir, elle se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le banc du parc, lequel était en passe de devenir _leur_ banc.

« Je n'ai rien à lui dire, Jimmy.

- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Toi ou moi ?

- Il est vivant. On l'a retrouvé. _Je_ l'ai retrouvé. Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je lui parle ?

- Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé, Ziva.

- Ta mémoire te joue des tours. Tu étais là quand il est revenu je te rappelle !

- Quand il est revenu, oui. Pas quand tu l'as retrouvé.

- Tu joues sur les mots ! C'est la même chose !

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faut que vous parliez.

- Mais de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle à la fin ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Le légiste eut un sourire devant son air exaspéré.

« Vous devez parler de ce qu'il vous est arrivé durant ces quatre jours où on l'a cru mort, dit-il. _Tu_ dois lui en parler.

- Mais...

- Non, Ziva, il n'y a pas de mais. C'est ce que vous devez faire. Et pas plus tard que maintenant. » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

* * *

><p>Ainsi donc, Ziva était avec lui. Tony savait que ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, mais c'était tout de même assez étrange de les voir ensemble.<p>

Le légiste vint à sa rencontre dès qu'il l'aperçut, adressant une courte phrase à la jeune femme qui ne sembla pas la satisfaire.

« Palmer, salua-t-il en la quittant des yeux.

- Bonjour Tony, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

- J'ai eu ton message. Un problème ? »

Il le désigna ainsi que Ziva de la main.

« Pas exactement. Je peux te parler ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, non ?

- Seul à seul.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?

- Ils vendent un bon café là-bas. » dit Jimmy en désignant au loin un vendeur et son étal.

L'agent fronça les sourcils, mais le suivit néanmoins à l'écart de l'allée où se trouvait le banc.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, Palmer ?

- Ziva.

- Quoi, _Ziva_ ?

- Tu lui as parlé depuis ton retour ?

- Je... Non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Mais ce n'est pas la seule.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû le faire ? »

Tony lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

« La dernière fois que tu m'as parlé comme ça, Gibbs se dorait la pilule au Mexique.

- Et tu as encore besoin de mes conseils aujourd'hui.

- Je ne te les ai pas demandés.

- Tu en as besoin quand même.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand tu es devenu expert en la matière, le Gremlin ?

- Depuis que mon mentor en est une référence.

- Ducky sait qu'un de ses fans a l'intention de lui élever une statue ?

- Gibbs le sait, lui ? »

Touché, il ne répondit pas.

« Tony, reprit Jimmy après quelques instants, on a tous souffert de ton absence. Te croire mort... ça a été une épreuve terrible.

- Mais je suis là maintenant.

- Oui, mais les choses ne sont pas réglées pour tout le monde.

- Ziva ?

- Ziva. »

Tony jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé.

« Vous vous retrouvez ici souvent depuis ma _mort _?

- Oui.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- D'elle, de toi, de l'équipe aussi.

- Mais encore ?

- Rien qui te regarde.

- Je suis là.

- Je ne te répèterai pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, Tony. Tu n'as pas à le savoir. C'est entre elle et moi.

- Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés pendant mon absence on dirait.

- Comme ça a été le cas pour nous il y a quelques années.

- Un point pour toi.

- Il faut que vous parliez, Tony. C'est important. Elle ne va pas bien et tu as autant besoin qu'elle de cette discussion.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? »

Il eut sa réponse au regard que le légiste lui lança.

« D'accord, je vais lui parler. »

* * *

><p>Ziva devait vouloir battre le record de l'immobilité car, lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.<p>

« Salut, dit-il.

- Salut. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Il commençait à comprendre le problème.

« Palmer est parti nous chercher à boire. »

Léger hochement de tête. Il s'assit près d'elle.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Et toi ?

- Ça va. »

À ce rythme là, leur conversation n'irait pas loin.

« Tu voulais me voir, attaqua-t-il. À l'hôpital.

- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

- En pleine nuit ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- C'est important ?

- Je trouve oui.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- C'est effectivement l'impression que j'ai eu ces deux derniers jours, railla-t-elle.

- J'aurais dû t'appeler, je sais.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- À vrai dire je n'en sais rien. On s'était retrouvé. Je pensais que c'était suffisant.

- Qu'est-ce-qui a changé ?

- Palmer.

- Tu es venu uniquement parce qu'il te l'a demandé ? Alors tu peux partir.

- Oui, je suis venu à sa demande. Mais pour lui parler à lui. Te parler, c'était mon choix.

- Il ne t'a pas obligé ?

- Le Gremlin m'obliger à quelque chose ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Alors ?

- Il t'a parlé aussi que je sache.

- C'est vrai. »

Silence.

« Tu sais quel est le problème ? reprit Tony.

- Non.

- On n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de Palmer pour se parler.

- Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

- Je suis mort. Je suis revenu. On n'a pas eu de moment à nous.

- En parler maintenant est difficile, résuma-t-elle.

- Oui.

- C'est dommage d'en arriver là.

- Ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude.

- Ça devrait.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas. Que tu me racontes ce qu'il t'est arrivé peut-être.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Tu as seulement rapporté les faits.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout.

- On n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

- Et maintenant ? »

Elle le considéra longuement.

« J'étais effondrée. Voilà ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Tu étais mort. On ne te retrouvait pas et j'ignorais comment faire face à tout ça. S'il n'y avait pas eu Jimmy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé.

- Super Jimmy était là.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme s'il avait pris ta place.

- C'est le cas.

- Ce ne sera jamais pareil entre lui et moi qu'entre nous. Et c'est aussi valable pour lui et toi.

- Tu as raison, admit-il.

- Tu n'étais plus là, Tony, et j'avais besoin d'aide. Ce n'est pas évident à reconnaître, mais c'était le cas.

- Et il était là.

- Oui.

- Il faudra que je le remercie.

- Plutôt effectivement.

- Et maintenant ?

- Tu es là.

- C'est tout ?

- Ce n'est pas déjà assez ?

- Raconte-moi. »

* * *

><p>Avec un sourire, Jimmy avala une gorgée du café qu'il venait d'acheter. Il les voyait discuter au loin. Enfin.<p>

Il savait qu'une fois qu'ils se seraient tout raconter, tout irait mieux. L'équipe redeviendrait unie. Ils en auraient certainement pour un moment. Et d'ici à ce qu'ils se souviennent de lui...

Il prit la direction de l'agence. Ducky devait l'attendre. Ils avaient du travail.

* * *

><p><strong>Un 'tit avis d'ici à ce que je termine l'écriture du prochain chap' ?<strong>


	46. L'adoption

**DN, angy, lul, Lady A, WJ, PBG, ncislove, Kagura, pucinette, Pline : merci pour ces coms !**

**Pas le temps de répondre aujourd'hui, ni de faire une relecture du chapitre. Mais je me rattraperai !**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à WJ. Tu as demandé l'adoption, la voici !**

**Aujourd'hui, c'est donc le retour des Carlyle. Délire en perspective. ****Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 46 – L'adoption<strong>

_._

La gare était bondée. Il était difficile de repérer quelqu'un parmi tous les voyageurs. Tony avait beau faire, il ne les voyait pas.

Finalement, ce fut Keyba qui le trouva. Le golden retriever déboula sans prévenir et se jeta sur lui. L'agent avait toutes les peines du monde à le calmer quand on l'interpella.

« Je peux te dire que tu lui as manqué, fiston !

- Sam ! s'exclama-t-il en le découvrant près de lui. Chloé !

- Bonjour Tony.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir !

- Et nous donc ! ajouta une troisième voix. C'est qu'on s'était sacrément attaché à toi !

- Doc !

- Eh oui, s'amusa Roger Emmerson. C'est bien moi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais, déclara Tony en lui donnant l'accolade comme il venait de le faire pour les autres.

- Moi refuser de rendre visite à mon patient préféré ? Blasphème ! »

L'agent sourit.

« Et ta moitié ?

- Leann garde la boutique. Elle reste aussi suspendu des heures au téléphone avec les proprio de la baraque qu'on a squatté. Apparemment, outre s'entendre super bien avec eux, elle adore leur déco.

- Oula, je te plains.

- Moi aussi, soupira le véto en revoyant l'immonde tapisserie qui ornait les murs de la maison.

- Tu survivras, assura Sam.

- Ben voyons ! »

* * *

><p>« Le pickup est garé en bas de mon immeuble, expliqua Tony une fois dehors. Je vous donnerai les clés tout à l'heure.<p>

- Déjà pressé de nous voir partir ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

- Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? questionna Chloé.

- Le Bleu a conduit.

- Ton frangin ne te lâche plus ?

- Sam !

- C'est bien lui, non ?

- McGee n'est pas mon frère.

- C'est pas ce que tu me disais l'autre jour. »

Le restaurateur sourit devant son regard noir.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- J'ai pas tout compris, vous m'expliquez ?

- C'est simple, Emmerson. Timothy McGee est le collègue avec lequel il était au moment de l'accident. Il le considère comme son frère, mais ne lui a jamais dit. J'ai raison ?

- Sam !

- Tu vois, il vient de confirmer.

- Je te déteste.

- Moi aussi, fiston.

- Vous ne me lâcherez jamais avec ça ?

- Devine ! »

* * *

><p>« Alors c'est vous, dit Sam après les présentations.<p>

- Moi ? releva McGee.

- Cherche pas à comprendre, le Bleu, coupa Tony avant qu'il réponde.

- Je vous expliquerai, assura le restaurateur.

- Sam, tu fais...

- Hep, l'arrêta Emmerson, on ne parle pas comme ça à son père !

- Ton oncle a raison, approuva le rouquin.

- Mais... Chloé !

- Je suis désolée, mon chéri, mais c'est la vérité.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! soupira Tony exaspéré.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Sam devant l'air ahuri de l'informaticien, tout est normal.

- Normal ?

- Vous vous y ferez !

- Ramène-toi ici, McChauffeur ! tonna DiNozzo installé à la place du mort d'un des véhicules de l'agence. On a de la route à faire ! »

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'au NCIS se fit sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Tout à leurs retrouvailles, aucun des passagers ne prêta attention à la route. McGee lui-même dut se concentrer pour conduire, absorbé par la discussion à laquelle il prit part pour rapporter ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Une fois le récit des agents terminé, ce fut au tour des restaurateurs de raconter.<p>

« Et donc, résuma enfin Sam, le ripou George Cromwell est sous les verrous et nous officiellement innocentés.

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, ajouta Chloé en caressant Keyba à ses pieds. Nous avons retrouvé le restaurant et nos proches. Tout s'est passé comme tu l'avais dit.

- Avec l'arme et la vidéo, de toute façon, il était cuit.

- Je suis content pour vous, affirma Tony.

- Nous aussi ! Et pour vous, parce que cette histoire d'asile, c'était pas rien non plus !

- C'est sûr.

- On est arrivé, les interrompit Tim.

- Déjà ? s'étonna Sam.

- Enfin, tu veux dire ! » répliqua Emmerson en ouvrant la portière.

Le colosse retrouva le sol avec plaisir, de même que Keyba.

« Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette boite de conserve !

- Tu conduis une Clio et tu trouves la Berline petite ? se moqua Sam.

- J'avais pas de place ! pesta-t-il en se massant le cou.

- Merci de nous avoir conduit jusqu'ici, Timothy, dit Chloé avec chaleur sans se préoccuper de la joute amicale des garçons.

- De rien. C'était un plaisir. »

La jeune femme sourit. Le courant entre lui et eux était très bien passé.

« Dis Chloé, fit alors Emmerson, tu ne crois pas qu'un est suffisant ? Et je ne parle pas de Keyba.

- Cela te poserait problème ? répliqua-t-elle en comprenant instantanément de quoi il parlait.

- Oh, moi je dis surtout ça pour Sam. J'adore les enfants ! »

L'informaticien les regardait sans comprendre.

« Chéri ? appela Chloé.

- Un problème ?

- Tu serais d'accord pour un deuxième ?

- Un deuxième ? répéta-t-il aussi perdu que Timothy.

- Ah non ! se récria aussitôt Tony.

- Jaloux, fiston ?

- Doc, ne te mêle pas de ça !

- Mon cœur, murmura la jeune femme tendrement, on t'aimera toujours. Tu le sais ?

- Chlo, interrogea Sam, tu es sûr de toi ?

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Ma foi... pourquoi pas !

- Eh ! s'écria Tony. Mais t'es de quel côté toi ?

- De ta mère, mon grand, de ta mère.

- Alors c'est oui ? minauda-t-elle.

- C'est oui.

- C'est oui pour quoi ? demanda enfin McGee alors qu'elle sautait dans les bras de son mari.

- Pour l'adoption ! répondit Emmerson.

- Pardon ?

- Senior a accepté la garde partagée de Tony, expliqua Chloé, mais on trouvait dommage de ne pas pouvoir prendre aussi son frère.

- Mm... moi ?

- Oui, le Bleu, soupira Tony en rendant les armes, _toi_. Mais je te préviens, la nuit je prends Keyba. Y a pas moyen qu'il dorme avec toi ! De toute façon, Jethro serait jaloux.

- Lequel ?

- Emmerson !

- Oui ?

- Tu m'emmerdes !

- Tony ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on vient de te dire ?

- Mais... »

Les visages de ses compagnons l'arrêtèrent. Quoiqu'il dise, il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

« Oh, et puis merde, faîtes ce que vous voulez.

- Tony ! » s'écrièrent-ils aussitôt.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré. Pendant ce temps, McGee tentait tant bien que mal d'intégrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous voulez m'adopter ? dit-il enfin.

- Tout à fait. » confirma Sam.

L'agent hésitait entre les prendre pour des fous et partir en courant ou entrer dans leur jeu.

« Vous ne me connaissez quasiment pas, remarqua-t-il en cherchant une porte de sortie des yeux.

- Et alors ? fit le rouquin.

- Il ne veut pas être adopté, répondit Tony. Donc, vous oubliez l'idée. »

Timothy ignorait comment était partie cette histoire, mais il était clair qu'elle faisait enrager l'Italien. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à prendre sa décision.

« Je veux être adopté, dit-il avec un sourire de mauvaise augure pour Tony.

- QUOI ? » explosa celui-ci.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il rentre dans le jeu. Un air profondément satisfait sur le visage, Tim reporta son attention sur ses futurs parents.

« Keyba dormira avec Jethro. Dans _ma_ chambre. »

Tony le fixait ahuri. Il avait osé faire _ça_.

« C'est hors de question ! répliqua-t-il sous le regard amusé d'Emmerson. Tu as ton chien, laisse le mien tranquille !

- Ce n'est pas ton chien, Tony ! »

Tandis que la joute verbale se poursuivait, Chloé, dans les bras de Sam, se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu sais, j'adore nos garçons.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

- Mais ce serait bien d'avoir une fille dans la famille.

- On peut adopter Abby. Tu te souviens ? C'est la sœur de Tony.

- Mmoui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue. »

Détournant son regard d'Emmerson arbitrant le combat des deux agents, Chloé plongea ses prunelles claires dans celles de son mari.

« Et si on faisait ça comme la plupart des gens ? »

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira.

« C'est une proposition ?

- Possible.

- Tu sais qu'on n'aura pas forcément une fille du premier coup.

- Et alors ? On a déjà deux garçons, pourquoi pas trois ? »

Sam eut un immense sourire.

« Emmerson, appela-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu serais prêt à prendre combien d'enfants en vacances ?

- Autant que tu voudras !

- Dans ce cas... »

Sa voix se fit plus basse.

« Il faut qu'on s'y mette maintenant. »

Chloé rougit. À quelques mètres d'eux, Tony se figea.

« Comment ça « autant que tu voudras » ? Sam, qu'est-ce-qu'il veut dire ?

- Que dorénavant tu ne seras plus le chouchou de tes parents. » répondit le vétérinaire.

Tony pâlit en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Mais... tenta-t-il.

- Un problème, Tony ? se moqua Tim.

- Oh, toi, tu peux toujours parler. C'est moi l'aîné ! Alors...

- Tu devras t'occuper de tes frères et sœurs. Changer leurs couches, donner le biberon... »

L'agent se décomposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada ! <strong>

**Review ?**


	47. Épilogue

**Vous avez aimé lé précédent chapitre, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire ! MERCI à tous pour vos commentaires !**

**angy :** Tant mieux, parce que c'était le but !

**ncislove :** Merci !

**diiane :** Je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu ! Ton attente se termine aujourd'hui !

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Je finis aujourd'hui _Presque_ et _Pour des aveux_.**

**J'avais dit que Vance apparaitrait lui aussi avant la fin, voilà qui est fait. C'est avec lui que je clos cette fic qui aura duré huit mois. ****C'est rare que j'étale une fic sur aussi longtemps (et autant de pages texte, 150 au total, un record!), mais été et déménagement étant passés par là...**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie ! Mention spéciale aux revieweurs, j'espère que vous ferez passer le compteur de reviews au-dessus de 700 ! Ce n'est pas impossible puisque cette fic est mise en alerte par 37 lecteurs que voici : **Apollo16, Ayahne, Charlie888, Constancex2, DarkAshina, Darkwinrius, DiNozzo-Ncis, Diab'eau'lik, Dilinzzo, Gabrelle, Grinner, K9Lasko, Kagura Y, Lil'Am, MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES, Mathisio, Mimix-Xera, Miryam.c, Petite Emeraude, PinkBlueGreen, Pline84, Slot, Undertaker Lau, Washington-Jones, annadriya, deydy, gallieni, hathor2, jonzac, lessardster, lilisurnatural, love NCIS - Sherlock BBC, mortem041, pucinette52, serusia, sisyphe61 et stargatesg1973. **Merci à vous !**

**Et la dernière fois : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

_._

Leon Vance coupa le contact de son véhicule avec un soupir.

C'était mardi aujourd'hui. Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour que tout avait commencé. Il y avait eu l'accident, la mort de DiNozzo, l'infiltration de McGee, la résurrection de l'Italien et l'arrestation des coupables dans l'affaire Hasting. Et après tout ça, il goûtait enfin un repos bien mérité.

Bien sûr, il savait que tout était loin d'être fini au sens où il l'entendait. Sa meilleure équipe commençait seulement à se retrouver, il avait de la paperasse à n'en plus finir et des problèmes de notes de frais à résoudre avec la comptabilité. Fred et les autres ne le lâcheraient sans doute jamais avec ça. Il fallait aussi dire que ses hommes y mettaient de la mauvaise volonté.

Il jeta un œil à sa maison. À l'intérieur, les enfants devaient être devant la télévision pendant que sa femme préparait le repas. C'était souvent comme ça lorsqu'il rentrait.

Plus exactement, c'était comme ça avant cette semaine. Il n'avait en effet que peu profité de sa famille ces derniers jours.

Il se demanda comment cela se passait pour les autres.

Il avait compris que DiNozzo père était toujours dans la capitale et que le fils recevait des amis. Sciuto comptait retourner chercher à l'hôpital psychiatrique deux patients pour passer une journée avec eux au NCIS. En parlant de l'établissement, il devrait d'ailleurs prendre des nouvelles de Rachel Cranston.

Il ne se souvenait pas lequel avait lancé l'idée, mais il semblait que tous devaient se retrouver chez Gibbs pour dîner. Il le plaignait sincèrement. L'aperçut qu'il avait eu à l'agence lui avait suffi. Ils étaient tous survoltés et incontrôlables.

Il se décida enfin à attraper veste et mallette. Il récupéra ses clés et quitta son véhicule pour rapidement retrouver l'atmosphère apaisante et familière du domicile familial.

C'était agréable de retrouver les siens. Il avait conscience du bonheur qui était le sien. La semaine écoulée lui avait montré à quel point il était facile de briser une famille. Il n'était pas proche de DiNozzo. Pourtant, il avait vécu sa mort comme les autres. Retrouver Jacky le soir, embrasser ses enfants... ça avait été une bouffée d'oxygène bienvenue après l'horreur de l'agence.

Le mot n'était pas trop fort. Être au NCIS durant ces sept derniers jours avait été terrible, pour tous.

Jared le tira jusqu'au canapé à peine avait-il embrassé sa femme. Ébouriffant avec un sourire les cheveux de son fils, il s'installa près de sa sœur et lui.

« Dis, Papa, questionna l'enfant, c'est fini ton enquête ? »

L'enquête. C'est ainsi qu'il avait dénommé les évènements de la semaine.

« Oui, dit-il, c'est fini.

- Tout va bien alors ? persista Jared.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le garçon s'appuya davantage sur lui tout en reportant son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

« C'est bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'étais triste. Et on n'aime pas te voir triste. »

Les enfants voyaient bien plus de choses que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Il en avait la preuve.

« Vous m'avez trouvé triste ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Oui, confirma Delilah, mais Maman nous a expliqué. Tu avais perdu un ami.

- Mais tu l'as retrouvé, compléta son frère. Alors ça va mieux.

- C'est ça. »

Et il se félicita que les sphères professionnelle et privée de sa vie soient séparées. Car pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que DiNozzo sache ça. Il était le directeur du NCIS, pas son ami. Enfin...

Presque.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'attends vos avis !<strong>

**Peut-être que je ferai des bonus, si l'inspiration est là et que vous en souhaitez absolument. On verra ça.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

* * *

><p><strong>Actu : <em>Pour des aveux<em>** est aussi terminée. Je compte donc faire une nouvelle fic d'ici peu mais, pour l'instant, je souffle. En attendant son arrivée, vous allez pouvoir me retrouver sur **_Personne_ **puisque, c'est décidé, je fais une suite ! Je fais plaisir à pas mal de monde là, pas vrai ?


	48. Bonus

WJ, diiane, Pline, Kagura, Anonym, lessardster, DN, Angy, Lady A, Lul, couzi, pucinette, PBG,** de nouveau merci pour vos commentaires ! **

**diiane : **Merci beaucoup ! **Anonym : **Je t'avais reconnu. Si tu veux lire une nouvelle fic de moi, va faire un tour sur mon profil, il y en a plus de poster ici que sur hypno. **lessardster :** Merci pour les compliments ! *rougit* C'est très gentil. Si tu lis certaines de mes fics, je peux espérer avoir une review de ta part sur chacune d'elle ? Ce serait formidable ! Et je te réponds ici puisque je ne peux pas le faire par mp. **Angy : ***rougit* Merci ! Oui, je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle histoire mais, pour l'heure, je fais une suite à _Personne._ **couzi : **C'est un plaisir que de lire ce genre de commentaire ! Quelle fic aura de nouveau cet effet ? Je l'ignore ! Si tu as lu tout ce que j'ai écrit, alors à très vite sur une nouvelle histoire ou la suite de _Personne._

Je vous poste aujourd'hui ce qui sera, je pense, le seul** bonus **de cette histoire. **Tous les personnages apparaissent**, je pense ainsi satisfaire tout le monde. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus<strong>

.

« Une voiture à vingt mille dollars, directeur ! Vingt mille dollars !

- Je suis au courant, Fred.

- Ils veulent la passer en note de frais !

- Et alors ?

- Mais enfin pour quel motif ?

- En quoi est-ce un problème ?

- C'est aux assurances de régler le problème !

- Henry Hasting n'avait rien sur son compte en banque. L'agence devra donc racheter un véhicule sans bénéficier de fonds extérieur.

- Oui, mais...

- Votre service devra dans tous les cas payer ce véhicule.

- C'est vrai.

- Alors en quoi est-ce un problème de passer cela en note de frais ?

- Mais parce que les agents DiNozzo et McGee veulent obtenir l'argent sur leur compte ! Nous devrons donc débourser le double de la somme pour le rachat de la voiture !

- Et alors ? C'est un problème ? »

.

« Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux sortir Keyba ?

- Mmh.

- Allez, s'il te plaît.

- T'as vu l'heure ?

- Oui.

- Alors il attendra.

- Mais il a envie.

- Il se retiendra.

- Tu nettoieras s'il y arrive pas.

- Pff.

- Merci chéri !

- J'y vais, mais c'est la dernière fois !

- Tu crois ?

- Chloé ?

- Quand le bébé sera né, je ne serai pas la seule à me lever la nuit !

- Tu es sans cœur !

- Je sais. »

.

« Ça va ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Ziva.

- Je vais bien, Jimmy. Très bien même.

- Tant mieux.

- Et toi ? On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas.

- C'est Breena.

- Elle est jalouse du temps passé avec moi.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Elle ravie que je t'ai aidé, au contraire !

- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Elle pense que je devrais faire comme Ducky et suivre des cours de psychologie.

- Tu es doué, ce serait une bonne idée. Ça ne te plairait pas ?

- Si ! Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas devenir le clone du docteur Mallard ! »

.

« Vous êtes charmante, Lean.

- Merci.

- Votre mari sait-il la chance qu'il a de vous avoir ?

- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, monsieur DiNozzo.

- Appelez-moi Tony.

- D'accord, Tony.

- Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Non, c'est la première fois.

- Et vous ?

- Régulièrement.

- Alors vous avez du goût.

- J'aime à le croire.

- J'aime les hommes qui ont du goût.

- Je doute que votre compagnon apprécierait de vous entendre parler ainsi.

- Mais il n'est pas là. Et je suis fidèle.

- Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vous invite au restaurant ? »

.

« Abby, tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'en serait pas une ?

- C'est un hôpital psychiatrique !

- Tu y es bien resté plusieurs jours.

- À peine deux jours !

- Justement, pourquoi tu as si peur d'y retourner ?

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

- Alice et Darrill ont besoin de temps pour se réadapter.

- Ça fait suffisamment longtemps. Et puis c'est surtout Alice que je vais voir.

- Abby !

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es jaloux, Tim ! »

.

« Jethro, cesse de t'agiter !

- Ducky, tu as entendu ce qu'ils m'ont demandé ?

- Oui, j'étais là.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils étaient sobres ?

- Pas toi ?

- Plus maintenant.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Tu plaisantes, Duck ?

- Pas le moins du monde !

- Mais...

- Cela te pose problème on dirait.

- Oui. Enfin non.

- Alors quoi ?

- DiNozzo était d'accord !

- Lequel ?

- Les deux !

- Et ?

- Tony veut la garde partagée avec son père et les Carlyle, Ducky !

- Et tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

.

« Elle est quand même mignonne, hein ?

- ...

- Tu as vu ses yeux ?

- ...

- Et le reste ?

- ...

- J'adore !

- ...

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Darrill !

- ...

- Je ne fais pas d'infidélité à Abby !

- ...

- On n'est pas ensemble de toute façon.

- ...

- Même s'il y a qu'elle qui m'intéresse.

- ...

- Mais t'avouera que Rachel est quand même super bien roulée ! »

.

« Alors fiston, tu te remets ?

- Oui, je me remets. Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Emmerson !

- Non.

- Tu fais chier !

- Je sais. Respire à fond.

- Il est froid ton stéthoscope ! Tu veux me faire attraper la mort ?

- Tu survivras.

- Pourquoi tu m'auscultes franchement ? Les médecins s'en sont déjà chargés !

- Et Ducky ?

- Pas dernièrement.

- Donc je m'en occupe.

- Et ta moitié ?

- Au spa, en train de se détendre.

- T'es en vacances ?

- Ouaip.

- Donc je peux me rhabiller ?

- Non.

- Est-ce-que tu me foutras la paix un jour ?

- Est-ce-que que tu crois au père Noël ? »

.

« Docteur Cranston, je veux partir !

- Monsieur Sig, vous n'êtes pas encore prêt.

- Je vous en prie ! Ils vont me rendre dingue !

- Allons, calmez-vous !

- Cet asile est pire que l'autre !

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un asile, mais dans un hôpital.

- Ils disaient ça aussi là-bas !

- Alan, il faut vraiment que vous vous calmiez ou je vais devoir appelez les infirmiers.

- Alors faîtes-le !

- Vous voulez que je le fasse ?

- Tout plutôt que les revoir ! »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est vraiment fini cette fois. Vos avis ?<strong>

**Et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de **_**Personne**_** !**


	49. Bonus - Une histoire de chemise

Oui, il y a un** bonus **à _Presque_**_,_ vous ne rêvez pas** ! A la base ça devait être un simple OS. Mais j'ai eu envie de revoir certains personnages de cette histoire. Vous ne vous souvenez certainement pas de tout le monde, mais c'est pas grave, vous comprendrez quand même. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une histoire de chemise<br>**

.

- Et merde ! pesta Tony. Ma chemise est foutue ! Tu sais le prix qu'elle m'a coûté ?

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, riposta aussi Tim. Je n'y suis pour rien ! Tu t'es tâché tout seul.

- J'ai obligé ton donut à venir se coller à ma chemise ?

- Franchement, je me pose la question.

Tony le fusilla du regard. Il s'empara ensuite de la pâtisserie restante dans la boîte.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! ? s'insurgea Tim en le voyant approcher sa main de sa chemise.

Un sourire de mauvais augure pour l'informaticien s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'Italien.

- Tu veux parier ?

Le chocolat avait fondu avec la chaleur de la lampe de bureau près de laquelle la boîte était restée. Il coulait dangereusement vers le tissu sous les yeux effarés de son propriétaire. Lequel tenta de battre en retraite.

Tony s'avança, le contraignant à s'adosser au mur de la salle d'autopsie. McGee semblait s'être statufié, le regard toujours fixé sur le donut beaucoup trop incliné à son goût.

- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, dit Tony un sourire victorieux illuminant son visage.

L'informaticien esquissa un pas sur le côté. La main libre de son aîné s'abattit sur son épaule, le clouant sur place. Le donut frôla le tissu.

- DiNozzo ! tonna alors une voix bien connue.

- Patron ?

- Lâche-le.

- Il a ruiné ma chemise. Ma chemise neuve à cinquante dollars !

- Tu as payé une chemise cinquante dollars ? s'ébahit Tim.

- DiNozzo ! répéta Gibbs menaçant.

- Il l'a mérité.

- Continue tes conneries et je te colle à la compta pendant un mois.

La menace aurait dû suspendre son geste. Tony retira son bras une seconde avant de repartir à l'attaque. Sans que l'ordre de son supérieur le convainque du contraire.

Tim ferma les yeux. Si Gibbs n'y était pas arrivé, alors il pouvait dire adieu à son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire offert pas sa soeur. Heureusement pour lui :

- Tony, salis sa chemise et je te garantis que tu vas le regretter.

- Sam ? s'étonna l'intéressé.

Tim tenta un œil vers son sauveur entré dans la pièce à la suite de Ducky. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

- Il l'a mérité.

- Fiston, tu fais ça et j'appelle Emmerson.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- Je me fiche d'Emmerson. Il a fichu ma chemise en l'air.

- Ecoute ton père, ajouta Chloé Carlyle en entrant dans la salle à son tour accompagné dudit Roger Emmerson. Lâche ton frère tout de suite ou tu vas entendre parler du pays, jeune homme !

- Mais Chloé...

La jeune femme les rejoignit à grande enjambées.

- Tony... menaça-t-elle.

- Ma chemise ! plaida l'agent.

- Elle était fichue avant ça.

Elle indiquait le col et son épaule gauche tâchée.

- Mais c'est pas du chocolat ! persista l'agent.

- C'est pire. C'est du sang. Tu sais à quel point c'est dur à faire partir au lavage ?

Maugréant, l'Italien relâcha sa victime.

- Vas t'asseoir, commanda ensuite Chloé.

- On a le même âge, tu n'es pas ma mère ni mon patron, tu ne peux pas me donner d'ordre.

Chloé indiqua du doigt une des tables d'autopsie le regard noir. Vaincu, Tony reposa le donut dans la boîte et s'exécuta.

- C'est pas juste, grommela-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-qui n'est pas juste ? demanda Roger Emmerson.

- Vous vous liguez tous contre moi.

- Qui s'est pris un coup tel qu'il lui a ouvert l'arcade et la joue ?

- Moi.

- Qui a besoin de soins à cause de ça ?

- Moi, mais...

- On est d'accord. Alors bouge pas pendant que je te recouds.

- Doc !

La force de la nature qu'était le vétérinaire immobilisa l'agent d'une simple pression de doigts sur son bras.

- Ensuite, continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je te ferai passer d'autres examens. Je préfère m'assurer que ce n'est pas grand chose.

Mais au visage pâle de l'agent, il se doutait bien qu'il y avait plus que quelques points à faire, pour lesquels un simple "pansement", comme il les appelait, suffirait. A coup sûr Tony avait une commotion cérébrale. Encore.

- Sinon, tes parents m'ont dit que tu avais gagné la bataille ? Vainqueur par KO en salle d'interrogatoire, bravo champion.

- Vous arrêterez jamais avec ça, hein ?

Emmerson ignora superbement la remarque sur les "parents" et reprit la parole.

- Tu sais que j'en ai des choses à te raconter depuis la dernière fois ?

Un peu plus loin, Tim reporta son attention sur le couple de restaurateurs.

- Il était temps que vous arriviez, je ne savais plus comment le gérer. Et puis ces donuts que Palmer a oubliés...

- Une erreur partagée, s'excusa Ducky.

- Où est Keyba ?

- Avec Abby, répondit Chloé en passant une main sur son ventre rebondit.

- Ils s'adorent, ajouta Sam.

- Vraiment, merci d'être arrivés, insista Tim.

- Le plus dur reste à faire, rappella Gibbs.

- L'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Oui.

- Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital ! tempêta un Tony bien moins alerte que d'habitude.

- Tu crois ça ? contredit Emmerson qui avait déjà terminé.

- Doc, ne fais pas ça !

Mais déjà l'armoire à glace le hissait sur son épaule droite sans qu'il puisse rien faire.

- Dis au revoir à Papa et Maman, tu les retrouveras tout à l'heure. Tu en profiteras pour t'excuser auprès de ton frère par la même occasion.

- Mais il a ruiné ma chemise !

- Tu veux être puni ?

Avec un profond soupir, Tony abandonna la lutte.

- Je vous déteste.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est loin <em>Presque<em>, je sais. Mais ça vous a plu quand même ? Un 'tit avis à donner ?**


End file.
